Después de la muerte
by McGo
Summary: Harry Potter muere con 115 años rodeado de su familia, pero despierta con 21 en un mundo algo diferente y con personas a las que creía muertas, en los mundos paralelos no siempre pasa lo mismo...
1. El extraño renacer

_**Este es el segundo Fic que estoy empezando, he de decir que el de "El sueño de una Muggle está temporalmente en Hiatus por falta de algunas ideas esenciales y por falta de un guión esquemático a seguir, Este nuevo fic lo publico porque tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás es solo para echarla fuera, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, quizás para seguirlo o puede que para animarme a escribir los siguientes capítulos mas rápido, quien sabe _**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia perteneces a JKR a excepción de algunos de invención propia.**_

* * *

**Después de la muerte**

**Capítulo uno: El extraño Renacer**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la lujosa habitación del numero nueve del Valle de Godric, esa era la casa que se compraron los dos cuando se fueron a vivir juntos después de varios años de noviazgo. La guerra había pasado hacía demasiado tiempo y solo la recordaba por varios recuerdos fugaces, nostalgia por las personas que no volvió a ver y la alegría por la paz que se estableció en el momento en el que el Señor Oscuro murió.

Casi nadie recordaba esos tiempos como realmente debería de recordarlos, los pequeños estudiantes solo sabrían de esa guerra por los libros de texto en la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, los mas aplicados puede que buscasen información extra en la biblioteca, pero el terror de la atmósfera y el dolor de ese momento era algo que solo los abuelos de los jóvenes que asistían a Hogwarts podían relatar.

En la cama de la habitación, un anciano Harry Potter recordaba con mucha pasividad todos los acontecimientos desde que esa fatídica guerra terminó. A sus ciento quince años, no podía estar mas orgulloso de todo lo que la vida le regaló desde aquél momento, Ginny siempre estuvo con el, han sido nueve años desde que ella murió, pero siempre estaría viva dentro de el.

Sus tres hijos, ahora bastante mayores, tenían su propia familia, recordaba como si fuera ayer mismo cuando el pequeño James, con ese temperamento tan merodeador, les dijo que se iba a mudar con su prometida, pasó poco tiempo para que el aún mas pequeño Albus le siguiera los pasos, en cambio, éste no se fue con ninguna prometida, se quería independizar por el simple hecho de que quería vivir una vida mas adulta que en la que tenía en casa de sus padres. A veces le sorprendía la similitud de su hijo con Albus Dumbledore, su sensatez al enfrentarse a problemas de lógica, la tranquila atmósfera que creaba por leer un simple libro, el brillos en sus ojos cuando sabía algo pero no quería contarlo y esa mirada amable y tranquila hasta en los peores momentos.

Por su puesto también estaba su niña, la pequeña Lily, inocente durante toda su juventud. Sus ojos no daban crédito cuando ella empezó a crecer y a convertirse en una hermosa mujer, una mezcla perfecta entre su madre y su abuela, con la astucia y el temperamento de las dos. Recordaba las disputas entre los tres hermanos... ¡Qué mano dura tenía la niña! En ocasiones incluso se asustaba, pues juraría haber visto en su cara algún rastro de la sonrisa sarcástica de Severus Snape, pero después del susto inicial, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírla con orgullo.

Le vino a la mente una de las cenas navideñas en familia, cuando Lily entró por la puerta acompañada de su pequeño hijo, Elphias, y custodiada por su marido Anthonin, la felicidad que le embargó cuando vio el gran vientre abultado de su hija fue enorme, en el interior de aquel gran bulto estaban las que en pocos meses se bautizarían como Helena y Ginevra, dos pequeñas revoltosas de las que estaba muy orgulloso de ser abuelo.

James también tuvo su mérito a la hora de aumentar la familia, tuvo cuatro hermosos retoños, a Ginny casi le dio un ataque cuando se enteró de que su primer nieto se iba a llamar Godric, pero por mucho que su madre le intentó convencer de lo contrario, James siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ser Griffindor y para el no había nada mejor que poner ese nombre a su primer hijo, no es que me quejase en ese momento, pero pensándolo con tranquilidad, el pequeño Godric seguro que tuvo que aguantar mas de una burla en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. Su hermana Narcisa también fue otra razón para que Ginny estuviera a punto del colapso, no entendía como su hijo podía poner el nombre de la madre de Malfoy a su propia hija, pero James argumentó que quería seguir la tradición de su abuela Lily para poner nombres de flores a sus hijos (En secreto di gracias a los dioses porque mi hijo no tuvo la idea de nombrarla Eucalipto, pero años mas tarde entre risas y algún que otro Whisky de fuego se lo confesé), después nació Régulus, esta vez no hubo ningún ataque por parte de Ginny a pesar de que James ya tenía preparada la excusa de que también quería seguir la tradición de los Black, pero ni Ginny ni yo fuimos capaces de negárselo, Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, también fue una persona valiente durante la primera guerra, dato que muy pocas personas sabían, así que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con el nombramiento. Y para sorpresa de todos, diez años mas tarde nació Calipso, esta vez James me quiso restregar por toda la nariz que en realidad la idea del nombre fue mía, a pesar de que mi nieta no se llamaba Eucalipto, siempre existiría la similitud.

La vida fue tranquila todo el tiempo, Ron y Hermione siempre estuvieron a mi lado según pasaban los años, comentaban con Ginny y conmigo las historias que sus hijos, Rose y Hugo tenían, Hugo se casó con veintiséis años y tuvo tres preciosos hijos, en cambio Rose se trasladó a vivir a Francia y a pesar de tener una pareja estable durante casi cuarenta años, ni se casó ni tuvo ningún retoño.

Ni Ron ni Hermione quisieron hacerla preguntas, pero sospechaban que eso era a causa de que su pareja era un hombre lobo, y con la experiencia en este tipo de temas gracias a Remus, pudimos entenderla mucho mejor de lo que otra familia podría haberla entendido.

En cambio mis amigos se desvivían con sus nietos por parte de Hugo, que en realidad también eran nietos míos, sobrinos-nietos mas bien dicho, pero aún así, ni Ginny ni yo hicimos diferencias y los tratamos como si fuesen nuestros.

Ah.. el pequeño Teddy, que por cierto, de pequeño no tiene nada, me trajo de cabeza durante muchos años, sobre todo después de que se graduase en Hogwarts, no era exactamente una copia de los merodeadores, era algo peor, porque tenía la astucia de la mente criminal de los merodeadores originales, Remus Lupin, y luego la locura de su madre, Tonks (Y por qué no decirlo, también Sirius Black, porque no hay que olvidar que Tonks también formaba parte de los Black), encima había heredado su don de metamorfomago, como consecuencia era un bicho a mas no poder, gastaba grandes bromas cuando nadie se las esperaba, pero el haberlo criado junto a Andrómeda desde que era un bebé me dejó la experiencia de poder saber que algo tramaba cuando veía ese brillo característico en sus ojos. Era increíble como me recordaba a su padre, porque si, a pesar de ser un trasto de cuidado, cuando se ponía serio era un calco respecto a personalidad con Remus, quizás, era algo nostálgico, pero aun así, un sentimiento agridulce del cual todos los que conocimos a Remus disfrutábamos.

Con el resto de la familia Weasley pasó algo parecido, yo ya era uno de la familia antes de casarme con Ginny, por eso disfruté como todos cada nacimiento y cada boda, del mismo modo que me entristecí con la muerte de Arthur y mas tarde de Molly. La pobre Molly... solo pudo superar el vacío que Arthur dejó, gracias a sus nietos...

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pudo ver como una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo azabache, corto a la altura de las orejas le sonreía con cariño, en las manos traía una bandeja plateada con, lo que supuso, sería su desayuno.

A la mujer la costaba andar un poco, su vientre estaba muy abultado, estaba embarazada de ocho meses y aun así se negaba a ser tratada como una inválida, no admitía ningún comentario y su mejor excusa era que ya había aguantado dos embarazos mas, así que ese no iba a ser ningún inconveniente, ella decía "_Yo sé lo que me hago"._

-Calipso...

La voz de Harry sonó demasiado baja, un susurro apenas perceptible, la vejéz estaba haciendo estragos en el y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, aun así, no pudo evitar nombrarla con alegría, su voz quizás no reflejaba esos sentimientos, pero sus ojos, con ese brillo increíble, si.

-Abuelo, no hace falta que hables, ya sé que soy increíblemente guapa, que me quieres mucho y tengo que agregar, que yo también te quiero mucho a ti, pero lo de guapo lo dejamos a parte porque los años te pasan factura.- dijo la mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama donde su abuelo estaba tumbado, pudo ver la sonrisa radiante que su abuelo le dedicó y ella le correspondió.

Viéndola de cerca pudo apreciar las sutiles arrugas que ya asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero le daba igual, porque para el, ella y todos sus nietos siempre estarían radiantes.

Su nieta se dispuso a darle el desayuno, el se lo habría tomado solo con gusto, si no fuese porque no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo sin proporcionarle una dosis gratuita de dolor, una enfermedad agraviada con su avanzada edad era la responsable de eso.

A la tercera cucharada no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor supremo, empezó a toser con urgencia y su nieta le ayudo a incorporarse para que pudiese respirar mejor, observó la preocupación en su rostro y después, todo se volvió negro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero notó como sus ojos se habrían de forma débil permitiendo poder ver algo de luz después de aquel momento de oscuridad.

Notó como le ponían con suavidad las gafas, entonces pudo enfocar donde estaba. Seguía en su misma habitación, pero esta vez estaba repleta de gente, James, Albus, Lily, sus correspondientes parejas, Anthonin, Polaris y Aurora, todos ellos tenían parte de su pelo blanco, signo de vejez, pero aun así el los veía jóvenes. Sus nietos directos, Elphias, Helena, Ginevra, Godric, Narcisa, Régulus, Calipso... sus bisnietos.. algunos mirándole con curiosidad, otros con una expresión seria en el rostro.. ojeó un poco mas la habitación, le dio mucha alegría poder ver a Teddy, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a verle, al menos desde un viaje de negocios que tuvo que hacer, Teddy ya tenía el pelo blanco entero y pensar que lo había visto crecer desde que era un bebé.. la familia que había creado también le acompañaba, su mujer, la hija de Percy le sostenía fuertemente la mano, pero no decía nada. Amplió mas su sonrisa cuando vio a Hermione sentada en una silla al lado de Ron, si hubiese podido hablar no hubiese podido omitir ningún comentario para burlarse de su edad, Hermione tenía una expresión que bien podía conocer como una casi idéntica a las de McGonagall, en cambio Ron tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a su rostro. El resto de la familia Weasley también se reunía allí, sin quererlo vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos por cada rostro que escaneaba, gente muy mayor, de mediana edad y críos que estarían asistiendo a Hogwarts en ese momento. Amigos de la escuela, al igual que amigos que había hecho en el ministerio y en otros lugares durante toda su vida, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírles a todos cuando comprendió la situación. Había llegado el momento.

-Le he suministrado una poción para inhibir el dolor y otra para inhibir la fatiga.

Informó una voz desconocida cerca de el, vio como James asentía con la cabeza para después poder observar como un joven salía de la sala sin decir una palabra mas.

-Papá – la voz que James llamó inmediatamente mi atención, por lo que le busqué con los ojos y vi la máscara de seriedad que intentaba mantener. –Sufriste un ataque cuando Calipso te trajo el desayuno... – su voz estaba quebrada a pesar de que lo intentaba ocultar.

-Me acuerdo de eso James, no te preocupes – respondí en seguida, por lo que segundos después me sorprendí a mi mismo pudiendo hablar sin asfixiarme a la vez _"Será cosa de las pociones" _–Me alegro muchísimo de veros a todos, en especial cuando es hora de decir adiós-

Las palabras de Harry tocaron fondo en la mayoría de las personas de la habitación, Hermione le cogió la mano y le apretó con suavidad indicándole que estaba allí, Ron apretó la mandíbula, muchos empezaron a llorar, algunos en silencio y otros con pequeños sollozos.

-Papá... – esta vez la voz de su hijo Albus le llamó, el no se molestaba en ocultar los sollozos ni las lágrimas. Se acercó a el y le cogió la otra mano sentándose a su lado.

-No quiero que llores Al, solo piensa que ahora tendré un merecido descanso.

-¡Pero aun así! Papá.. no puedes rendirte...-

-Lily, no se trata de rendirme o no, se trata de que mi momento ha llegado y hay que aceptarlo como lo que es... – No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír a su hija, que lloraba desconsolada al lado de su hermano.

-Mi vida ha sido muy larga... Vuestros tíos pueden dar fe de ello, Ron y Hermione siempre han estado a mi lado, ya lo sabéis.. todos vosotros... – y era cierto, nunca tuvo ningún problema en relatar su historia completa, primero a sus hijos, después a sus nietos, quienes se maravillaban con todos los detalles que los libros no podían dar, sobretodo siendo el "el niño que vivió", luego a sus bisnietos y así con todos los que quería. Todos y cada uno de ellos conocían de primera mano lo que pasó en aquel momento y las personas que tanto echaba de menos.

-Aun así, no podrás evitar que te echemos de menos, amigo. – La voz despreocupada de Ron hizo que una pequeña carcajada saliese de su garganta.

-Os quiero, a cada uno de vosotros, y estoy seguro de que lo sabéis, vaya a donde vaya a partir de ahora, nunca podré olvidaros, al igual que si puedo, os esperaré con paciencia porque sabré que tenéis una larga vida por delante.

Algunas personas asintieron en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tuvo una gran tentación de levantarse y consolar a James que en ese momento había dejado caer esa máscara de dureza y había comenzado a sollozar mientras lloraba.

-Pero igualmente, estoy ansioso porque voy a ir al mismo lugar que todos los que perdí y se fueron.. si de verdad podré verlos de nuevo, no puedo mentiros al deciros que estoy feliz..

-Ojala puedas reunirte con ellos Papá... con Mamá..- dijo Lily

En ese momento sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

-Con los abuelos...- dijo James.

-Con Sirius- dijo Hermione.

-Con Fred – dijo Ron.

-Con Dumbledore – dijo Albus.

-Con Remus – escuchó a Teddy.

-Ojoloco- dijo Narcisa.

-Severus Snape- dijo Régulus.

-Tonks- dijo Elphias.

-Molly- dijo Helena.

-Arthur- dijo Godric.

-Luna Lovegood – dijo Ginevra.

-El tio Charlie – dijo Calipso...

-Minerva McGonagall...

En su interior, Harry no podía estar mas feliz, ni mas orgulloso de su familia, la felicidad que le embargó en esa despedida era imposible describirla con ninguna palabra, a cada nombre, infinidad de buenos recuerdos le asaltaron, ninguno sobre sus muertes ni sobre su sufrimiento, en cambio, eran recuerdos felices y de esos que durante toda tu vida consideras poco importantes, pero cuando los recuerdas no puedes hacer otra cosa sino sonreír a la sensación agradable de escuchar de nuevo sus sonrisas en esos recuerdos... La primera vez que vio a Dumbledore, la cantidad de conversaciones que había tenido con su retrato al igual que con el de Snape. La primera vez que visitó el callejón Diagón con Hagrid y cuando éste le regalo a Hedwig, Estando en Grimmauld Place con Sirius celebrando su primera navidad decente, su sonrisa, sus bromas, los reproches de Remus, pero delatándole la mirada pues se divertía de igual forma, la vez que olvidó la pelea y corrió hacia el abrazándolo para pedirle que fuese el padrino del pequeño Teddy, La escoba que le regaló McGonagall en su primer año y la sonrisa discreta que ella le dedicó, la comprensión de Luna en los problemas y su forma de amansarlos, Hermione y el PEDDO, Dobby y su instinto homicida como único método para salvarle, la humanidad que Kreacher demostró a partir de su séptimo año, el primer beso con Ginny... La primera vez que montó sobre Buckbeack en la clase de Criatruras Mágicas con Hagrid, El sentimiento de una familia que tuvo cuando fue por primera vez a la Madriguera, cuando Fred y George le regalaron el Mapa del Merodeador, Remus enseñándole a hacer un patronus, Sirius diciéndole que el era su padrino, la primera vez que vio su patronus corpóreo y el sentimiento de que su padre estaba con el, el Ejército de Dumbledore, sus clases clandestinas, la confianza que Neville formaba poco a poco, el escándalo que hicieron Fred y George al irse de Hogwarts y los profesores ayudándoles, Tonks divirtiendo a todos en la mesa cambiando graciosamente sus rasgos, la última vez que ganó la copa de Quidditch, la primera vez que montó en una escoba, la mirada emocionada y agradecida de Albus Dumbledore cuando le dijo que "Era un hombre con la lealtad puesta al cien por cien en Dumbledore", su boda con Ginny, su vientre hinchado anunciando la llegada de su primer hijo... la primera vez que tuvo a James en sus brazos.. y a Albus.. y a Lily... y a Godric...

Los pensamientos de Harry Potter se fueron apagando lentamente, toda su familia vio con tristeza, como esa gran figura paterna se iba poco a poco, su largo pelo antes negro azabache, ahora era de un blanco perla, las arrugas en su rostro denotaban su avanzada edad y su experiencia en la vida al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguno de ellos podrá olvidar nunca, que la última imagen que Harry Potter les dedicó, fue una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si el sueño que estuviese teniendo fuese el mas precioso que nunca en la vida había tenido.

---

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, queriendo evitar el posible dolor que representaba hacer tal acción, aún no podía olvidar el dolor que su cuerpo había sufrido en los últimos meses a causa de la enfermedad, pero entonces todo volvió a su cabeza, la despedida de su familia, el sentimiento de felicidad y goce que le lleno. Entonces... ¿No estaba muerto?

Ya sin reparos abrió los ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse por las situación, estaba en un cuarto desconocido, la pared de piedra no estaba muy cuidada pero igualmente se podría considerar confortable, en la habitación había un pequeño armario de caoba, una mesita al lado de la cama de sábanas marrones, un escritorio con lo que podría ser un tintero con pluma y una silla con un poco de ropa doblada encima. También había dos puertas en la habitación, supuso que una de ellas sería un baño, pero por lo demás, parecía que estaba en una habitación de alguna posada, e inexplicablemente, esa habitación le resultaba familiar.

Se levantó con lentitud, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que su cuerpo no sufría ningún espasmo por quejas físicas, se observo las manos entonces y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Recordaba de buena gana sus manos, tenían arrugas por la vejez, un poco claras por lo fina que se fue haciendo su piel y se le veían las venas azuladas en algunos lugares. En cambio, estas manos eran tersas y firmes, ninguna arruga, ninguna vena excesivamente marcada, ningún cayo por algún que otro trabajo que había hecho durante su vida... nada.

Se levantó de la cama cogiendo sus casas de la mesilla para ponérselas y ojeó la ropa encima de la silla, encima de la ropa estaba su varita, debajo unos pantalones, una camiseta, calcetines, ropa interior y una túnica abrigada, en los pies de la cama había un par de zapatos. No entendía nada, pero de igual forma cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia una de las puertas del interior de la habitación.

Suerte o no, ese era el baño, un plato de ducha sencillo, una estantería pequeña con cuchillas de afeitar, un lavabo, un espejo y una taza, como en cualquier baño normal. Se acercó al espejo y se observó, la boca se le abrió al instante al igual que los ojos, mirando incrédulo su rostro. No era una cara nueva, era una cara muy conocida, la suya propia, pero no con ciento quince años, no, era su rostro con veinte mas o menos.

No quiso hacerse preguntas, ni dar explicaciones a los sucesos, solo observó como su cicatriz inactiva durante tanto tiempo volvía a tener ese brillo extraño, se dio una ducha tranquila y se puso la ropa con parsimonia. _"Es algo extraño el cielo" _Pensó, llegando a la conclusión de que había muerto y este era el siguiente paso.

Cuando salió de la habitación con la varita metida dentro de la túnica no pudo evitar una sonrisa agradable al reconocer la estancia como "El Caldero Chorreante", bajó con parsimonia los escalones de las escaleras para llegar al bar, no se sorprendió al ver a Tom, el camarero limpiando la barra, desde lo que sabía, Tom había muerto hace unos cuarenta años, pero como pensaba que estaba en el cielo, supuso no sería raro encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

Observó los alrededores, a penas había dos brujas y un mago en las mesas del lugar, parecía bastante desolado y le sorprendió ese detalle, pero siguió adelante sin perderse ningún detalle de la situación, saludó a Tom con un gesto de cabeza y se encaminó hacia el Callejón Diagón.

Cuando la pared de ladrillos se abrió al toque de su varita, su expresión agradable cambió a una de fingida neutralidad, recordaba muy bien el callejón en muchos momentos, tanto los alegres como los peores y en ese momento el lugar de compras mágico se encontraba en la segunda categoría.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica de forma inconsciente, no por la experiencia como el niño que vivió, sino como su entrenamiento de auror durante los siguientes años y su experiencia en las situaciones, el callejón estaba literalmente gris, muchos comercios habían cerrado, se exponían carteles de busca y captura, alguno de Bellatrix Lestrange, otros de Barty Crouch Jr, algunos tablones sellaban entradas y ventanas y como mucho diez personas se veían en toda la avenida.

Caminó de forma lenta y pausada, deteniéndose en algún que otro lugar o para leer los carteles de la pared, en uno pudo leer que Fudge había sido sustituido como ministro de Magia por Rufus Scrimgeour, y una reciente anotación informando de algunos conflictos de intereses entre el nuevo Ministro y el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. No podía negar que la información estaba bastante caduca, pues la fecha de ese artículo era de Agosto del 2001 y si mal no recordaba, estaban en agosto de 2095.

Siguió avanzando observando los alrededores, pero de pronto se paró en seco.

_"¿2001? Esa información tiene que estar errónea... Dumbledore murió en Junio de 1997 y Scrimgeour un año mas tarde..."_

Sin darse cuenta y metido en sus pensamientos, Harry había vuelto a moverse, sus pasos le llevaron a las escaleras de Gringotts, cuando se dio cuenta se quedó parado observando la entrada, no hubo sorpresa en su rostro pero si en su interior, las paredes del banco estaban bastante destrozadas, se notaba donde algunos hechizos habían impactado, aún quedaban rastros de quemaduras y de pequeños escombros en el suelo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido, pero en la mente experimentada de Harry todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, sintió como la atmósfera cambiaba de forma radical y el frío le inundaba hasta los huesos, sin siquiera pensarlo de forma coherente, obligó a su mente a mostrarle los rostros de su familia, su boda, sus hijos... sacó su varíta tan rápido que parecía que ya la tenía fuera y en cosa de un segundo un ciervo plateado envestía contra tres dementores que amenazaban con acercarse.

Cornamenta envistió contra ellos de forma magnífica, obligando a los dementores a retirarse casi espontáneamente, pero una sucesión de _Cracks_ a su alrededor propagaron un mal augurio.

Y efectivamente, una quincena de figuras encapuchadas con máscaras se aparecieron en el Callejón, los gritos de las pocas personas que estaban en ese momento en el lugar no tardaron en escucharse, algunas tiendas empezaron a arder a causa de los hechizos de los mortifagos. Harry por un momento se quedó parado sin ser capaz de reaccionar, esta escena le recordaba demasiado su pasado y por que no decirlo, se le hacía subrealista.

-Mata al muchacho – esa voz le sacó del trance, vio como una figura se acercaba a el apuntándole con la varita, levantó una ceja y sonrió con amargura.

-Lo siento, pero es sobrevivir o ser asesinado – dijo Harry resignándose a la idea de tener que volver a luchar después de tantos años, el mortifago parecía desconcertado por esta frase pero Harry no le dejó reaccionar, porque de dos movimientos de varita, Harry le había desmayado, amordazado y le había quitado la varita, que ahora descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Con esto llamó la atención de un duo de mortifagos cercano, estaba claro que se acercaban a el con claras intenciones ofensivas así que ni se molestó en hablar y a los tres segundos el mas grande yacía en el suelo sufriendo la misma suerte que su anterior compañero, evitó un rayo de luz roja que le pasó rozando el cuello y se dispuso a atacar al siguiente objetivo, este era un poco mas sensato que el anterior, pero no necesitó ni un hechizo de protección porque sus reflejos y su cuerpo rejuvenecido vete tu a saber porqué, hacían el trabajo, con un potente _Desmaius_ terminó el trabajo y amordazó al tercer mortifago, en ese momento un grupo de cinco le rodeo.

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Harry reconoció esa voz horrible y juguetona, pero hacía unos noventa años que había visto morir a la propietaria, así que esta de más decir que se sorprendió.

-¿Bellatrix Lestrange? – preguntó con incredulidad, rogando para que se lo negara.

-¿Me conoces?- el cambio de tono de la mujer indicaba que no estaba muy a gusto con que la reconocieran con la máscara puesta.

-¿Quién no? – Harry observó como los cuatro mortifagos restantes se miraban los unos a los otros.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó de repente otra voz familiar, era uno de los mortifagos que le estaban rodeando.

-¿No me reconoces Greyback? – Ahora Harry si que estaba un poco confundido.

-No y no creo que te mordiese porque sino me acordaría de ti.

-Su cara se me hace vagamente familiar. – anunció otro de los mortifagos.

-Y a mi tu voz, McNair.- Harry no comprendía porqué no era reconocido, cuando durante sus primeros años nunca tuvo necesidad de presentación y menos con el grupo que tenía delante, porque era el primero en la lista a quien tenían que matar.

-Esta claro que el chico nos conoce a nosotros muy bien, pero ahora bebé... ¿Cómo te llamas? – Bellatrix apuntó con su varita a Harry mientras se burlaba de el con el tono de voz.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de presentarme cuando ni siquiera vosotros lo habéis hecho así que... – Harry de un movimiento rápido cogió la varita del mortifago que tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con otro movimiento de la misma velocidad desmayó a dos mortifagos de golpe.

Ahí comenzó la verdadera pelea, Harry tenía que esquivar maldiciones por todos su ángulos, no le gustaba estar en desventaja y menos con una loca redomada como Bellatrix Lestrange así que no se cortó cuando tenía que atacar. Con un fuerte movimiento de su varita, los cristales rotos de las ventanas del edificio mas cercano se arremolinaron entorno a un mortifago que no supo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse con los brazos antes de que los cristales le perforaran la piel, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y en el mismo movimiento vio un gran escombro tirado en el suelo que aprovechó para tirárselo al otro mortifago, pero este fue mas hábil y lo esquivó, lanzó mas de cinco maldiciones seguidas a Bellatrix y su acompañante para después invocar un gran aro de fuego que les rodeó por completo, pero antes de que les tocase, se convirtió en una enorme linea que se fue retorciendo alrededor de ellos deshaciéndose en pequeños hilos que los apretaban y acercaban entre si, hasta que se quedaron atrapados en la red mágica que Harry había invocado.

Harry observó como la batalla en el Callejón estaba casi extinguida, casi se reprendió a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de los aurores, pero como estaba claro que los mortifagos ya estaban muy reducidos o dándose la retirada, se dedicó a recoger las varitas de sus cinco contrincantes, bueno, mas bien cuatro, porque Greyback no usaba varita.

Quitó con desgana la máscara de Bellatix y la miró directamente a los ojos, se preguntó como era que no le reconocía pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue la mirada envenenada que le mandó, mezclada con una expresión que no pudo comprender. Cuando quitó la máscara al mortifago con el que había quedado atrapada Bellatrix, no se sorprendió al encontrarse a su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Los Lestrange? Valla chico, es increíble que... ¡¿James?! Pero tu no estabas con Lily en el hospital? – La voz de Ojoloco Moody le sacó de sus pensamientos y a la vez le dejó estupefacto.

-¿Qué..? – intentó decir Harry mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Tu no eres James – Dijo otra voz al lado de Moody, el propietario de esa voz estaba apuntándole con la varita, La voz era muy conocida, el pelo negro algo alborotado por la pelea también, cayendo por los hombros despreocupadamente, y esos ojos grises inolvidables, que en ese momento le miraban con fiereza.

"_¿Sirius?" _Por muy alto que la pregunta resonara dentro de la cabeza de Harry, el solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, negándose a lo que la visión le mostraba delante de sus narices.

* * *

_**Espero que os guste el guión al menos, me gustaría mucho que compartierais vuestras opiniones así que no dudéis en dejar Reviews!**_


	2. Conflicto de recuerdos

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia han sido creados por JKR a excepción de algunos de invención propia.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de "Después de la muerte", me ha alegrado mucho leer vuestras opiniones, de verdad. Doy también las gracias a las personas que me han agregado a su lista de autores favoritos, historias favoritas y la han señalado con "Alert history".**_

_**No estoy muy contenta con este segundo capítulo, las descripciones de pelea y los diálogos son algo que no se me da muy bien, por eso pienso que la calidad de este segundo capítulo ha bajado un poco. De igual manera, si pensáis que estoy en lo cierto, pido por favor que me deis vuestra opinión sobre el tema e intentaré corregir los fallos que cometo.**_

_**-Aguusblack: **__¡Muchas gracias! No tengo intención de abandonar la historia, al menos no de momento porque tengo todavía ideas pendientes para continuarla. Me alegra que pienses que te gustarán el resto de capítulos solo por leer el primero, ojalá tuviese tanta fe en mi misma._

_**Sakura19: **__Me alegra muchísimo que disfrutaras del primer capítulo y de mi forma de escribir, tus palabras me subieron el ánimo, no lo dudes. Aunque suene raro, también me subió el ánimo que lloraras, porque pude ver que transmití lo que quería._

_**Nimue-Tarrazo: **__Me sorprendiste a mi misma con lo de que te dejé intrigada, cuando subí el primer capítulo no pensaba que tuviese tanto enganche jajaj. La historia de Al puede que la mencione mas adelante, puede que deje a vuestra opinión si Harry cuenta o no, como fue su vida familiar hasta el momento de su muerte, eso también incluye parte de la historia de sus hijos por supuesto, pero aún no tengo claro si escribirlo._

_**Peter Maifayr: **__Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, concuerdo contigo respecto a la época de los merodeadores en su tiempo de colegio, por mucho que llegasen a ser famosos por sus bromas e ingenio, me parece que tienen mucho mas gancho cuando están un poco mas crecidos. Un Sirius con 20 años, me llama mucho mas la atención que un Sirius con 17 en su último año de escuela. Lo mismo me pasa con el resto. Sé que puedo tener muchas faltas ortográficas en mi manera de escribir, al igual que errores de narración en mi forma de expresarme, pero una de las principales razones por la que empecé a escribir fanfictions, fue porque quería corregir este tipo de errores. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, debo decir que ha sido una de las mas productivas jajaja._

_**Sara de Valois: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustase el primer capítulo._

_**Nat Potter W: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te gustase el guión de la historia, al menos la parte del guión que dejé ver en el primer capítulo. No estoy muy segura de que tenga una mina de oro en la cabeza... ¡Ojalá! Jajaja._

_**Carlita84: ¡**__Me alegra que te gustase el primer capítulo! Te lo agradezco de verdad._

_**Lady Layil Black Riddle: **__Ójala mi musa te escuche y la inspiración me acompañe jajaja, es lo que mas temo, porque me enrabieta no saber como continuar las historias que escribo._

_**Luis: **__¡Muchas gracias! Es la primera vez que me dicen que pienso algo original._

_**Alexander Malfoy Black: **__Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo para que veas como sigue la historia, me alegra que te guste la narración, de verdad. La parte de universo alterno es una posibilidad que los personajes pueden barajar._

_**Tukuchi: **__jajaja Me siento honrada de que sea mi fiction el responsable de tus primeras lágrimas, me ha impactado un poco que te dejase con la boca abierta la segunda parte, pero de igual manera me ha encantado tu reacción tal y como me la comentas. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Regina-Ryddle: **__Me alegra que te halla encantado el primer capítulo, ¡Muchas gracias! _

_**Lady Malfoy-Potter: **__Me he alegrado cuando he visto que el primer capítulo te ha llegado, al menos para llorar con el. Este "mundo nuevo", como tu lo nombraste en el review, es desconcertante para Harry, no solo porque halla personas vivas que en la mente de Harry están muertas, sino porque se va a ver qué han hecho con su vida en este mundo. Intentaré escribir sobre eso mas adelante, o a ser posible, un poco en cada capítulo que creo que queda mejor jajaja._

_**Sigur Ljós: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me impresiona la aceptación que ha tenido el primer capítulo de la historia, y cómo os ha llegado lo que de verdad quería expresar. Espero que te siga gustando de igual manera a partir de ahora, porque como dije antes, creo que ha bajado un poco la calidad en este segundo capítulo._

_**Itzel: **__Waw, no esperaba que mi fiction enganchase en un primer capítulo, pero me ha alegrado mucho que me dijeses que es así. _

_**Hasta aquí la respuesta a los reviews, vuelvo a decir que ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Conflicto de recuerdos.**

No podía decir otra palabra mas que Asombrado, así era como se sentía Sirius Black mientras veía como transcurría la pelea que un joven estaba teniendo contra cinco mortifagos a la vez, estaba dispuesto a irle a ayudar en ese mismo instante, cinco contra uno no es una lucha muy justa y el muchacho necesitaba una mano, pero de repente de dos rápidos movimientos, aquél joven tenía una varita en cada mano y había desmayado a dos de los mortifagos que le rodeaban, una ráfaga de viento había mandado infinidad de cristales rotos contra otro y ahora peleaba con mucha destreza contra los dos restantes, que también parecían muy hábiles.

Cantidad de hechizos iluminaban el lugar de su pelea, esquivó todos y cada uno sin haber convocado ningún hechizo de protección, envió cinco hechizos seguidos contra uno y después pasó algo que nunca había visto en la vida, de un complicado movimiento de muñeca, la varita del joven conjuró un anillo de fuego, obligando a los dos mortifagos a retroceder contra ellos mismos para no quemarse, por muchos intentos que hacían para apagar el fuego, éste no cedía y cuando estuvo a punto de quemarlos por el roce, el fuego se solidificó y estiró hasta convertirse en una gruesa línea dorada que poco a poco se deshacía en múltiples hilos atrapando a los dos mortifagos en una sólida red mágica.

Moody a su lado también se había quedado observando el combate, por su expresión pudo entender que estaba tan asombrado como él. Después de varios segundos de Shock, Alastor se acercó al joven a paso decidido, el chico estaba de espaldas a ellos, después de haber recogido las varitas de sus agresores, retiraba las máscaras con tranquilidad, la cara de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange le miraban con una expresión extraña.

-¿Los Lestrange? Valla chico, es increíble que... ¡¿James?! Pero tu no estabas con Lily en el hospital? – dijo Alastor creyendo haber reconocido al chico, pero Sirius sabía que estaba en un error.

Lily fue herida en el anterior combate, en un pueblo cerca de las afueras de Londres, una maldición la dio en un costado y tuvieron que llevarla a San Mungo por la gran pérdida de sangre. James se había negado a irse de su lado a pesar de que estaba prácticamente curada y del aviso de ataque en el callejón y sus dos hijos, Charlus y Héctor estaban con ellos en la habitación, gracias a un permiso de Dumbledore para salir de Hogwarts y visitarlos.

Él había estado con ellos allí, junto con Remus hace apenas media hora, por lo que no estaba muy convencido de que el sujeto que tenían en frente fuese James. Y cuando el joven se dio la vuelta con lentitud pudo comprobarlo, no era James en absoluto, aunque se parecía mucho a él, demasiado, por eso se puso furioso, en esta guerra los mortifagos utilizaban los trucos mas sucios para ganar cualquier batalla, así que no se dejó convencer y apuntó al chico con su varita cuando apenas abría la boca.

-Tu no eres James – dijo Sirius con rotundidad.

La expresión en la cara del joven lo dejó algo perplejo, le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por detrás de esas gafas redondas, le observaba en silencio, sin mover la boca lo mas mínimo, pero esos ojos demostraban que por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas ideas como para decirlas en voz alta. No sabía por qué, pero le desconcertó su actitud.

El chico que se parecía a James no se movía, a pesar de que ahora le estaban apuntando con dos varitas, porque Moody, tras comprobar pos si mismo la afirmación de Sirius, también levantó la varita contra él. Les observaba, a uno y después a otro sucesivamente, como si no se creyese lo que tenía delante.

-Ahh.. esa es la razón por la que se nos hacía familiar tu cara bebé- La voz de Bellatrix sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces ¿No eres James Potter verdad? – esta vez fue Rodolphus quien le habló. A pesar de que estaban prisioneros en una red mágica, no tuvieron problemas de vergüenza al ser parte activa en la conversación.

Tanto Sirius como Ojoloco pudieron ver la chispa de reflexión en los ojos esmeralda del chico, tras un largo suspiro, relajó los hombros y miró por detrás de sus hombros los restos de la pelea. Una suave sonrisa nostálgica asomó por sus labios.

-En efecto, no soy James Potter.

La confesión del joven hombre dejó embobado a Sirius, no se esperaba esa reacción, el chico parecía cansado, deprimido, agradecido y a la vez tranquilo, si no le hubiese visto, si en vez de eso solo le hubiese escuchado hablar, pensaría que estaba hablando con una persona mucho mas mayor de la que tenia delante. Tras una pausa de unos breves segundos, Moody salió de su lapsus.

-Entonces, ya que hemos aclarado que no eres James, ¿Cómo te llamas chico? – Preguntó Alastor con voz fiera.

El joven observó a Alastor en silencio y después de lo que a Sirius le pareció una eternidad, contestó.

-Mi nombre es Harry.

-¿Harry, qué? – volvió a preguntar el auror de mala forma. El joven le volvió a observar pensativo, pero a pesar de que su voz sonó luego un poco severa, no relajó la expresión amable que les dedicó.

-Lo siento señor, pero veo que ninguno de ustedes se ha presentado todavía, y a pesar de que he luchado por mi vida después de que estos señores – señaló con parsimonia a los Lestrange – me interrumpieran el agradable paseo por el callejón, ahora me veo amenazado por sus varitas sin ningún tipo de explicación y en cambio, ustedes me piden muchas.

Moody reflexionó durante unos segundos y después bajó la varita de forma lenta, Sirius le imitó pero seguían estando en guardia.

-Mi nombre es Alastor Moody, Auror.

-Sirius Black – Harry inclinó poco la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿No conoces al loco Moody ni al renegado, pero si nos conoces a nosotros? – preguntó de forma burlesca Bellatrix, estaba claro que quería volver a poner la tensión en el ambiente.

-Señora, no es de extrañar que la conozca, su cartel está colgado por todo el callejón – dijo con tranquilidad Harry.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! ¡Me reconociste con la máscara!

-Su voz es bastante característica, debería de cambiar las costumbres, señora Lestrange.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de Greyback?!

-Debo decir lo mismo que antes, el tono de voz del licántropo es cuanto menos, rudo.

-¿Y McNair? – esta vez fue Rodolphus quien preguntó, de una manera un poco mas calmada que la de su mujer.

-A decir verdad, no es la primera vez que soy parte de un combate contra gente de su grupo, señor Lestrange, de hecho, lo único que demuestra que me acuerde de su voz, es el simple hecho de que tengo buena memoria.

La voz pasiva del joven que se llamaba Harry era muy desconcertante, nunca en su vida había visto este tipo de comportamiento en una persona tan joven, parecía incluso hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore en su forma de hablar.

-Otro punto aclarado supongo – Moody estaba incluso mas desconcertado que Sirius. –Ahora, ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre muchacho?

Tras otros segundos de inquietante silencio, Harry volvió hablar.

-Antes de eso, señor Moody, ¿Puedo preguntar si Albus Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts?

Sirius juraría que el chico estaba evitando el tema de su identidad, pero no pudo hacer nada por aclarar sus sospechas puesto que Moody en seguida habló a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Necesito tener una charla con el.

-¿Y si tanto quieres hablar con el, no sabes si es el director o no? – Moody seguía sin fiarse del joven que tenía delante.

-He escuchado rumores, pero debo decir que no soy de aquí, así que me gustaría asegurarme antes de ir directamente al colegio.

-¿De donde eres? – Sirius hizo la primera pregunta sin darse cuenta, una entre todas las que se estaban acumulando en su cabeza en esos escasos minutos. Por como le miró el chico, parecía incluso sorprendido por la pregunta, tocándose el mentón miró al cielo y respondió.

-Soy original de Londres, pero llevo muchos años en otros lugares, pero esa razón estoy algo desactualizado.

-¿Y de dónde has venido ahora? – insistió el animago

-De mi casa – Harry no pudo evitar tomarle un poco el pelo, por la calidad de preguntas que su difunto padrino revivido le estaba haciendo, a parte, era una costumbre que tenía con su hijo James cuando se ponía pesado.

La respuesta no le convenció ni un poco, mucho menos que le tomase el pelo de una manera tan abierta, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza porque su celebro no podía coordinar muy bien una pregunta decente en ese momento.

-esta bien, Sirius, llévate a los prisioneros al ministerio, yo me quedo con el muchacho.

Sirius no pudo protestar, Moody era su jefe en el departamento de aurores y le acababa de dar una orden directa, con unos movimientos de varita, amordazó a los mortifagos que aún estaban en el suelo inconscientes, y los levantó en un grupo, segundos después cogió un trozo de escombro del suelo y lo tocó con la varita.

_-¡Portus! _

La roca brilló con un tenue color azulado, se dispuso a irse con los cuerpos de los ocho mortifagos que tenía en su poder.

-Espere un momento señor Black – El joven Harry se acercó a el de forma lenta mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, Moody levantó al instante la varita pero Harry se paró y levantó las manos en señal de tranquilidad. Mas lento de lo que lo hacía antes, metió de nuevo su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó siete varitas.

-Se las quité hace un rato, supongo que es necesario que las lleve también al ministerio.

Sirius un poco atontado aceptó las varitas y en segundos desapareció con los ocho mortifagos.

-Será necesario que me entregue su varita si quiere ver a Dumbledore– dijo Moody mirándole con su ojo bueno, el ojo mágico no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su cuenca observando todos los alrededores.

-Lo siento Señor Moody, pero creo que no he dado ninguna razón para que desconfíen de mi, quizás mi parecido con el nombrado James Potter, pero siento decirle que yo no tengo nada que ver con ello. Si lo prefiere en cambio, dígame a donde nos dirigimos y caminaré delante de usted.

La idea no pareció gustarle mucho a Moody, pero para sorpresa de Harry aceptó la oferta.

-¿Puedes aparecerte muchacho? – Harry asintió. –Bien, entonces vamos a Hogsmeade, en la entrada del "Cabeza de Puerco" ¿Lo conoces?

-Si

-Pues allí nos vemos. – y con un sonoro _Crack_, desapareció.

---

El aspecto de Hogsmeade no era tan tétrico como se lo esperaba, Harry también lo había visto durante la guerra pero podía asegurar que era un poco mas acogedor que cuando Alberforth le salvó de los mortifagos encubriéndolo con su propio patronus.

Caminaron a paso regular pero sin detenerse, no está de mas decir que iban en completo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, sobretodo Harry.

Su larga experiencia en la vida le había permitido ocultar sus emociones de forma satisfactoria, pero en el interior estaba desconcertado. Acababa de ver de nuevo a muchas personas que estaban muertas, y para su sorpresa ninguno le conocía. Por este motivo no quiso dar a entender que el si que les conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, aprovecharía su anonimato.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer, una vaga idea quizás, quería hablar con Dumbledore para una segunda opinión, no como en su juventud, que esperaba que el anciano le sacase de todos los problemas.

Lo que no entendía, era cómo era posible que el cielo estuviese en guerra, tenía la esperanza de que una vez pudiese descansar, lo hiciese en paz, porque Dios sabe que se lo merecía. Se imaginaba a todos sus seres queridos dándole la bienvenida, abrazándole y contándole anécdotas graciosas que todos compartirían. El le diría a Remus lo orgulloso que estaba de Teddy, a Sirius y a Ginny cuánto les había echado de menos.. pero parece ser que estaba equivocado.

En este cielo, supuso el, las personas volvían a vivir nuevas experiencias, algo así como una segunda oportunidad, toda persona era nueva, pero si de verdad conservaban los recuerdos de su anterior vida... ¿Por qué no le reconocían? ¿ O solo el recordaba a los demás? Pero si ese era el caso.. ¿Por qué?, pensaría que estaba soñando, pero todo eso era demasiado real, y había una sensación que no le gustaba, como cuando tenía quince años y todavía no sabía los misterios reales de su vida.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se encontraban en frente de la gran puerta de rejas de Hogwarts, custodiada por dos estatuas de cerdos voladores, Moody alzó la varita y un gran tigre plateado corrió por los terrenos del colegio.

Harry se tranquilizó al ver que el colegio no estaba en el mismo estado que Gringotts, el magnífico castillo estaba intacto, tan hermoso como siempre, y tan lleno de recuerdos como su vida misma.

-Muchacho, espero que no hagas que me arrepienta al confiar en ti – Dijo Moody de manera ausente mientras miraba una figura oscura acercarse a ellos por los terrenos de la escuela.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la figura, que poco a poco se fue transformando en la persona a la que le debía la vida, entre muchas otras, Severus Snape. En su interior se alegró de verle, estando en Hogwarts al lado del director como le recordaba, eso significaba que había algunas similitudes con su vida pasada.

Snape tocó con su varita la verja y las cadenas se retiraron solas al instante, abrió la puerta y los dos pasaron.

-El muchacho quiere hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Moody de forma seca, Harry vio la ceja sarcástica de Snape y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír de alegría al volver a ver ese gesto tan característico de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Anduvieron por los pasillos en silencio, Harry sonreía de vez en cuando al recordar sucesos en distintos lugares, no se quería perder ningún detalle de ese magnífico castillo que para el significó tanto durante toda su vida. A pesar de que estaba inusualmente desierto, no le dio importancia, porque en el mes de Agosto aun no habían empezado las clases, al final llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director.

-Tarta de melaza – dijo Snape.

-Tu quédate con el muchacho, yo voy a hablar con Albus primero.- dijo Moody y antes de que Severus pudiese contestar, Moody ya había subido las escaleras.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, puede que para el profesor de pociones fuese algo incómodo, pero Harry agradecía ese momento de paz, había conseguido acostumbrarse en su vejez a que el silencio le proporcionase tranquilidad con sus reflexiones.

No sabía que le iba a decir a Dumbledore, lo único que tenía claro desde el principio era que iba a ser totalmente sincero, sin ninguna verdad a medias, para quitar esa vieja costumbre que tenían los dos en su juventud.

-Puedes pasar. – Moody había vuelto a bajar las escaleras y Harry y Severus se encaminaron a la puerta del director, si hubiese podido, habría tocado la puerta antes de entrar, para pedir permiso, pero la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y dentro del despacho del director se encontraba Minerva McGonagall y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes Harry, Porque según me ha dicho Alastor ¿Ese es su nombre no? – ese fue el recibimiento del director. Harry no pudo reprimir la sonrisa nostálgica, la expresión de su rostro apoyado sobre los dedos, sus manos en perfecto estado de salud, no había una negra y muerta, esa mirada inquisitiva pero amable y el "Buenas tardes Harry" que tanto había escuchado. Pero lo que le quedó claro, es que ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall le reconocían, así que actuó como si no hubiese escuchado la segunda frase del director.

-Buenas tardes, Albus... Minerva, me alegra mucho el volver a verles.

El rostro estupefacto de Minerva y Moody fue bastante gracioso, pero Harry aguantó sus ganas de reír y les miró con una sonrisa que solo se podía comparar a las de Dumbledore.

-¿Nos conoces? – preguntó cortésmente el director, viendo que los demás eran incapaces de hablar.

-Así es.

Con un gesto de la mano, Dumbledore le indicó que tomase asiento y Harry muy gustoso se sentó, observó como Snape y Moody se quedaban de pie a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres? – La pregunta del director se podía tomar por muchos caminos distintos, pero a la vez abarcaba todos, Harry suspiró y se levantó, sacó su varita y en ese momento tanto Snape, como Moody, como McGonagall le apuntaron con la propia.

-No vengo a hacer daño a nadie – aseguró Harry mientras le daba la vuelta a su varita y se la ofrecía directamente a Dumbledore, quien lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad, pero podía notar el mar de preguntas dentro de ellos. Si Harry tuviese la misma edad que su cuerpo, lo mas seguro es que el director ya sabría toda su vida, pero con los años, el aprender Oclumancia fue indispensable, sobretodo para su carrera de auror, así que estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no podía penetrar dentro de sus escudos mentales.

-Me gustaría que confiasen en mi del mismo modo que yo confiaría mi vida en todos vosotros, si es necesario, haré el voto inquebrantable que usted desee profesor.

Los otros tres ocupantes de la sala estaban boquiabiertos, no solo habían dudado de el sino que ofrecía su varita y prometía un voto inquebrantable, bajaron sus varitas de forma lenta, Harry pudo ver por la comisura del ojo la expresión algo avergonzada de su profesora de transformaciones, Dumbledore cogió su varita después de unos momentos, y la observó.

-Acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible y pluma de fénix. – dijo Harry respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada del director. El cabeceó y se levantó ofreciéndole su mano.

-Lo siento Harry, pero en los tiempos que corren, es necesario que hagamos esto para que pueda darte mi total confianza.

Harry sabía que se refería al voto, el mismo lo había sugerido por lo tanto sería estúpido negarse ahora, pero no podía negar que le sorprendía esta actitud de su antiguo director, pues nunca antes se la había visto, pero tras un rato de deliberación con sus propias ideas, supuso que era el favoritismo que Dumbledore tenía con el.

Le agarró la mano con firmeza y le miró directamente a los ojos mientras Severus Snape se acercaba a ellos poniendo la varita cerca de sus manos.

-¿Juras que jamás harás daño ni física ni psicológicamente a ninguna buena persona a no ser que la situación lo requiera?

-Lo juro – Una lengua de fuego comenzó a salir de la varita.

-¿Juras que jamás me mentirás y responderás a todas las cuestiones que te plantee?

Harry tardó en responder a esa pregunta porque sabía lo que eso significaba, tendría que contarle toda su vida si se lo pidiese y aún había algunos datos que le faltaban para entender la situación, pero no vio ninguna salida y confiaba en aquellas personas -Lo juro – otra silenciosa lengua de fuego apareció.

-¿Juras no unirte al lado de Voldemort convirtiéndote en uno de sus mortifagos? – Harry levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Lo juro

Tres lenguas de fuego se enroscaron con facilidad alrededor de las manos de Harry y Dumbledore fusionándose con ellas y desapareciendo, dejando unas finas líneas en la piel.

-Este sitio si que es extraño... – La frase de Harry que mas bien era para si mismo, sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, a pesar de que fue un susurro apenas perceptible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó McGonagall.

Harry juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras miraba con atención todos los retratos de la habitación _"No me ha pedido que sea leal a él, al menos me deja escoger el camino a seguir sus ideales o no, tampoco es tan diferente al Dumbledore del que me acuerdo"_.

-Todo es igual, pero a la vez muy diferente.. Si me preguntas de forma directa, yo pensaba que me iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos y con sonrisas, y también está todo mucho mas tétrico a como yo lo dejé.

-Me disgusta si mi despacho no es de tu agrado Harry – dijo Dumbledore, Harry se dio la vuelta y le volvió a mirar después de ver como Phineas Nigelius fingía dormir.

-Oh.. no me refería a su despacho profesor, es bastante confortable para mi, me refería a todo en general... La última vez que estuve en el callejón Diagón por ejemplo, había muchísima mas gente que diez personas y todo estaba lleno de risas y colores.

-Hace unos quince años que la gente no se arriesga a ir a ese lugar a no ser que sea indispensable – dijo Moody algo desconcertado.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo aún mas y volvió a mirar el retrato del ancestro Black. Según sus recuerdos, hace dos años, el callejón Diagón estaba igual de alegre que hace quince.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó con tranquilidad como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Veintisiete de Agosto – contestó Snape.

-¿Año? – dijo Harry volviéndose a mirar los oscuros ojos de su profesor de pociones, vio como levantaba de nuevo la ceja pero esta vez por su falta de paciencia.

-2001 – respondió esta vez Dumbledore. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, eso si que no tenía ningún sentido, aunque no estuviesen en el 2095, que ya era un problema de por sí, en el 2001 la guerra ya había acabado. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras miraba por su ventana metido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

-¿En que año te pensabas que estábamos muchacho? – preguntó Moody sin creerse la loca conversación.

-2095 – respondió Harry un poco ausente aún metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no vio el desfile de expresiones en el despacho.

-Será mejor que empecemos desde el principio... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó después de un rato Dumbledore, esto hizo que Harry le volviese a prestar atención y se enderezó en la silla para mirarle a los ojos.

-Harry James Potter

A partir de ese momento todo se hizo un poco extraño para la comprensión del viejo Harry, no solo McGonagall, Snape y Moody perdieron el color, sino que también Dumbledore, a pesar de que su expresión no cambió ni un milímetro, Harry notó como la sangre se le congeló.

-Eso no.. no es posible ¿Verdad? – La voz entrecortada de McGonagall fue la primera en hacer que los demás reaccionaran.

-Ha realizado el voto inquebrantable así que no puede mentirme Minerva.

-Pero podría estar bajo un potente _confundus_, acabamos de salir de una batalla...

-Alastor, tu mismo me has dicho que este joven pelea mejor que los mas aptos aurores, no creo que esté bajo el efecto de ningún hechizo.

-Para ser sincero Alastor – esta vez fue Harry quien llamó al Auror – Me ofende que pienses eso.

-¿Podemos ponernos serios con este asunto? – El tono rudo de Snape tapó por completo la broma que Harry intentó hacer.

-Esta bien – respondió Harry con parsimonia - ¿Me pueden explicar, por qué es imposible que sea Harry James Potter?

-Lo que es imposible, es que no lo sepas muchacho. – dijo Moody.

-No miento cuando digo que no lo sé, por eso me gustaría que me explicaseis qué es lo que ocurre exactamente.

El silencio fue algo sofocante, Harry no acostumbraba a perder los nervios y menos a su avanzada edad, pero sabía que Albus no se había pronunciado al respecto y eso le preocupaba a gran escala, no quería que el anciano director le continuase ocultando cosas, no ahora cuando nada de lo que sabía encajaba con la situación.

-Alastor, Minerva, avisad a la Orden. Quiero a todos reunidos en el cuartel lo antes posible.- dijo Dumbledore de forma autoritaria, los dos aludidos cabecearon y se fueron por la puerta del despacho.

Snape y Dumbledore se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, después de un largo suspiro por parte del director, empezó a relatar la historia.

-Hace unos años, tuve una citación con una aspirante para formar parte de mi profesorado aquí, en Hogwarts, la aspirante quería el puesto de profesora de adivinación y como no tenía ningún otro candidato a la vista, acepté entrevistarme con ella. El nombre de la candidata era...

-Sybill Trelawney – Harry terminó la frase. Dumbedore volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó entonces? – le preguntó.

-Durante la entrevista, la profesora Trelawney hizo una profecía, marcando a un bebé como el único con el poder suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort, pero en mitad de la profecía, una persona os interrumpió y como era un siervo de Voldemort, corrió a su señor para contarle lo ocurrido, pero solo escuchó la mitad de esa profecía. Usted que la había escuchado entera, se vio obligado a contratar a la profesora Trelawney por su seguridad, aunque ella no lo sabía porque no se acordaba de que había hecho tal presagio. Voldemort pudo escoger entre dos bebés, Harry Potter o Neville Longbottom, pero vete tu a saber porqué, quizás similitudes con el mismo, elige ir a por el bebé de los Potter.

-Veo que conoces la historia.. pero quisiera saber como. – estaba claro por el tono que Dumbledore empleó, que su afirmación hacía la vez de pregunta.

-Usted me lo contó, profesor.

-Eso no tiene sentido, el director ha dejado claro que no le conoce. – dijo Snape de manera cortante.

-Estoy igual de perdido que vosotros Severus, lo único que tengo claro, es que en algún punto, mi historia y la vuestra toman caminos separados.

-Yo también he llegado a la misma conclusión Harry... por eso, si me permites, continuaré con la historia. – Harry asintió permitiéndole la narración.

-Cuando Voldemort eligió ir tras los Potter, éstos se refugiaron gracias al encantamiento Fidelio, durante unos años consiguieron escaparse del alcance de los mortifagos, pero un día, de compras en el Callejón Diagón, Voldemort y los mortifagos asaltaron la avenida, murieron mas de cincuenta magos ese día, pero al único que Voldemort mató con sus propias manos fue a Harry Potter. Un gran numero de mortifagos consiguió separar a James y a Lily del pequeño, y Voldemort clavó una daga potencialmente envenenada en el corazón del bebé.

Ni James ni Lily se perdonarán nunca haber consentido que Harry saliese de compras con ellos al callejón, siempre dirán que debieron de dejar a Harry con su hermano, pero poco a poco el dolor se ha ido amansando, les duele como si fuese ayer, pero no tanto como antes.

-¿Lleváis mas de veinte años de guerra? – Harry estaba incrédulo, si el ya había muerto en este mundo después de la muerte, ¿Por qué volvía a estar allí? No entendía ada, ni si quiera llegó a entender bien que tenía un hermano.

-Así es, aunque tuvimos un poco mas de dos años de tranquilidad, pero eso se debió a un ataque sumamente organizado a Gringotts, en el cual, gracias a Merlín, Voldemort no consiguió su objetivo.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido – dijo Harry mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con usted – dijo Snape secamente.

-Albus, ¿podrías responderme a unas preguntas? – dijo Harry y sin esperar respuesta comenzó. -¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo destruir a Tom Riddle?

Si Dumbledore se impresionó porque Harry supiese el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, no lo demostró, en cambio pareció recapacitar sobre la pregunta.

-Tengo teorías, pero desafortunadamente no hay ninguna prueba que las demuestre, y cada una es mas peligrosa que la anterior para poder investigarlas sin ningún tipo de rumbo.

Eso le hizo pensar a Harry durante algunos minutos, que el supiese, Dumbledore le contó en su sexto año la teoría de los Horcruxes, qué eran, cuáles pensaba que eran por todos los recuerdos que había conseguido acumular.. la única pista que le faltaba era la cantidad y lo supo gracias al recuerdo de Slughorn... En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta, Dumbledore le dijo que gracias a el había conseguido llegar a la pista de los Horcruxes.. gracias al diario de Tom Riddle... En un segundo plano, le hizo gracia que en sus ciento quince años nunca se diese cuenta de ese detalle, pero eso dejaba otra cuestión pendiente.

-¿Cuántas veces se ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos?

Harry no sabía si quería que le contestasen a esa pregunta, porque si la cámara fue abierta por segunda vez, y el estaba ya muerto, no habría podido salvar a Ginny, y esa idea le aterró mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Una vez, ¿Por qué la pregunta Harry?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder a la pregunta, había demasiadas cosas de por medio para poder explicarlo correctamente.

-En mi memoria, la cámara fue abierta una segunda vez y gracias a eso, usted pudo dar con la prueba necesaria para continuar con su investigación.

-Entonces, según tus recuerdos, ¿dimos con el secreto de la inmortalidad del Señor Oscuro?- preguntó Snape un poco escéptico.

-Tom Riddle no es inmortal Severus- le respondió Harry - hay muchas formas de vencer a la muerte de forma momentánea, la piedra filosofal por ejemplo, Nícolas Flamel tiene mas años que todos los que estamos en esta sala juntos, y déjame agregar, que doscientos setenta y ocho años es una barbaridad para cualquier mago, pero para poder vivir todos esos años, depende de la poción que se administra gracias a la misma piedra, sin ella moriría. Por esa razón Voldemort escogió un camino distinto a ese, su personalidad no le permite depender de nada ni de nadie, el camino que escogió sin embargo, es mucho mas difícil de vencer, si, pero de todos modos, sigue siendo un mortal. Y para responderte a la pregunta, si, encontramos la manera con la que creía que era inmortal.

-¿Doscientos setenta y ocho años? ¿Pero tu sabes contar? – preguntó ácidamente Snape.

-Me parece Severus, que Harry cuenta con la edad del año 2095, por lo tanto, tiene ciento quince años. – dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Eso es imposible – la cara de Snape acostumbrada a su máscara de frialdad, miraba a Harry de una forma que era imposible descifrar, como si su mente estuviese barajando dos ideas, o Dumbledore se había vuelto loco, o Harry era un fenómeno paranormal.

-Por lo que ahora tengo otra teoría de cómo he llegado aquí... tengo que reconocer, que no me gusta mucho, y menos cuando ya me había hecho a la idea del descanso que merecía –Dijo Harry de forma ausente.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es la teoría que se te acaba de ocurrir Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Una realidad alternativa, porque para vosotros, yo debería estar muerto, en cambio para mi, sois vosotros y muchas otras personas las que ya murieron.

-Entonces, solo debemos encontrar la forma de devolverte a tu lugar Harry – dijo el director de forma tranquila.

-No creo que sea la idea correcta Albus... yo ya no existo en mi realidad.. de ahí mi primera idea, lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme en una de las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante, es haberme muerto por una enfermedad agravada por mi edad, bueno, si me entierran con la varita puede que no sea tan malo... Eso si, pegaré un buen susto a mis hijos. –Después de esa pequeña broma privada, Harry se rió débilmente.

-¿Moriste antes de despertarte en el Caldero Chorreante? ¡Eso si que es imposible de creer director! – Snape parecía algo esquizofrénico, miraba a Dumbledore como pidiendo apoyo en su idea.

-Es una larga historia que contar... – empezó a decir Harry ya con la voz cansada – Por mucho que os lo intentase explicar, muchos de vosotros no me creeríais a no ser que lo vieseis con vuestros propios... – Harry se quedó a mitad de la frase, cerró los ojos y meditó en la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. No es que fuese arriesgado, era mas bien agotador, pero no veía otra manera para que las personas que tenía delante e incluso el resto de la Orden le creyese.

-Albus... ¿Quiénes son las personas de tu mayor confianza en la Orden? – preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un punto en concreto del despacho.

-No veo ninguna razón para que alguno no sea de confianza Harry...

-Necesito que me hagas una lista nombrándome a las personas a las que estás dispuesto que les enseñe... y perdón por la intrusión – agregó Harry mientras pulsaba con fuerza una de las baldosas del suelo, segundos después un armario se abrió mostrando el pensadero de Dumbledore, la vasija estaba tal cual la recordaba. – esta es la forma mas fácil de mostraros la verdad, las palabras son difíciles de creer para la mayoría de personas, por eso quiero mostraros todo de esta forma, es lo mejor para todos, a mi edad es probable que se me olviden algunos detalles, pasó hace demasiado tiempo.

Tras un largo suspiro, Dumbledore agitó su varita y apareció un trozo de pergamino que le tendió a Harry, en el pudo leer:

_Alastor Moody _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Peter Pettigrew._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora Tonks_

_Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ronald, Hermione, Ginevra Weasley._

_Alice y Frank Longbottom._

_Gideon y Favián Prewett._

_Lily y James Potter._

_Arabella Figg._

_Mundungus Fletcher._

_Hestia Jones_

_Remus Lupin._

_Emmeline Vance._

_Elphias Doge._

_Dedalus Diggle._

_Sirius Black._

-Los nombres de la lista son las personas que hacen los trabajos mas importantes de la Orden y los que siempre están al tanto de la mayoría de las situaciones – Informó Dumbledore.

A Harry se le cortó al respiración cuando leyó la lista completa, antes de que se casara la mayoría de esas personas ya habían muerto, algunas ni siquiera llegó a conocerlas.

-Creo... creo que es mejor que reduzca la lista un poco Albus, puedo tardar días en enseñaros todo lo importante.

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo y le devolvió a Harry su varita para que hiciese las modificaciones necesarias, tardó unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Snape y Dumbledore le observaban en silencio.

"_Parece ser que Pettigrew se las ha arreglado para seguir formando parte de la orden, ya me enteraré de qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente con ese tema, o puede que en este sitio no sea un traidor... de todas maneras nunca está de mas prevenir." _Con ese pensamiento borró el nombre de Peter de la lista.

"_No me parece mal que Hagrid y Kingsley estén en la reunión, los Weasley también... aunque Ginny esta vez si que forma parte de la Orden.. no creo que sea conveniente que vea todos mis recuerdos, si de verdad esto es un mundo paralelo... ella habrá hecho su vida por otro camino" _A Harry se le desgarró el corazón cuando se imaginó a Ginny casada con otro hombre, pero tendría que lidiar con ello, sabía que casada no estaba, porque sino no hubiese aparecido en el párrafo de los Weasley... se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

"_Los Prewett.. nunca conocí a los tíos de Ron, pero siendo parte de la familia Weasley no veo porqué negarme..Hermione ya se ha casado con Ron, me alegra mucho que eso siga igual... pero parece que Tonks no se ha casado con Lupin... prefiero ni pensar en eso, los Longbottom merecerían ver como su hijo creció sin ellos, Neville consiguió matar a Nagini, seguro que estarán orgullosos de el, por supuesto los Potter deben estar.. pero estos no" _Con un toque de su varita, Harry borró unos cuantos nombres mas. Al final le entregó el pergamino a Dumbledore de nuevo, un poco mas vacío.

_Alastor Moody _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora Tonks_

_Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ronald, Hermione Weasley._

_Alice y Frank Longbottom._

_Gideon y Favián Prewett._

_Lily y James Potter._

_Remus Lupin._

_Sirius Black._

Mientras Dumbledore ojeaba la lista y comentaba los siguientes pasos a dar con Snape, Harry se acercó a la ventana del despacho con las manos cogidas en la espalda y se quedó mirando los terrenos de la escuela metido en sus pensamientos.

El había disfrutado una vida entera con Ginny a su lado, el amor y el cariño que compartieron no se podría comparar con ninguna experiencia nueva que pudiese tener a partir de ahora. Hermione y Ron también estuvieron a su lado y el resto de su gran familia también. Pero ahora.. todo era distinto, él solo formaba parte de un mundo que para ellos no existía, era un eslabón perdido que aquí sobraba.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habrían formado una vida sin el, que llegase en ese momento solo pudo haber sido un movimiento caprichoso del destino. Harry se puso en el lugar de ellos, si cuando tuviese veinte años, de repente hubiesen aparecido sus padres, sin dudarlo ni un momento les querría haber dado la bienvenida, pero lo mas probable es que desconfiase de ellos desde el primer momento.

Ninguna persona es capaz de resucitar, y desde luego él no iba a ser la excepción. Se imaginaba cual sería la reacción de sus padres, este acontecimiento solo conseguiría abrirles una herida demasiado sangrante como para mencionarla si quiera, puede que tratasen de hechizarlo, y eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, confiaba completamente en sus habilidades de duelo. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el hacer daño a esas personas que quería, no solo a sus padres, sino a Sirius y Remus también.

Estaba seguro que el haberse presentado como Harry James Potter delante de las cuatro personas del despacho, también provocó la apertura de esa herida, pudo verlo incluso en el rostro imperturbable de Dumbledore, ¿Cómo no iba a dolerle a sus padres? Sobre todo si según lo que dijo Dumbledore aún se reprochaban el haberlo llevado de compras en el Callejón Diagón aquél fatídico día.

Lo único que tenía claro, es que por mucho que esas personas fuesen las mismas que conoció, al mismo tiempo no lo eran. No podía exigirles el mismo trato que el les iba a dar, porque por supuesto, el los amaba con todo su espíritu, pero sin que le conociesen, no podía hacer otra cosa que comportarse como una persona en un segundo plano. Les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese para salir de esta horrible guerra, pero no se metería en su vida, en la de ninguno y sin excepción, porque no tenía ni voz ni voto en ella, y en el caso de que la tuviera, tampoco podría hacer mucho, su mente ya estaba muy madura para ese cuerpo, solo podía razonar y pensar en las consecuencias de todos sus actos.

Ron y Hermione ahora tendrían veintiún años, y eso significaba que la madurez que tenía Harry no les acompañaba, por lo tanto mas razón aún para decir que no eran los mismos. Era probable que Ron aún tuviese esos ataques de inmadurez, al fin y al cabo, solo se le pasaron cuando se vio con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su primera hija, Rose. Hermione puede que fuese mas sensata, siempre lo fue, desde que todos tenían once años. Pero su propia experiencia le decía que Hermione había aprendido a no dejar de lado las soluciones que la misma lógica no podía demostrar, por lo que supuso que sería otro problema cuando dijese su nombre frente a todos, lo mas probable es que ella sea una de las primeras personas, junto a sus padres, que no le creyesen.

El temperamento de lobo de Remus también sería un gran problema, tan protector con sus amigos como siempre, puede que hasta se le echase encima antes de abrir la boca y Sirius tampoco sería un caso a parte, James era como un hermano para el, y todo lo que le hiciese daño a James y a Lily, también le harían daño, especialmente hablando de Harry Potter, pues el era su padrino.

-Severus, ve al cuartel y dile a Alastor quienes son las personas que se deben de quedar- La voz de Dumbledore sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, y a la vez un sentimiento de alarma sonó en su interior por una cuestión que debería de ser zanjada antes de que todo esto empezase.

-Severus – Harry hizo que Snape se diese la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta del despacho y le mirase - ¿La orden sabe que tu fuiste el mortifago que escuchó la profecía?

La pérdida del poco color de la cara de Snape le dio la respuesta antes de que ninguno abriese la boca.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Harry metiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Escuchó como la puerta del despacho se cerró dejándole solo con el director.

-No creí conveniente contarle a nadie ese asunto, sin embargo, a pesar de que Severus cometió un grave error, me ha demostrado durante años su lealtad absoluta...

-Albus, no hace falta que me des ninguna explicación, lo comprendo de primera mano, y déjame decirte, que confío plenamente en Severus Snape. El único propósito de la pregunta, era para saber si omitir o no ese recuerdo de los que pienso mostraros.

-Pero antes de todo lo que nos piensas mostrar Harry, existe un problema mas.. – Dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la posición de Harry al lado de la ventana.

-Ya he pensado en ello y creo que la mejor solución es que no les comente nada hasta que estén preparados.. en cambio, siento mucho decirte que voy a tener que mentir en algunos aspectos antes de que todo se aclare. – Dicho esto, Harry movió suavemente la varita y un gran espejo de cuerpo entero apareció frente a el.

Harry observó su cuerpo rejuvenecido, se le hacía surrealista, pues parecía que estaba mirando una fotografía de sus tiempos de escuela. Con otros movimientos sutiles, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar despacio.

Al principio su pelo se fue alargando poco a poco hasta que le llegó casi a la cintura mientras se entrelazaba solo en una trenza medio suelta, después el color azabache fue perdiendo tonalidad hasta quedarse en un blanco perla reluciente, la tersa piel se contraía sobre si misma creando grandes arrugas en el rostro y manos, y algunas venas se trasparentaban por la ahora fina piel.

Dumbledore contempló el cambio en silencio, el joven que hace unos segundos se encontraba delante del espejo, ahora era un anciano acorde a sus propias experiencias, la última modificación que Harry hizo fue en las ropas, convirtiéndose en una larga túnica de un tono azul grisáceo.

-Hasta que llegue el momento – dijo Harry con su aspecto de ciento quince años – Mi nombre será Polaris Lekker, pero debes saber Albus, que os mostraré mi vida tal y como fue hasta que vencimos a Voldemort, habrá muchas incógnitas e ideas erróneas de por medio, por eso os pediré paciencia.

Dumbledore asintió y cogió el pensadero antes de dirigirse al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de "Después de la muerte", Ya he dicho que creo que este capítulo es un poco flojo, no describo muy bien los diálogos y creo que en algunos sitios puede resultar un poco lioso, por eso no dudéis en dar vuestra opinión al respecto y dejad Reviews!**_


	3. Memorias sobre RJL

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R a excepción de algunos de invención propia.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por haber seguido leyendo la historia, también agradezco a las personas que me han agregado como "Autor favorito" o han agregado la historia a favoritos, así como las personas que la han leído sin comentar. Vuestro apoyo me ayuda mucho a continuarla.**_

_**El tercer capítulo me ha costado un poco enfocarlo, debo aclarar, que las escasas reacciones que se van a ver son a causa del Shock del momento, pero prometo que mas adelante los personajes serán mas avispados jajaja.**_

_**Sigo pensando que me falta algo a la hora de escribir diálogos, pero juro que intentaré arreglar eso a medida que valla adelantando la historia, ahora contesto los reviews:**_

_**Aguusblack: **__¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Ya avisé lo de los diálogos, a ver si encuentro la manera de hacerlos mas realistas, ese punto me tiene un poco loca._

_**Nat Potter W: **__¡Muchas gracias por dejar review de nuevo! Respecto a tu pregunta, al principio pensé en aclarar ese asunto con los pensamientos de Harry, pero como ahora es un anciano y por su cabeza pasan tantas ideas como en la de Dumbledore... =S imagínate escribir todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de Dumbledore, me puedo volver loca y enloqueceros a vosotros jajajaj. Es verdad que en un principio Harry se creía que estaba en el cielo, por lo tanto solo las personas que habían muerto podían estar allí, sin embargo, como escribí en el segundo capítulo, entre Harry y Dumbledore llegaron a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un universo alterno, por eso Harry no se sorprende al encontrar los nombres de Ron y Hermione en la lista que Albus le da. Ha sido un fallo mío eso _, quizás deba explicarlo en alguna conversación mas adelante. El aspecto lo cambia porque puede ser muy perjudicial para James y Lily encontrarse de buenas a primeras con su hijo muerto en carne y hueso, a parte de que la reacción que tendrían sería de absoluta desconfianza, creo yo vamos _ no se si me he explicado bien =S, de todas maneras, ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!_

_**Jessy: **__Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, puede que yo sea demasiado perfeccionista con mis cosas, pero este tipo de comentarios me levantan el ánimo, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Karuu: **__Waw, me he puesto colorada e vergüenza cuando he leído tu comentario, me alegra que pienses que mi historia es una de las mejores que lees en español, yo he leído muchos fanfiction de la página y te puedo asegurar que hay muchísimos que considero mucho mejores que el mío, no tratan sobre universos alternos quizás, pero si que me engancharon de buena manera. ¡Gracias!_

_**Regina-Ryddle: **__Puede que Harry lo pase mal, pero teniendo los años que tiene, soporta todo con buen plante jajaja, yo creo que ahora ve todo desde otra perspectiva diferente, por eso se le nota esa actitud entre divertida y pasota, aun así, ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_**Itzel:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que pienses que la calidad del capítulo no ha bajado aunque yo sigo pensando que es así, en este tercero tampoco estoy muy convencida yo de que quede del todo bien, aun así, te agradezco mucho tu opinión ^^_

_**Nimue-Tarrazo:**__ Harry va a tener que explicar y mentir a los demás muchas veces, no te preocupes por eso, claro está que a Dumbledore no le puede mentir, pero ¿Quién dice que una mente de 115 años no se busque las vueltas? Jajajaja ¿Muchas gracias por el review!_

_**María: **__Si te digo la verdad, tengo escenas del argumento ya pensadas, pero muchas veces escribo lo demás sobre la marcha =S, a lo mejor tengo que pensarme mas las cosas antes de escribir, no sé jajaja. Tengo pensado acabar el fic, solo espero tener tiempo para hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_**ISA: **__Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir y me tranquiliza que se entienda, mas que nada porque cuando leo otros fics en los que los diálogos son un poco liosos me pongo nerviosa y no me gustaría que el mío fuese igual._

_**Kayl Darkness: **__¡Muchísimas gracias! No se yo si lo hago increíble, pero me ha subido el ánimo tu review._

_**Kotori: **__Aquí te dejo la continuación no te preocupes, aunque te digo que este capítulo sigue siendo de transición, la verdadera historia comenzará en el siguiente, de todas formas ¡Espero que te guste!_

_**Aripotter24: **__Es verdad que Harry parece que está gafado, nunca puede descansar, pero de todas maneras descansó en su anterior vida después de la guerra, lo que ahora le pasa tiene un sabor agridulce al que se va a tener que acostumbrar. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_**Eli: **__Me alegra que te guste la historia, solo espero que siga siendo así y que la calidad no baje (Que es lo que mas temo) ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Alexander Malfoy Black: **__Es verdad que suena un poco raro que Harry le suelte de sopetón toda la información a los demás, pero ya he leído muchos fics donde se crea la intriga porque uno no sabe que el otro sabe y cosas así, a parte de que me repateaba en los libros de HP que Dumbledore tuviese tanto secretismo con todo. También he tenido en cuenta que mi historia no trata sobre un viaje en el tiempo, así que no pueden decir eso de "Jugar con el tiempo puede ser peligroso", se trata de una realidad alterna en la que Harry está atrapado y no puede volver a su propio mundo porque ya se murió allí, así que no veo la razón para que no explique como fueron sus vivencias, porque pueden ser útiles o no, pero no tiene nada que perder _ no sé si me he explicado bien. Si que ve muchas cosas al estilo Dumbledore, pero ya os iréis dando cuenta del propio estilo de Harry para jugar con los acontecimientos jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y seguir leyendo! _

_**Shadim-Shamtrom: **__¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Aunque parezca raro, me alegra cuando me dicen que hice llorar cuando leyeron el primer capítulo, porque de alguna manera pienso que transmití bien lo que quería decir (Yo estaba llorando cuando la escribía jajaj)_

_**Niernath: **__Lo de Ginny al final lo voy a dejar para el siguiente capítulo, es que se me hizo muy largo y terminó siendo de transición al igual que el anterior, me alegra que te guste la historia ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Fénix plateado:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia._

**_Este capítulo sigue siendo de transición, pensaba empezar a explicar las cosas pero al final se me hizo demasiado largo, hay muy pocas reacciones por eso temo que no guste tanto como los anteriores, intentaré seguir mejorando a medida que siga subiendo capítulos._**

**_ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO: Todo lo escrito en cursiva son las acciones que aparecen en los recuerdos._**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Memorias sobre R.J.L**

La habitación de San Mungo donde había estado instalada por mas de una semana se le hacía claustrofóbica a Lily Potter. No la dejaban levantarse de la cama en ningún momento, cuando tenía que ir al baño tenía que estar acompañada por una sanadora y las visitas estaban muy restringidas, James y Sirius tuvieron que usar sus influencias en el departamento de aurores para que dejasen a sus hijos, Charlus y Héctor visitarla.

La herida que sufrió a causa de una maldición había tardado en curarse mas de lo que esperaba, pero aun así, ya estaba cicatrizada y no le dolía a no ser que hiciese demasiados esfuerzos. Cualquier persona que no fuese ella diría que estar allí era un gran descanso en estos tiempos de guerra, pero Lily Potter pensaba totalmente lo contrario.

Precisamente por este tiempo de guerra, no quería estar en el ala de _"Heridas por maldiciones", _buena parte de su jornada de trabajo era ocupada por el tiempo que le dedicaba a la Orden del Fénix. Estando en la organización que Dumbledore creó, se enteraba de muchos mas ataques y los movimientos que Voldemort hacía para intentar ganar cualquier batalla. Pero la principal razón por la que no quería pasar ni un momento mas en la habitación, era por la cantidad de malos recuerdos que acudían a su mente, en especial, el recuerdo de la muerte de su primer hijo, Harry Potter.

James no se había movido de su lado durante toda la semana, a excepción de cuando Sirius le convencía para que fuese a la cafetería para comer algo, Charlus y Héctor habían venido esta mañana gracias a un permiso de Dumbledore, después de que el jefe de los sanadores considerase su estado como "fuera de peligro". La alegró mucho ver como sus hijos entraban por la puerta. Charlus ya era todo un hombre, su pelo largo castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta detrás de la nuca, por suerte no había heredado el pelo revoltoso de James, sino que el pelo de su segundo hijo era mucho mas dominable, justo como el de ella misma. Sus ojos avellana eran exactamente igual que los de su padre, pero también por suerte, no tenía tan mala vista y no necesitaba gafas.

Charlus era un jovencito que había aprendido a madurar antes de su tiempo, muy aplicado en sus estudios y prácticas, es probable que esta madurez sea a causa de la guerra que se ha vivido en los últimos años en el mundo de los magos. Sus labores como premio anual y prefecto nunca eran desatendidas y tanto James como ella estaban muy orgullosos de él, aunque a James nunca le gustó que Charlus no tuviese su mismo aprecio por el Quidditch.

Héctor en cambio era mucho mas vivaz que su hermano, mas de una vez habían sido llamados a la oficina del director o de la profesora McGonagall por algunas de las travesuras que hacía, la última fue a causa de un hechizo que agrandó tanto al profesor Flitwick que parecía mas un gigante con características de duende. Héctor si que había heredado los intereses Potter sobre Quidditch, al igual que el pelo alborotado, pero en vez de ser negro azabache, era de un pelirrojo fuego al igual que el de su madre, también tenía los ojos almendrados y unas gafas cuadradas por pequeños problemas de visión.

-¿Qué tal las clases de verano? – La voz calmada de James sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos, como en los tiempos de guerra no había seguridad absoluta en los hogares, Dumbledore comenzó a hacer clases de verano en Hogwarts para las familias que quisiesen llevar allí a sus hijos durante esa época. Muy pocos niños estaban en sus propias casas durante el verano, como consecuencia, Hogwarts se había convertido en un segundo hogar para ellos.

-Un rollo – respondió Héctor al borde de hacer pucheros. – Snape nos ha mandado una redacción sobre el veneno de la acromántula ¡Y quiere que sean como mínimo cinco rollos de pergamino!, la profesora McGonagall insiste en que practiquemos los hechizos no verbales y la profesora Sprout que cuide de un geranio con colmillos que no deja que me acerque a mas de dos metros.

-Las características del veneno de acromántula pueden rellenar mas de cinco rollos de pergamino, pero por si te quedas corto, aporta su uso en las pociones, di de que tipo, si son peligrosas o no, prohibidas por el ministerio, etc.. Si aprendes ahora a utilizar los hechizos no verbales, el sexto curso será mucho menos complicado y los geranios con colmillos se amansan con un poco de esencia de Hada. – dijo Charlus sin apartar la vista del enorme libro que estaba leyendo.

James alzó una ceja por el comportamiento de su segundo hijo mientras que Héctor le sacó la lengua de una manera muy infantil. Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse del comportamiento de su familia, pero el golpe que la puerta de la habitación hizo al abrirse sacó a los cuatro Potter's de aquél momento.

En la puerta estaba Alastor Moody y parecía algo agitado antes de hablar.

-Me ha dicho el sanador que ya puedes irte de aquí Lily, solo debes firmar este papel – La dijo enseñando un papel algo arrugado dentro de sus nudosas manos y dándoselo junto con una pluma.

-Muchas gracias Alastor – dijo Lily algo descolocada, un malo presentimiento la acogió cuando vio como Moody le daba el pergamino firmado y arrugado a un Sanador con cara de enfado. Cuando se cerró la puerta dejando a la familia Potter junto con el auror decidió aclarar las dudas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lily sin tapujos, James se colocó a su lado muy atento a la respuesta del auror.

-Dumbledore quiere que nos reunamos en el cuartel lo antes posible, será mejor que vuestros chicos se vallan ya a Hogwarts – Mientras Moody decía eso, una pequeña explosión seguido de un fuego aparecieron de la nada, dejando un papel delante de Moody, éste lo cogió y lo leyó en silencio. A Lily y a James cada vez le gustaba menos la situación, que Dumbledore los quisiese en el cuartel en ese momento no era un buen presagio, mucho menos cuando parecía que Moody la estaba sacando del hospital casi por la fuerza, y el reciente mensaje que acababa de recibir de Dumbledore en su habitación de San Mungo les gustaba aún menos, pues era algo arriesgado mandar mensajes por medio de Fawkes en un lugar público.

-Bien, esto me ahorra avisar a los demás – dijo Moody mientras prendía fuego al pergamino dejando que se consumiese. – James, ¿Puedes localizar a Remus y decírselo?

-Claro – respondió James, dio un beso en la frente a su mujer y se acercó a sus hijos – Vamos chicos, os acompañaré a la chimenea para que volváis a Hogwarts.

Charlus y Héctor debieron comprender la importancia de la situación porque no pusieron ninguna resistencia, se despidieron de su madre y tras la promesa de una lechuza por parte de Lily para decirles que estaban bien después de la reunión, se fueron con su padre dejando a Moody y a Lily solos en la habitación.

-No te preocupes, no es ningún ataque, te esperaré fuera – dijo secamente Moody y salió de la habitación dejando a una Lily muy preocupada sola en su habitación de San Mungo.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Alastor Moody tan agitado como ahora, la mayoría de esas veces eran debidas a algún ataque por parte de los mortifagos o a algún problema considerablemente grande como para ser solucionado sin problemas, Pero si no era ningún ataque.. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?. Mientras Lily Potter terminaba de vestirse hundiéndose cada vez mas en la preocupación, salió junto al auror camino del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

---

Mientras que en una habitación de San Mungo, Lily Potter y Alastor Moody se preparaban para salir a la reciente convocada reunión, en un callejón apartado de Grimmauld Place, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, provocando que las ratas saliesen asustadas hacia otro escondrijo mas digno de ellas.

Los dos ancianos salieron a la calle principal en silencio, a simple vista se veía el contraste con los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por allí, las largas túnicas de mago no era un atuendo que se viese normal en la calle muggle de Grimmauld Place.

-Albus, ¿Te importa que demos un paseo por los alrededores antes de entrar? – preguntó Harry observando todo con detenimiento, la calle adoquinada y los edificios algo descuidados le traían muchos recuerdos.

-Por supuesto – contestó el director con una amable sonrisa y juntos comenzaron a andar con parsimonia.

El pequeño parque a la vuelta de la esquina estaba desierto, algunos columpios rotos quedaban como el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue ese lugar, el olor a hierba recién cortada informó a Harry que ese parque era atendido a pesar de los defectos que tenía y algunas flores silvestres adornaban los pies de los árboles cercanos a la acera.

Pasaron junto a la casa de Sirius, visible a los ojos de Harry aunque Dumbledore no lo supiera, la fachada estaba mucho mejor cuidada que los edificios colindantes, algunas ventanas estaban abiertas apreciándose movimiento dentro de las habitaciones y en uno de los balcones había macetas con preciosas flores blancas.

-Hubo una temporada que no me atrevía a acercarme a este lugar... – comenzó a decir Harry un poco ausente, parecía que hablaba mas con sí mismo que con Dumbledore, pero aun así le miró mientras continuaba. – A pesar de que ya tenía una casa, convencí a mi mujer para que nos comprásemos otra en el Valle de Godric.

-¿Por qué motivo no quería venir aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore siguiendo la conversación algo curioso.

-Demasiados recuerdos supongo.. mas tarde comencé a venir, pero solo eran visitas esporádicas, sin embargo cuando mi hijo se quiso independizar decidí darle la casa, mi mujer y yo vinimos para arreglarla antes de hacerle el regalo, tardamos casi cinco meses en exterminar todas las plagas que había, por no mencionar el retrato de Walpurga. La señora Black no dejaba de gritar nunca, así que un día puse una silla delante de su retrato y tuve una charla con ella.

-¿Una charla productiva? – preguntó Dumbledore entendiendo lo molesto de la situación.

-Oh.. me temo que si, al fin y al cabo Walpurga me dijo el hechizo para conseguir quitar el retrato de su lugar. – Dumbledore miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, lo último que se podía esperar era que la Señora Black accediese a que su retrato fuese quitado de su mansión. Harry volvió a mirar hacia delante mientras caminaba.

No muy lejos de allí se podía ver los establecimientos muggles mas cercanos, una tienda de ropa joven, una tienda de muebles y otra de alimentación. Algunos niños correteaban detrás de una pelota mientras que los padres les reñían por su comportamiento, otras personas estaban esperando en la parada de autobús o en la acera esperando a que el semáforo les dejase el paso.

-Se que es algo precipitado Albus – dijo Harry - ¿pero tienes dinero muggle a mano? – Si la pregunta sorprendió al director, no lo demostró, en cambio metió la mano en su túnica y después le dio algunos billetes a Harry. – Muchas gracias, cuando tenga mi propio dinero te lo devolveré –

-No hace falta Polaris, con mucho gusto te lo doy, entiendo tu situación – dijo Dumbledore, Harry cabeceó no muy convencido y juntos entraron en la tienda de alimentación.

Harry fue directamente a la barra, donde estaban expuestos multitud de dulces dentro de cajitas, la cajera de detrás del mostrador les miraba asombrada.

-¿Desean algo?- Preguntó cuando se vio con capacidad de hablar.

-Me gustaría comprar algunos dulces – dijo Harry mirando todos los que tenían expuestos, Dumbledore le imitaba con diversión.

-Claro, ¿Cuáles desean?

-Cinco piruletas de naranja y diez fresas de golosina por favor. – Harry contestó mientras debatía internamente entre pedir unas golosinas con forma de tiburón u otras con forma de ladrillo.

-¿Van a alguna fiesta de disfraces? – preguntó la cajera mas relajada dedicándoles una sonrisa, Dumbledore fue a contestar, pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Nuestros nietos tuvieron la idea para la fiesta de cumpleaños, nosotros solo no nos pudimos negar – dijo dedicando una sonrisa enternecedora.

-¡Oh! Entonces sus nietos se van a llevar una agradable sorpresa.

-No sabíamos si ir como magos o como piratas, ¿Qué tal se nos ve? – preguntó Dumbledore formando parte de la conversación alegremente.

-Están ustedes fantásticos, seguro que no os gana nadie con el disfraz.

-Te espero fuera – dijo de repente Dumbledore, Harry vio como salió de la tienda para hablar con Sirius, que estaba esperándole en la acera de enfrente algo intranquilo.

-¿Desea algo mas? – preguntó la cajera haciendo que Harry le volviese a prestar atención.

-Si.. deme una bolsa de caramelos de limón, si puede ser, envuélvalas para regalo.

Harry salió del establecimiento a paso lento, vio como Sirius se despedía de Dumbledore cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a ellos, sin mas contemplaciones, te tendió un pequeño paquete dorado al director.

-Siempre quise regalarle uno de esos – confesó Harry mientras Dumbledore abría el paquete sorprendido. Cuando el anciano director comprobó que su regalo era una pequeña bolsa de caramelos de limón, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con alegría.

-Muchas gracias Polaris – dijo metiéndose uno de los caramelos en la boca.

-Llámame Pol, al fin y al cabo Albus, soy un viejo amigo tuyo – Harry guiñó el ojo al director y caminaron juntos hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando Dumbledore hizo intención de darle un trozo de pergamino con la dirección exacta del cuartel, se quedó a cuadros al ver a Harry abrir la verja de la entrada con tranquilidad sin necesidad de que el guardián del lugar le dijese la localización, cuando se le pasó la impresión, Dumbledore le alcanzó y llamo a la puerta de la entrada.

---

Dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld place, una joven bruja estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras cuidaba de sus sobrinos de nueve años, excusa que había utilizado para no estar en la sala de reuniones esperando junto a todos, Lyra y Arcturus eran dos mellizos hijos pequeños de su primo Sirius Black. Pero por mucho que en sus adentros disfrutase de la situación, no dejaba que los demás lo notasen.

Hace casi seis años, Nymphadora Tonks era una bruja alegre, todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado o su pelo rosa chicle y su torpeza, pero aun así, siempre se la veía con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero entonces pasó, se enamoró del hombre mas extraño e introvertido que pudo conocer, el amigo de su primo, Remus Lupin.

Al principio, la relación era secreta, se veían de vez en cuando y Tonks disfrutaba de esos momentos como una niña con un caramelo, pero cuando llevaban casi dos meses, Remus decidió dar por terminada la relación, alegaba que era por su condición de hombre lobo, no quería permitirse estar atado a nadie pues tenía miedo de hacer daño a las personas que más quería, una verdadera estupidez, según la bruja, pero por mucho que intentaba convencerle de lo mucho que le quería y lo poco que le importaba su licantropía, Remus nunca cedió y no volvieron a estar juntos.

Fue una muy mala época para Tonks, llegó incluso a pensar que la razón que Remus le daba era falsa, en cambio pensó que la verdadera razón por la cual no quería estar con ella era por su aspecto y su forma de ser, demasiado alegre y chillona, demasiado niña. Por este motivo, Tonks cambió su apariencia de un día para otro, Ya no tenía el pelo rosa chicle y corto, ahora lo llevaba largo, con algunas ondulaciones y de un negro demasiado oscuro para su personalidad, dejó de ser la chica patosa para convertirse en una señorita refinada y seria, con la esperanza de que Remus se fijase de nuevo en ella, pero eso, años mas tarde, todavía no pasaba.

Prácticamente todos los miembros de la Orden y sus amigos estaban al tanto de la situación, pero evitaban sacar el tema, era demasiado incómodo sabiendo la postura de los dos implicados, Remus nunca hablaba de ello y Tonks solo se permitía el lujo de desahogarse con Andrómeda y Molly Weasley, que la consolaba como si fuese su propia hija.

Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras Lyra intentaba tirar del pelo de su hermano, Tonks con una mirada les dejó claro que no hiciesen muchas travesuras y se fue a abrir, casi se le había olvidado la reunión convocada con urgencia, los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban en el salón del primer piso, la sala donde se hacían todas las reuniones, también estaban algunas personas mas de las convocadas, Peter seguía hablando con Sirius, Cassandra, la hija mayor de Sirius no se había querido ir y sus hermanos pequeños jugaban entretenidos en su habitación, pero todos estaban algo ansiosos por la urgencia.

Cuando Tonks abrió la puerta, la imagen que vio la dejó tan impactada que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para cerrar su boca, en la entrada estaba Albus Dumbledore sonriente comiendo unos caramelos y a su lado había un anciano de pelo blanco muy parecido al director que la sonreía mientras degustaba una piruleta.

-Buenas tardes Nymphadora – dijo el director entrando junto a su acompañante, Tonks estaba sin palabras, todos en la Orden estaban que se tiraban de los pelos de los nervios y el culpable de ello estaba tan feliz comiendo unos caramelos y para matar el asunto venía con un calco de él haciendo lo mismo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, todo el mundo le espera en la sala de reuniones – dijo Tonks de forma seca pero educadamente.

-Ah.. bien, bien.. te presento a Polaris Lekker, hoy nos acompañará- dijo Dumbledore presentándolos, el anciano que comía su piruleta felizmente la miró de una forma extraña, como evaluándola, pero al final inclinó su cabeza saludándola.

-Un placer Nymphadora – Dijo Polaris.

-Llámame Tonks, no me gusta que me digan Nymphadora – una sutil sonrisa asomó por los labios de la bruja pero en seguida se apresuró a corregir su error volviendo su cara una máscara de indiferencia de nuevo.

Dumbledore se les adelantó dejando a Harry y a Tonks rezagados, Harry aprovechó el momento para darle una de sus piruletas a Tonks, al principio se había extrañado del comportamiento de la bruja, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que en el fondo seguía siento la Tonks que conoció con quince años. Cuando Tonks cogió la piruleta mirándole extrañada, Harry se limitó a guiñarla el ojo antes de entrar por la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Harry tuvo el amago de retroceder cuando reconoció la habitación y a las personas que les esperaban, dentro de aquél cuarto de paredes de un verde grisáceo, había una gran mesa alargada en el centro con multitud de sillas a los costados, en esas sillas se encontraban todos los integrantes de la lista que le había dado a Dumbledore hace unas escasas horas, pero también se encontraba entre ellos una mujer que no conocía y Peter Pettigrew, no en su forma humana, sino en su forma de animago, disfrazado de rata encima del hombro de Sirius que hablaba entre susurros con James Potter y Remus Lupin.

El ojiverde pensó que esa artimaña para colar a Peter en la reunión era de lo mas desagradable, se preguntó cómo era posible que Dumbledore no supiese el secreto de animagia de los merodeadores a estas alturas, era ilógico, pues esa capacidad en una guerra era de lo mas útil.

Cambiando de pensamiento, se sobrecogió al observar a sus padres, en su infancia muchas veces pensó en cómo sería haberlos visto de nuevo, se acordó de cuando tenía diez años y soñaba que sus padres le iban a buscar a Privet Drive, alegando que su muerte fue un fatal error. James Potter era, como ya le habían dicho infinidad de veces, muy parecido a el, pero en su mejilla izquierda lucía una gran cicatriz, posiblemente de alguna de las batallas de todos estos años, no se enteró de que ellos entraban en la habitación y seguía hablando con sus amigos, en cambio su mujer Lily si se había dado cuenta, dio un suave golpe con el codo a su marido para que prestase atención a los recién llegados. Lily Potter tenía un rostro serio, se veía un poco pálida pero aun así sonrió a los dos ancianos que acababan de entrar en la habitación.

Miró un poco mas y pudo ver a los hermanos de Molly Weasley, Gideon y Fabián, eran como dos gotas de agua, solo pudo reconocerlos gracias al album de fotos que Ginny había guardado de su familia. Alice y Frank Longbottom estaban manteniendo una conversación con McGonagall, mientras que los Weasley se repartían bromas entre ellos, Bill no tenía la cara deformada por la mordedura de lobo, seguía estando tan guapo como antes de aquél incidente de sus recuerdos, Hermione y Ron estaban cogidos de la mano, Harry mantuvo su semblante risueño a pesar de las ganas de abrazar a sus amigos, que según recordaba le vieron morir hacía apenas un día. Moody conversaba en susurros con Snape en una esquina de la habitación, los dos se veían mas pálidos de los normal, Tonks se separó de los dos ancianos y se sentó al lado de su compañero auror Kingsley y de Hagrid, aún tenía la expresión extraña mientras contemplaba la piruleta en su mano.

Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando en silencio, mientras los dos ancianos se colocaban en la zona de presidencia de mesa, pero antes de que el director comenzase a hablar, la mujer que Harry no conocía le interrumpió.

-Profesor Dumbledore, quiero quedarme en la reunión – La mujer era muy bella, su pelo negro combinaba muy bien con esos ojos grises fieros, Dumbledore miró por el rabillo del ojo a Harry sin saber que decir y pudo interpretar la mirada de confusión y extrañeza de Harry.

-Cassandra, siento decirte que el único de la familia Black que ha sido convocado es tu padre, lo siento – dijo el director con su sonrisa amable.

-¡Soy una maldita aurora! Se cuidarme de mi misma y pienso participar en lo que sea que se está cociendo aquí.

Harry meditaba mientras la mujer llamada Cassandra se quejaba, si Albus había dicho que el único Black convocado era su padre, eso significaba que esta muchacha era hija de Sirius. La información le sorprendió muchísimo, no se esperaba que su padrino tuviese familia, pero pensándolo mejor, en este lugar, cualquier cosa era posible a estas alturas, no sabía ni por qué se sorprendía.

-No te preocupes Albus, la muchacha se puede quedar – Dijo Harry con un tono de voz medio alto para que todos en la sala le escuchasen, el director asintió y Cassandra se relajó sonriendo agradecida al desconocido mientras se sentaba al lado de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Albus hizo el intento de volver a hablar, pero se calló cuando vio que Harry se movía por la habitación en dirección a Sirius.

-¿Es eso una rata, joven?- preguntó Harry a Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa mientras señalaba a colagusano.

-¿eh?.. Ah.. sí, es mi mascota... – Dijo Sirius bastante atontado.

-Ya veo... – Dijo Harry y en un segundo tenía a la rata entre sus manos y con cuidado la dejaba en el suelo fuera de la sala de reuniones, para después cerrar la puerta, sacar su varita y comenzar a hacer complicados movimientos en silencio, después de lo que a todo el mundo le pareció una eternidad y sin sentido, la pared fue creciendo hasta que literalmente engulló la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo unas reacciones alérgicas excesivas al pelo de rata – Mintió Harry descaradamente mientras volvía al lado de Dumbledore, pudo ver la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron Remus, James y Sirius, también observó como todos los demás en la sala le miraban atónitos por su comportamiento excéntrico.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya podemos empezar – anunció Dumbledore divertido por el comportamiento de Harry y llamando la atención de todos – Antes que nada, me veo en la necesidad de comentaros que esta es solo una reunión informativa, por describirla de algún modo, no ha habido ningún ataque- Muchos rostros de los presentes se relajaron en el acto y entonces Dumbledore continuó. -¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo de la teoría de universos alternos?

-Según esa teoría, existen siete mundos paralelos prácticamente iguales pero a la vez con sutiles cambios, distintas posibilidades para una misma vida. – La voz de Hermione resonó por toda la habitación recitando la frase como una enciclopedia, mientras que las caras de los demás era un verdadero poema.

-Muchas gracias señorita Weasley – dijo el director – Ahora, aclarado este punto, os quiero presentar a Polaris Lekker, Polaris ha aparecido en nuestro universo hace poco tiempo, así que para el, este lugar es uno de sus mundos alternos. – Dumbledore dio la información de sopetón y Harry tuvo que contener su risa por la cara de incredulidad que ponían todos los demás.

-Eso es imposible – dijo Frank Longbottom de forma rotunda.

-Albus, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó Kingsley preocupado por el comportamiento del director.

-Ha hecho un voto inquebrantable, no puede mentirme – les informó Dumbledore.

-Los universos alternos es una teoría científica, jamás ha habido una prueba de sus existencia – dijo Remus Lupin intentando encontrar la parte lógica del asunto.

-Entonces señor Lupin, soy la primera prueba de la historia para la teoría – dijo Harry mientras seguía degustando la piruleta.

-Señor Lekker, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa que está en un universo alterno? – preguntó Lily Potter intentando entender la situación de la misma manera que Remus.

-Puede que se lo hallan dicho en San Mungo –dijo Fred de forma irónica.

-Pero el problema es que se olvidó de tomar la medicación – continuó su gemelo George siguiéndole el juego.

-¡FRED, GEORGE! - Molly Weasley se puso roja de vergüenza por el comentario de sus hijos y lanzó una mirada enfadada a Ron que intentaba contener su risa.

-Agradezco que se preocupen por mi estado de salud jóvenes – les respondió Harry a los gemelos siguiéndoles la gracia – Pero creo recordar que la última medicación que me mandaron, la tomé perfectamente, un poco agria, pero la tomé- Los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el comportamiento del anciano Harry.

-Valla sobrinos – Dijo Gídeon Prewett riéndose de sus copias jóvenes.

-Parece que habéis encontrado a alguien que no cae en vuestras tonterías – Fabián Prewett terminó la frase de su hermano.

Tras un rato riéndose de los actos de la familia Weasley, Harry habló de nuevo.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta señora Potter, diré que este mundo no es en absoluto igual al que yo recuerdo, las diferencias no son sutiles como la joven Weasley ha agregado anteriormente – dijo Harry señalando a Hermione – Las diferencias, son gigantescas.

-¿A qué se refiere? – esta vez fue Alice Longbottom quien preguntó.

-En primer lugar, lo último que recuerdo antes de llegar aquí, es que me encontraba en el año 2095 – Dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore se sentaba dejando a Harry de pié para que explicase.

-Pero estamos en el 2001 – Era la primera vez que hablaba Tonks, en su mirada no había rastro de burla.

-A eso mismo me refiero señorita Tonks.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí? – James Potter tomó la palabra, miraba a Harry con desconfianza y agarraba la mano de su mujer protectoramente.

-Ese es un dato que aún me falta, cerré los ojos en mi mundo y me desperté en el vuestro, señor Potter.

-¿Y qué mas cosas son distintas a tu realidad? – preguntó Charlie Weasley.

-En mi realidad, como usted la llama joven Weasley, la guerra acabó en 1998 – contestó Harry con tranquilidad, un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala durante unos segundos, el silencio solo fue roto por la voz de Andrómeda Tonks.

-¿La guerra se acabó? ¿Quién venció?

-Voldemort fue derrotado en la batalla de Hogwarts – dijo Harry dando un dato mas de su vida.

-¡¿Ese indeseable entró en el colegio?! ¡Imposible! Dumbledore no lo permitiría, ya te digo que si. – Fue la primera vez que Rubeus Hagrid abría la boca, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con amargura antes de responderle.

-Debo decir, señor Hagrid, que las cosas fueron muy diferentes a como lo son ahora mismo.

-¿A que se refiere, señor Lekker? – preguntó McGonagall algo asustada.

-Por ejemplo, en el año 2000 – explicó Harry recordando el día de su boda- catorce de las personas que están aquí reunidas ya estaban muertas o incapacitadas.- tras la confesión de Harry, la mayoría de los presentes palideció.

-¿Quiénes...? – dijo Sirius incapaz de seguir hablando, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya le empezaban a tomar en serio, así que sería el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

-Tranquilos, voy a mostrarles todo. Afortunadamente, me fueron concedidas las memorias del responsable de la muerte de Voldemort, os voy a enseñar como fue su vida y los pasos que siguió para llegar a destruirle.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, así que Harry continuó.

-La información va a ser dolorosa para muchos de ustedes, solo espero que puedan comprenderme cuando les digo que esto es necesario y que no deseo hacer daño a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Porque la persona que se encargó de la destrucción de Voldemort, fue un joven marcado por una profecía, el nombre de ese joven era Harry James Potter y son sus memorias las que pienso mostrarles. – dijo Harry mirando directamente a sus padres, que palidecieron en el acto y en cuestión de segundos un hechizo se encaminaba directo al corazón de Harry, pero gracias a sus reflejos, se inclinó con destreza hacia un lado y el hechizo impactó contra la pared.

Los presentes en la sala estaban boquiabiertos por los movimientos del anciano, que fue moviéndose poco a poco hasta volver a su postura original y mirar a James que le seguía apuntando con la varita con los ojos rabiosos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – dijo con odio puro, sus ojos estaban acuosos pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos, Lily se había quedado estática en su asiento y sin color en la piel.

-¡James! – Albus Dumbledore saltó de su asiento, pero Harry le interrumpió con la mano e hizo que se volviese a sentar.

-Sé que es doloroso señor Potter, pero también necesario – el tono de Harry era autoritario, algunos de los presentes se revolvieron en sus asientos nerviosos.

-¿Acaso usted sabe el dolor que causa perder un hijo? ¿Sabe lo que es verle morir delante de sus ojos? – La voz de James se quebraba cada vez mas, Lily estaba llorando lágrimas silenciosas, pero solo provocaba el enfado de Harry que le respondió con voz de mando.

-¿Ver morir a un hijo, antes o después de nacer del vientre de su madre? – preguntó Harry recordando el aborto que Ginny tuvo cuando estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo, el niño murió en el vientre de su madre cuando apenas le faltaban unas cinco semanas para nacer, después de eso, Ginny perdió la capacidad para tener mas hijos – He visto morir a infinidad de personas que amo delante de mis narices, ¿Pero es acaso menos doloroso ver morir a tu amigos? Yo he visto morir a muchos de ustedes, años.. AÑOS estuve soñando con los fatídicos momentos, así que señor Potter, sí, se lo que es ver la muerte en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Es doloroso señor Potter, pero le recuerdo que os voy a mostrar unos recuerdos en los que salen gran cantidad de personas que conocí y que perdí.

James se sentó de forma lenta en su asiento, sin perder ni un momento el contacto con los ojos del anciano, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras Sirius y Remus le ponían la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore sacó el pensadero de su túnica y lo agrandó para dejarlo encima de la mesa, se volvió a sentar esperando la reacción de Harry, quien habló un poco mas calmado a todos los presentes.

-Os mostraré las memorias del joven Potter, pero no de la forma habitual – sin decir nada mas, Harry comenzó a mover su varita con complicados movimientos diciendo entre susurros apenas audibles algunas palabras sin sentido y dentro de la habitación se oyó un suave zumbido. Después Harry posó la varita en la sien y un hilo grueso y multicolor salió de la nada, depositándolo en el pensadero que hizo un sonido de succión. Todos observaron los movimientos de Harry con curiosidad, él se dio cuenta de eso y se lo explicó cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Os sugiero que todos os levantéis – Los integrantes de la Orden obedecieron en el acto y segundos después, la mesa, las sillas y el pensadero se evaporizaron y las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a humear una espesa niebla blanquecina que no llegaba al centro del lugar donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Bien – dijo Harry una vez todo estaba hecho – Este hechizo ha convertido la habitación en una especie de pensadero, es muy incómodo tener que entrar en la vasija cada vez que quiera mostraros algo en concreto- Harry vio como todos asentían anonadados, se acercaron curiosos a el, como si fueran un grupo de excursión en un zoológico, mientras se acercaban, pudo ver como Remus y Tonks chocaron, la reacción de Remus fue instantánea, se disculpó con la chica de forma escueta y se fue al otro lado del grupo, Tonks no cambió su expresión e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Harry notó como su pelo perdió el brillo y cambiaba del color negro a un marrón pajoso.

No pudo evitarlo, a la mente de Harry le vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que vio a Tonks con el pelo de ese tono, cuando le recogió en la estación de Hogsmeade y se enteró del cambio de forma de su patronus, se acordó de cuando discutieron en la enfermería después de la muerte de Dumbledore y se enteró de la relacción, se acordó del entierro de Dumbledore cuando fueron de la mano y Tonks volvió a tener el pelo rosa chicle, cuando se enteró de que se habían casado el día que fueron a recogerle a Privet Drive, cuando Remus le dijo que Tonks estaba embarazada y su pelea, cuando fue a casa de Bill para pedirle que fuese el padrino del pequeño Teddy...

Mientras tanto, el resto de la sala incluyendo a Dumbledore estaban asombrados, de repente la niebla a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y mostró ante ellos la imagen del andén de Hogsmeade.

_El andén estaba desierto mientras el tren comenzaba a acelerar para irse de allí, pero de repente dos figuras bajaron de uno de los vagones y aterrizaron en tierra firme._

Todo el grupo de la sala de reuniones se apresuró curioso a ir al lado de esas dos figuras, excepto Harry que seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Algunos reconocieron a Tonks y la sonrieron.

_-¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó Tonks al chico devolviéndole una capa plateada._

_-Draco Malfoy – contestó él amargamente – Gracias por... bueno._

_-No hay problema – dijo Tonks secamente – Puedo arreglarte la nariz si te quedas quieto..._

Mientras tanto, se escucharon dos débiles sollozos en el grupo de la habitación que veía las imágenes, el primer sollozo perteneció a James Potter, había reconocido su capa de invisibilidad, le extrañó esto así que se fijo mas en el chico que ahora la tenía agarrada y con la nariz rota, no pudo evitarlo, sabía que ese debía de ser Harry, era igual que él pero con los ojos de Lily, su mujer había visto la reacción de su marido, que ahora lloraba en silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior, así que se fijó mas en el joven de la escena y también le reconoció, Lily no pudo evitar ponerse las manos en la boca antes de sollozar. Para ese momento, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que el chico era el hijo de los Potter.

_Tonks agitó la varita después de haber arreglado la nariz de Harry y una figura plateada, peluda y con cuatro patas salió en dirección al castillo._

La niebla comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del grupo y la imagen cambió.

_Tonks y Harry estaban en la verja de Hogwarts mientras que la figura de Snape aparecía en el otro lado._

_-Bien, bien, bien -se rió Snape sacando su varita y golpeando el candado de forma que las cadenas retrocedieron serpenteando y las puertas se abrieron-. Es muy considerado por tu parte aparecer, Potter, aunque, evidentemente, has decidido que llevar el uniforme del colegio perjudicaría tu imagen.  
__  
-No pude cambiarme, no tenía mi… -empezó Harry antes de que Snape le cortara._

-No hace falta que esperes, Nymphadora, Potter está bastante… ah… seguro, en mis manos.

-Esperaba que Hagrid recibiera el mensaje -dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

-Hagrid llegaba tarde al banquete de inicio de curso, igual que Potter, así que me hice cargo yo. A propósito -dijo Snape retrocediendo para dejar pasar a Harry-, ha sido interesante ver tu nuevo patronus.

Cerró las puertas en su cara con un sonoro tañido y volvió a golpear las cadenas con la varita para que se deslizaran, tintineando, de vuelta a su posición.  
-Creo que te iría mejor con el anterior -dijo Snape con una malicia inconfundible en la voz- el nuevo parece débil.

Mientras la niebla volvía a arremolinarse para cambiar a otra imagen, muchos miraban a Snape con resentimiento por la actitud que había demostrado en el recuerdo, él solo levantó una ceja irónica. Tonks mantenía el semblante serio pensando en lo que acababa de ver, pero un nuevo recuerdo llamó su atención. Se encontraban en la enfermería de Hogwarts, allí estaba casi toda la familia Weasley reunida junto con Lupin, Tonks, Harry y McGonagall. En una de las camas yacía el cuerpo de Bill Weasley con unas feísimas heridas en la cara, Fleur discutía bravamente con la señora Weasley.

_-Usted piensa que Bill ya no va a quegueg casagse conmigo?- preguntó Fleur -¿Usted piensa que pog esas mogdidas ya no me amagá?-_

_  
-No, eso no es lo que yo...-_

_  
-Pogque el lo hagá- dijo Fleur alzándose en toda su estatura y echando atrás su largo cabello plateado. -Tomagá más que un Hombge lobo paga que Bill deje de amagme.-_

_  
-Bien, sí, estoy segura- dijo la Sra Weasley- pero pienso que quizás dado como el...-_

_  
-¿Usted piensa que yo no queguia casagme con el? O quizás ¿usted quiegue eso?- dijo Fleur con las fosas nasales dilatadas -¿Qué me importa como él se vea? Yo soy bonita lo suficiente paga nosotgos dos, cgeo. ¡Todas esas magcas muestgan que mi esposo es valiente y bgavo! Y yo hagué eso- dijo fieramente, empujando a la Sra Weasley a un lado y arrebatándole el ungüento. _

_  
La Sra Weasley cayó hacia atrás, contra su esposo y miró a Fleur mientras untaba las heridas de Bill, con una expresión curiosa en su cara. Nadie dijo nada. _

_  
-Nuestra tía-abuela Muriel- dijo la Sra Weasley después de una larga pausa -tiene una muy hermosa tiara, hecha por los duendes, que estoy segura que podría persuadirla para que te la preste para la boda. Ella está muy encariñada con Bill, tú sabes, y quedaría perfecta con tu pelo.-_

_  
-Ggacias- dijo Fleur rigidamente -Estoy seguga que segá adogable.-  
Y entonces, ambas mujeres, estaban llorando y abrazándose. _

_  
-¡Lo ves!- dijo una voz tensa. Tonks estaba mirando furiosa a Lupin -Ella todavía quiere casarse con el, ¡aún cuando él ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!-_

_  
-Es diferente- dijo Lupin, apenas moviendo los labios y pareciendo súbitamente tenso -Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente...-_

_  
-Pero a mi no me importa tampoco, ¡no me importa!- dijo Tonks, tomando el frente de la túnica de Lupin y sacudiéndolo -...te lo he dicho un millón de veces...-_

-Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces...- dijo Lupin rehusando encontrar sus ojos, mirando hacia el piso -...que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre... muy peligroso...-

_  
-He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus- dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba. _

_  
-No estoy siendo ridículo- dijo Lupin calmadamente -Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo.-_

_  
'Pero ella te quiere- dijo el Sr Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa -y después de todo, Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así.-Miro tristemente a su hijo, yaciendo entre ellos. _

_  
-Este no....es el momento para discutirlo- dijo Lupin evitando las miradas de todos._

Mientras la imagen se deshacía en la niebla, las caras de los presentes eran dignas de admiración, Toda la familia Weasley se había quedado pálida por haber visto a Bill en ese estado, en cambio el susodicho mantenía una actitud de sorpresa y aceptación. Sirius y James miraban a Remus que también había perdido el color en la cara por a conversación que habían escuchado, Lily y Andrómeda miraban a Tonks, que tenía una expresión entre nostálgica y alegre, Dumbledore y McGonagall se dedicaban a observar a Remus y a Tonks respectivamente._  
_

_Ahora se encontraban en una cocina muggle, varios miembros de la Orden estaban allí, incluidos Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Ron y Harry._

_-Kingsley, creía que estabas ocupándote del Primer Ministro Muggle. -gritó Harry a través de la habitación._

_  
-Puede pasar sin mi una noche, -dijo Kingsley-. Tú eres más importante._

_  
-¿Harry, sabes qué? -dijo Tonks desde su posición en lo alto de la lavadora, su pelo volvía a ser de rosa chillón y se la veía muy alegre, contoneó su mano izquierda hacia él; un anillo refulgía allí._

_  
-¿Te has casado? -chilló Harry, mirando de ella a Lupin._

_  
-Siento que no pudieras estar allí, Harry, fue muy en secreto._

_  
-Eso es genial, felici..._

_  
-Muy bien, muy bien, tendremos tiempo para una cariñosa bienvenida después, -rugió Moody sobre el tumulto._

Tonks estaba radiante, todo el mundo se pudo dar cuenta de que su pelo negro había vuelto a ser rosa chillón en unos pocos segundos, y teniéndolo tan largo, parecía una golosina andante, en cambio Remus tenía los ojos como platos y Sirius y James se reían de su amigo mientras le palmeaban el hombro.

-Woow Lunático – le dijo Sirius en un susurro – Parece que conseguiste pescarla después de todo. – La mirada envenenada que Remus envió a su amigo no le causó ningún efecto, porque Sirius y James empezaron a reírse en silencio. El licántropo apartó la vista de sus amigos y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore, derrotado, suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en el siguiente recuerdo que mostraba.

_La habitación que ahora formaba la niebla era reconocible para todos los de la sala, se trataba de un cuarto de Grimmauld Place, en la mesa estaban sentados Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lupin._

_-¿Pero y qué hay de Tonks? –preguntó Hermione_

_  
-¿Qué pasa con ella? -dijo Lupin._

_  
-Bueno, -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Estás casado! ¿Cómo va a sentirse ella si te largas con nosotros?_

_  
-Tonks estará perfectamente a salvo -dijo Lupin-. Estará en casa de sus padres.  
Había algo extraño en el tono de Lupin; era casi frío. _

_  
-¿Remus -dijo Hermione tentativamente-, todo va bien... ya sabes... entre vosotros?_

_  
-Todo va bien, gracias, -dijo Lupin bruscamente._

-Y una leche va bien – dijo Sirius sin cortarse ni un pelo mientras veía la cara del Remus del recuerdo, algunos asintieron a la afirmación, en cambio Remus fue perdiendo el color de su cara.

_  
Hermione se puso colorada. Hubo una pausa, una torpe y embarazosa, y después Lupin dijo, con aire de estar obligándose a sí mismo a admitir algo desagradable._

_  
-Tonks está embarazada._

_  
-¡Oh, maravilloso! -chilló Hermione._

_  
-¡Excelente! -dijo Ron entusiasmado._

_  
-Felicidades, -dijo Harry._

Las reacciones en la sala eran bastante parecidas, mucha gente abrazó a Tonks, que sonreía un poco pero a la vez se la veía preocupada por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Remus, sobre todo por la forma en que lo dijo. Mientras tanto, el Remus Lupin de carne y hueso había perdido todo el color y se tapaba la cara con la mano, sus amigos le palmearon de nuevo la espalda pero también estaban preocupados por su comportamiento.

_  
Lupin les dedicó una sonrisa tan artificial que fue más bien una mueca, después dijo:  
-¿Entonces... aceptas mi oferta? ¿Los tres se convertirán en cuatro? No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo hubiera desaprobado, me designó como vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de todo. Y debo deciros que creo que nos enfrentamos a una magia que muchos de nosotros nunca pudimos prever o imaginar. Ron y Hermione miraron ambos a Harry._

_  
-Solo... solo para dejarlo claro -dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres dejar a Tonks en casa de sus padres y venir con nosotros?_

_  
-Estará perfectamente a salvo allí, ellos se ocuparán de ella, -dijo Lupin. Hablaba con una determinación que rayaba en la indiferencia-. Harry, estoy seguro de que James habría deseado que me quedara contigo._

_  
-Bueno -dijo Harry lentamente-. Yo no. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre habría querido saber por qué no te quedabas con tu propio hijo, en realidad._

James miró a Remus con una mueca en la cara, su mujer Lily hacía lo mismo.

-Ten claro Remus, que yo deseo que cuides de tu hijo primero – dijo James, Remus se mantenía estático.

_  
La cara de Lupin perdió todo color. La temperatura de la cocina podría haber caído diez grados. Ron recorría la habitación con la mirada como si estuviera aprendiéndosela de memoria mientras los ojos de Hermione saltaban de Harry a Lupin._

_  
-No lo entiendes -dijo Lupin al fin._

-Pues explícalo – dijeron Sirius, James, Tonks, Lily y Ted Tonks a coro.

_  
-Explícamelo entonces -dijo Harry._

_  
Lupin tragó.  
-Yo... cometí un grave error casándome con Tonks. Lo hice contra mi buen juicio y me he arrepentido mucho desde entonces._

-Tu eres un imbecil rematado – dijo Sirius en alto dirigiéndose al Remus del recuerdo, como si el de carne y hueso no estuviera a su lado.

_  
-Ya veo -dijo Harry-, ¿así que te deshaces de ella y del niño y sales corriendo con nosotros?  
Lupin saltó sobre sus pies. Su silla cayó hacia atrás, y les miró con su mirada mas feroz, tanto que se podía ver la sombra del lobo._

_-¿No entiendes lo que he hecho a mi mujer y a mi hijo nonato? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella, la he convertido en una paria!- Lupin pateó a un lado la silla que había volcado -¡Tú solo me has visto entre los de la Orden, o bajo la protección de Dumbledore en Howargts! ¡No sabes como ve la mayoría del mundo mágico a las criaturas como yo! Cuando conocen mi afección, a penas pueden hablarme. ¿No ves lo que he hecho? Incluso su propia familia está disgustada con nuestro matrimonio, ¿qué padres querrían que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo? Y el niño... el niño..._

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian – el tono disgustado de Tonks no pasó desapercibido a nadie.

-Que te quede claro, Remus Lupin – dijo Ted Tonks señalándole con el dedo y haciendo que Remus le prestase atención – Si mi hija es feliz con un hombre lobo, mi esposa y yo estaremos felices de su felicidad ¿Qué tontería estabas pensando?.

Remus no sabía como reaccionar, todos le estaban mirando y el se sentía completamente desnudo de alma en aquel lugar, vio como Andrómeda Tonks iba a decir algo, pero su propia voz salida del pensadero la interrumpió.

_  
-¡Mi raza normalmente no procrea! Será como yo, estoy convencido de ello... ¿como puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, cuando sabía que me arriesgaba a pasar mi propia condición a un niño inocente? ¡Y si, por algún milagro no es como yo, será mejor, un millón de veces mejor, no tener un padre del que siempre tuviera que sentirse avergonzado!_

_  
-¡Remus! -susurró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No digas eso... ¿cómo podría ningún niño avergonzarte de ti?_

-Normalmente diría lo mismo – susurró James de forma que Remus le escuchase – pero esos actos Lunático...

_  
-Oh, no sé, Hermione, -dijo Harry-. Yo estoy bastante avergonzado de él, Si el nuevo régimen cree que los nacidos muggles son malos, ¿qué harán con un medio hombre lobo cuyo padre es miembro de la Orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a mi madre y a mí, ¿y crees que él te diría que abandonaras a tu hijo y fueras a la aventura con nosotros?_

Muchos en la sala palidecieron ante la perspectiva de James muerto, Lily comenzó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente a James el cual estaba estático por la noticia.

_  
-¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? -dijo Lupin-. Esto no es por gusto.. por peligro o gloria personal... ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa...?_

_  
-Creo que estás siendo un poco atrevido -dijo Harry-. Calzándote los zapatos de Sirius._

A parte del shock de la muerte de James, todos tenían la boca abierta por el comportamiento del joven Potter, Sirius incluso levantó las cejas asombrado.

-Te está echando un buen rapapolvo Lunático... – dijo el ojigrís sin salir de su asombro.

_  
-¡Harry, no! -le suplicó Hermione, pero él continuó mirando a la cara lívida de Lupin__._

-Nunca me habría creído esto -dijo Harry-. El hombre que me enseñó a luchar contra los dementores... un cobarde.

-¡NO! – Gritaron algunas personas en la sala viendo los sucesos que ocurrieron después.

_  
Lupin sacó su varita tan rápido que Harry dificilmente tuvo tiempo de coger la suya; se oyó un sonoro bang y Harry salió volando hacia atrás golpeando la pared de la cocina y se deslizó hasta el suelo._

_  
-¡Remus, Remus, vuelve! -gritó Hermione, pero Lupin no respondió. Un momento después oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe._

_  
-¡Harry! -lloró Hermione-. __¿Como has podido?_

_  
-Fue fácil -dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie._

_.  
-¡No me mires así! -exclamó a Hermione._

_  
-No la pagues con ella -gruñó Ron._

_  
-No... no... ¡no debemos pelear! -dijo Hermione, lanzándose entre ellos._

_  
-No deberías haber dicho esas cosas a Lupin -dijo Ron a Harry._

_  
-Se lo merecía -dijo Harry de forma seca._

-Tiene razón – dijo Tonks de forma seca muy orgullosa del comportamiento del muchacho.

_  
-Los padres -dijo Harry-, no deberían abandonar a sus hijos a menos... a menos que tengan que hacerlo._

James y Lily afirmaron con la cabeza orgullosos de su hijo mientras lloraban en silencio.

_  
-Harry -dijo Hermione, estirando hacia él una mano consoladora, pero él se encogió y se apartó, con los ojos en el fuego que Hermione había conjurado._

_  
-Sé que no debería haberle llamado cobarde- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Hermione de nuevo._

_  
-No, no deberías -dijo Ron al instante._

_  
-Pero actúa como tal._

_  
-Es lo mismo... -dijo Hermione._

_  
-Lo sé -dijo Harry-. Pero si eso le hace volver con Tonks, habrá valido la pena, ¿no?_

La niebla volvió a dispersar la imagen, Dumbledore sonreía por la actitud del muchacho, sobretodo por la última frase que había dicho, había demostrado una madurez propia de una persona mayor y aquél muchacho no parecía pasar de los veinte. Muchos lloraban en silencio mudos por la excesiva información y por los sucesos que habían visto, Tonks tenía cara de enfado y se cruzó de brazos evitando decir mas comentarios que pasaban por su cabeza, sus padres la abrazaron mientras que Remus Lupin era medio consolado medio reñido por sus amigos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto Dumbledore en el último momento, que Harry había vuelto de sus propios pensamientos, ahora el anciano Potter miraba a Dumbledore con una sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo antes de que otra sala se materializase en la niebla, todos volvieron a prestar atención.

_El cuarto era de nuevo desconocido pero dentro se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione, un duende, Bill y Fleur. Se oyó una explosión y enseguida Bill se levantó de su silla mientras que Fleur salía hacia otro cuarto luciendo aterrorizada, el duende se metía debajo de la mesa intentando que nadie lo notase._

_-¿Quién es?- dijo Bill._

_  
-Soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin! -dijo una voz sobre el aullante viento. - Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y ustedes, los guardianes secretos de la casa de campo Shell, me dijeron la dirección y me ordenaron venir en caso de emergencia._

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Arthur un poco ansioso por la situación.

_  
-Lupin -susurró Bill, y corrió a la puerta abriéndola.  
Lupin cayó sobre el umbral. Estaba pálido, abrigado con una capa de viaje, su pelo grisáceo azotado por el viento. Se enderezó, miró alrededor del cuarto, asegurándose de quien estaba allí, luego gritó fuerte, -¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Dora!-_

Hermione chilló.  
-Que..? Tonks... Tonks tuvo el bebé?-

Algunos grititos de alegría se escucharon en la sala, Tonks sonreía tontamente y los mas curioso es que Remus también.

_  
-Si, si, ¡tuvo el bebé!- gritó Lupin. Todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron de placer y suspiros de alivio: Hermione y Fleur chillaron, -¡Felicidades!- y Ron dijo, -Dios, un bebé!- como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso antes._

_  
-Si... si... un niño,- dijo Lupin otra vez, que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad. Caminó a zancadas alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a Harry; la escena en el sótano en Grimmauld parecía no haber sucedido nunca._

_  
-¿Serás su padrino?- dijo mientras miraba a Harry._

_  
-Y...¿yo?- tartamudeó Harry._

_  
-Tu, si, claro... Dora esta de acuerdo, quién mejor..._

_  
-Yo... si... Dios...- respondió Harry abrumado, atónito, encantado; _

_Bill se apuraba buscando el vino, y Fleur persuadía a Lupin para unírseles a tomar un trago.  
-No puedo quedarme más, debo volver,- dijo Lupin, sonriendo radiante entre ellos: Parecía varios años más joven ._

_  
-Gracias, gracias, Bill-_

_  
Bill pronto había llenado todas sus copas, se pararon y las levantaron en alto en un brindis.  
-Por Teddy Remus Lupin,- dijo Lupin, -¡un gran mago en camino!-_

-¡POR TEDDY LUPIN! – Gritaron Sirius, James, Gídeon, Fabián, Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Hagrid a coro mientras levantaban la mano como si formasen parte del brindis del recuerdo.

_  
-¿Como se le ve?- Fleur preguntó._

_  
-Creo que como Dora, pero ella piensa que es como yo. Poco pelo. Parecía negro cuando nació, pero juro que cambió a jenjibre una hora después. Probablemente rubio cuando vuelva. Andrómeda dijo que el cabello de Tonks había comenzado a cambiar el día en que nació.- Vació su copa. -Oh, venga entonces, solo una más,-añadió, sonriendo radiante, mientras Bill la llenaba otra vez._

El recuerdo terminó y la espesa niebla volvió a su color grisáceo habitual, Todos sonreían de felicidad habiéndose olvidado del anterior recuerdo donde se anunció la muerte de James, Lily y Alice se acercaron a un Remus aturdido para abrazarle, Sirius y James bailaban una extraña danza mientras Hagrid intentaba imitarles de forma algo patosa debido a su gran estatura, Tonks era abrazada por sus padres y por Molly teniendo aún la sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

-Perdón, me he despistado un momento – dijo el anciano Harry llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación, observó en silencio todavía con la piruleta en la boca, como algunos se sobresaltaban pues se habían olvidado de su presencia, rápidamente Sirius y Ted Tonks fueron a su lado con excitación.

-¿Eso que vimos.. fueron recuerdos de tu mundo? – preguntó el padre de Tonks cogiendo a Harry por los hombros con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿El pequeño Teddy es de verdad? – la pregunta de Sirius fue estúpida, pero dada la situación nadie dijo nada.

-Oh.. la respuesta a las dos preguntas es si –respondió Harry disfrutando de las reacciones de la gente. Se escucharon algunas carcajadas nerviosas y Harry vio como Tonks se le acercaba y cogía su Hombro para hablarle cara a cara.

-Señorita Tonks.. ese tono de pelo la sienta mucho mejor – dijo Harry como si se acabase de dar cuenta, Tonks solo sonrió antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo era Teddy? ¿Podré verlo? – toda la sala estaba expectante y la siguiente pregunta que se escuchó fue la de Remus.

-¿Heredó la licantropía? – su rostro lucía preocupado.

-No, el joven Lupin solo heredó las dotes metamorfomagas de su madre, bueno.. también heredó el carácter peligroso de merodeador – contestó Harry con tranquilidad, pudo ver la chispa de alegría en el rostro de su antiguo profesor de DCAO, antes de que nadie dijese nada mas, Harry obligó al pensadero a proyectar un nuevo recuerdo, todo el mundo se volvió y prestó atención a las imágenes.

_Harry estaba sentado en una silla en la cocina de Grimmauld Place mientras que Molly Weasley limpiaba los platos y a la vez preparaba un guiso._

_-Deberíamos castigarle sin fiesta de cumpleaños – comentó la señora Weasley con cara enfadada._

_-Quizás, pero no se puede dejar al pobre Teddy sin su fiesta, no todos los días se cumplen siete años – dijo Harry medio divertido._

_-Lo sé, pero se merece igualmente un buen rapapolvo, he tardado tres horas en echar a esos bichejos del salón principal, ¡Casi se comen a la lechuza!_

_-Tendría que haberme pedido ayuda, señora Weasley, no habría tardado mucho en echar a los duendecillos de cornualles._

_La señora Weasley frunció el ceño, pero después se relajó – Bueno, ahora que está castigado en su cuarto tendrá tiempo para pensar._

_-Bien.. necesito ayuda – dijo Harry llamando la atención de la señora Weasley, la cual dejó las cosas que estaba haciendo y se sentó al lado del chico para escucharle, mientras tanto, Kreacher entró en silencio en la cocina y continuó lavando los platos que la señora Weasley había dejado en el fregadero._

_-Tu me dirás Harry – dijo la mujer, tras unos segundo, Harry contestó._

_-No tengo ni idea de que hacer para el cumpleaños de Teddy, consulté a Andrómeda, pero me dijo que confía plenamente en mis capacidades como para coincidir con el gusto de mi ahijado – la voz de Harry sonaba derrotada._

_-Bueno... – Molly se tocó el mentón mientras pensaba – Podrías organizar algún partido familiar de Quidditch dejándole participar... – la conversación fue rota por el sonido de un plato cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos._

_Los dos miraron extrañados al elfo doméstico, no era muy normal que Kreacher se comportase de esa forma cuando era muy meticuloso._

_-Kreacher – dijo Harry preocupado -¿Estás bi..? – pero su voz fue ahogada por un potente "CRACK" en medio del cuarto, la señora Weasley se asustó y Harry miraba atónito a otro Kreacher que acababa de aparecer en la cocina, miraba simultáneamente a uno y a otro._

_-¿Me llamaba amo? – preguntó el Kreacher que acababa de aparecer haciendo una reverencia exagerada a Harry, el otro Kreacher tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, tras unos segundos de confusión, los ojos de Harry y de la señora Weasley brillaron con entendimiento, Molly se fue poniendo cada vez mas roja a medida que se levantaba amenazadoramente e la silla._

_-¡TED REMUS LUPIN! – Gritó al elfo que estaba fregando. -¡VUELVE A TU FORMA ORIGINAL ANTES DE QUE TE LANCE UN HECHIZO QUE TE DEJE ASÍ PARA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!_

La sonora carcajada de Sirius y James contagió a casi todos los de la habitación cuando comprendieron la broma. Remus intentaba ocultar una mueca de gracioso orgullo.

_El elfo se congeló en su sitio pero en menos de un segundo, donde antes había un elfo doméstico, ahora se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos almendrados y cabello claro corto, sonreía medio avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca._

-¡Remus! Es clavado a ti – dijo Alice, Tonks y Andrómeda lloraban de alegría.

_-Teddy, te dijimos que te quedaras en tu habitación – dijo Harry conteniendo su risa._

_-¡Pero es aburrido! – protestó el niño haciendo un mohín._

_-Te lo tienes merecido por la que has organizado esta mañana – dijo tajante la señora Weasley, el niño pateó el suelo y se encaminó hasta la puerta, antes de salir de la cocina miró a los dos mayores._

_-¿Entonces me dejaréis jugar en el partido de Quidditch? – preguntó de forma inocente provocando la risa de Harry quien le guiñó un ojo y le mandó irse con un gesto de la mano antes de que Molly estallara de nuevo._

La niebla volvió de nuevo a su estado original dejando un breve silencio entre todos los reunidos.

-Muchas gracias señor Lekker – dijo Tonks agradecida antes de desenvolver la piruleta que le había dado y metersela en la boca mientras sonreía feliz.

-No hay de qué señorita Tonks, bien.. sentaros por favor – dijo Harry materializando unas sillas para que todos tomaran asiento menos el, una vez le hicieron caso siguió hablando – antes de empezar, me gustaría aclararles unos cuantos puntos de mi mundo.

-Señor Lekker – James Potter interrumpió a Harry - ¿El muchacho de ojos verdes...?

-Si, señor Potter, es su hijo Harry – Respondió Harry viendo como sus padres se abrazaban con una medio sonrisa nostálgica – Son sus memorias las que vamos a estar viendo, así que aparecerá en todas ellas, me temo – agregó.

-Si las memorias son de mi hijo, no quiero perderme ningún detalle – dijo Lily Potter secándose las lágrimas de su cara pero decidida, Harry asintió dispuesto a concederle ese deseo a su madre, pues según pensó, el ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, no era quién para negarles la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, aunque fuera a través de las memorias.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído el tercer capítulo! Me alegra mucho que sigáis leyendo la historia, ¡no dudéis en dejar review! Me alegran tanto que me animan a escribir =P ¡Un beso!**_


	4. La pieza del rompecabezas

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R a excepción de algunos de invención propia.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído el tercer capítulo de "Después de la muerte" y por continuar vuestra lectura del fic.  
Admito que me sorprenden vuestras opiniones, sigo pensando que no es muy buena la calidad de la historia y este capítulo lo considero uno de los mas pesados. ¿La razón? Pues por la muestra de recuerdos, no quiero que mi fic se base en los hechos de los libros literalmente, pero como es necesario que vean los recuerdos, tengo que poner alguno que otro y se me hace pesado, pero lo que mas quiero es que empiece la historia de verdad, la que tengo en mi cabeza y no los hechos de los libros _.**_

_**Al final he tenido que partir el capítulo en dos de nuevo, si sigo mas, no habría publicado hasta dentro de cuatro días como mínimo, así que espero de verdad que en el próximo ya empiecen a aparecer las escenas que llevo pensadas por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero entre que he estado ocupada con el trabajo, lo pesado que se me hacía el capítulo y lo enganchada que he estado a un fic de Albus/Harry, se me ha echado el tiempo encima. (Jajajaj, si un fic entre Albus y Harry, la pareja es preciosa *-*)**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Cada vez que recibo uno me alegra un montón y hacen que tenga mi cabeza en la historia mas veces de las que pienso. Sigo dando gracias a todos mis lectores, al igual que las personas que me han añadido a sus favoritos ¡No sé como agradecerles! Bueno, si, he pensado una cosa, a ver que os parece:**_

_**Yo ya tengo en mente lo que piensan la mayoría de los reunidos en la habitación de Grimmauld Place, en general, sé lo que piensan todos lo que han aparecido de momento en la historia y si no, tengo pensadas algunas escenas para cada uno de ellos.  
No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero hasta ahora, en el principio de cada capítulo empiezo narrando desde el punto de vista de un personaje distinto y espero continuar así.**_

_**Por eso, si queréis, en los reviews que me dejéis en el futuro podéis pedir el personaje que queráis para empezar el próximo capítulo, por ejemplo, en este empiezo desde el punto de vista de Albus Dumbledore, solo tenéis que decirme el personaje que queráis y cuantos mas pidan ese personaje, mas posibilidades habrá para que sea de esa manera.**_

_**También si queréis podéis pedirme alguna escena para algún personaje, o escenas para personajes en conjunto (Accederé a escribir la escena si ya tenía algo pensado, pero sigo diciéndoos que solo aceptaré propuestas de los que ya han aparecido).**_

_**Esta medida la tomo mas que nada para poder explicar las reacciones de todos los personajes, ya que en los primeros capítulos escasean este tipo de descripciones, así que planeo emplearlas para llenar ese vacío.**_

_**¡Ahora agradecimiento de Reviews! ^^**_

* * *

**_Mardeframbuesa:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, pero siento decepcionarte con una cosa, no se va a ver todo lo que opinan de las memorias de Harry, mas que nada porque si lo hiciese, tardaría un mes en actualizar _, así que he decidido hacerlo poco a poco como he explicado al principio, pero si quieres saber que opina un personaje en particular, no dudes en decírmelo y a ver que puedo hacer para el siguiente capítulo. Respecto a lo de que Harry diga su verdadera identidad, aún falta para eso =P me lo reservo para un momento mas especial. No te preocupes, porque también en un futuro se mostrarán recuerdos de después de la guerra.****_

ISA: Me alegro mucho de que te guste a historia ¡De verdad!, No te preocupes, los recuerdos que Harry mostró sobre Teddy fue intencionado, por el comportamiento que estaban teniendo Remus y Tonks en ese momento. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!****

María: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado! A mi también me encanta Remus y no me gustó la poca atención que JKR mostró con su muerte, al igual que con Tonks _, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ^^****

Electro M: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que pienses que está bien, no es que me desanime pero soy muy crítica con las cosas que hago y sobretodo en estos capítulos que me parecen mas densos y fuera de la historia en general tardo mas en concentrarme para escribir, ¡Espero que te siga gustando con este nuevo capítulo!****

Alexander Malfoy Black: Me alegra de que te guste ^^. Es verdad que Harry va a impresionar a unos cuantos, pero no por la parte de los recuerdos, mas bien su yo de 115 años por todas sus acciones jajajaj.****

Karuu: Wow, me ha impresionado que te leas dos veces el capítulo y te releas los anteriores, no sabes como me alegra eso ^^. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, ¡Muchas gracias!****

Shadim-Shamtrom: Me encanta cuando me dices las emociones que te provocan mi historia, no hago otra cosa que sonreír con tu review, ¡Muchas gracias! Pero una cosa, no canceles tu tiempo de deberes por leer mi historia, que por mucho que me guste que la leas, no se va a ir jajajaj.  
**  
Aguusblack: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo antenrior, en este no voy a poner tantas reacciones como desearía, pero voy a intentar solucionarlo con los capítulos siguientes.****

Marce: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, aunque no creo que sea tan bueno como muchos otros que he leído, espero que te siga gustando ^^.****

Nat Potter W: ¡Muchas gracias! Respecto a lo de Harry/Ginny aún quedan un capítulo o dos para el reencuentro, lo siento _ y también siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar -_-****

Francesca85: ¡Me alegra de que te guste! Es verdad que mi fic es de los del tipo Universo Alterno, creo que me aficioné a este tipo de fics por la cantidad de alternativas que puedes poner en ellos.****

Lunatico25: No sabes lo que me alegra leer lo que me pusiste en el review ^^. Intento mezclar la drama con el humor y algo de romance y misterio, es que si me centro en una sola categoría p podría ser algo pesado. ¡Muchas gracias!****

CuGa: Me alegra mucho que te guste ^^. La Tonks de este tiempo va a ser muy parecida a la original, pero un poco mas espabilada por los años que ha sufrido con la negación de Remus jajaja.****

JAIMOL: Aunque suene muy raro, me encanta cuando me comentan que hice llorar con el primer capítulo, mas que nada porque eso significa que pude transmitir lo que quería, ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste.****

Peter Maifayr: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que no hallas llegado tarde al trabajo _. Respecto a lo de explicar todos los acontecimientos de por qué no se ganó la primera guerra etc... todo eso junto a las cosas que han cambiado se irán explicando poco a poco, lo que se explicará sin rodeos fue la vida que Harry tuvo, porque no me quiero centrar en la vida de Harry que ya todos sabemos, sino en el Universo Alterno que me he propuesto. ¡Me alegra que te guste mi idea!****

Zarkan: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, espero que te siga gustando con los capítulos siguientes.****

Niernath: Me alegra mucho que te gusten las pequeñas historias dentro de la historia en general, así es como quiero explicar los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes, pero en este cuarto capítulo habrá muy poco de eso me temo _. ¡Muchas gracias!****

Andros: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho de que te guste mi historia.****

Naruto-Man: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Lo del lector fiel lo aprecio de verdad =P, me alegro mucho de que te guste.****

Luchiana.21: Me alegro de que te guste ¡Muchas gracias!****

Aripotter24: Me alegro de que te guste ^^. La verdad es que a Harry no le afecta tanto estar delante de sus padres, ya que él mismo había aceptado la muerte y la experiencia de sus años han hecho que tenga mucha mas conciencia de sus emociones =P.****

Asami – Black; ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia ^^.****

Namaru: Siento la tardanza para la actualización, prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto la próxima vez =P.****

Kotori: Me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^. A mi también me pasaba con otros fics, en los que los merodeadores leían los libros de Hp, me imaginaba cómo actuarían con tal o cual escena, es cierto que en este capítulo 4 no os vos a mostrar muchas reacciones, pero si quieres que ponga algún recuerdo en especial, dímelo a ver que puedo hacer =P.****

Meital-Lupin: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste ^^.****

Ely: ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! _ de verdad. Espero que te guste el próximo capítulo, yo sigo sin estar muy segura de el _.****

Mery: Te digo lo mismo que a Ely, ¡Perdón por la espera! T_T****

Crizt: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia del fic, espero que te siga gustando ^^.

_**Hasta aquí las respuestas a los Reviews, ¡Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo! (Aunque debo añadir que es el que menos me convence, le faltan muchas revisiones T_T)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 04: La pieza del rompecabezas**

Albus Dumbledore contemplaba con serenidad el rostro del anciano Potter, no podía evitar que le llamase la atención su comportamiento, por un lado lo comprendía, pues según había dicho, tenía la experiencia de 115 años encima, pero haberle visto sin los cambios de los hechizos de transformación humana, con esa apariencia tan joven, era algo que no era posible de olvidar.

La familiaridad del brillo de esos ojos con los suyos propios solo se lo achacaba a la edad, la dulzura que había demostrado en las pocas ocasiones en las que tuvo ocasión era digna de alabanza, no podía negar que se emocionó mucho cuando Harry le regaló la bolsa de los caramelos de limón, muy pocos de sus amigos habían tenido ese gesto, ni siquiera en navidades o en su cumpleaños, siempre le regalaban grandes libros o instrumentos útiles para cualquier tipo de hechizo. Por regla general, todos declinaban su ofrecimiento por un caramelo, pero en cambio este muchacho se los regalaba sabiendo muy bien sus gustos y simplemente diciendo _"Siempre quise regalarte uno de esos"._ No podía negarlo, había tocado un poco su sensibilidad.

Después, cuando llegaron a la reunión, no se le había escapado ningún detalle de él, en primer lugar, se veía desconcertado cuando nombró a Nymphadora, pero después la habló de forma natural e incluso le regaló una piruleta, en ese momento Dumbledore se preguntó de forma vaga si era una costumbre de Harry regalar dulces a la gente, cuando quiso presentarle, le pareció extraño que echara a la rata de Sirius del cuarto, es cierto que la mascota de Sirius Black siempre e pareció extraña, por alguna razón el animal desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero pensó que se escondería por algún recoveco de la casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no parecía conocer a la joven Cassandra Black, se preocupó, quería comprender que circunstancias se habrían formado en su mundo para que no pudiese suceder el nacimiento de la hija de Sirius, mas tarde, presenció una curiosa pelea entre padre e hijo, quiso intervenir cuando James pretendía maldecir a Harry y en ese momento comprobó lo que Alastor le dijo hacía unas horas, el muchacho tenía experiencia en la batalla, apenas se había movido unos centímetros para evitar que la maldición le diese de lleno, y en vez de contrarrestarla, le había hablado a su padre de forma dura, haciendo comprender a James Potter de una forma tajante que la vida que él había llevado no fue fácil y que también tendría que revivirla. Una lección magnífica para James, ni él mismo podría haberle hecho comprender la situación de mejor manera.

Albus Dumbledore se maravilló por el hechizo que Harry utilizó para "_Expandir" _la utilidad del pensadero, por su mente se cruzó la pregunta de cuántos avances en la magia habría en el 2095. Entonces fue cuando sucedió, el _"Cuarto del pensadero" _o _"Pensadero cúbico" _comenzó a proyectar algunos recuerdos, al principio no tenían sentido unas imágenes con otras, pudo ver como un Harry un poco mas joven que el que había visto en su despacho, era conducido por Tonks a las puertas de Hogwarts, después se les mostraron imágenes de la enfermería donde el cuerpo mutilado de Bill Weasley descansaba en una de las camas, identificó en seguida las heridas y se horrorizó de sus significado, se veían profundas pero no tanto como para ser causadas por un hombre lobo transformado, eso solo significaba que un hombre lobo sin transformar había mordido al muchacho y eso solo podía significar que la guerra que Harry vivió vio muchos mas horrores que la guerra que ellos mismos estaban viviendo.

Al poco tiempo entendió el significado de la sincronía de imágenes, se centraban en el romance entre Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, miró de reojo a Harry para comprobar si era cierta su teoría y el guiño que Harry le dedicó se lo aseguró, en todas las imágenes que les mostraron, Dumbledore sacó en claro un par de ideas. La primera fue que en el mundo de Harry la relación entre Lupin y Tonks había florecido en un agradable retoño con tendencias bromistas (Se divirtió mucho cuando vio al pequeño transformado en un elfo doméstico), la segunda era que Kreacher, el actual huraño elfo doméstico de los Black, llamaba amo a Harry, la tercera era que James Potter había perdido la vida defendiendo a su familia, ahora la pregunta era cuándo, dónde y cómo y por último y lo que le llamó mas la atención, era que el joven Harry parecía ser mucho mas maduro para su edad, no tanto como el que tenían presente, pero si mucho mas que los jóvenes del colegio del cual era director.

Dumbledore observó con tranquilidad la maña que tenía Harry para controlar la situación y las reacciones de la gente, parecía que sabía como iban a actuar o a quién le dolerían las cosas que vio, estaba mas que seguro que enseñó a posta las imágenes de Remus y Nymphadora por la actual situación que tenían los aludidos.

Sin duda alguna, Harry Potter era un auténtico enigma, dejando a cada palabra que pronunciaba una nueva pregunta sin respuesta, y a Dumbledore le encantaba descifrar enigmas. Poco después Harry sacó a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos.

- La historia de Harry Potter no varía mucho en su primer año de vida, es marcado por una profecía y su familia decide protegerse mediante el encantamiento _fidelio_ – Comenzó a decir Harry observando todas las miradas que tenían su atención en él – Ahora bien – continuó antes de que Alastor le interrumpiera – Son traicionados por una persona de confianza y el 31 de Octubre de 1981 Voldemort fue a su casa en el Valle de Godric para matar al bebé-

Se escucharon algunos sollozos en la habitación, James abrazó protectoramente a Lily.

-¿Quién les traicionó? – preguntó Sirius con una actitud seria poco habitual en el.

-Todo a su tiempo señor Black, les prometo que en esta reunión será respondida esa pregunta – contestó Harry con tranquilidad y siguió con el relato – James se quedó en el piso de abajo para enfrentar a Voldemort y dar una oportunidad a Lily y a Harry de huir, pero Voldemort le asesinó y siguió su camino.

Lily empezó a llorar en silencio y Harry pudo ver como los cuerpos de los tres merodeadores se tensaban.

-Cuando Voldemort llegó hasta Lily y su hijo, el mago oscuro no quería matarla a ella, la dejó la opción de que se apartase, pero ella dio su vida por su hijo y murió pocos minutos mas tarde que su marido, a continuación Voldemort envió la maldición asesina al bebé.

-Pero usted nos dijo que nos iba a mostrar las memorias de Harry Potter, ¿Y ahora nos dice que fue asesinado? – Preguntó Severus Snape mas pálido de lo normal.

-El pequeño Harry no fue asesinado Severus, la maldición asesina rebotó contra Voldemort, arrancándole el alma del cuerpo y convirtiéndole en algo menos que una sombra, ese fue el final de la primera guerra y cuando el nombre de Harry Potter se hizo famoso en todo el mundo mágico por haber sido la causa de la caída de Voldemort y por ser la primera persona que sobrevivía a la maldición asesina.

Tras la explicación de Harry siguieron algunos segundos de tenso silencio, se podían ver algunas caras de incredulidad, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore procesaba la información de la manera mas lógica.

-¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir al _Avada Kedavra_? Eso es imposible – susurró Kingsley en estado de Shock.

-Magia ancestral – respondió Dumbledore saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró a Harry buscando apoyo en su teoría quien le asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando Lily Potter dio su vida por la de su hijo, creó una barrera mágica muy antigua que repelió el hechizo y lo rebotó contra su creador. – terminó de explicar Harry.

Ahora se veían muchas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Lily Potter y su marido, pero de alguna manera también se veían felices de haber podido salvar la vida de su hijo en aquel tiempo alterno.

-Entonces Harry nuca tuvo hermanos, nunca conoció a Charlus y Héctor – dijo Remus meditando los sucesos narrados, Harry no pudo evitar mirar al licántropo pidiendo mas información, pero fue Minerva quien contestó.

-Charlus ahora tiene diecisiete años y Héctor quince, son los hermanos pequeños de Harry, que ahora debería de tener veintiuno.

Harry asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la información y al mismo tiempo respondiendo la afirmación de Remus.

-Harry Potter fue hijo único y cuando perdió a sus padres vivió en la casa de sus tíos los señores Dursley, quienes por su miedo a la magia, nunca le dijeron al chico que era un mago, Harry solo se enteró el día de su onceavo cumpleaños. – Explicó Harry.

-¿Qué hace mi hijo con ESOS? – Exclamó James Potter son incredulidad.

-¿Con Petunia? – Logró articular Lily estupefacta.

-Así es señores Potter, pero había una buena razón, Albus sabía de la magia ancestral que se utilizó para salvar la vida de Harry, por ese motivo, el lugar donde estaría mas seguro sería junto a su propia sangre, aunque ésta perteneciese a una muggle. Dicha protección debía restaurarse al año por lo que era obligatoria la estancia de Harry en el numero 4 de Privet Drive durante como mínimo dos semanas, la casa no podía ser encontrada por magos que no supieran de su existencia. – Explicó Harry para eludir de algún modo la ausencia de Sirius en su crianza, James no estaba muy convencido de la explicación, en cambio Sirius optó por no callarse.

-¿Y por qué no vivía conmigo el resto del tiempo? Al fin y al cabo soy su padrino y solo necesitaba estar dos semanas en la casa de esos _muggles_ – su expresión era de puro enfado.

-Como ya he dicho, los Dursley odiaban la magia tanto como la temían, accedieron a criar a Harry junto a su propio hijo prometiéndose no contarle nunca su condición de mago, creyendo que bajo su tutela el chico podría llegar a ser "normal", como ellos decían.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Qué bárbaros! – Exclamó Molly horrorizada.

-Harry no tuvo una infancia demasiado agradable, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de magia accidental que realizaba sin saber siquiera que era un mago – Quiso informar un poco mas Harry.

-¿Cómo se enteró entonces? – preguntó Tonks interesada.

-La carta de Hogwarts – dijo Harry – Pero su tío Vernon y su tía Petunia se negaron a enseñarle la carta, incluso se mudaron de lugar por la cantidad de cartas que recibían al día – agregó riéndose y recordando el momento en que conoció a Hagrid.

_La niebla comenzó a cambiar de nuevo mostrando una habitación sucia perteneciente a una asquerosa chiza, tenñia dos pisos y en el piso de abajo había un niño tumbado en un mugriento sofá, tapado con una manta vieja y fina mirando su reloj de pulsera._

-¿Por qué mi hijo está en ese mugriento sofá? – quiso saber James Potter cuando todos reconocieron al niño.

_BUM_

_El pequeño Harry se enderezó mirando fijamente a la puerta donde alguien estaba llamando._

_BUM_

_Llamaron por segunda vez y la voz de otro niño se oyó en el piso de arriba._

_-¿Dónde está el cañón?_

_Un hombre gordo apareció en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, llevaba un rifle en las manos y miraba al igual que el niño de ojos verdes la puerta donde alguien había llamado._

_-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó el hombre gordo -¡Le advierto... Estoy armado!_

-¿Ese es Vernon Dursley? – preguntó Gideon Prewett con una mueca de asco, Harry solo asintió.

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó un golpe mucho mas violento y la puerta salió de sus goznes desplomándose en el suelo, un hombre enorme entró en la sala cogiendo la puerta y colocándola en su lugar como su fuera cartón pluma._

-¡Ohh, Hagrid! – Exclamó Alice Longbottom al reconocer al semigigane, quien solo consiguió balbucear algunas cosas algo avergonzado por aparecer en los recuerdos.

_-Podríamos preparar té, ha sido un viaje difícil... – dijo el semigigante como si nada viese pasado al darse la vuelta y sentarse en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. – Levántate, bola de grasa._

Albus Dumbledore miró divertido a Hagrid que seguía estando incómodo por ser el centro de atención.

_-Ah, ¡Aquí está Harry! – dijo Hagrid llamando la atención del muchacho – La última vez que te vi eras solo una criatura, te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre._

—_¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo Vernon Dursley —. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!_

—_Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación._

-¡Así se habla Hagrid! – dijo James.

—_De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la es palda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor._

_Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el inte rior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde._

-¡Oh! ¡Muchísimas gracias Hagrid! – Dijo Lily dando un abrazo al semigigante.

-Eh.. No hay de qué, no hoy de qué Lily – respondió Hagrid muy avergonzado, -Todos habríamos hecho lo mismo en esa situación – ante esas palabras, muchos de los presentes asintieron.

—_¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry._

—_Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guar dián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts._

_Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry_

—_¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las ma nos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.- Hagrid inspeccionó el lugar y después encendió el fuego de la chimenea._

_El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bol sillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de sal chichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago an tes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña esta ba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comen zó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:_

—_No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley._

-Como si ese niño gordo necesitase mas comida para engordar mas – dijo despectivamente Sirius.

—_Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe._

_Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan ham briento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravi lloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gi gante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:_

—_Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted._

_El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano._

—_Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sa brás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto._

-Si ha sido criado por mi hermana, me extraña mucho que sepa algo de Hogwarts. – Comentó Lily.

—_Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry_

De repente la niebla comenzó a aclararse de nuevo borrando todo el rastro de la antigua imagen.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ron.

-He interrumpido el recuerdo – respondió con parsimonia Harry.

-¡Pero quiero ver qué es lo que pasa! – se quejó Cassandra Black con los brazos en jarras.

-No se preocupe señorita Black, los recuerdos han sido ligados a esta habitación y pueden ver cuanto deseen, pero ahora no es el momento.

-Entonces, ¿No es necesario que usted esté aquí para que podamos ver los recuerdos de Harry Potter? – Preguntó Snape con las cejas alzadas.

-En absoluto, la habitación ha sido transfigurada en un pensadero con todas sus memorias incluidas, solo es necesario que entren aquí y piensen en un momento determinado de la vida del joven, como su primer cumpleaños, algún examen u otro tipo de pensamiento parecido, en el caso de que no sepan qué ver exactamente, los recuerdos que verán serán aleatorios, como una película sin guión.- explicó Harry.

-Muchas gracias señor Lekker – dijo James Potter dándole un abrazo al anciano, Harry, a pesar de los sentimientos que estaban aflorando dentro de el, correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ahora – empezó a decir Harry un poco mas alejado de su padre, todos se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas – lo que acabamos de ver, es la primera vez que Harry tuvo conciencia del mundo de la magia, Hagrid, después de poner a los Dursley en su lugar, explicó a Harry qué había pasado en el mundo de los magos para que Harry fuese famosos, le explicó la muerte de sus padres y la caída de Voldemort, le explicó que Dumbledore no creía que Voldemort había muerto y lo mas importante, le explicó quién era Voldemort.

Toda la atención estaba puesta sobre Harry quien continuó su diálogo.

-La explicación de Hagrid fue algo así "_Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween hace diez años, tu tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... quién tu sabes los mató, trató de matarte también a ti, pero no pudo, ése es el verdadero misterio, ¿Nunca te has preguntado como te hiciste aquella marca en la frente? No es un corte comñun, sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó, fue la que termino con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, por eso eres famoso Harry. Nadie a quien el hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y magos del momento, como los McKinnons, los Bones y los Prewett" – _Terminó de decir Harry llegando a la cuestión que quería.

-¿Los.. Prewett? – preguntó Molly lívida.

-Gídeon y Fabián Prewett– aclaró Harry.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Fabián con dureza.

-Tu hermano y tu fuisteis atacados durante cinco años por los mortifagos, al final un grupo de ocho asedió vuestra casa.

-Hace muchos tiempo... cuando Ron iba a cumplir ocho meses.. y me acuerdo porque Molly siempre quería celebrar los meses de sus bebés – comenzó a decir Fabián con ceño fruncido – Un grupo d ocho mortifagos entró en nuestra casa, mataron a nuestros padres, pero antes de que nos mataran a nosotros, James y Lily vinieron en nuestra ayuda y nos salvaron.

-Entonces hay diferencias antes del día de Halloween – dijo Harry – estoy seguro de que James y Lily te hubieran ayudado en esa ocasión también, pero estaban recluidos debido a la protección de su propio hijo.

-Estábamos escondidos – afirmó James – pero Sirius y Noah accedieron a cuidar de Harry mientras nosotros íbamos a ayudarles.

-Fue una suerte a decir verdad – continuó Sirius – Tenía una cita con Noah y al terminar estaba algo borracho, por eso Noah me condujo a la casa de James para usar la red Flu, me quitó la varita y no me dejaba aparecerme, cuando llegamos los dos estaban muy nerviosos, habían recibido el mensaje del asalto, pero la orden estaba inmersa en un ataque en uno de los pueblos del Londres muggle y no podían acudir en su ayuda porque tenían que cuidar de Harry. Como el aviso llegó cuando la orden ya estaba ocupada con los demás mortifagos, nadie se enteró del ataque a los Prewett.

-Sirius quería venir conmigo – James tomó la palabra – pero estaba demasiado borracho como para coger su varita, así que Noah accedió a cuidar de Harry (Y Sirius) mientras nosotros ayudábamos en el otro ataque.

Harry comprendió lo sucedido, Sirius tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que fue una suerte, en su mundo los Potter no habían podido moverse de su enclaustramiento.

-No conozco a la señorita Noah, pero debo felicitarla cuando lo haga por se la causante de la salvación de Gídeon y Fabián – dijo Harry hablando mas consigo mismo.

-Noah Black, es mi mujer – dijo Sirius aturdido, ¿No la conoces?

-Lo siento señor Black, pero solo conocí a la señora Black que está en un retrato en el pasillo – dijo Harry no queriendo profundizar en el tema – Debería tener otra charla con Wallpurga, por cierto – añadió mirando a Dumbledore como si compartiesen un chiste privado, antes de que Sirius o Cassandra abriesen la boca, Harry continuó con su propia historia.

-Harry Potter fue conociendo poco a poco el mundo de los magos, Hagrid se lo llevó al día siguiente al callejón Diagón, donde Harry sacó el dinero de la bóveda Potter y Hagrid hizo un encargo para Hogwarts en la cámara 713.

-¿La piedra filosofal? – preguntó Dumbledore curioso.

-Así es, pero el joven Harry no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba ese encargo, aunque le despertó su curiosidad. Compró los materiales necesarios para su primer curso, Hagrid le regaló su primera mascota, una preciosa lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig.

-¡Oh Hagrid! No sé como agradecerte.. – empezó a decir Lily

-No hay problema – contestó Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

-lo último que consiguió, fue su varita. – terminó de decir Harry antes de que la niebla volviese a mostrar otro recuerdo.

_La niebla mostraba una tienda con capas de polvo que todos reconocieron como la tienda de Ollivanders, dentro solo había tres persona, Hagrid sentado en una silla en la esquina, Harry en frente del mostrador y el dueño de la tienda, Ollivander._

—_Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza._

—_Ah, sí —dijo Ollivander—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a ver te pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encanta mientos._

-Es increíble cómo se acuerda de todo – comentó Lily.

_El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. _

—_Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he di cho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago._

-Mi varita no es solo buena para transformaciones – matizó James frunciendo la nariz.

_El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz._

—_Y aquí es donde..._

_El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco._

Todo el mundo se acercó a la imagen del joven Harry para poder ver de cerca la cicatriz de su frente.

—_Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivoca das... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo..._

_Negó con la cabeza y entonces, fijó su atención en Hagrid._

—_¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?_

—_Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid._

—_Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamen te severo._

—_Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —aña dió con vivacidad._

—_Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo._

—_Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente._

-Eso no suena muy convincente – dijo George a su hermano gemelo con una sonrisa.

—_Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mira da inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas pla teadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?_

—_Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry._

—_Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de uni cornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dra gón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago._

_El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas._

—_Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexi ble. Cógela y agítala._

_Harry cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inme diato._

-Odio cuando hace eso – murmuró Tonks

—_Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba..._

_Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el se ñor Ollivander se la quitó._

—_No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún cen tímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo._

_Harry lo intentó. Las varitas ya probadas, que esta ban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento pare cía estar._

-Wow, ya van trece – observó Charlie

-Yo probé veinte – confesó Lily algo avergonzada, todos la miraron con horror.

-Estoy seguro de que el señor Ollivander se divirtió mucho encontrándote la varita adecuada – aseguró Harry para que su madre se sintiese mas cómoda, Lily le sonrió agradecida.

—_Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encon traremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible._

_Harry tocó la varita. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas esta llaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplau dió y el señor Ollivander dijo:_

—_¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso..._

_Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso»._

—_Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?_

_El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida._

—_Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de don de salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras desti nado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz._

-¿La varita de Harry era la gemela de Voldemort? – preguntó Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry había escuchado la pregunta, pero su vista no se apartaba de la de Dumbledore, siempre quiso saber cuál fue la expresión del anciano director al enterarse del detalle de las varitas gemelas. Dumbledore lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, al principio parecía impactado o incluso alarmado, pero después su máscara de tranquilidad volvió a su lugar. Estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Así es, el joven Potter poseía la varita hermana de Voldemort – sin dar ninguna explicación mas, el recuerdo continuó.

—_Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuér dalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas._

La niebla volvió a su forma original deshaciendo las imágenes del recuerdo, todos se sentaron de nuevo en sus sitios pensando en lo que acababan de ver.

-Mas adelante, Harry llegó por fin a Hogwarts, donde fue seleccionado para Gryffindor e hizo amistad con el joven Ronald Weasley y la joven Hermione Granger – Comenzó a decir Harry decidiendo las que las preguntas por venir se hiciesen mas adelante, los dos jóvenes mencionados sonrieron tímidamente – Con el tiempo a los tres se les conoció como el trío de oro – añadió como nota personal provocando varias sonrisas – Harry fue aprendiendo magia poco a poco, pero al final del curso, tuvo su primer enfrentamiento consciente cara a cara contra Voldemort, así pues, evitó que el mago oscuro robara la piedra filosofal de Hogwarts –

-¿En Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily, Harry asintió antes de explicarlo.

- El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirino Quirrell aprobó la invasión de su cuerpo por el alma de Voldemort, evidentemente nadie sabía de esto, solo se enteraron al final del curso – Antes de que terminara la frase, el recuerdo de su encuentro con Quirrell delante del espejo de Oesed fue proyectado por el pensadero.

—_¡Usted! —exclamó Harry._

—_Yo —dijo con calma el profesor Quirrel — me preguntaba si me iba a en contrar contigo aquí, Potter._

—_Pero yo pensé... Snape..._

—_¿Severus? —Quirrell rió de forma fría y agu da—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profe sor Quirrell?_

-Quirrell nunca ha sido tartamudo – observó Frank Longbottom.

-Se decía que despuñes de un viaje de vacaciones, se encontró con un vampiro y volvió de esa manera – explicó Harry.

-De todas maneras me sorprende – añadió su esposa Alice – Quirrell nunca se unió al bando de Voldemort, de hecho murió hace tres años en una batalla en Aberdeen, luchando contra los mortifagos.

La información sorprendió muchísimo a Harry, pero después recapacitó. Quirrell había conocido a Voldemort cuando todavía era una mera sombra en una de sus vacaciones, si en este mundo Voldemort no había caído, el encuentro entre esos dos tampoco se había producido. El recuerdo continuó.

—_¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!_

—_No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a pren derle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte._

—_¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?_

-¿Por qué parece tan sorprendido? – preguntó Moody desde su posición, mirando a Harry con su ojo mágico.

-Porque Severus veía en Harry a su padre, entre otras cosas- contestó Harry sin darle importancia, una mueca apareció en la cara de Severus y de James.

—_Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pér dida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche._

_Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza._

—_Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizán dote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubris te cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra._

—_¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?_

-¿UN TROLL?- El grito de Lily y de Molly resonó por toda la habitación, Harry solo se rió entre dientes y afirmó con la cabeza.

—_Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directa mente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho..._

_Hizo una pausa:_

—_Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo._

Todos observaron el espejo que Quirrell tenía delante.

-El espejo de Oesed...- murmuró Dumbledore.

-Así es – afirmó Harry.

-¿Qué hace ese espejo?- preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.

-Su reflejo te muestra lo que mas desea tu corazón – explicó Dumbledore, todos asintieron en silencio.

—_Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del mar co—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos._

—_Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe._

—_Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me esta ba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustar me... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado..._

_Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado._

—_Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?_

-No la conseguirá de esa manera – afirmó Dumbledore, todos le miraron con interrogaciones en los ojos, Harry se rió y contestó la pregunta no formulada.

-Solo las personas que quieren encontrar la piedra, encontrarla y no utilizarla, podrán conseguirla – dijo Harry recordando las palabras de su director en la enfermería.

—_Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho._

-Parece que está intentando despistar a Quirrell – Observó Sirius, Lupin asintió.

-Pero también parece que no tiene mucho éxito – dijo el licántropo.

—_Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se de testaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto._

—_Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando..._

_Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell._

—_Algunas veces —dijo__—__ me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil..._

—_¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —pre guntó Harry_

—_Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con cal ma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado dé biles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente__—__. No perdo na fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Pie dra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca..._

_Quirrell maldijo entre dientes._

—_No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?_

_Harry se retorcía para liberarse de las sogas que le tenían prisionero, en una de sus sacudidas se fue al suelo, pero el profesor Quirrell no le prestó atención._

—_¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!_

_Una voz respondió, una voz que parecía provenir del mismísimo Quirrell._

—_Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho..._

_Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry._

—_Sí... Potter... ven aquí._

_Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie._

—_Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves._

_Harry se aproximó._

_Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.  
_

Todos se levantaron se sus sillas y se acercaron al espejo para ver con claridad lo que reflejaba el espejo a Harry, vieron como el reflejo de Harry se sacaba una puedra rojo sangre del bolsillo del pantalón, le guiñaba un ojo y se la volvía a guardar.

-Guau – dijo Cassandra en estado de Shock.

-¿Ya tiene la piedra? – preguntó James con ojos desorbitados.

-Así es – respondió Harry.

—_¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?_

—_Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor. Quirrell maldijo otra vez._

-Me sorprende que Quirrell se crea esa mentira, está claro que se la acaba de inventar – dijo Snape escéptico mientras los merodeadores se reían de la invención de Harry.

—_Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado._

—_Él miente... él miente..._

—_¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la ver dad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?_

_La voz aguda se oyó otra vez._

—_Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara..._

—_¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!_

—_Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto._

_Poco a poco el profesor Quirrell fue deshaciendo las cintas de su turbante para despuñes darse la vuelta y mostrar otra cara pegada en su nuca, con la piel de blanco tiza, ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de bariz, igual que una serpiente._

—_Harry Potter... —susurró —¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habi do seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en es tas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndo la para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?_

-Sabe que tiene la piedra – dijo asombrado Sirius.

-Voldemort es un gran legeremántico – recalcó Lupin como explicación.

—_No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia..._

—_¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry._

_Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudie ra mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía._

—_Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valen tía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté prime ro a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano._

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo! – gritó Lily mientras era abrazada por James con las lágrimas en los ojos.

—_¡NUNCA!_

_Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Volde mort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Quirrell había atrapado la muñeca de Harry con su mano, los dos comenzaron a gritar, cuando Quirrell soltó la muñeca de Harry, se pudieron ver unas feas ampollas en las palmas y la piel en carne viva._

—_¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... Quirrell volvía a chillar desesperado._

—_Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastán dolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterroriza do, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes._

—_¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —ex clamó Voldemort._

_Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mor tal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell._

—_¡AAAAAAH!_

_Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empu jar a Harry. Se podían oír los terribles ge midos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁ TALO!, en ese momento, Albus Dumbledore pasó por la cortina de fuego que había en la entrada de la habitación._

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

_Harry se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente segundos después._

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, todo volvió a la normalidad y volvieron a sentarse algo exaltados.

-No le podía tocar – dijo James – cuando lo hacía, se quemaba vivo – su expresión de confusión dio pie a la explicación de Harry.

-Cuando Lily se sacrificó por Harry, le otorgó la protección mas pura y Quirrell lleno de odio y ambición y poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort, no podía tocar algo tan lleno de amor, por eso se quemaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? – preguntó Lupin.

-Cuando Dumbledore llegó, Voldemort decidió abandonar el cuerpo de Quirrell, éste no pudo soportar la separación del cuerpo y alma y murió, la piedra filosofal fue destruida por si este suceso volvía a ocurrir. – informó Harry.

-Disculpe señor Lekker, ¿Pero le importaría si tomamos un descanso? Es casi la hora de cenar y aún no he preparado nada de comida – preguntó Molly Weasley.

-Lo siento señora Weasley, pero me temo que tengo que retenerlos un poco mas, es necesario que veamos hasta el final del tercer curso de Harry antes de salir – dijo Harry pensando en Colagusano, lo mas probable es que Sirius, James o Remus fuesen a contarle todo lo que habían visto a su mejor amigo y Harry no quería correr el riesgo de que en este mundo fuese también un traidor.

El grupo asintió conforme, pues si el anciano quería que viesen algo antes de terminar la primera lección, es que era realmente importante.

-Para simplificar – empezó a decir Harry – diré que el segundo curso de Harry fue casi como el anterior, a diferencia de que en Hogwarts empezaron a haber ataques a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles o mestizos, se les encontraba petrificados en los pasillos sin ningún tipo de pista aparente-

Algunas exclamaciones se escucharon, Dumbledore atendió con una sombría mirada.

-Al final del curso, la señorita Granger gracias a algunas pistas que se encontraron, descubrió que la criatura que atacaba a los alumnos era un Basilisco, los rumores... –

-¿¡UN BASILISCO!? – gritaron a coro Andrómeda, Molly, Alice, Minerva y Lily, cortando la explicación de Harry, quien prefirió continuar ignorando el grito.

-Los rumores durante todo el curso decían que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta de nuevo – Dumbledore cambió de postura levemente, Harry se dio cuenta de que el director se estaba interesando por el camino de la conversación, seguramente había atado cabos con lo dicho en su propia oficina, la primera pista certera de la inmortalidad de Voldemort iba a ser descubierta.

-Cuando Harry y Ron descubrieron de qué se trataba, fueron a la entrada de la cámara, la descubrieron gracias al fantasma de Myrtle la llorona, pues Myrtle fue la niña que murió hacía ya cincuenta años, la señorita Hermione Granger no les acompañó en esta aventura porque resultó petrificada del mismo modo que muchos de sus compañeros de escuela.

Harry vio que Frank y Sirius iban a intervenir, pero al final cerraron la boca dejándole terminar el relato.

-Cuando Harry entró en la cámara, solo porque Ron se quedó atrapado en otro lado de la entrada, descubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña Ginny Weasley en el suelo y un Tom Ryddle de sus años de prefecto muy real, de pie al lado del joven de la niña.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a sollozar.

-Resulta, que el viejo diario de Hogwarts de Ryddle llegó a las manos de la joven Weasley, el diario era un artefacto de magia muy oscura y poco a poco fue poseyendo a la niña, cuando Ryddle soltó al basilisco para que matara a Harry, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore acudió en su ayuda cegando al monstruo y trayendo consigo el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Para qué...? - comenzó a decir Snape, pero Harry continuó narrando interrumpiéndole.

-Harry sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero, el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que solo un verdadero Gryffindor podía hacerlo – matizó Harry – y con la espada mató al Basilisco, pero Tom cada vez se hacía mas fuerte y la joven Weasley moría poco a poco, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Ryddle ganaba fuerzas gracias al vínculo que Ginny tenía con él por el diario, así que incrustó el diario en uno de los colmillos del Basilisco destruyéndolo, y destruyendo del mismo modo el espíritu joven de Voldemort.

La niebla volvió a formar otro recuerdo, esta vez en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

_Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, sucie dad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó:_

-¿Lockhart? ¿Qué hace ahí? – preguntó Bill Weasley.

-Fue el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el segundo curso – explicó Harry.

-¿En el puesto de defensa? – preguntó incrédula Andrómeda.

-Es bastante raro, Lochart no sabe ni como defenderse de unos duendecillos de cornualles – expresó James.

-Creo que todo el colegio pensaba lo mismo – dijo Harry permitiendo que continuase el recuerdo.

—_¡Ginny!_

_Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su ma rido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija._

_Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificul tad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atra pados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley_

—_¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hi cisteis?_

—_Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall._

_La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Se leccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que que daba del diario de Ryddle._

_Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que él y Ron siguie ron a las arañas por el bosque; que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adi vinado que Myrtle la Llorona había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos..._

-¿Qué es eso de la voz que no salía de ningún lado? – preguntó Alastor Moody.

-Harry hablaba pársel, por eso entendía los susurros que el basilisco hacía cuando atravesaba las cañerías del castillo – explicó Harry y antes de que ninguno preguntara, habló de nuevo – Cuando Voldemort intentó matarle, le trasfirió alguno de sus poderes, entre ellos, el habla pársel.

-¿Se encontraron con Aragog? – dijo Hagrid medio asustado.

-¿Quién es Aragog? – preguntó Minerva.

-Es una acormántula – dijo Harry – tiene su nivo dentro del bosque prohibido.

—_Muy bien —señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter?_

_Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les re lató la oportuna llegada de Fawkes y del Sombrero Selec cionador, que le proporcionó la espada. Pero luego titubeó.Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste es bozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía bri llar sus lentes de media luna._

—_Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amable mente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embru jar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmen te se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania._

—_¿Qué... qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz ató nita—. ¿Sabe qui-quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?_

—_Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años._

_Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y exami nó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas._

Dumbledore se acercó a su figura del recuerdo y examinó mas de cerca el diario.

-Por Merlín... – la vez del director era apenas un susurro, Harry entonces supo que Dumbledore había organizado las piezas del puzzle y se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

—_Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha teni do nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cin cuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscu ras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acome tió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irre conocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual._

—_Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él?_

—_¡Su... su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He es tado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso..._

—_¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he en señado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!_

—_No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré den tro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado..._

-¿Cómo llegó ese objeto a manos de mi hija? – preguntó el señor Weasley enfadado.

-Antes de que empezase el segundo curso, usted y el señor Lucius Malfoy tuvieron una pelea en Flourish & Blotts, Malfoy aprovechó el momento para introducir el diario entre las pertenencias de Ginny.

—_La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la en fermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Volde mort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de cho colate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñán dole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágo ra a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro._

—_¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría._

-¡Oh! Que enternecedor – dijo Fred.

-Creo que esa escena la he visto en algún sitio – continuó George.

-Si.. una vez... – añadió Fred tocándose el mentón como si recapacitara.

-O dos... – le imitó su hermano George en la postura.

-O un millar...

-¡Callaos los dos! – exclamó Ron con las orejas mas rojas que su pelo.

—_No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dum bledore._

_La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba de trás, todavía muy impresionado._

—_¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avi sar a los de la cocina?_

—_Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley._

—_Eso es —dijo Dumbledore._

_Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos._

—_Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore._

_Ron abrió la boca horrorizado._

—_Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, son riendo—. Recibiréis ambos el Premio por Servicios Especia les al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno._

-¡Oh! ¡Ronnie será inmortalizado en la sala de trofeos! – dijo Charlie Weasley divertido.

_Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valen tín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca._

—_Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumble dore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?_

_Harry dio un respingo, se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del des pacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumble dore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba._

—_Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart.._

—_¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?_

-En ese momento Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley hacían muchos esfuerzos para no reírse demasiado fuerte.

—_... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata —explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquila mente._

-¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber Fleur.

-Lockhart utilizó la varita de Ron para hacer el hechizo, el problema es que la varita estaba rota y el oblíviate se volvió contra él. – explicó Harry, provocando que Kingsley, Sirius y Tonks no aguantaran mas y se pusieran a reír a carcajada limpia.

—_Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!_

—_¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no ten go espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar._

—_¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry._

_Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta._

_Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego._

—_Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incom prensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nue vo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes._

_Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió avergonzado cuando Dumbledo re lo miró directamente a los ojos._

—_Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumble dore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte._

_De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:_

—_Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo..._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas platea das—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?_

—_¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy..._

-eso es Harry, ¡No tienes nada que ver con ese monstruo! – Exclamó Sirius orgulloso.

_Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba._

—_Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Som brero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar pársel..._

—_Tú sabes hablar pársel, Harry —dijo tranquilamen te Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla pársel. Si no es toy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, se guro..._

—_¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito._

—_Eso parece._

—_Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y..._

—_Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposada mente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua pársel..., inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a tem blar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryf findor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa._

—_Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de de rrota— solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin..._

—_Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras eleccio nes, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. —Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e in móvil—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento._

_Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGo nagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los ru bíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: Godric Gryffindor:_

—_Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría ha ber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore._

_Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lue go Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero._

—_Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redac tar un anuncio para El Profeta, además —añadió pensati vo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?_

Cuando la niebla volvió a su ser, Harry miró directamente a Dumbledore.

-Albus, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta del detalle ... – empezó a decir Harry, el director afirmó con la cabeza metido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero aún faltan mas piezas – dijo Dumbledore quedadamente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, posiblemente fuese del recuerdo de Horace, el mismo recuerdo que Dumbledore le encargó conseguir para saber el número exacto de Horrocruxes a los que se tenían que enfrentar.

-Toda la información está aquí, pero cada cosa a su tiempo – dijo Harry antes de continuar con la historia, los miembros de la Orden miraban a Harry y a Dumbledore alternativamente como en un partido de tenis, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, excepto Snape, que tenía una ligera impresión de hacia dónde estaba encaminada la conversación.

-El tercer curso de Harry fue eclipsado por una noticia alarmante, la escapada de Azkaban de uno de sus presos, Sirius Black – Dijo Harry sin preámbulos, observando como palidecían mas de la mitad de los rostros de los presentes.

* * *

_**Espero que os halla gustado el cuarto capítulo de "Después de la muerte". Personalmente no es que me guste mucho el método empleado para escribirlo, pero hay recuerdos que son necesarios para mostrar y otros que omito por lo extenso que puede llegar a ser.**_

_**Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o participar en la propuesta que os he mencionado al principio del capítulo, no dudéis en dejar review ^^, bueno, dejad review para cualquier cosa, que será igualmente de bienvenido jajaja.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia! Un beso =P**_


	5. Guerra Fría

_**Todos los personajes perteneces a JKR a excepción de algunos de invención propia.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado algo ocupada y pensaba actualizar antes del 6 de diciembre que es mi cumpleaños pero se me ha hecho imposible. También me he tomado mi tiempo en pensar algunas de las cosas que se mencionan en este capítulo, no estaba muy convencida pero al final lo he puesto para aligerar un poco el rumbo de la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo mi historia y a los nuevos lectores que aparecen con cada capítulo. Agradezco también a los que habéis participado en el "juego" de la elección del personaje con el que se empieza el capítulo. Aquí pongo los personajes que habéis pedido y votado:**_

_**Sirius Black: 3 Votos**_

_**Severus Snape: 2 Votos**_

_**Charlus y Héctor Potter: 1 Voto**_

_**Harry Potter: 1 Voto**_

_**Albus Dumbledore: 1 Voto**_

_**James Potter: 1 Voto**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por participar! Esta vez habéis preferido que sean los pensamientos de Sirius los que inicien el capítulo, me encantaría saber quién preferís que empiece el siguiente ^^**_

_**Ahora la verdad es que estoy muy feliz porque a partir del próximo capítulo voy a poder poner mas historia de la que tenía pensada en vez de centrarse solo en la parte de los recuerdos de los libros (Hubo un momento en el que me harté y puse recuerdos que no son de los libros jajaj)**_

_**También aviso que empiezan a haber escenas fuertes, para mi es obvio porque Harry en su anterior vida fue auror y ha tenido que vivir momentos horrorosos, espero que no os traumaticéis con lo que pueda escribir, pero reitero, son mortifagos de los que estamos hablando y cuando quieren matar a alguien, lo matan al igual que cuando quieren hacer daño, lo hacen y disfrutan haciéndolo. Por lo tanto a partir de ahora puede haber escenas de violaciones, maltrato físico y psicológico y torturas. Si no os gusta este punto espero que me perdonéis, pero quiero que mi historia tenga un punto realista de la maldad del ser humano.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Cuando publicáis uno me entran mas ganas de escribir y me alegran enormemente, no sé como agradecéroslo.**_

_**¡Aquí van las respuestas de los reviews!**_

* * *

_**Niernath: **__Dumbledore siempre va a ser el que se de cuenta de todo mas rápido jajajaj, por algo es uno de los magos mas listos de su tiempo =P, Ginny no está en la reunión porque Harry así lo decidió, pensó que exponer sus recuerdos a una Ginny que ha vivido sin el sería demasiado egoísta, así que Harry decidió dejarla a parte de todo este asunto._

_**L. Malfoy: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir y que te guste la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten de igual forma ^^._

_**Marce: **__Me hace mucha gracia que los capítulos se te hagan cortos, creo que esta historia es una de las mas largas que he hecho en mi vida jajajaj, Sirius y Remus también me gustan mucho a mi, pero prefiero decir que muchos otros personajes también me gustan jajaja, no puedo dejar de lado a McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape... la lista es larguísima jajaj._

_**Meital-Lupin: **__Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que dice que no le gusta el tercer libro O.O me has dejado estupefacta jajajajaj, a mi me gusta mucho, creo que es porque ahí aparecen Remus y Sirius y parte de la historia merodeadora, a parte de que también dejan datos muy importantes de la historia de Harry Potter en general, la película también me gustó, excepto Lupin, no me gustó como le caracterizaron _, pero bueno, ¡Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! ^^_

_**ISA:**__ Jajaja siento dejarte con la intriga, pero en algún momento tenía que cortar el capítulo _, me ha sorprendido mucho que pidieses ver a los hermanos de Harry. Charlus y Héctor son unos personajes que me gustan mucho y tengo algunas cosas preparadas para ellos. En principio Harry no tiene intenciones de mostrarse como es, bastante es la información que está dando a todos como para encima aparecer con su apariencia joven como si fuese un fantasma encarnado o algo así jajajaj, a sus padres les puede dar algo. Aún falta un trecho para que se desvele su secreto, lo tengo guardado para un momento especial, sobretodo con sus padres =._

_**JAIMOL:**__ Me halaga mucho que pienses que mis capítulos son buenos, de verdad! ^^ espero que te siga gustando la historia mas adelante, poco a poco se irán poniendo los pensamientos de la gente desde distintas perspectivas =P_

_**Zarkan: **__¡Muchas gracias! Personalmente no creo que mi trabajo sea excelente pero me alegra mucho que tu pienses así ^^._

_**Jazmín-Black:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que te siga gustando en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Anddie Cullen:**__ Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia Anddie, espero que te siga gustando mas adelante =P._

_**María: **__Es cierto que Severus tiene unos cuantos puntos de vista mas extensos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Severus ya sabe que Polaris en Harry, así que él no tiene la incógnita que todo el mundo que no lo sabe tiene. Me hace gracia cuando dices que estás emocionada por la historia, eso me hace ver que te gusta y me alegro un montón por ello ^^_

_**Miran Elva: **__Jajajaj no te traumes por favor =P, poco a poco iré continuando el fic, pero hay veces que necesito mi tiempo para replantearme la siguiente jugada, ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste!_

_**Mistikmage: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que espero que te guste tanto o mas que el anterior =P_

_**Rianne Black: **__La encerrona de los merodeadores a Colagusano aún no va a salir, ya verás cuando leas el capítulo, tendrán que ser muy precavidos con sus próximos movimientos porque la situación de guerra es muy diferente a la que Harry vivió en su tiempo. ¡Espero que te guste!_

_**Karuu: **__¡Hola! Jajaja me encanta que me digan que dejo intrigadísima a la gente, aunque suene un poco raro jajajaj, No voy a mostrar todos los recuerdos de cada año, cogeré alguno de cada, los mas importantes o los que vengan al tema que están discutiendo los personajes en ese momento, y no te preocupes por los recuerdos posteriores, Harry tuvo una vida muy larga después de Hogwarts, así que por lo tanto tiene muchísimos recuerdos mas que mostrar y debo decir que esos recuerdos me gustan mas que los que puede mostrar de su etapa en Hogwarts ^^_

_**Shadim-Samtrom: **__A pesar que dije que el capítulo anterior lo partí porque era muy extenso, eso no quita que el siguiente empiece desde la perspectiva de un personaje diferente =P esta vez ha ganado Sirius, pero la próxima vez puede ser otro ^^ de momento ya he puesto un poco de la perspectiva de Lily, quizás de James aún falta algo jajaj creo que puedo morir si intento escribir todo lo que el hombre está sintiendo ahora mismo jajajaj. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia ^^_

_**Reykou Higurashi: **__Jajaj a mi también me da un poco de miedo saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de los demás, pero que sepas que aunque cada capítulo empieza desde el punto de vista de un personaje elegido por vosotros, mas adelante siempre narraré el punto de vista de Harry, porque él es el protagonista de la historia =P. El tema de qué ha pasado con la vida de Sirius ahora que no ha pasado 12 años en Azkaban se verá poco a poco. Harry no tiene pensado desvelar su verdadera identidad, sería demasiado problemático y puede causar algún paro cardíaco jajajaj, pero Harry sigue enamorado de Ginny, ella fue la mujer de su vida y así seguirá siendo, pero en este mundo, Ginny creció sin un Harry al que conocer, así que Harry decidió dejarla a parte en este asunto para que pudiese vivir la vida que ella eligiese ^^_

_**CuGa: **__El aspecto que tiene Harry ahora es el mismo que cuando tenía 115 años, él mismo se cambia para evitar que le reconozcan con los recuerdos ya que está muy envejecido, casi un calco de Dumbledore jajajaj, pero si el encantamiento se rompe, sigue teniendo la apariencia de 21 años. También elige tener su aspecto de anciano, porque un anciano crea muchas menos sospechas que un joven al que nadie reconoce =P Me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia ^^ ¡Un beso!_

_**Natysh: **__Me alegra que te guste como va la historia ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ^^_

_**Mia: **__Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar el capi _ pero de verdad que me quería pensar bien lo que iba a escribir. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! ^^_

_**Nat Potter W: **__Jajajaj siento decirte que aún falta para que Ginny aparezca, puede que en el siguiente... o dentro de dos, pero en este aún no aparece, había muchas cosas que aclarar y la pobre no va a llamar a la puerta para entrar en una reunión donde no ha sido invitada, a parte de que ya no hay puerta jajajaj._

_**Valvanera: **__Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! ^^ Me gusta mucho que digais que es diferente de otras historias, porque eso era lo que intentaba conseguir cuando la empecé a escribir, espero que te siga gustando mas adelante! ^^_

_**Kotori: **__Jajaja siento haberlo cortado justo ahí, Respecto a Cassandra, la hija de Sirius, no había pensado en hacerla pareja de Harry. Tengo otros planes para ella =P_

_**Satorichiva: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia, quiero poner las reacciones de los demás poco a poco y por separado, porque ahora mismo hay muchas personas reunidas y sería un follón con todos a la vez._

_**Mikelodeon: **__Me alegra que te guste el fic ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando en los siguientes capítulos =P_

_**Francesa85: **__Me alegra mucho que te guste! ^^ Sirius no es el único que lo va a pasar mal en este capítulo jajaja Harry no va a dejar ni siquiera que se lamente jaja ya verás =P_

_**Angel de acuario: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia ^^_

_**Ely: **__Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi historia Ely ^^ siento el retraso pero ahora ando con pies de plomo en lo referente a la historia, me da mucho apuro que se convierta en algo que no me gusta solo porque actualicé mas rápido de lo que las ideas me venían _, espero que te siga gustando!_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews, ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Me alegra un montón ver vuestros comentarios y me animan a seguir escribiendo poco a poco, tambié agradezco profundamente a los que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos y los que han pedido el "Alert"**_

_**¡Ya sabéis! Si queréis que el próximo capítulo empiece desde la perspectiva de un personaje en concreto no dudéis en pedirlo! Cuantos mas votos tenga ese personaje, mas posibilidades habrá de que sea así! ^^**_

_**Un beso muy grande a todos y espero que disfrutéis del el quinto capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Guerra Fría**

Si tenía que poner algún nombre al estado en el cual se encontraba, diría que estaba en el limbo. Sirius Black apenas se percataba de todas las imágenes y la información que el cuarto del pensadero les estaba proporcionando. Mas de una vez había mirado a ambos lados para fijarse en los rostros de los demás reunidos, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una expresión parecida, excepto quizás Dumbledore, Moody y Snape, contando también con el extraño señor Lekker que les acababan de presentar por supuesto.

Antes de entrar en la reunión, les pareció raro a James y a él, que no hubiesen pedido la presencia de Peter, normalmente los cuatro merodeadores eran requeridos en las reuniones donde se trataban los temas mas importantes de la Orden, pero en cambio, en ésta última el nombre de Peter no aparecía en la lista.

Por casualidad había quedado con Peter y Remus para comer en su casa, así que cuando llegó James para avisarnos de la reunión y nos dimos cuenta de que la presencia de Peter no estaba requerida, los cuatro nos extrañamos.

Cuando faltaba poco tiempo para la llegada de Dumbledore, Sirius vio por la ventana al anciano paseando por la calle junto a otro viejo y meterse en una tienda muggle de comestibles, no dudó un momento para bajar a hablar con su antiguo director.

Por mucho que quiso saber la razón, Dumbledore solo le dijo que Peter no estaba requerido para esta reunión porque tenía otros planes para él y no pondría a ninguno de los miembros de la orden en dos misiones a la vez por su seguridad, argumentó que no sería bueno para la salud de nadie. Bien, el argumento sació un poco mi curiosidad, pero el problema llegó cuando Sirius volvió a su casa para explicarles lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

Por lo general a todos les pareció normal, pero entonces Peter mencionó algo de "sentirse excluido y que querían separar al cuarteto merodeador", lo dijo con tal deje de tristeza que enseguida Remus, James y Sirius se pusieron a trazar un plan para que Peter no se sintiese tan excluido. Al final llegaron a la conclusión mas sencilla, Peter solo se tendría que transformar en una rata (Acción que ya habían hecho muchas veces para colarlo en las reuniones raras) y fingir ser la mascota de Sirius que ya algunos conocían, total, solo se iba a enterar de que iba la reunión, no a participar en ella.

Pero parecía que las sorpresas solo acababan de empezar, no solo había conocido a un muchacho de los mas extraño en la pequeña batalla del Callejón Diagón por la mañana, sino que ahora Dumbledore venía acompañado por un anciano muy parecido a él, igual de excéntrico comiendo una piruleta mientras sonreía de forma risueña, el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos le parecía vagamente familiar, pero en ese momento se lo atribuyó a su parecido con Dumbledore.

Antes de ninguna presentación Cassandra la hija de Sirius dejó bien claro que se iba a quedar en la reunión, es cierto que ya tenía el título de Auror, pero Sirius sabía que no estaba preparada para una batalla feroz contra los mejores mortifagos, claro está, que Sirius se preocupaba por su hija al igual que su madre Noah, pero pensó que por acceder a la reunión y enterarse de lo que pasaba no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Después pasó algo que le dejó anonadado, aquél anciano se dirigió hacia él y cogió a Peter en sus manos y le sacó del cuarto para después sellar (O mas bien hacer desaparecer) la puerta, dijo algo así como que le daban alergia, pero era absurdo porque había cogido a Peter con sus propias manos sin ningún temor a una reacción alérgica, Remus y James tenían la misma mirada preocupada, solo Lily y Noah conocían el secreto de la animagia de los tres merodeadores, prefirieron guardar el secreto y utilizarlo a su favor en las misiones de la Orden. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que aquél hombre sabía que la rata era un animago, pero después desechó la idea, pues si ni siquiera Dumbledore se había dado cuenta, menos un anciano que los acababa de conocer.

El Señor Lekker, como se llamaba aquél anciano amante de las piruletas, resultaba ser un "visitante" de un mundo paralelo. ¡Ni él mismo se lo creía!, las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente según pasaba el tiempo y recibía la información de aquél anciano. Por lo visto ni siquiera estaba en el año correcto, ni habían pasado los mismos sucesos que aquí. Hubo un pequeño altercado con James, pero Lekker supo controlarlo bastante bien para tratarse del tema de Harry, por otro lado, empezaron a reproducirse recuerdos en las paredes de la habitación.

Las imágenes de lo que pudo ser una relación entre Remus y su prima Tonks alegraron mucho a Sirius, sobre todo en el momento en el que le pedía a Harry ser el padrino del pequeño Teddy, pero había algo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde la primera imagen, no era la primera vez que veía a Harry y no estaba hablando de los recuerdos del pensadero, no, había visto a Harry en el callejón Diagón, en los recuerdos se le veía algo mas joven, pero sin duda se trataba de su ahijado.

Sirius miró de reojo la reacción de Moody, en todos los años que había trabajado bajo la supervisión del auror, había aprendido a interpretar el mas mínimo gesto de su cara, pero cuando le miró, Moody no parecía extrañado de ver que era Harry el chico con el que se habían encontrado en el callejón, así que sacó dos teorías, la primera era que Moody había pasado ese dato por alto (Cosa bastante improbable tratándose de Moody) y la segunda (De la cual estaba mas convencido) era que su jefe auror sabía algo que él no sabía, por ese motivo decidió dejar el asunto para mas adelante, cuando pudiese pensar de una manera mas lógica.

Otro dato que le preocupó, fue la declaración del Señor Lekker al decirle que no conocía a Noah, supuestamente los dos mundos solo se diferenciaban a partir de la muerte de James, pero según las fechas, él ya llevaba mas de un año de noviazgo con su mujer, que estuviese desaparecida en su mundo, que Harry no la conociese, solo significaba que ni Cassandra, ni Lyra, ni Arcturus existían en ese mundo alterno del cual procedían las memorias.

El resto de los recuerdos, Sirius se los pasó reorganizando sus ideas. No podía imaginarse una vida sin James o Lily, mucho menos sin su mujer e hijos, la información que les daban solo le daba la razón al sentirse muy afortunado de tenerlos junto a él, le recordaban lo importantes que eran en sus vidas. Una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de Sirius, una vida sin su familia, sin su hermano no carnal, James, sería un pozo de tristeza del que nunca podría salir. Se obligó a si mismo a pensar que esa solo era una posibilidad en el mundo alterno, que ahora todos ellos estaban a su lado, poco a poco el vacío que sufría en la boca del estómago se fue deshaciendo, pero al final siempre quedaba una parte de recordatorio angustioso.

Todo el lío de pensamientos llegó a su fin cuando Lekker dijo su última frase.

_-El tercer curso de Harry fue eclipsado por una noticia alarmante, la escapada de Azkaban de uno de sus presos, Sirius Black –_

Sirius escuchó las palabras como un eco, que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, notaba como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba y no podía apartar la mirada de aquél sujeto que no pertenecía a su mundo. Ni siquiera se percató de que todos a su alrededor se habían quedado estáticos mirándole a él o al anciano, solo miraba esos ojos esmeralda que le observaban con simpatía.

-¿cómo...? – Consiguió articular Sirius cuando se vio con capacidad suficiente para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su propia hija.

-Imposible – dijo Cassandra de manera hosca. Para evitar que nadie mas siguiese hablando, Harry continuó.

-El señor Black pasó doce años en la prisión de Azkaban antes de que pudiese escapar.

-¡¿DOCE AÑOS?! – gritaron Remus y James a coro a la vez que se ponían de pie de un golpe.

-¿De qué se le acusó? – la primera pregunta razonable salió de los labio de Albus Dumbledore, como era de esperar.

-De traición – dijo Harry – Se le acusó de revelar la situación de los Potter a Voldemort después de que él fuese el guardián del hechizo fidelio de la casa del Valle de Godric, también del asesinato de una docena de muggles y el asesinato a sangre fría del mago Peter Pettigrew.

En ese momento Harry se percató de la mirada de horror que compartían James, Lily y Sirius, parecía que habían olvidado por completo la noticia de la encarcelación de Sirius.

-Pero eso... ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos y a Harry alternativamente. Lo que pasó a continuación fue a cámara lenta para los expertos ojos de Harry.

Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape y los hermanos Prewett levantaron sus varitas en un segundo y apuntaron al cuerpo de Sirius lanzando varios hechizos aturdidores. Los rayos rojos se acercaban a su objetivo de manera constante, Harry con un movimiento vertiginoso consiguió desviar tres de los seis rayos, viendo que Sirius sería alcanzado por las maldiciones, envió un potente _accio_ a Sirius. El cuerpo de su padrino voló literalmente de la silla con dirección a Harry, pero aun así uno de los hechizos le iba a alcanzar cuando un escudo mágico apareció en el momento exacto para desviar el rayo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Sirius cayó en brazos de su ahijado, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía su varita sacada y que era él quien había convocado el escudo.

-¡BASTA! –La potente voz de Dumbledore impidió que siguiesen lanzando maldiciones a Sirius, un incómodo silencio se propagó por la habitación mientras Harry levantaba el cuerpo de su padrino aún en estado de Shock.

-Sirius nunca nos traicionaría... – comenzó a decir James sin intentar ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, su mirada estaba perdida, sus sollozos y los de su mujer se escuchaban en toda la sala.

-Lo sé – se limitó a decir Harry. Sirius levantó la mirada al instante, en sus ojos tenía la pregunta exacta "¿Qué tanto sabía?" pero no hacía falta preguntar, la mirada de Harry le contestaba todo.

Sirius se llevó la mano a la boca mientras ahogaba un débil sollozo, sus piernas no le sostenían mas y no tuvo otra opción que desplomarse en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sin piedad mientras tenía la mirada horrorizada.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, ese hombre no pudo conocer a Noah porque su estancia en Azkaban le había impedido pedirla el matrimonio, sus hijos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de nacer y ver el mundo, las acciones de ese anciano al sacar a Peter en su forma de Rata del cuarto sin ningún miramiento, el porqué todos sus planes se habían comprometido y los mortifagos siempre tenían un pie por delante de ellos, y Harry... él mismo había dado la idea a James para que Peter fuese su guardián secreto, creía que Remus era el traidor, ¡Incluso lo creía hacía unos minutos! Su plan de ser amistoso de nuevo con Remus para pillarle desprevenido le parecía brillante, pero ahora... había estado tan ciego.. ¡Y todo era culpa suya!, pero aun así.. no podía creerlo, Peter era como su hermano...

Los presentes en la sala estaban consternados, solo escuchaban los lamentos de tres personas sin saber muy bien de qué iba la cosa. Dumbledore aun tenía la varita sacada pero no apuntaba a nadie en particular, el silencio fue roto por las palabras de Harry que aún sostenía a su padrino en sus brazos.

-Creí que todos ustedes serían mas sensatos – comenzó a decir de forma calmada pero dura– conozco cada uno de los recuerdos del joven Potter, hasta el mas íntimo y nunca dejaría que una persona que no gozase de mi absoluta confianza viese ni uno de ellos – dijo de forma tajante.

-Pero él.. no puede ser – consiguió articular James entre sollozos mientras se sentaba en su silla de nuevo y abrazaba a su mujer que se encontraba en el mismo triste estado.

-Es imposible.. – le siguió Sirius.

-En cambio, vosotros dos habéis olvidado la primera y la mas importante lección de todas – les dijo Harry – Minerva, ¿puedes decirnos las cualidades esenciales que un animago debe poseer?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la profesora, pero aun así después de unos segundos respondió a la pregunta.

-Concentración, decisión, fijación y una gran inteligencia.

-¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver? – preguntó Ron por encima de los sollozos de Sirius, James y Lily. Harry vio como los ojos de Hermione, Dumbledore y Remus se iluminaban fugazmente.

-Dime que no estás intentando decir que.. – dijo Remus desconcertado mirando a Harry, sus ojos estaban mas claros que antes.

Harry prefirió no contestar de inmediato a la pregunta, sabía que estaba jugando en terreno pantanoso, cuando los ojos del hombre lobo se volvían claros era una mala señal, muy mala, había visto en mas ocasiones de las que quisiera los ojos de Teddy en ese mismo estado y cuando se volvían de color casi oro las cosas siempre se ponían difíciles. Llevó a Sirius hasta su silla poco a poco, el hombre apenas se podía sostener, tenía la mano encima de sus ojos y estaba seguro de que en ese momento ni siquiera pensaba en donde estaba.

Observó como Sirius se abrazaba a James y Lily y compartían la pena, se escuchaban las palabras ahogadas de Sirius a través de las lágrimas y sollozos.

-Lo siento.. lo siento tanto...

-Sirius, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, actuaste como creíste mas conveniente en ese momento. – dijo Harry comprendiendo el dolor de la culpa de su padrino. En su mundo, pasó exactamente lo mismo, Sirius se sentía culpable por haber dado la idea de que Peter fuese el guardián secreto.

-Chicos, por favor, decidme que no es verdad... – dijo Remus arrodillándose al lado de sus amigos y abrazándoles posesivamente.

-El... – comenzó a decir Lily con un nudo en la garganta – él fue el que nos convenció... – pero las palabras no salían, Lily dio una mirada bochornosa a Remus, sus ojos enrojecidos emitían demasiada tristeza.

-El fue el que os convenció para que dejaseis que Harry tomase el aire en un día de compras – terminó de decir Remus comprendiendo todo. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca de ser del color del oro, pero ahora su mirada se nublaba también por las lágrimas al comprender la traición de su viejo amigo.

Harry supo que ese era el momento de actuar, si esto seguía mas lejos las cosas se saldrían de control. Puso una mano en el hombro de Remus y apretó un poco.

-Remus, debes tranquilizarte. Ni siquiera se a ciencia cierta que él sea el traidor – dijo Harry en tono suave, Remus le miró con furia antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Prácticamente le has señalado con el dedo! ¡Te crees que esto es un juego! – Gritó a pleno pulmón mientras se volvía a poner de pie mirando al anciano, Dumbledore iba a hablar al igual que muchos otros en la sala, pero Harry levantó la mano callándoles sin apartar la mirada del licántropo.

-Sé lo que pasó en mi realidad y sé que hay similitudes con vuestro mundo. ¿He actuado mal siendo precavido Remus? Hay personas en este lugar que nunca llegué a conocer, la señorita Cassandra Black es una de ellas, puesto que la estancia en Azkaban de Sirius le privó de poder tener familia alguna.

Cassandra dejaba que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y abrazó a su padre en un segundo sin decir una palabra.

-Solo ahora he podido comprobar que el "pequeño" secreto Merodeador también existe aquí, lo que no sé, es quién sabe de el.

-Noah y Lily son las únicas que lo saben... ni siquiera se lo dijimos a nuestros hijos – contestó James un poco mas calmado.

-Nunca pensé que vosotros tendríais esta actitud, jugasteis con fuego ocultando tal clase de información _Cornamenta_ – dijo Harry matizando el apodo de su padre, no quería discutir, así que con un movimiento de mano y dando la espalda a todos los presentes, la niebla comenzó a formar una nueva imagen mientras comenzaba a explicar de forma rápida y clara lo que pasó en el tercer curso de Hogwarts.

-Harry nunca había oído hablar del fugitivo Sirius Black, solo tuvo una ligera idea de quién era cuando Arthur Weasley le pidió que no se metiese en líos ni hiciese locuras porque estaba en peligro. Se pusieron medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts, mas bien el ministerio puso a Dementores vigilando el lugar. Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George decidieron darle un regalo adelantado a Harry puesto que no tenía la autorización para visitar Hogsmeade, le dieron el _"Mapa del Merodeador"_, en esa visita a Hogsmeade se coló en una reunión de profesores junto con el Ministro Fudge donde se enteró de quién era exactamente Sirius Black y de qué se le acusaba, hablaron de su traición a los Potter siendo él el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio, de la matanza e Muggles y del asesinato de Peter Pettegrew, cuyo único resto que encontraron fue el de un solo dedo.

La niebla se formaba poco a poco y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de fondo, Harry continuó con su historia.

-El joven Potter pronto odió a su padrino, culpándole de la muerte de sus padres, su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, fue un gran apoyo para él, contándole anécdotas de sus padres en la escuela y ayudándole a aprender el encantamiento _Patronus_ puesto que los Dementores se sentían atraídos por él, cuál fue su sorpresa una noche observando el _Mapa del Merodeador _cuando de repente vio que una de las personas del castillo se llamaba Peter Pettigrew. Utilizando la capa invisible fue a su encuentro pero no lo encontró, en cambio el profesor Snape le pilló por los pasillos después del toque de queda con un pergamino en blanco, pero fue rescatado por el profesor Lupin. Remus Lupin sabía del mapa y le echó una buena bronca a Harry por no haber dicho nada de él en una situación como esa, así que se lo confiscó, antes de terminar con esa reunión Harry le dijo a Lupin que el mapa estaba roto, puesto que mostraba personas muertas en el castillo, porque él había visto el nombre de Pettigrew en él. Lo que os voy a mostrar ahora es cuando todo el asunto fue desvelado al trío de oro.

_Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada._

-La casa de los gritos... – dijo George dando un codazo a su hermano en las costillas, los merodeadores asintieron.

Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y Hermione se le acerca ron rápidamente.

—_¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?_

-¡RON! – gritaron a coro Hermione y la Señora Weasley - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Después de una visita a la cabaña de Hagrid, un gran perro negro les atacó y se llevó a rastras a Ron al pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador – contestó Harry.

—_¿Dónde está el perro?_

—_No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry, esto es una trampa..._

—_¿Qué...?_

-Oh.. Merlín... – Dijo Sirius comprendiéndolo todo y lamentándose. – Lo siento Ron – agregó mirando al pelirrojo a través de sus lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué..? – intentó decir Ron, pero fue callado por su propia voz del recuerdo.

—_Él es el perro. Es un animago..._

_Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puer ta tras ellos._

_Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los co dos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas pro fundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadá ver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descu bierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black._

—_¡Expeliarmo! —exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la va rita de Ron._

_Las varitas que empuñaban Harry y Hermione saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry._

—_Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mu cho tiempo—. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil..._

-Eso complicará mucho mas las cosas Sirius – dijo Remus en situación, James, Lily y Dumbledore asintieron.

_Harry intentó abalanzarse contra Sirius, pero Hermione y Ron le cogieron por los brazos._

—_¡No, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, petrificada._

_Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:_

—_Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos tam bién a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar._

_Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black._

-Muy honorable por tu parte Ron, pero es una locura, Sirius era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su año – dijo Andrómeda al Ron del recuerdo.

—_Échate —le dijo Sirius a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna._

—_¿Me ha oído? —dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los tres._

—_Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca._

-¿Harías eso? – preguntó débilmente James a su amigo.

-Yo también lo haría sin dudarlo James – le respondió Remus – Por su traición vosotros fuisteis asesinados.

-Pero no vale la pena... – intentó argumentar James, pero el dolor que aún tenía en el interior le impidió seguir hablando de nuevo.

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron y de Hermione—. No le importó la última vez, ¿a que no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado us ted en Azkaban?_

—_¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. __¡Cállate!_

—_¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry._

_Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de Ron y de Her mione, y se lanzó._

_Harry sujetó por la muñeca la mano li bre de Black, desviando la orientación de las varitas. Tras propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, contra la pared._

_Hermione y Ron gritaron. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Ha rry en la cara. Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano._

_Pero Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry._

—_No —susurró—. He esperado demasiado tiempo._

-¡Sirius! – Gritó su prima Tonks horrorizada.

_Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. Las gafas se le ha bían caído hacia un lado._

_Entonces vio el pie de Hermione, salido de no se sabía dónde. Black soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Ron se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo._

_Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero..._

—_¡Ah!_

_Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo. Harry se lo sacudió de enci ma, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la va rita de Harry._

-Genial, ahí se peleó hasta el gato – murmuró sarcásticamente Snape.

—_¡NO! —exclamó Harry, y propinó a Crookshanks un puntapié que lo tiró a un lado bufando. Harry recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta._

—_¡Apartaos! —gritó a Ron y a Hermione._

_No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó so bre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos._

_Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su es trecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamen te al corazón con la varita._

—_¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó._

-Y encima lo tienta – agregó Fabián con el ceño fruncido.

_Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo iz quierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz._

—_Usted mató a mis padres —dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme._

_Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos._

—_No lo niego —dijo en voz baja—. Pero si supieras toda la historia..._

-Tu no tuviste la culpa Sirius... – dijo Lily Potter abrazando al animago, éste solo negaba con la cabeza aún escondida entre sus manos.

—_¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry, con un furioso mar tilleo en los oídos—. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber._

—_Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—. Lo lamentarás si no... si no com prendes..._

—_Comprendo más de lo que cree —dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿ver dad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo..._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato._

—_Vete —ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero Crookshanks le hundió las garras en la túni ca. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo._

_Harry miró a Black y a Crookshanks, sujetando la varita aún con más fuerza. Levantó la varita. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black lo miraba fijamente, con Crookshanks sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio._

_Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces._

_Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior._

—_¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pron to—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!_

_Black sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanks estuvo a punto de caerse. Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irra cional. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lu pin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando._

-Gracias a Merlín – Susurró James aliviado de ver a su otro amigo en la escena.

—_¡Expeliarmo! —gritó Lupin._

_La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a Crookshanks protectoramente encaramado en el pecho._

_Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que tembla ba de emoción contenida:_

—_¿Dónde está, Sirius?_

_Harry miró a Lupin. __Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron._

—_Pero entonces... —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan in tensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos—, ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... —De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los pre sentes— ... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo..._

_Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza._

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? –preguntó Alastor Moody harto del suspense.

-Todo se explicará en unos momentos – dijo Harry aún con la voz dura sin girarse para mirar a nadie, lo que menos le apetecía era ver los lamentos de sus padres y de Sirius.

—_Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Harry en voz alta—. ¿Qué...?_

_Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acer có a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black —como a un hermano._

_Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago._

—_¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione._

_Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espan tados._

—_Usted... usted..._

—_Hermione..._

—_¡... usted y él!_

—_Tranquilízate, Hermione._

—_¡No se lo dije a nadie! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!_

—_¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —exclamó Lupin—. Puedo explicarlo..._

_Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada._

—_Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él._

—_Estáis en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique..._

—_¡NO! —gritó Hermione—. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!_

-Como siempre, la bruja mas lista y perspicaz de su año – dijo Remus con una sonrisa agria en el rostro.

_Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido._

—_Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Her mione —dijo—. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te asegu ro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visible mente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo._

_Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:_

—_¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!_

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritaron los señores Weasley haciendo estremecer a Ron.

-Poneos en la situación... – intentó defenderse el pelirrojo mirando a modo de disculpa a Remus.

_Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evi dente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:_

—_¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?_

—_Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hice el tra bajo para el profesor Snape._

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando Snape? – preguntó Alice Longbottom con enfado.

-Por lo que sabemos, solo di una clase teórica sobre los licántropos, forma parte del temario si mal no recuerdas Longbottom – respondió el aludido con ironía ganándose malas miradas.

—_Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusias mo—. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?_

—_Las dos cosas —respondió Hermione en voz baja._

_Lupin lanzó una risa forzada._

—_Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligen te, Hermione._

—_No soy tan inteligente —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!_

—_Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin—. Al menos, el personal do cente lo sabe._

—_¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un li cántropo? —preguntó Ron con voz ahogada—. ¿Está loco?_

—_Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar._

—_¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTA DO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!_

-Tiene el mismo temperamento que el joven Héctor – dijo Dumbledore intentando quitar algo de tensión de la situación.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry interesado pero intentando ocultarlo.

-Es impulsivo y se deja llevar por los sentimientos, lo único que les diferencia es que sin duda Harry tiene una capacidad innata para el liderazgo.

-No siempre era tan impulsivo... – quiso defenderse Harry abochornado, pero dejó de hablar antes de meter la pata.

_Señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Crookshanks saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna._

—_No he ayudado a Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejáis, os lo explicaré. Mirad... —Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado—. Ya veis —prosiguió Lupin, guar dándose su propia varita en el cinto—. Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Queréis escucharme?_

-Una buena jugada Remus – agregó Frank.

—_Si no lo ha estado ayudando —dijo mirando furiosa mente a Black—, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?_

—_Por el mapa —explicó Lupin—. Por el mapa del mero deador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo..._

—_¿Sabe utilizarlo? —le preguntó Harry con suspicacia._

—_Por supuesto —contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio._

-¡¿EN SERIO?! – Exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, ahora veían a los merodeadores con ojos iluminados.

-Los conocimientos de esa creación nos serían de gran ayuda – opinó McGonagall mirándolos también.

—_¿Usted hizo...?_

—_Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿a que sí? —Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies—. Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry._

—_¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?_

—_¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —dijo Lupin, repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia—. Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y en trar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde de jasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien._

-¿Harry heredó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre? – preguntó Frank Longbottom.

-Si – respondió Remus – y él la heredo de su padre también, es una reliquia familiar.

-Debe de ser una capa magnífica, normalmente sus efectos solo duran seis años, diez como máximo – agregó Frank.

—_¿Qué dice? —interrumpió Harry—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie._

—_No podía creer lo que veía —prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros?_

—_¡No había nadie con nosotros!_

—_Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápida mente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el inte rior del sauce boxeador._

—_¡A uno de nosotros! —dijo Ron enfadado._

—_No, Ron —dijo Lupin—. A dos._

_Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron._

—_¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?_

—_Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vista zo, por favor?_

_Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido._

_Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers._

En ese momento los tres merodeadores miraron con detenimiento la rata del recuerdo.

-¿Cómo pudo..? – dijo James con voz ahogada por los sollozos.

-¿Esa rata no es..? – preguntó Charlie mirando de reojo a Sirius, éste asintió de forma lenta con la cabeza.

—_¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?_

-Todo – dijeron a coro los merodeadores.

—_No es una rata —graznó de repente Sirius Black._

—_¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!_

—_No lo es —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. Es un mago._

—_Un animago —aclaró Black— llamado Peter Pettigrew._

-¿El tío Peter es un animago? – preguntó Cassandra en estado de shock.

-¡¿Pero como se te ocurre Black?! – exclamó Snape mirando a Sirius - ¿Colándole en las reuniones?

-Lo que mas me intriga, es saber cuando y sobre todo, por qué no nos dijisteis nada – dijo Dumbledore conservando el tacto en su voz.

-Lo que mas me sorprende a mi – agregó Harry dándose la vuelta para encararlos por primera vez desde que había aparecido el recuerdo – es que en la situación que estáis viviendo ahora, la situación de _Guerra, _decidisteis guardar el secreto como si todavía estuvieseis en los años de escuela.

-Nosotros... solo queríamos guardar el secreto porque sabíamos que había un traidor en la Orden... la animagia solo nos ayudaría a cumplir mejor las misiones de rastreo y espionaje – respondió James con monotonía, limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas de su cara.

-¿Qué animal...? – empezó a preguntar Hagrid, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Sin previo aviso, James y Sirius se levantaron de sus sillas para transformarse, un enorme perro negro estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha al lado de un espléndido ciervo con grandes cornamentas, segundos mas tarde, volvieron a su forma humana y se volvieron a sentar.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Dumbledore después de unos segundos de silencio, Harry convocó una silla y se sentó mirándolos.

-Desde nuestro quinto curso – contestó Sirius.

-¿Con quince años..? – los ojos de McGonagall casi se salen de sus cuencas, James, Remus y Sirius parecían que habían perdido la capacidad del habla, así que Harry volvió a su "rol" de comentarista.

-Cuando James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron el secreto de Remus, investigaron sobre el tema. Descubrieron que los hombres lobo solo atacaban a los humanos cuando estaban convertidos, así que decidieron convertirse en animagos para poder acompañar a su amigo durante las transformaciones en la casa de los gritos.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! – exclamó Molly.

-No lo es – contestó Harry – Fueron muy listos llegando a la conclusión de que un hombre lobo no atacaría a animales, y cuando consiguieron en su quinto curso convertirse en animagos los tres, acompañaron a Remus una vez al mes haciéndole mucho menos doloroso el momento.

-Eso es muy honrado por vuestra parte – dijo Ted Tonks.

-Ahora que se ha aclarado todo esto, el asunto que nos compete es la irresponsabilidad de estos tres al permitir que un espía acudiese a todas nuestras reuniones – comentó Snape.

-¿CÓMO IBAMOS A SABER QUE PETER ERA UN TRAIDOR? – Gritó James con furia.

-No sé...- contestó irónicamente Snape – quizás por el simple hecho de que vosotros sabíais que era mucho mejor mago de lo que los demás creíamos. Potter, ¡Si tu también eres un animago debías saber las cualidades que poseéis!

-Ya está bien Snivellus, ¡Tu jamás comprenderías la amistad que nos une! – exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie y encarándole.

Harry estaba harto de peleas así que decidió mostrar otro recuerdo.

_La niebla volvió a mostrar la habitación en la casa de los gritos, pero ahora se veía el cuerpo de Snape inconsciente contra la pared._

—_Es suficiente —dijo Lupin, con una nota de acero en la voz que Harry no le había oído nunca—. Hay un medio infa lible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, en trégame la rata._

—_¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? —preguntó Ron con nerviosismo._

—_Obligarla a transformarse —respondió Lupin—. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño._

_Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos de Lupin. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar; retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas._

—_¿Preparado, Sirius? —preguntó Lupin._

_Black ya había recuperado la varita de Snape, que había caído en la cama. Se aproximó a Lupin y a la rata. Sus ojos húmedos parecían arder._

—_¿A la vez? —preguntó en voz baja._

—_Venga —respondió Lupin, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la varita con la otra—. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!_

_Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces..._

_Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se ha llaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos. Crooks hanks bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado._

-Dios mío... Peter... – dijo Lily mientras lloraba.

_Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry y Hermione. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficial mente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta._

—_Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fue ra normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compa ñeros de estudios—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte._

—_Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Amigos, que ridos amigos..._

_Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Enton ces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada._

—_Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Qui zás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama._

—_Remus —dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro—, no lo creerás, ¿ver dad? Intentó matarme a mí..._

—_Eso es lo que hemos oído —dijo Lupin más fríamen te—. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter; si fueras tan..._

—_¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! —chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black, y Harry vio que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice—. ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que prote germe, Remus!_

_El rostro de Black semejaba más que nunca una cala vera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos inson dables._

—_Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos al gunos puntos —dijo Lupin._

—_¿Aclarar puntos? —chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su alrededor; hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta—. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volve ría a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años!_

—_¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? —preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo._

—_¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! —chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda—. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El Que No Debe Nom brarse le enseñó algunos trucos._

_Black comenzó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la habitación._

—_¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos? —dijo y Peter Pet tigrew retrocedió como si Black acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nom bre de tu antiguo amo? —preguntó Black—. No te culpo, Pe ter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad?_

—_No sé... qué quieres decir, Sirius —murmuró Petti grew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor._

—_No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí —dijo Black—. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos segui dores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han terminado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su opor tunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo..._

—_No entiendo de qué hablas... —dijo de nuevo Petti grew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin—. No creerás nada de eso, de esa lo cura..._

—_Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata —dijo Lupin impasible._

—_¡Inocente, pero asustado! —chilló Pettigrew—. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black._

_El rostro de Black se contorsionó._

—_¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de re pente a la del perro enorme que había sido—. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te prote gieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James..._

_Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire._

—_¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir..._

—_Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo por que yo se lo recomendé —susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió—. Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú... Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter._

_Pettigrew murmuraba cosas, aturdido. Harry captó pa labras como «inverosímil» y «locura», pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en el color ceniciento de la cara de Petti grew y en la forma en que seguía mirando las ventanas y la puerta._

—_¿Profesor Lupin? —dijo Hermione, tímidamente—. ¿Puedo decir algo?_

—_Por supuesto, Hermione —dijo Lupin cortésmente._

—_Pues bien, Scabbers..., quiero decir este... este hom bre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry duran te tres años. Si trabaja para Quien Usted Sabe, ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?_

—_Eso es —dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada—. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?_

—_Yo te diré por qué —dijo Black—. Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no co meterías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder; ¿a que no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector re cuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él._

_Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se había quedado sin habla._

—_Eh... ¿Señor Black... __Sirius? —preguntó tímidamen te Hermione. —A Black le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esta manera, y miró a Hermione fijamente, como si na die se hubiera dirigido a él con tal respeto en los últimos años—. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó us ted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra..._

—_¡Gracias! —dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!_

_Pero Lupin lo silenció con una mirada. Black fruncía li geramente el entrecejo con los ojos puestos en Hermione, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella: más bien pare cía meditar la respuesta._

—_No sé cómo lo hice —respondió—. Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era... Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me con vertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. —Tragó saliva—. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recupe raba fuerzas... —Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como hipno tizado—... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarles al úl timo de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry, ¿quién se atreve ría a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo reci birían con honores..._

—_Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que Peter estaba vivo..._

—_Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emocio nes animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy del gado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry... —Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista—. Créeme —añadió Black—. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto._

El sollozo de James sonó por encima de las voces del recuerdo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Sirius.

_Y Harry lo creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta._

—_¡No!_

_Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asen timiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muer te. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las ma nos unidas en actitud de rezo._

—_Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no..._

_Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió._

—_Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques._

—_¡Remus! —chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante—. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?_

—_No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —dijo Lupin—. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew._

-Perdóname Remus – imploró Sirius mirando al licántropo, al segundo siguiente eran James, Sirius y Remus los que se abrazaban.

—_Perdóname, Remus —dijo Black._

—_No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo —respondió Lu pin, subiéndose las mangas—. Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdo nar que yo te creyera culpable?_

—_Por supuesto —respondió Black, y un asomo de sonri sa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a re mangarse—. ¿Lo matamos juntos?_

—_Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Lupin con tristeza._

-No.. por favor... no merece la pena chicos... – empezó a decir James entrecortadamente a través de sus sollozos.

—_No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... —dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose—. Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí?_

_Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia._

—_¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —dijo._

-¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? – le reprendió Arthur a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

—_Buen muchacho... buen amo... —Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron—. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota..._

—_Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear —dijo Black con voz ronca._

_Ron, palideciendo aún más a causa del dolor; alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione._

—_Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consen tirás... ayúdame..._

_Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada._

_Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry_

—_Harry, Harry.. qué parecido eres a tu padre... igual que él..._

—_¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY? —bramó Black—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?_

—_Harry —susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas—, Harry, James no habría consen tido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo..._

_Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror; mirándolos fijamente._

—_Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort —dijo Black, que también temblaba—. ¿Lo niegas?_

_Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo._

—_Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que suce diera... El Que No Debe Nombrarse me obligó._

—_¡NO MIENTAS! —bramó Black—. ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY __Y __DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!_

—_¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! —dijo Pet tigrew entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándo se a él?_

—_¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? —preguntó Black, furioso—. ¡Sólo vidas ino centes, Peter!_

—_¡No lo comprendes! —gimió Pettigrew—. Me habría matado, Sirius._

—_¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —bramó Black—. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONAR TE A TI!_

_Black y Lupin se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas._

—_Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —dijo Lupin en voz baja— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos noso tros. Adiós, Peter._

_Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió hacia la pared._

—_¡No! —gritó Harry Se adelantó corriendo y se puso en tre Pettigrew y las varitas—. ¡No podéis matarlo! —dijo sin aliento—. No podéis._

_Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra._

—_Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas pa dres —gruñó Black—. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu fa milia._

—Lo sé —jadeó Harry—. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.

—_¡Harry! —exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias._

—_Suéltame —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Petti grew con asco—. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se con virtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya._

James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, tanto él como Lily se miraron con profundo orgullo, las palabras de su hijo representaban todo lo que pensaban y creían, les tranquilizó mucho que no permitiese que sus amigos se convirtieran en asesinos.

-Oh sí, una amistad tan unida que vendió al hijo de uno de sus "queridos amigos" – dijo Snape con su mayor sarcasmo continuando la pelea anterior.

Harry vio la cara desencajada de James y Lily después del comentario de Snape, y también se dio cuenta de que la intención de Sirius y Remus era echarse encima de su antiguo profesor para pegarle una paliza.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –Exclamó Harry harto de las disputas sin sentido, cuando se percató de que todo el mundo en la sala estaba pendiente de él continuó. – Antes que nada, déjenme ponerles en claro algunos puntos, el primero de todos es que no está claro que Peter sea un espía en este mundo – tras esta afirmación vio como el cuerpo de Sirius se relajaba un poco – pero tampoco está claro que no lo sea – agregó.

-En mi mundo, cuando Peter hizo el encantamiento Fidelio, acudió enseguida a Voldemort para decirle el paradero de los Potter, Voldemort decidió acudir lo mas pronto posible para exterminar la amenaza, así que hay dos posibilidades, la primera es que Peter nunca os traicionase y la segunda que es la que mas me preocupa, es que Voldemort decidiera ser mas cauto y atacar a los Potter mas adelante como pasó aquí.

Si la segunda es la correcta, no podría estar mas preocupado, porque entonces yo ya estoy algo perdido con la situación y vuestro Voldemort actúa de manera mas astuta a la que yo estoy acostumbrado.

-No es nada nuevo que Voldemort sea astuto señor Lekker – dijo Bill en un susurro.

-Es cierto señor Weasley, pero eso no impide que veamos las diferencias, ¿Porqué en una realidad decide atacar al momento y en otra esperar pacientemente? – dijo Harry exponiendo la duda.

-Quizás hay hechos que hayan prgovocado tal situación – opinó Fleur.

-Es cierto – dijo Harry asintiendo – la cuestión, ¿Qué hechos?.

-La profecía – dijo Dumbledore provocando que todos le mirasen – La primera vez que nos vimos, Pol me comentó que Voldemort solo había escuchado la mitad de la profecía, este hecho me llamó un poco a atención, pero no le di demasiada importancia porque aquí tampoco la escuchó entera, pero si tres cuartas partes.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz _"¿Otra vez con secretos?" _Se preguntó mentalmente antes de hablar – Exactamente... ¿Hasta dónde escuchó Albus?

-Fue extraño, juraría que solo pudo enterarse de la mitad de la profecía, pero semanas mas tarde Severus me informó que Voldemort sabía que marcaría al bebé como su igual – respondió Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos.

Harry meditó sobre el asunto, si solo había escuchado la mitad de la profecía, ¿Cómo era posible que se enterase de una parte mas?

-Severus... ¿Sabes cómo se enteró? – preguntó Harry intentando atar cabos.

-El Señor Oscuro solo me informó de que tenía otro vasallo fiel que le había proporcionado una útil información sobre el tema, por mucho que indagué, ese vasallo era pura sombra. No nos dejaba acudir a las mismas reuniones y no solo conmigo, sino con los demás mortifagos. Pero aunque consiguiese una reunión con ese sujeto, no podría identificarlo, apenas nos conocemos entre nosotros porque el Señor Oscuro nos ordena tener nuestra identidad en secreto, solo él es capaz de reconocer a sus seguidores con certeza.– informó Snape.

-Albus, ¿Quiénes de aquí sabían de la profecía? – Harry continuó con su interrogatorio.

-En aquél tiempo solo los Potter y los Longbottom.

-Nosotros.. – comenzó de decir Lily con voz débil – Nosotros se lo dijimos a Sirius, Remus y Peter...

Se escucharon mas sollozos y se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo, todo el mundo miraba a los Potter en ese momento.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre?! – exclamó Frank – Nosotros no se lo podíamos decir ni a nuestra madre y vosotros...

-¡Sirius, Remus y Peter SON MI FAMILIA! – Gritó James, se notaba que la situación le estaba sobrepasando.

-Bien – dijo Harry, no había gritado, pero su tono duro hizo que nadie mas hiciese ningún comentario. – esto puede aclarar el asunto o no, aún hay cosas muy diferentes – guardó el silencio por unos minutos mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes, volvió a hablar aún con los ojos cerrados. – Es lógico que Voldemort sea mas precavido cuando sabe que por esa profecía está destinado a marcar a un bebé como su igual, seguro que habrá buscado razones para que esa circunstancia se diese y poder enmendarla, pero si aún tiene a Peter como espía eso solo significa que aún le es valioso, y si Peter es valioso como espía, entonces ¿Cómo considera a Severus? ¿Un espía espiando a otro espía? No tiene sentido tener dos espías en una guerra de guerrillas donde el trabajo activo puede descubrir la tapadera de sus espías en una sola batalla... y esta situación no da una sola batalla sino decenas en una semana... – Harry pensaba en voz alta todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Decenas de batallas en una semana? – La voz de Hagrid sacó a Harry de su meditación – Los mortifagos no suelen salir a pelear...

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry totalmente desconcertado, que en una guerra los mortifagos no peleasen era ilógico y sin sentido.

-Se dan unos tres ataques al mes, como mucho cuatro- informó Moody.

-El ataque al callejón Diagón era el segundo este mes, pero hace mas de tres semanas que Voldemort no había movido ficha en campo abierto – continuó Tonks.

-¿Campo abierto? ¿Acaso hay un campo cerrado? – La cara de Harry demostraba que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Estamos es una guerra fría Pol – dijo Dumbledore.

Las palabras de su antiguo director le helaron la sangre, Harry estaba mas que acostumbrado a salir a pelear en cualquier batalla que se diese, sea cual sea el momento, pero si esta guerra era fría, todo empeoraba considerablemente. Harry había leído infinidad de libros sobre el tema, las guerras frías se inspiraban en el espionaje, todo se basaba en el suspense y en jugadas a dobles bandas donde nadie confiaba en la persona que tenía al lado porque no se sabía de que lado estaba ni si estaba mintiendo o no.

Era un movimiento muy bien planeado de Voldemort, inspirando desconfianza en el mundo mágico y por lo que habían dicho pocos movimientos en el "campo abierto", por lo que los espías no tendrían tantas dificultades para cubrir su tapadera y pocos mortifagos darían a conocer su identidad, lo que le planteó otra cuestión.

-¿Qué mortifagos tenéis identificados?

El cambio repentino de tema por parte de Harry provocó algunos segundos de silencio antes de que Moody contestara.

-Los mas importantes son Gibbon, Lestrange, Crouch hijo, Greyback, sospechamos de los Malfoy pero no hemos podido comprobarlo...

-¿Sospecháis...? – la carcajada amarga que salió de los labios de Harry volvieron a callar a Moody. - ¿Y qué me decís de Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Avery, Callahan, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Judson, Mulciber, Nott, Selwyn, Roockwood, Rosier, Yaxley? – todos los nombres le salieron del tirón, más y mas casos archivados de los que vio cuando trabajaba para el departamento de aurores le venían a la cabeza.

-¿Nott? ¿RookWood? Pero si esos hombres trabajan en el ministerio... – dijo escandalizado Arthur Weasley.

-Mulciber trabaja en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes mágicas... – continuó diciendo Sirius anonadado.

-Dolohov acaba de ingresar en el cuerpo auror – dijo Moody.

-Rosier es compañero de Malfoy en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica – agregó Tonks.

Harry volvió a suspirar por toda la información que le estaban dando, así que decidió narrar algunos de los informes de su realidad.

-Theodore Nott, acusado por utilizar la maldición Cruciatus sobre una veintena de muggles y la participación en la exterminación de una aldea muggle en la isla de Peebles, no quedó ningún superviviente.

_La niebla de la habitación formó rápidamente la imagen de un pequeño pueblo calcinado por las llamas, charcos de sangre, cuerpos sin vida y miembros amputados decoraban la calle, al final de la avenida se podían apreciar los restos de lo que parecía ser una gran iglesia, el techo y parte de la fachada estaban derrumbados y en el interior se apreciaba el humo del fuego recién apagado. Delante de la iglesia había docenas de estacas de mas de veinte metros de altura clavadas en el suelo, en la parte superior de cada estaca había cuerpos empalados, la mayoría de niños pequeños, bebés y mujeres embarazadas._

-Augustus Rookwood, declarado culpable por el asesinato de docenas de muggles, se le detuvo in fraganti durante una violación a una niña de tres años, la cual tenía amputados salvajemente el pie derecho y la mano izquierda, su madre fue obligada a presenciar el acto y tuvieron que desmemorizarla altos expertos en el tema, también se sospechaba que fue parte activa en la violación y el asesinato de varios magos nacidos de muggles por las similitudes en los casos.

_La imagen que la niebla representaba cambió, ahora se veía a un Harry mas adulto seguido por varias personas entrando sigilosamente en una habitación, se notó que por unos segundos la imagen que tenían delante les heló. Tres mortifagos tenían cogido un pequeño cuerpo que se convulsionaba cada segundo, las ropas de la pequeña niña estaban cubiertas por su propia sangre porque se veía también los cortes en la muñeca y el tobillo, en el suelo abandonados estaban el pie y la mano de la joven. Los mortifagos se reían salvajemente mientras uno envestía de forma salvaje a la niña, gruñendo de satisfacción cada vez que la penetraba. Los otros dos mortifagos a parte de reírse, rasgaban la ropa de la pequeña tocando con dureza sus pechos sin desarrollar y su parte mas íntima sin importarles rozar el miembro de su compañero._

_En otra parte de la habitación estaba una mujer mas adulta, puesta a cuatro patas desnuda sobre el duro suelo, su expresión de horror mirando la tortura de la niña había quitado todo brillo de sus ojos, con esa mujer se encontraba otro mortifago que tenía la túnica subida por la cintura, violaba a la mujer penetrándola con excesiva fuerza mientras que con una mano la agarraba por el pelo fuertemente obligándola ver la escena, con la otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos pellizcándola el pezón hasta hacérselo sangrar._

En la habitación todo el mundo había perdido el color, Fleur había comenzado a temblar y miraba espantada la escena aferrándose a la camisa de Bill, Harry vio como Ted Tonks tenía arcadas pero lo ignoró y continuó.

-Antonin Dolohov encarcelado poco después de la primera guerra por el asesinato de muggles y seguidor de Voldemort, escapó de la prisión cuando su amo volvió y ganó la confianza de los dementores, participó en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios donde hirió a la señorita Hermione Granger severamente pero no consiguió matarla, pero donde si murió el Señor Sirius Black a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, participó años mas tarde en la batalla de Hogwarts, el día de la caída de Voldemort asesinando a Remus y Nymphadora Lupin con la maldición Avada Kedravra, Dolohov también murió en dicha batalla.

_La niebla volvió a cambiar la imagen, ahora mostraba a varios jóvenes corriendo con las varitas en alto a lo largo de interminables pasillos rodeados de altísimas estanterías._

-Ese es el departamento de Misterios... – dijo Frank Longbottom.

-Quienes.. ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Andrómeda señalando a los jóvenes.

-Miembros de ED, una organización que Harry Potter creó para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a sus compañeros del colegio, los jóvenes que estáis viendo son Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grangrer, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. – respondió Harry

_La imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora mostraba una sala circular con un extraño velo en medio de una especia de altar, estaban en medio de una batalla entre mortifagos y miembros de la Orden de Fénix, Bellatrix Lestrange luchaba contra su primo Sirius Black, totalmente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada de Albus Dumbledore._

_Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella.__"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" grito, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala.__El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.__La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.__Harry soltó a Neville. __Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima.__Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.__Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar._

-¡NO! – La voz de James, Remus y Frank llamó la atención de todos los de la sala pero la niebla volvió a cambiar mostrando una nueva imagen que les dejó nuevamente helados.

_Ahora delante de ellos se veía una auténtica batalla llevada a cabo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero la imagen era distinta a todas las demás, parecía un recuerdo de otro recuerdo porque la imagen del joven Harry miraba la escena sin esquivar maldiciones, solo observaba como los otros. El recuerdo era de Hermione que luchaba en la puerta principal del castillo. Se veían gigantes tirar grandes rocas a la fachada del colegio y criaturas oscuras salir del espesor del bosque prohibido... Licántropos, Vampiros, Acromántulas..._

-¡Los alumnos! – gritó Minerva McGonagall escandalizada, Dumbledore observaba la escena con tristeza y preocupación, esto no se hubiese notado si el director no se hubiese levantado de su silla al instante, como ocurrió.

_En el vestíbulo principal, unos treinta alumnos entre sexto y séptimo año luchaban contra mortifagos para detener su entrada, Hermione traspasó la barrera de los alumnos y se adentró en los pasillos del colegio, varios mortifagos luchaban contra profesores que defendían con sus vidas la entrada al gran comedor, donde estaban refugiados los alumnos mas jóvenes._

_Se veían miembros de la Orden del Fénix luchando también, en el siguiente pasillo al que accedió Hermione después de noquear a dos mortifagos que la impedían la entrada, se encontraban Remus y Nymphadora Lupin luchando contra cuatro mortifagos, la joven Hermione se unió a la batalla inmovilizando a uno, Remus se deshizo de dos y Tonks del que quedaba._

_-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Tonks. Tenía un labio partido y algunos raspones en la cara._

_-Si, los profesores están luchando en la puerta del gran comedor para impedirles el paso – respondió la castaña._

_-¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Lupin con urgencia, pero antes de que pudiese responder, vio por el rabillo del ojo un rayo de luz verde que se dirigía hasta Tonks._

_-¡DORAH!_

-¡DORAH! – gritaron a la par del recuerdo Ted, Andrómeda y Remus.

_Remus Lupin saltó sobre su mujer cubriéndola con su cuerpo y recibiendo el impacto de la maldición letal, su cuerpo sin vida produjo un sonido seco al caer al suelo._

-¡NO! – Gritaron Sirius, James, Hagrid y Tonks.

_-¡REMUS! No.. no, vamos amor, por favor... – Tonks sollozaba encima del cuerpo de Remus sin importarle lo que tenía a su alrededor, Hermione miraba la escena congelada sin percatarse de que otro rayo de luz verde se dirigía hasta la aurora._

Remus, Andrómeda y Ted comenzaron a sollozar cuando el cuerpo de Tonks fue alcanzado por la maldición asesina.

_El asesinato de Tonks pareció sacar del trance a Hermione, hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita apuntando al mortifago que había acabado con la vida de sus amigos, en dos segundo el cuerpo del mortifago cayó hacia atrás con importantes heridas en el torso, la máscara del mortifago se cayó hacia un lado y la sangre comenzó a manchar el lugar mientras se desangraba._

_Hermione se acercó con furia al mortifago._

_-Dolohov – dijo con odio al reconocerlo._

_-Un espectáculo de lo mas... romántico ¿No... Sangre sucia? – dijo como con voz entrecortada Dolohov, riéndose de las lágrimas que resbalaban sobre las mejillas de Hermione._

_Sin responder, Hermione estampó el cuerpo de Dolohov contra el muro haciendo que sonasen unos cuantos huesos al romperse, siguió apuntándole con odio hasta que dijo._

_-Bombarda Máxima – segundos después el cuerpo de Dolohov se descuartizó a causa de la tremenda explosión._

Todos en la sala estaban en Shock, Harry no se había girado ni una sola vez para ver las imágenes, todas esas muertes las recordaba muy bien y no solo esas, sino las batallas contra los mortifagos, así que decidió no revivir los peores momentos de su vida.

En cambio, observó con detenimiento cada movimiento de los presentes, pudo ver como empezaron a temblar los primeros de miedo, Alice Longbottom se aferraba a su marido, Fleur hacía lo mismo con Bill, Cassandra lloraba en silencio sobre el regazo de Sirius, Lily hacía lo mismo abrazada a James, sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

Tonks se había derrumbado sobre sus rodillas y temblaba notoriamente con la vista perdida en algún punto de la niebla, sus padres la abrazaban por los hombros mientras lloraban. Remus estaba mas pálido que nunca y parecía que había perdido la capacidad de movimiento.

Todos estaban en una situación parecida, los Weasley no sabían que hacer, algunos se abrazaban por ejemplo Ron y Hermione protagonizaban el abrazo mas posesivo de la sala, se podían apreciar algunas orejas rojas de ira, como la de los gemelos o la de Arthur Weasley.

Los mas enteros en la sala eran Dumbledore, Snape, Fabián y Gídeon Prewett, Alastor Moody y Kingsley.

El estruendo que provocó Hagrid al sonarse la nariz despertó a todos de su estado.

-Es imposible.. ¡Imposible! – dijo el semigigante – No atacarían Hogwarts con Dumbledore protegiéndonos, le temen demasiado.

Las palabras de Hagrid hicieron que los demás se diesen cuenta de la situación antes de lo que Harry había planeado, muchas caras giraron bruscamente hacia el anciano Potter pidiendo una respuesta.

Los ojos de Dumbledore y Harry se chocaron por unos segundos, la mirada de su antiguo director ya le informaron de todo, él ya lo sabía. No era de extrañar, Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos mas listos de su tiempo, pero esa mirada de comprensión y derrota le crearon un vacío en el estomago.

-Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado el año anterior a esa batalla – informó Harry con voz fúnebre.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de "Después de la muerte" espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

_**Vuelvo a decir que si queréis que el siguiente capítulo empiece desde la perspectiva desde un personaje en concreto, solo tenéis que ponerlo en el review, cuantos mas votos tenga el personaje, mas posibilidades tendrá de ser el que empiece el capítulo! ^^ Un beso a todos y Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia!**_


	6. El comienzo

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha continuado leyendo mi historia, quería pedir perdón por el retraso, se que ha sido un tiempo muy largo pero prefiero tener claro como voy a seguir la trama antes de escribir a lo tonto. Espero de verdad que para el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto, pero también es verdad que los reviews me animan a escribir =P**_

_**He decidido por un comentario que me dejaron en los reviews que las respuestas a éstos las haré al final del capítulo, es verdad que se hace un poco engorroso para todos así que a partir de ahora lo voy a hacer de esta manera. Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y espero de verdad que os guste este capítulo aunque espero que os gusten mas las ideas que tengo para los siguientes ^^.**_

_**¡Que disfrutéis de la historia!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 06: El comienzo.**

Nada tenía sentido, desde que Severus Snape había puesto un pie en la oficina del director de Hogwarts junto a ese joven, su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba en un segundo.

Durante años había estado ayudando a Albus Dumbledore con sus labores de espía para la Orden del Fénix, justo desde el momento que se enteró que el señor Oscuro quería ir a por el niño de Lily. La sensación de caerse en un pozo sin fondo con ese descubrimiento no tenía palabras para describirla. Conoció a Lily Evans cuando apenas eran unos niños, fue su única amiga en aquél momento y siguió siendo de ese modo dentro de Hogwarts. Pero por determinadas razones que no quería ni pensar, esa amistad se rompió cuando más la necesitaba.

Quizás fue por esa razón por la que se enfadaba, acostumbrado a la vida de un Slytherin, no se podía permitir estar atado a nadie, mucho menos estar enamorado pues era una clara debilidad y si te enamorabas de una bruja nacida de muggles ya estabas enterrado por tus compañeros de casa.

Desde que tenía once años, se fue acostumbrando poco a poco al comportamiento de los Slytherin, al principio, antes de conocer a cualquiera, estaba tranquilo, pensaba que en esa casa podía tener la tranquilidad necesaria para estudiar sus libros sin que nadie le molestase, pero se encontró con un fuerte muro psicológico creado por las dinastías de Sangre Pura, un muro tan alto que le era casi imposible verlo por completo.

Su condición de mestizo en la casa de Slytherin le dejaba a la misma altura que la basura, él ya odiaba a su padre muggle, el maldito borracho psicópata que no dejó ni un minuto de paz a su madre, demasiado asustado por la idea de que una mujer pudiese noquearle con el simple movimiento de una varita, pero desde que entró a Hogwarts le odiaba de una manera mucho mas enfermiza. Por la maldita culpa de ese desgraciado todos sus compañeros de casa le miraban con indiferencia, se reían de él o le daban órdenes que eran propias para un Elfo Doméstico.

Fue en ese entonces cuando la mentalidad de Severus comenzó a cambiar, no podía permitir que le pisoteasen, no cuando por fin había logrado salir de esa casa apestosa donde vivía, le horrorizaba la idea de que en los próximos años, alumnos mas jóvenes que él le tratasen de la misma manera por el simple hecho de haber sido educados en una familia prestigiosa de Sangres Puras.

Fue un error haberse dejado arrastrar por sus compañeros y por las artes oscuras, pero el mayor error fue apartar a su única amiga de su lado, por su maldita culpa la puso en peligro, a ella y a sus hijos, por ese mismo motivo acudió a Dumbledore, para hacer todo lo posible por salvarla de ese sanguinario que se hacía llamar Voldemort.

Si ese joven de verdad era Harry Potter, el hijo muerto de la única persona que había amado en su vida, todo se complicaba mucho mas. Las preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Severus a una velocidad enorme, ¿Debería decírselo a Lily?... No, apenas se cruzaban unas palabras al día, su relación ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

Ahora contemplaban con desagrado la mayoría de imágenes que Potter, o mejor dicho "el Señor Lekker" les estaba mostrando, estaba claro que la guerra que ellos vivieron fue mucho mas mortal, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de que Lekker sabía que él había sido el causante de todo, él había sido el estúpido engreído que había ido corriendo a Voldemort para decirle lo que había escuchado de la profecía...

Por el momento no había dicho ni una palabra de lo sucedido, no sabía si Dumbledore le había convencido de ese hecho o si el mismo Lekker no quería decir nada, quizás, lo que mas le molestaba era la mirada que Lekker le había dedicado cuando le preguntó sobre el tema, no había ira o venganza, mas bien era una mirada de entendimiento, por un segundo vio una chispa de disculpas en esos ojos, pero tan pronto como le pareció verla, se fue, así que quizás se lo había imaginado.

Severus observó con paciencia a todos los que estaban con él en la sala, Frank Longbottom estaba a punto de vaciar su estómago por las últimas imágenes que les habían mostrado. Sin duda eran duras, pero el profesor de pociones se acostumbró a ellas al principio de la guerra, es cierto que el señor Oscuro había cambiado de táctica, pero la mayoría de sus mortifagos compartían un gusto por la sangre y el horror ajeno que a veces tenían que liberarlo para mantenerse contentos.

Parecía que a cada segundo caían bombas de información, había visto la muerte de Black, de Lupin, de muchos otros y la última era la de Dumbledore, no sabía por qué, pero la mirada que le dedicaba el Señor Lekker le hacía sentirse incómodo y asustado.

-¿Cómo...? – la estrangulada voz de la profesora McGonagall sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos.

-Solo debo deciros, que Albus consiguió engañarnos a todos, bueno excepto una persona que era su cómplice – comenzó a explicar el Señor Lekker con paciencia.

-¿Entonces no murió? – preguntó Moody.

-¡Oh! Si que murió me temo, pero lo que quiero decir, es que durante un año, pensamos que el plan de Voldemort de matar a Albus había funcionado, pero al final resultó que Albus planeó su propia muerte. La persona que le mató no cumplía órdenes de Voldemort como todos pensamos en un principio, cumplía órdenes de Albus.

-Eso es una estupidez – dijo Ron mirando aturdido.

-No espero que lo entiendan ahora, durante el año siguiente a la muerte de Albus, todo el mundo pensó que la persona que le había matado era un traidor. No fue hasta la muerte de este hombre que se supo exactamente cuál era el verdadero plan y eso fue gracias a los recuerdos proporcionados por él mismo.

Harry intentó explicarlo lo mejor que podía sin dar nombres, no quería que se formase el pandemonium en la sala y mucho menos ahora, por ese motivo daba vueltas sobre el tema.

-¿Y quién era ese hombre? – preguntó Hermione dedicando una mirada sospechosa.

Ah... Debería haber sabido que Hermione no se conformaría con informaciones a medias.

-Me temo que no es adecuado revelar ese dato en este momento – Harry levantó la mano para acallar las protestas que estaban a punto de pronunciar algunas personas en la sala. – Ya es bastante tarde y debemos prepararnos para actuar de forma normal a pesar de toda la información que os he dado.

Nadie comentó nada y meditaban lo que les acababa de decir.

- Espero que nadie se comporte de manera diferente con Peter Pettigrew, debo recalcar que a pesar de mi propia experiencia, no me encuentro en el mismo lugar por muchas que sean las similitudes, antes de juzgarlo se deberá confirmar si es un mortifago o un miembro leal a la Orden. – dijo Harry mirando a los merodeadores.

Todo el mundo asintió en silencio y se prepararon para salir pero al darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados de la niebla, no podían localizar la puerta, Harry se rió ligeramente antes de abrir el paso.

-Albus, me preguntaba si me podría quedar en Hogwarts una temporada, antes de poder localizar un lugar mas apropiado y donde no moleste – dijo Harry a Dumbledore dedicándole su mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado. Albus se rió del comportamiento de Harry antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto Polaris.

Harry sacó su varita y con un sutil movimiento de muñeca la puerta ya era visible para todos.

Sirius abrió la puerta y nada mas cruzar el umbral chocó contra un cuerpo blando y los dos se fueron al suelo.

Grandes carcajadas resonaron en todo el lugar y Harry pudo ver a Peter Pettigrew tirado en el suelo intentando parar de reír junto a dos pequeños niños llorando a carcajada limpia junto a el.

-¡Sirius! ¡Oh! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – exclamó Peter cuando por fin pudo ponerse sobre sus pies – No sé que le habrá pasado a tu casa, pero se ha vuelto un laberinto estupendo.

-¡Si papa! ¡Entré por la puerta de la biblioteca y en vez de entrar en la biblioteca estaba en el cobertizo! – exclamó emocionada la pequeña niña, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro.

-¡Y yo también entré por la puerta de la biblioteca y entré en la cocina! – exclamó el muchacho, era casi idéntico a la niña, solo que tenía los ojos de color gris.

Harry observó con simpatía la escena, él sabía lo que pasaba pues era su culpa, cuando había sacado a Peter de la reunión puso un encantamiento que utilizaba muy a menudo con sus propios nietos para que jugasen por la casa. Daba igual por la puerta que entrases, terminabas en un lugar al azar dentro de la misma casa, a excepción de éste caso, pues no podían entrar en el cuarto del pensadero, que era la habitación que el encantamiento quería ocultar.

Sirius, James y Remus miraban estupefactos, al principio Harry temía que intentasen tomar represalias contra Peter, pero sus caras se suavizaron cuando vieron el buen ambiente que había entre Peter y los niños.

-¿Cómo que un laberinto Peter? – preguntó James confundido aún desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sirius iba a preguntar lo mismo pero Remus le dio un codazo indicando con la cabeza a Harry, cuando vio como se reía suavemente levantó una ceja.

-¡Oh! Es un encantamiento de lo mas divertido, lo mejor de todo es cuando haces apuestas sobre el lugar de la casa donde vas a acabar – dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

-¡Eso es lo que hemos hecho Noah, Ginny y yo! – dijo Peter entusiasmado – pero hay tantos lugares donde podemos acabar que solo Noah ha acertado una vez ¡Y eso que llevamos jugando seis horas! – Parecía que Peter estaba saltando sobre sus pies de la emoción y lo mas curioso es que los dos pequeños hacían lo mismo – Por cierto Sirius, la habitación de Kreacher es horrible, casi me da un infarto cuando he acabado en ella, ¡Tiene un retrato de cuerpo completo de tu hermano! Es mucho peor que el de tu madre que hay en el pasillo, es mucho mas oscuro – añadió reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Las carcajadas dentro del cuarto del pensadero empezaron a resonar, todo el mundo salió al pasillo y se cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Peter, te presento a Polaris Lekker, un viejo amigo de Albus – dijo Remus.

-Peter Pettigrew – dijo Colagusano estrechándole la mano a Harry aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

-Un placer Señor Pettigrew – dijo Harry, se dio cuenta de que Pettigrew le analizaba con la mirada a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Y estos dos pequeñajos son mis hijos, Lyra y Arcturus – añadió Sirius levantando en sus brazos a los niños que no paraban de reír por las tonterías de su padre.

-Encantado también, espero que halláis disfrutado del pequeño juego en la casa – dijo Harry divirtiéndose con lo que veía.

-Por supuesto, ¡Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez! – dijo el pequeño Arcturus provocando la risa de todos.

-Yo voy a subir a mi habitación si no os importa – dijo Cassandra – Tengo algunos informes que terminar y hacer algo de investigación antes de volver mañana a la oficina.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla querida – dijo Harry estrechándola la mano.

-No te obligues mucho Cassandra, últimamente se te ve demasiado cansada y tu madre se está empezando a preocupar – añadió Sirius mientras su hija subía las escaleras y desaparecía por el pasillo quitándole importancia al comentario de su padre con la mano.

Todos bajaron al salón principal escuchando a los dos emocionados niños relatándoles las aventuras a su padre, con algún que otro comentario de Peter para completar las historias.

Muchos utilizaron la red flu para volver a sus hogares, Harry observó como se fueron la mayoría de los Weasleys, a excepción de Ron y Hermione, pues Hermione estaba teniendo una conversación con Remus, Frank y Alice Longbottom se fueron un rato mas tarde junto a Ted y Andrómeda Tonks y Hagrid salió por la puerta principal para utilizar un medio de transporte mas apto para su tamaño.

Peter desapareció por la puerta diciendo que iba a buscar a Ginny y Noah, que supuestamente estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

Harry se sentó en un sofá al lado de Albus, esperándole para partir hacia Hogwarts, pero parecía que sería mas tarde porque estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Kingsley sobre algunas de las nuevas leyes en el Ministerio, ya le preguntaría mas adelante sobre ese asunto.

-¿Entonces tu eres el Señor Lekker? – preguntó una voz juvenil desde un lateral, cuando Harry se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con los dos pequeños mellizos Black, es sonrió mientras asentía.

-Pareces un abuelo de cuento, igual que el director Dumbledore – observó la niña inocentemente provocando la risa de Harry, aunque no lo demostró, notó como las personas a su alrededor ponían atención a la conversación con los niños.

-Ah... eso debe ser porque soy un abuelo y me gusta contar cuentos. – dijo Harry divertido.

-¿Qué tipo de cuentos? – preguntó Arcturus.

-Mis nietos y yo siempre teníamos un juego, buscaban una cualquier cosa en la habitación y me las iban diciendo, cuando nombraban algo que me recordaba a alguna historia se la contaba, si ese nombre hacía relación a varias historias, yo se las resumía y elegían la que mas les gustaba.

-¿Podemos jugar también? – preguntó Lyra con un travieso brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, solo debéis nombrarme todo lo que veis en esta habitación y yo os diré que paréis cuando se me ocurra alguna.

Los dos niños comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación gritando de vez en cuando alguna cosa como "Puerta, jarrón, silla, taza"..., curiosamente, algunos adultos también participaban en el juego, muchas palabras que dijeron le recordaron historias de sus aventuras para destruir a Voldemort, pero no le pareció adecuado contar esas historias a estos niños, pues Voldemort seguía vivo.

-¡Elfo Doméstico! – Gritó Arcturus, todo el mundo giró la cabeza para verle, estaba señalando a Kreacher que acababa de entrar en la sala llevando una bandeja de plata con algunos vasos para la gente, el Elfo doméstico empezó a farfullar por lo bajo mientras ignoraba al niño.

-Ah... tengo algunas historias relacionadas con los Elfos domésticos, si queréis escucharlas – comenzó Harry levantando un poco la voz para evitar que todo el mundo se fijase en Kreacher. Sabía que en este momento el Elfo no tenía ninguna buena relación con la casa de los Black, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera halla podido destruir el relicario. Harry le debía mucho a ese elfo en concreto, es verdad que por su insubordinación provocó la trampa en el Departamento de Misterios, e incluso se podría decir que era uno de los responsables de la muerte de Sirius junto a su propia estupidez, pero cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione descubrieron su secreto, también descubrieron que la vida de Kreacher no fue en absoluto como parecía, sufrió mucho mas de lo que sus insultos dejaban mostrar.

-¿Cuáles son? – preguntó Lyra ya sentada en los pies de la butaca junto a su hermano, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Veamos... La primera historia trata sobre un Elfo doméstico de lo mas pintoresco, un elfo que ansía la libertad y que le paguen por el trabajo que realiza para los magos, la segunda historia trata sobre una elfina muy leal a su familia de magos, pero a la vez es muy triste y la tercera trata sobre los secretos muy guardados de un viejo elfo doméstico, una historia que narra sus aventuras y su lealtad y sacrificios.

Harry puso mucho mas énfasis al resumen de la última historia, se trataba de la historia de Kreacher y quería que la escuchasen todos los que estaban ahora en la sala porque sabía que le estaban poniendo atención a cada una de las palabras que decía. No le importaba contar la historia de Dobby, amaba a ese elfo, pero ahora era mucho mas importante dejar algo mas que pensar.

-¡La última! – dijo entusiasmada Lyra, su hermano asentía con la cabeza en su acuerdo.

-La historia de aventuras pues... Bien, esta historia comienza en una antiquísima casa de magos, cuyo apellido era muy conocido y poderoso durante muchas generaciones. Éstos magos tenían unas ideas muy cerradas, pensando que los únicos que valían la pena en el mundo mágico eran los magos de sangre pura.

Harry notó como Sirius se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo trató de disimular sentándose en uno de los sillones vacíos.

-Después de unas cuantas generaciones, nacieron dos pequeños vástagos muy bellos, ton bellos que incluso provocaban la envidia en algunas de las demás familias, tenían solo un año de diferencia, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de haber traído al mundo dos varones, porque de esa manera se aseguraban de que el apellido familiar continuase una generación mas. Aquí es donde entra nuestro querido protagonista, el Elfo doméstico de la familia, le llamaremos Krellet.

-¿Por qué le vamos a llamar así? ¿No es su nombre real? – preguntó Lyra.

-Tengo la regla de no dar nombres reales a mis historias, sería mucho menos interesante pequeña – dijo Harry mientras se reía.

-Continuando, nuestro Elfo Krellet, era un elfo muy viejo, pero servía con honor a la familia desde hace algunas generaciones, el primogénito de la familia era prácticamente educado por su padre, pero en cambio la educación del segundo hijo se dejó a cargo de la madre, pero como ella no quería gastar su tiempo de esa manera, encargó la tarea a Krellet.

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a su alrededor, sonrió al darse cuenta de que todos le escuchaban con atención.

-Pasaron los años y los padres de los dos varones se sentían cada vez mas orgullosos del logro que habían conseguido con sus hijos, el primer varón al que llamaremos Suria...

-¿Suria? ¿Pero no era un chico? – preguntó Arcturus desconcertado.

-Suria es el nombre del Dios mitológico hinduista muggle del sol, me gusta ese nombre y si, es de chico. – respondió Harry divirtiéndose mucho del ceño fruncido de Sirius.

-Siguiendo con la historia, Suria había aprendido mucho de las enseñanzas de su padre, con solo siete años ya sabía completamente cuatro idiomas, Latín, Runas antiguas, Inglés y Francés, su padre también le enseñó mucho mas que lo básico en magia, de esa manera empezó a instruirle en las artes oscuras, una rama de la magia muy peligrosa, pero que por la tradición familiar, el jefe de la familia debía manejar.

-Pero la enseñanza de las artes oscuras está prohibida – dijo Lily uniéndose al relato.

-Así es, señora Potter, pero dentro de las antiguas familias sangre pura, es tradición que los padres enseñen a sus hijos lo básico de la magia en el crecimiento de sus hijos dentro de los hogares y aprovechando esa laguna legal en la que ningún trabajador del ministerio acude a las casas para regular la educación, los sangre pura aprovechaban para instruir a sus hijos en esa rama de la magia que consideraban fundamental – contestó Harry.

-Tampoco es que quisieran meter la nariz en los asuntos de prestigiosas familias adineradas, no es "Adecuadamente político" – añadió Sirius con sorna.

-Eso es cierto Señor Black – contesto Harry – y continuando de nuevo con la historia, ahora llegamos a lo que pasó con el segundo hijo, al que voy a llamar Rómulo.

-Que nombre mas raro – dijo Lyra riéndose a carcajadas, Harry también se empezó a reírse antes de explicar.

-El nombre de Rómulo también pertenece a una historia fascinante de la mitología muggle, mas específicamente a la historia de la creación de la ciudad de Roma, esa historia cuenta que nacieron dos hermanos gemelos llamados Rómulo y Remo, su madre los dejó dentro de una cesta en el río Tíber para que su tío no los encontrase, porque sino los mataría, estos dos bebés mas tarde fueron encontrados por una loba que se ocupó de ellos y los amamantó, años después los gemelos construyeron dos ciudades... Pero me estoy desviando de la historia principal, me temo que el nacimiento de la ciudad de Roma será para otra ocasión. – Harry se divirtió mucho de las caras de decepción de algunos de sus oyentes, especialmente Remus, le sorprendía que nadie conociese la mitología muggle, pues era fascinante.

-Rómulo fue criado en su mayor parte por Krellet el Elfo doméstico, compartieron mucho y aprendieron lo que significaba una verdadera amistad dentro de una familia en donde todo contacto físico y psicológico era frío y calculado, Rómulo también apreciaba mucho a su hermano Suria, que poco a poco fue creándose una personalidad extrovertida que no tenía nada que ver con los cánones que les habían enseñado.

Según pasaron los años, Rómulo empezó a interpretar un papel magnífico, a sus padres les parecía el hijo perfecto, educado, estudioso, astuto... pero cuando sus dos personas de confianza eran las únicas presentes, su hermano Suria y su amigo Krellet el elfo, era solo un niño como otro cualquiera, hasta compartía con su hermano el espíritu de rebeldía contra las normas sociales que sus padres les habían impuesto.

A diferencia de Rómulo, Suria se enfrentaba a sus padres cada vez mas con el paso del tiempo, Suria fue desterrado de la familia, y Rómulo se vio obligado a seguir un control mas estricto por parte de sus padres, pero en el fondo estaba contento por su hermano, por haber sido capaz de escapar del ambiente familiar.

Los padres de Rómulo, creyendo que su hijo era perfecto, ofrecieron a su propio hijo para servir en las filas de un mago oscuro, a partir de ese momento, todo cambió en la vida del segundo varón. Tomó una decisión para evitar poner en peligro a su hermano, decidió cortar los lazos con él.

-¿Pero por qué hizo eso? Quiero decir, podría haber seguido hablando con su hermano en secreto, sin que nadie se enterase – opinó Arcturus muy metido en la historia.

-Podría haberlo hecho – estuvo de acuerdo Harry – pero se arriesgaba a que descubriesen sus verdaderos sentimientos y el mago oscuro al que servía desde ese momento era muy poderoso además de peligroso, en el caso de que Rómulo hubiese querido escaparse de ese lugar y el mago oscuro sabía de su relación con su hermano, utilizaría a Suria para obligarle a hacer cosas peores e incluso pediría a Rómulo matar a su hermano para verificar la lealtad hacia su servicio.

-¡Eso es horrible! – dijo Lyra horrorizada.

-Es cierto, por ese motivo Rómulo dejó de hablar con Suria, en el caso de que se encontrasen, Rómulo interpretaba el papel de perfecto sangre pura, insultándole e incluso diciéndole que no era su hermano.

-Pero Krellet sabía la verdad, ¿Por qué el elfo no informó a Suria sobre lo que sucedía? – preguntó Remus.

-Krellet en ese momento era el único confidente real de Rómulo, era el único que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos de Rómulo, por ese motivo, Rómulo le hizo jurar que nunca diría nada a nadie de lo que le confesaba y la amistad de Krellet hacia Rómulo al igual que su pacto con la sangre de la familia hicieron imposible que el Elfo contase nada a nadie del sacrificio que Rómulo estaba haciendo por su hermano y sus verdaderos ideales.

Harry hizo una pausa para pensar en como continuaría su historia, vio como Sirius había palidecido de nuevo e incluso se podían apreciar los ojos ligeramente mas brillantes que antes.

-Por supuesto, esta promesa también significaba que krellet también tenía que interpretar el papel de Rómulo, por lo que empezó a despreciar a Suria delante de los padres de Rómulo y llenar de alabanzas a la familia que en el fondo odiaba.

Años mas adelante, el señor oscuro pidió a Rómulo su Elfo doméstico para una misión, en dicha misión utilizaron a Krellet y fue cuando Rómulo descubrió un macabro plan de "su señor" para hacerse prácticamente invencible utilizando las peores de las artes oscuras, Rómulo mas tarde organizó un plan, duplicó un objeto que utilizaba su maestro para el macabro plan y le pidió a Krellet que le llevara a la guarida oculta donde su maestro guardaba el objeto real.

Krellet cumplió con las órdenes que su amigo y amo Rómulo le dijo, pero el problema era que cuando Rómulo suplantó el objeto original por la copia, debo añadir, que Rómulo tubo que pasar una de las peores trampas que su señor había puesto para poder suplantar el objeto y lo dejó muy debilitado, casi delirante. Cuando suplantó el objeto, los dos se dieron cuenta de que no podía salir de aquél lugar, estaba plagado de trampas mortales y no tenía salida. Por supuesto, la magia de los Elfos Domésticos es poderosa e infravalorada por la gran mayoría de magos del mundo, Rómulo sabía que Krellet si que podía salir de ese lugar, también estaba claro que Krellet podía llevarlo con el, pero si hacían eso, levantaría las alarmas de las barreras que el señor oscuro había colocado en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no saltarían las alarmas si Krellet se iba de allí? Las barreras de protección deberían de funcionar igual – preguntó Hermione confusa.

-Me temo que eso no es cierto señorita Weasley – dijo Harry mirando al homólogo joven de su mejor amiga – Las barreras anti-desaparición solo están hechas para núcleos mágicos de magos, por eso he dicho que la magia de los elfos domésticos está muy infravalorada, ellos pueden aparecerse dentro de nuestras barreras, es lo mismo que pasa en Hogwarts, los elfos domésticos de allí no tienen ningún problema en aparecerse para completar sus tareas diarias. – después de aclarar este punto, que dejó casi con la boca abierta a muchos de los que le escuchabam continuó con la historia.

De esa manera Rómulo, que sabía este fallo en las barreras anti-aparición, tomó una decisión, ordenó a Krellet llevarse el objeto real y destruirlo, no contarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido y abandonarle en aquél lugar sombrío. Por supuesto, Krellet imploró a Rómulo que se retractase de esas órdenes, lloró por lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer, pero Rómulo no cedió y Krellet se vio obligado a cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

Pasaron los años y Krellet fue cada vez mas triste, desde la muerte de su amo Rómulo ya no quedaba nada por lo que quisiese luchar en la vida, los padres de Rómulo murieron y Suria heredó la casa y Krellet mismo. Suria engañado, siguió tratando a Krellet acorde a la actuación que se había obligado a adoptar, pocos años mas adelante, Suria murió en un combate y el ahijado de Suria heredó la casa y a Krellet, llamaremos a su ahijado Odín.

-¿Odín es otro nombre de mitología muggle?- preguntó Kingsley curioso.

-Así es, Odín es un Dios nórdico, el rey de los Dioses de hecho y es asociado con la guerra y la adivinación – explicó Harry – y como el nombre de Odín indica, el ahijado de Suria tenía un papel importante en la guerra que se estaba produciendo contra el señor oscuro, por una serie de circunstancias, averiguo la historia de Krellet y el elfo no tuvo mas remedio que contársela entera, desde ese momento Krellet fue liberado de su voto y ofreció su servidumbre leal a Odín, ayudo a encontrar el objeto verdadero que él y Rómulo robaron hace muchos años atrás y Odín lo destruyó, obteniendo la gratitud de Krellet por haber completado la última tarea que su querido Rómulo le encargó. Poco tiempo después, se desató la batalla final contra el señor oscuro, Krellet se comprometió a ayudar a Odín en su lucha contra el señor oscuro y consiguió liderar a mas de un centenar de elfos domésticos en ésta última batalla, proporcionando una pequeña fuerza que ayudó en la derrota del terrible mago que había propagado el terror en el mundo mágico por años.

Cuando Harry terminó su historia, le siguieron unos minutos de silencio en los que la gente esperaba que continuase, cuando se vio que no fue así, la pequeña Lyra habló.

-Entonces... ¿Nadie en el mundo mágico se enteró de la verdadera historia a parte de Odín?

-Oh... me temo que la historia de los hermanos Suria y Rómulo fue famosa mas adelante, cuando ya no había guerra todo el mundo quería enterarse de lo que pasó, así que Odín pidió a Krellet que relatase su historia para un periódico local, incluso hicieron una obra de teatro contando las aventuras de estos héroes – Dijo Harry divertido, recordando como lloraba Kreacher cuando unos actores de la compañía donde trabajaba su hija querían interpretar su historia. – La obra fue un gran éxito y la lealtad de Krellet se convirtió en un modelo a seguir por muchos Elfos Domésticos.

-Ha sido una historia fantástica – dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a una hermosa mujer que caminaba directa hacia Sirius, tenía el pelo negro y liso, llegándole casi hasta la cintura y los ojos de color azul oscuro, era delgada y con rasgos muy finos, se sentó en el posabrazos del sillón donde Sirius estaba sentado y sonrió a Harry – Soy Noah Black.

-Un placer conocerla Señora Black, yo soy Polaris Lekker, un viejo amigo de Albus.

-Su historia ha sido muy conmovedora, pero siento pena por el personaje de Suria, el pobre vivió engañado, pensando que la única familia que le importaba renegaba de él – comentó Noah con suavidad.

-Puede que pienses de esa manera, pero a pesar de la heroica participación de Rómulo, él no pudo disfrutar de una vida que de verdad podía haber disfrutado, en cambio Suria cuando fue desterrado de la familia, conoció a mucha gente que compartía sus mismos ideales, gente que le apoyaba y le quería por ser él mismo y no un miembro de una honorable y antigua casa. Suria conoció a grandes amigos a los que consideraba como su propia familia, se divirtió con ellos y aprendió sobre el mundo tal y como es, esa es la vida que su hermano Rómulo le ofreció rompiendo sus lazos con él, esa es la vida que Rómulo nunca pudo disfrutar.

-¿Pero no sigue siendo trágico? – dijo otra voz desde la puerta, a Harry no le hacía falta girarse para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz, sintió acelerarse su ritmo cardíaco y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para verla, la última vez que había escuchado esa voz, la última vez que la había visto fue en su lecho de muerte, hace años se de despidió de ella y nunca pensó que la volvería a ver en la misma habitación donde él mismo se encontraba.

Ginny avanzaba por el salón para sentarse en el único sillón que quedaba libre, a poca distancia de los de Harry. Estaba tan joven, tan alegre y tan viva que apenas podía escuchar lo que decía, su pelo no tenía ni rastro de las canas de la edad y su pequeña figura estaba muy marcada por el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Suria nunca conoció la verdad acerca de su hermano porque murió antes de que Krellet pudiese hablar a causa de su voto, nunca pudo despedirse de Rómulo como verdaderos hermanos que se querían.

Albus Dumbledore no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de la repentina tensión de Polaris a la entrada de la joven señorita Weasley, también notó el mutismo que Polaris tenía ante las palabras de la chica, así que decidió ayudar un poco a la situación. Mientras tanto, otra de las personas que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en el momento en el que Ginny entró, no por fijarse en la reacción de Polaris, sino porque su afinado oído le permitía escuchar el acelerado ritmo del corazón del anciano, fue Remus Lupin, frunció un poco el ceño pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

-Polaris, te presento a Ginevra Weasley, la hija pequeña de Arthur y Molly – dijo Dumbledore jovial.

-Prefiero que me llamen Ginny, no me gusta Ginevra y no soy tan pequeña, ya tengo veinte años profesor Dumbledore, por cierto Sirius, Peter me ha dicho que se tenía que ir, algo de un trabajo atrasado en la oficina de "El Profeta" – dijo Ginny alegre.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Weasley – dijo Harry cuando se compuso de la marea de sentimientos en su interior - ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que no le gusta de su nombre exactamente? El personaje de la historia a la que pertenece es digna de elogio, si se me permite la opinión – añadió Harry, recordaba numerosas conversaciones con Ginny sobre ese mismo tema, con el paso de los años se acostumbró a su nombre e incluso llegó a apreciarlo.

-No es digno de elogio un personaje que es la causa de la caída de un reino – protestó Ginny.

-Pero el reino de Arturo y sus caballeros no hubiesen caído si sus ideas no fuesen tan cerradas. Cuando Lancelot llevó a Ginevra al Rey Arturo, ambos se enamoraron, si fuese en ésta época, ellos podrían haber dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, Ginevra no se hubiese casado con Arturo, por lo que no habría engañado al rey con su verdadero amor Lancelot y los enemigos de Arturo no hubiesen utilizado a Ginevra bajo la acusación de adulterio para organizar el declive del reino.

-Pero Señor Lekker, no estamos hablando de nuestro tiempo, sino en un tiempo medieval donde las mujeres estaban educadas y acostumbradas a que sus padres las casasen con el mejor marido para ellas. No tenían voto en esas cuestiones.

-Ahora señorita Weasley, póngase bajo la piel del personaje de la Ginevra de esa historia, ¿Qué harías en su situación?

-En el caso de que no compartiese las ideas del trato, me escaparía – respondió Ginny sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Eso es lo mismo que la Reina Ginevra hizo cuando Lancelot la rescató para evitar su destino de muerte por la sentencia de adulterio – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Pero yo me escaparía mucho antes para poder vivir la vida que de verdad quería, no me escaparía para evitar mi muerte y mucho menos me escondería en un convento donde obviamente no iba a poder ser feliz – Mientras Ginny seguía defendiendo su postura referente a esa historia, Harry cogió una de las copas que Kreacher ofrecía en su bandeja.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher – dijo Harry ausente al elfo doméstico antes de beber un trago y pensar en una forma para cambiar la opinión de Ginny respecto a su nombre.

-Es un humilde placer, honorable mago Lekker – dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia tan pronunciada que su nariz rozaba con la moqueta del suelo, fue en ese momento cuando Harry cambió su atención al elfo doméstico y no solo él, sino que todas las personas del salón miraban a Kreacher con la boca abierta, todos excepto Sirius, cuyo rostro había perdido todo el color.

-Gracias Kreacher, pero por favor, llámame solo Polaris, no me gustan los títulos– Harry sonrió dulcemente al elfo mientras éste asentía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kreacher estaban llorosos y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus viejas mejillas, Harry supuso que el elfo había escuchado la historia que había contado minutos atrás.

El silencio absoluto en la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo, por ese motivo Albus decidió intervenir.

-Es hora de que volvamos a Hogwarts me temo, mañana será un largo día y aún tenemos que cenar – dijo el director levantándose de su asiento.

-Ha sido un placer contaros esta historia pequeños – añadió Harry sonriendo a los niños y siguiendo el ejemplo de Albus. – Que tengáis todos un buen día y Reina mía – dijo con gracia inclinándose un poco delante de Ginny – espero que considere su buen nombre, es demasiado bonito para ocultarlo – este comentario hizo que Ginny se ruborizase un poco, provocando la risa de los que estaban presentes.

Poco a poco todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de los Potter y Remus Lupin que se quedaron en Grimmauld place para cenar con los Black, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo Sirius se escabulló de los demás y se metió en el cuarto del pensadero con la única idea de ver todo lo referente a Kreacher en la vida de Harry.

•••

Harry caminaba tranquilamente junto a Albus por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya se habían despedido de Minerva y Severus después de una agradable cena preparada por los elfos domésticos del castillo. Albus había organizado unas habitaciones para Harry en el segundo piso, cuando pasaron al lado del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, Harry se paró pensativo.

-Me pregunto si sería recomendable hacerle una visita al basilisco de Salazar... – ante la mirada de preocupación de Albus, desestimó la idea – será en otro momento me temo.

Cuando llegaron casi a mitad del pasillo, Harry pudo ver un hermoso retrato de dos hombres cogidos de la mano mirando el reflejo de la luna en un lago rodeado por verdes montañas, en uno de los laterales mas estrechos del lago, había un puente de piedra por el que apareció otro hombre que se unió a los otros dos.

-¿No serán los hermanos Peverell? – preguntó Harry con asombro.

-Así es, ¿Conoces el cuento? – preguntó Albus con una sonrisa.

-Sabes muy bien que no es un cuento Albus, pero me sorprende, no sabía que tenían retratos hechos y mucho menos en Hogwarts.

Albus dio la contraseña "Reencuentro" y pasaron al interior. Era absolutamente magnífico, no había grandezas ni un espacio desorbitado, pero era muy acogedor lo que hizo que Harry se sintiese muy a gusto.

Las habitaciones constaban de un pequeño salón adornado con paredes caoba, una mesita de café, tres sillones cómodos delante de la chimenea y algunas estanterías para una pequeña colección de libros, una puerta conducía a un baño normal, equipado con todo lo necesario y otra puerta comunicaba con la habitación, que tenía una cama de dosel cómoda, un armario y un pequeño escritorio de trabajo. Cuando volvieron al salón, Harry se dio cuenta de que detrás de una de las estanterías había otra puerta, que llevaba directamente a una cocina con todo lo necesario.

-Son unos cuartos exquisitos Albus, muchas gracias por permitir que me quede.

-Sabes que no hay ningún problema Polaris, estoy mas que contento de que te quedes aquí.. ¿Te importa si hablamos un rato? – Preguntó Dumbledore señalando los sillones.

-En absoluto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Melphy! – gritó el director y un segundo después se escuchó un "pop" anunciando la llegada de un elfo doméstico. La elfina apareció con una gran sonrisa dedicada a Dumbledore y después estudió con cuidado a Harry mientras él la examinaba también a ella, tenía un lazo fino color beremgena que parecía muy viejo pero a la vez muy bien cuidado alrededor del cuello, sus ojos saltones eran de color beige y vestía con un uniforme con el emblema de Hogwarts en el centro.

-¿Po.. Polaris Lekker.. señor? – preguntó la elfina, se empezaban a acumular las lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que desconcertó mucho a Harry, mucho más cuando asintió con la cabeza porque la pequeña elfa se echó a llorar desconsolada mientras le abrazaba. -¡Oh! Amo Lekker, me alegra tanto...

-Melphy – dijo Dumbledore antes de que la elfina pudiese terminar la frase, el director miró con las disculpas en los ojos a Harry antes de continuar – supongo que Minerva habrá anunciado tu llegada a nuestros elfos domésticos – explicó casual mientras la elfina se limpiaba las lágrimas y asentía mirando hacia el suelo – Melphy, ¿nos podrías traer un poco de té?

-¡Por supuesto Señor Director! ¡Melphy volverá en un momento! – y con otro "Pop", Melphy había desaparecido.

-Siento que sean tan entusiastas – dijo Albus mientras se sentaban en los sillones – Cada vez que viene algún amigo mío lo tratan de esa misma manera – explicó, poco después, Melphy apareció con dos tazas humeantes de té y una tetera, colocándolo todo en la mesita.

-Amo Lekker ¿Quiere que llene de provisiones la cocina de sus habitaciones? – preguntó entusiasmada la elfina.

-Me agradaría mucho, gracias Melphy, me gusta cocinar de vez en cuando – contestó Harry algo extrañado por el comportamiento del elfo, ni siquiera Dobby había sido tan atento cuando le vio por primera vez, a parte, se había dado cuenta de que Albus no había dejado continuar la frase que la elfina le estaba diciendo en un principio y le pareció aún mas extraño que todo lo demás, porque era como si.. Esa elfina le conociese, e incluso parecía que Albus sabía algo de ése asunto... no, seguro que se estaba imaginando cosas.

-¡Será un placer Amo Lekker! ¡Llame a Melphy cuando necesite cualquier cosa! – y de nuevo, desapareció con un "pop".

-Creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a este trato – dijo Harry ausente aún mirando el espacio donde Melphy había estado.

-Lo mas probable – agregó Albus con una sonrisa – Polaris.. ¿Es difícil? – preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

Harry siguió su ejemplo bebiendo de su taza mientras recapacitaba sobre la pregunta.

-Es probablemente la situación mas extraña en la que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida y déjame decirte, Albus, que desde que tuve once años hasta que tuve veinte mas o menos, las situaciones extrañas eran el pan de cada día.- dijo el viejo Potter riéndose suavemente de su propio chiste.

-¿Por qué elegiste el nombre de Polaris Lekker? – Albus parecía curioso sobre ese aspecto.

-El Polaris Lekker original de mi mundo, es el marido de mi segundo hijo, pero el tenía un tío con el que compartía el nombre, un tío-abuelo, según Pol me contó, su tío-abuelo Polaris era un ermitaño, vivía en una aldea en el país de Alemania y rara vez se comunicaba con su familia, pero le querían de igual forma. Encontraron el cuerpo de su tío-abuelo cinco años después de su muerte, acostado en su propia cama. Según los cálculos debe haber muerto a principios del año pasado. Mañana voy a ir allí para comprobarlo y pedirle disculpas por utilizar su identidad.

-Curioso... es raro que en estos días un mago decida hacerse ermitaño, una costumbre anticuada según algunas lenguas, pero una coartada muy buena en el caso de que el Ministerio decida investigar, ¿Sabes hablar alemán? – preguntó Dumbledore para tener todos los frentes cubiertos.

-Alemán, francés, italiano, latín, griego, griego antiguo, sánscrito, rúnico, hebreo e inglés antiguo – respondió Harry muy divertido de la cara de shock del director – Por supuesto, también hablo Pársel y Duendigozna y poca cosa de otros idiomas animales... esto me recuerda, ¿Podrías enseñarme Sirenio?, sé que lo hablas, pero apenas soy capaz de decir "Hola" sin que los tritones se rían de mi.

-No me importaría enseñarte – dijo Albus mientras sacudía la cabeza para liberarse del Shock - ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué has aprendido tantos idiomas?

-Los idiomas normales los aprendí durante mi carrera de auror, con los años hicimos misiones al extranjero y era mucho mas viable ir solo que con un traductor a todas partes, a parte los hechizos y encantamientos que el departamento Auror tenía para el aprendizaje rápido de idiomas era demasiado malo, por lo que decidí aprenderlos por mi mismo. Los idiomas mas arcaicos por así decirlo los aprendí mas tarde, desde que me retiré de auror tuve mas de cuarenta años para el ocio, así que me dediqué a la historia y a la investigación, a parte de coger una pizca de lo que aprendían mis hijos en sus especialidades, pero el caso es que cuando encontrábamos viejos tomos o manuscritos históricos, con rituales mágicos o fechas exactas de algún evento importante es mejor que sepas defenderte de los idiomas.

-¿Cómo es que te interesó la carrera de historiador? – preguntó Albus curioso – pensaba que estabas mas interesado en la parte de acción que en la parte documentativa – agregó divertido.

-Así es, pero cuando te acostumbras a contarles cuentos a tus nietos, empiezas a cogerle el gusto – dijo Harry riéndose – También de joven aprendí que muchos cuentos no son solo cuentos, como tu muy bien sabes – agregó con una mirada divertida.

Dumbledore hizo una mueca mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Supongo que sabrás mi pequeña búsqueda de joven, entonces – era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, a la que Harry asintió antes de explicárselo.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años Albus, fui el amo de las reliquias – de nuevo Harry pudo ver la mirada de shock en su antiguo mentor – en tu testamento, nos dejaste pistas sobre tu plan para la derrota de Voldemort, una de las pistas era el cuento de Beddle el Bardo que le dejaste a Hermione, ella no creía en absoluto que la historia era cierta, pero al tiempo descubrimos que la reliquia familiar de los Potter, la capa de invisibilidad, era una herencia de Ignotus Peverell, que el anillo de herencia que tenían los Gaunt y que Voldemort utilizó para hacer uno de sus Horrocrux era la herencia de Cadmus Peverell pues la piedra de la resurrección componía dicho anillo y que la varita que le quitaste a Grindelwald cuando le derrotaste y la varita que aún sigues utilizando es la varita de Saúco, la misma que antiguamente pertenecía a Antioch Peverell. Por este motivo me empezó a interesar la investigación de la historia y gracias a eso tuve algunos descubrimientos muy interesantes por cierto.

Harry sabía que toda la información que le acababa de dar a Albus era demasiado fuerte para él, porque se arrepentía de su yo mas joven y de todas las ideas que compartió con su antiguo amigo Gellet Grindelwald. Vio como Dumbledore escondió la cara entre las manos mientras suspiraba derrotado, pero cuando levantó la cabeza vio un destello en los ojos que no le gustó nada.

-Nunca uses la piedra para intentar ver a Arianna, Albus – le reprendió Harry y antes de que el anciano pudiese abrir la boca continuó hablando – A los catorce años, fui testigo de lo que ocurría cuando dos varitas hermanas son obligadas a luchar entre sí, como resultado, vi los ecos de lo que podrían ser mis padres, Lily y James aparecieron delante de mi y me ayudaron a salvarme de Voldemort. Cuando comprendí qué era lo que faltaba para poder vencer a Voldemort, ya tenía diecisiete años y tenía la piedra conmigo, pensé que tenía que morir – añadió con el rostro cansado por recordar tantas cosas y riéndose sin alegría – por ese motivo, utilicé la piedra para ver a todos los que quería que ya habían muerto, James, Lily, Sirius y Remus aparecieron, pero no eran ni las sombras de lo que fueron, solo observaban y su comportamiento era muy lúgubre, parecía como que estaban deseosos de que me muriera en ese mismo instante para que me uniese a ellos, es lo mas triste que puedes ver de las personas que quieres Albus, es decepcionante.

Los dos estuvieron callados durante largos minutos, Harry observaba a Albus, muchas sensaciones pasaban por sus ojos aunque las intentaba ocultar, unos minutos de silencio mas y por fin pudo hablar.

-Prometo que no utilizaré nunca la piedra Polaris – dijo Albus serio y triste al mismo tiempo – cambiando de tema, ya me has afirmado que la táctica que Tom utiliza para hacerse inmortal son los Horrocruxes... tengo que pensar en todo esto y analizarlo adecuadamente Pol, será mejor que me valla para que los dos podamos descansar de buena manera.

Harry acompañó a Albus hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió al director con rostro serio.

-Albus, sé que te avergüenzas de tu pasado y que preferirías olvidarlo, pero ambos sabemos que es mejor aprender de nuestros errores y yo jamás te juzgaré por lo que fuiste, eres el Albus que tengo delante de mi, no ese chico de veintipocos años que no pensaba con su propia cabeza.

Harry vio como poco a poco se iluminaban los ojos de Albus y al final sonrió.

-Siempre que quieras hablar de cualquier cosa, aquí estaré.

-Muchas gracias Polaris – Albus salió de la habitación con un poco mas de alegría, Harry pensó que el pobre hombre tenía que digerir demasiadas cosas, al igual que él mismo al fin y al cabo, no todos los días te mueres y aterrizas en un mundo alternativo donde ni siquiera has sobrevivido. Con estos pensamientos Harry se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de tener un buen sueño.

* * *

_**Espero que os halla gustado este capítulo, siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía, si hay cualquier cosa que no entendáis no dudéis en decírmelo e intentaré explicároslo de la mejor manera posible.**_

_**¡Ahora empiezo a responder todos los reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios! ¡Me encantan!**_

* * *

_**Miga Potter Collen: ¡**__Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la historia aunque siento el retraso de verdad _._

_**Mia: **__Me da miedo responderte, porque si en el anterior me dijiste que tardaste bastante en este no me lo quiero ni imaginar, solo decirte que siento mucho el retraso y que espero que te guste este capítulo. _

_**Witch Griselda Ravenwood: **__Muchas gracias por tu opinión de verdad, aunque ya avisé que en los primeros capítulos iba a meter fragmentos de los libros, porque es necesario que Harry cuente cómo fue su vida para que puedan tener una idea, yo también expresaba mi descontento con esta parte antes de empezar dichos capítulos. Cuando pedía a la gente votasen si querían que el siguiente capítulo empezase desde el punto de vista de un personaje en particular, agregué que pienso ponerlo de todas formas, porque tenía pensado cual sería la reacción de cada uno y en el fondo no afectaba a la historia que yo quería publicar en un principio. A partir de ahora voy a poner las respuestas a los reviews al final de los capítulos, estaba indecisa porque también pensaba que quedaba un poco feo, pero has hecho que me decida a cambiarlo, ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión! De verdad que la aprecio porque tengo claro que no todos los comentarios deben de ser halagadores, pero el tuyo ha sido constructivo, espero que te guste la historia a partir de éste punto._

_**Jaimol: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que apruebes el salto repentino, pero es que ya estaba un poco harta de tantos fragmentos de los libros originales y como siguiese así me aburriría mi propia historia _, espero que te guste como la continúo, dejo algunas pistas algo invisibles de lo que puede ser la trama real jajaja, pero supongo que se aclarará mas con los siguientes capítulos._

_**CissaCheshire: **__¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! No pensaba que nombrar la muerte de Fred fuese muy importante, en realidad no me parecen importantes las muertes porque en esa realidad es como si nunca hubiesen pasado, aunque puede que a Harry se le escape de vez en cuando algún que otro dato =P._

_**GinaNott: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi historia._

_**Ely: **__¡Hola! Me da hasta miedo de lo que puedas decirme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, igualmente ¿Feliz año nuevo! Jajaja aunque es un poco tarde y eso me hace darme cuenta de lo que he tardado en realidad, lo siento mucho _, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besote!_

_**Mandrea: **__Siento el retraso de verdad, espero que te guste éste capítulo igual que te gustaron los anteriores ^^_

_**Vic: **__Me halagas jajajaja, el hecho de que no suelas dejar reviews y hallas dejado uno en el mío de halaga de verdad =P, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, es cierto que falta lo suyo para que Harry admita quién es, puede que algunos se den cuenta, pero para que lo confirmen queda lo suyo jajaja._

_**Miran Elva: **__¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me gustan los reviews largos? Jajaja el tuyo era gigantesco jaja me encanta! Respecto a Luna aún quedan algunos capítulos para que salga,, puede que Harry la nombre antes, pero hablara de la Luna que él conoció en su mundo. Me alegra que te guste mi historia!_

_**Viku; **__Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, de verdad. Este capítulo lo he empezado desde el punto de vista de Severus, pero Harry no ha desvelado que ha sido él el que había matado a Albus, se organizaría una guerra dentro de la casa y no quería eso. Respecto a los comentarios sarcásticos a mi también me encantan, pero pienso que una cosa es lo que Snape dice y otra muy distinta es lo que piensa, por ese motivo el Snape que he descrito no sigue mucho el cannon normal, pero cuando hable seguirá siendo el mismo. Respecto a lo de Régulus y las reliquias, he dejado la respuesta en el mismo capítulo, en los libros dejan muy claro que el personaje de Sirius por mucho que quiera aparentas es mas listo de lo que parece, así que las conclusiones de momento las dejo en el aire, pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y muchas gracias por tu opinión! Me ha encantado tu comentario ^^_

_**Erandi Evans Cullen: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y perdón por el retraso __

_**Iona: **__Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, espero que éste capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores ^^_

_**Hermione Malfoy Black: **__Perdón por el retraso de verdad, espero que te guste este capítulo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia!_

_**Kotori: **__Jajaj me encanta tu entusiasmo! ^^ Harry es demasiado listo para darle la vuelta a las cosas como para que se centren en un solo tema, por ese motivo respecto a la muerte de Albus deja un poco de la verdad y después suelta otra bomba de información para que no sigan con las preguntas jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo y por cierto, respecto a lo de la guerra fría, es cierto que tienen algo de ventaja, pero Harry es mucho mas especializado en tácticas de campo, cuando Ron era el de las estrategias, pero siempre se puede hacer un apaño, porque la curiosidad del género humano siempre hace que todo valla por donde tiene que ir muahahah xD._

_**Camille Bloxman: **__¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Que tengas la piel de gallina me ha alegrado y todo jajajaj espero que te guste como la continúo._

_**Niernath: **__¡Muchas gracias! En este capitulo ya aparece Ginny, aunque no va a ser mucho porque de momento no quiero darla demasiado protagonismo, ya veremos mas adelante, espero que te guste este capitulo y por cierto, soy una chica jajaja por si vuelves a poner lo de __Estimad__ jajaja Besos!_

_**Krisy Weasley: **__¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! A mi también me encantan las historias de viajes de tiempo y universos paralelos, por eso tuve esta idea, he leído muchos y solo unos pocos han logrado captar mi atención por completo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^_

_**Sara Kurosaki: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y me sube un poco la moral que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir, espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Dark Potter 90: **__¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir, espero que te siga gustando de ahora en adelante ^^_

_**Ross Snape: **__¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! He tardado un poco en actualizar pero espero que te siga gustando como los anteriores capítulos =P_

_**Lady G. Gryffindor: **__Perdón por el retraso _ espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo =P_

* * *

**_Hasta aquí las respuestas de los reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo que sigue mi historia y a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y me animan a seguir con la historia. Espero que a todos os guste este nuevo capítulo y me comprometo a tardar mucho menos en actualizar el siguiente._**

_**Para cualquier duda no dudéis en consultármelo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Esperaré vuestros reviews ^^**_


	7. Huída y Misterios

_**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero fui cambiando de ideas pos a poco y al final ha reescrito el capítulo unas cuantas veces, de hecho pensaba que éste capítulo iba a avanzar mas en la historia pero he decidido seguir otra rama que me gusta más.**_

_**Quiero dejar claro que no voy a abandonar el Fanfiction, lo terminaré aunque tarde más de la cuenta en escribirlo, también quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Hablando de reviews, no voy a contestarlos en éste capítulo, lo voy a dejar para el siguiente, pero sigo muy agradecida por vuestros comentarios y me alegra muchísimo que os guste mi historia.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste también este capítulo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Huída y Misterios**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a traspasar las espesas cortinas que rodeaban la cama, acomodándose aún mas entre las sábanas y sujetando la almohada con fuerza, Harry se negaba a despertarse tan temprano. Durante diez minutos estuvo pensando en todo lo que sucedió durante el día de ayer, es muy curioso como transcurren los acontecimientos, nunca se hubiese imaginado estar en medio de una historia así, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro Harry, era que si esto le hubiese pasado cuando de verdad tenía veintiún años, se habría vuelto loco.

Resignándose a levantarse de la cama a esas horas de la mañana, se encaminó hasta la ducha. Ayer no tuvo tiempo suficiente para apreciar su cuerpo tal y como había aparecido en ésta realidad, sin embargo ahora se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para saciar su curiosidad delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Cancelando el hechizo de glamour que había activado el día anterior, Harry vio como su cuerpo recuperaba la juventud de su veintena.

Era curioso, porque a pesar de parecer con muy buena salud, su cuerpo seguía con las decoraciones de todas las cicatrices de sus batallas, incluso estaba la cicatriz del basilisco de la cámara de los secretos. Su pelo azabache era más largo de lo normal, pero lo único que nunca cambiaría serían sus ojos detrás de las gafas con el color esmeralda tan reconocible.

Tardó varios minutos en ducharse, el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, por lo menos hace mas de diez años que no los había sentido tan tersos y firmes, pero eso también implicaba que estaban tensos y eso que no había tenido que lidiar con ninguna batalla. Cuando salió de la ducha se paró frente al espejo y volvió a ponerse el encanto de glamour, pero esta vez también ocultó sus ojos, que ahora eran de un color tan oscuro como su pelo. A Harry no le importaba que los miembros de la Orden hiciesen preguntas al respecto, muchas veces la mejor forma de ocultar una verdad era no mentir al respecto.

Su pelo azabache creció de nuevo y perdió el color hasta convertirse en un blanco perla, su tersa piel se arrugó y dejó que la barba le creciese más de dos palmos del mismo color perla brillante, tardó unos cuantos minutos trenzando tanto su pelo como su barba, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de sus nietos, que siempre preferían que se arreglase de esa manera. En el armario encontró varios trajes curiosos, uno de ellos no dudaba que era del mismo Dumbledore, porque tenía una mezcla de colores que oscilaba entre el magenta, el verde fluorescente y el amarillo, dejando de lado esa túnica, eligió un par de pantalones marrones con una camisa a juego y una capa gruesa de piel de dragón a juego con sus botas. El clima en Escocia era suave y cálido, pero hoy tenía que visitar la Selva Negra y estaba seguro de que haría mucho mas frío que aquí.

Cuando se disponía a dejar sus habitaciones para entrar en la cocina y prepararse un buen desayuno, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Desde el otro lado del umbral, Dumbledore casi le deja ciego con el brillo de sus ojos – Buenos días Polaris, me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos en el desayuno esta mañana.

-Buenos días Albus, por supuesto – contestó Harry mientras salía de sus cuartos, caminaron despacio por los corredores del castillo disfrutando de la agradable brisa de la temporada.

-Después de desayunar me iré a la cabaña de la Selva Negra, tengo que organizar todo para dejar claro que voy a quedarme en éste lugar, puede que incluso necesite ir al ministerio alemán para aclarar todo el papeleo, no estoy seguro a que hora volveré, pero te lo haré saber – informó Harry.

-Yo mismo he estado pensando en cómo ayudarte durante tu estancia, voy a hacer algunas investigaciones para que puedas tener algún trabajo durante éste tiempo, podrías también ayudar a mis profesores – informó Dumbledore – El profesor Mathews enseña historia de la magia, puede que quiera algún tipo de ayuda sobre su programa escolar, sino puedes ayudar a la profesora Black creando un club de duelo para los alumnos mas avanzados.

La mente de Harry gritó alerta por la información – ¿No enseña historia de la magia el profesor Binns?.

-Me temo que no, un decreto del ministerio junto con la junta de gobernadores me obligó a echarle del puesto, no aceptan fantasmas para enseñar cualquier materia. – comentó apesadumbrado Dumbledore – Es una pena, el profesor Binns fue obligado a pasar al siguiente plano tras su despido.

-¿Por qué razón el ministerio no dejaría que un fantasma impartiera una clase? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad en voz baja, pero Dumbledore le escuchó.

-A pesar de que el ministerio no tiene ni voz ni voto dentro de las decisiones de Hogwarts, si que se preocupa por la educación general de la juventud de Gran Bretaña, este proyecto se inició hace unos veinte años, cuando Tom Riddle fue ascendido a primer subsecretario de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica...

Harry se paró en seco tras las palabras del director, Dumbledore se dio cuenta de esto y se dio la vuelta para ver al viajero de dimensiones mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-Así que dime Albus... – empezó a decir sedosamente – quizás.. y solo quizás.. ¿No se te habrá olvidado comentarme algo?.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore solo parecía confundido por su actitud, exasperado, sacó la varita y lanzó alrededor de los dos el hechizo de _muffliato _para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Puede que te parezca una tontería que me sorprenda Albus, pero se me hace extraño que Tom Riddle trabaje en el ministerio de magia cuando es un Lord Oscuro bajo el pseudónimo de Lord Voldemort y que manda a sus lacayos crear el caos y la destrucción etc, ect...

-¿En tu mundo no es igual? Tom tiene dos personalidades muy bien distinguidas, a los ojos del mundo general es Tom Riddle, uno de los mejores estudiantes salidos de Hogwarts, gran inventor y maestro de historia de diferentes culturas, junto a maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras...

Dumbledore fue cortado abruptamente por la carcajada estruendosa que salió de la garganta de Harry, cuando éste se calmó, continuó con su explicación.

-Solo unas pocas personas saben que él es Lord Voldemort, incluso tienen diferente apariencia y desde luego no se la cambia con un hechizo de glamour, puede que el tuyo sea avanzado, pero si se mira detenidamente se puede encontrar la evidencia de un glamour. Con Tom es diferente, porque lo que utiliza para cambiar no es ningún glamour, podría ser una poción, pero esa teoría está prácticamente descartada, podría estar utilizando poción multijugos, pero el uso mas allá de cinco años consecutivos causaría un envejecimiento masivo acelerado...

Harry suspiró exasperado y comenzó a andar hacia el gran comedor.

-¿Hay algo mas que debería saber Albus? – Harry hasta parecía medio divertido con la noticia y en cierto modo no estaba del todo mal esa idea, porque se imaginaba la situación de que el mundo mágico no supiese de la identidad de Tom y lo único que podía pensar era en cuán descerebrados andaban sueltos, pero quizás todo esto era debido a que el Tom de este mundo era mucho más astuto y mucho menos impulsivo que el suyo...

-Puede que te interese saber que hoy es la jornada de puertas abiertas del colegio – comentó Dumbledore conversacional.

-¿Vienen las familias de visita?

-¿Eh? Oh, no, se trata de la visita de distintos funcionarios, tanto del ministerio como de otros trabajos. Representantes de equipos de Quidittch, maestros de costura, de pociones... algunos vienen para buscar aprendices y otros para aumentar la gente interesada en su oficio, vienen muy bien para los estudiantes que aún no han elegido carrera y por supuesto es excelente para que los alumnos busquen consejo sobre lo que quieren hacer una vez lo han decidido.

Mientras explicaba todo esto, los dos ancianos entraron a la vez en el gran comedor. Harry se sintió abrumado, nunca en toda su vida había visto el Gran comedor tan repleto como lo estaba ahora, no solo los estudiantes de cada casa se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, sino que muchos estaban acompañados por sus familias. Parecía una taberna gigantesca en pleno día de fiesta. La mesa de los maestros también se encontraba llena, pero parecía que había muchas mas personas que asignaturas que se impartían, Harry supuso que se trataban de los visitantes que Albus estaba comentando.

Un ligero hormigueo molesto en la cicatriz de su frente le hizo levantar una ceja inquisitiva, miró con atención a los visitantes de la mesa de los maestros y sus ojos en seguida se sintieron atraídos por otro par de ojos oscuros, prácticamente negros, el propietario de estos ojos al contrario de la creencia popular no eran del profesor Snape, sino de un mago de mediana edad con una melena sedosa castaña que no le llegaba ni a los pómulos, el pelo era ligeramente ondulado y tenía canas que sobresalían de las sienes indicando su edad.

Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Harry cuando le reconoció, el hombre era atractivo hasta con apariencia de sesenta años normales. Albus tenía razón, no había ni rastro de hechizos de glamour o cualquier otro sobre él. Para cualquier persona que no supiese sobre la segunda identidad del hombre, solo le vería como un mago con un aura misteriosa a su alrededor.

-Tengo que reconocer que se ve mucho mejor con pelo y sin los ojos rojos- comentó Harry divertido. Albus se rió ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-De la misma manera que yo reconozco que me sorprendí cuando le vi sin pelo, una experiencia desconcertante la verdad.

-¿Tiene pelo con sus dos identidades? – preguntó Harry abiertamente divertido y riendo en alto.

-Si, la única diferencia en el pelo, es que con la otra identidad es largo y negro, por supuesto los ojos son rojos.

El sonido dentro del gran comedor había bajado considerablemente, los ocupantes se habían dado cuenta de la entrada del director de la escuela y miraban con curiosidad a su compañero, que era ligeramente parecido a Dumbledore excepto por la falta de uso de trajes excéntricos y los penetrantes ojos negros. También eran muy curiosos, porque aunque se veía que estaban hablando de algo, nadie escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decían.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa principal Harry parpadeó al no haberse dado cuenta de una diferencia importante con su propio mundo, ésta mesa no solo estaba ocupada por un lateral como normalmente los maestros ocupaban su lugar en el lado de la pared para vigilar a sus alumnos, sino que había mesas por los cuatro extremos.

Harry se preguntó vagamente si esto era debido al día especial de las puertas abiertas, o si era a causa de que no se encontraban en fechas de escolaridad sino en vacaciones, lo mas probable fuese la segunda opción, a parte, con todos los padres que estaban pendientes de sus hijos en las mesas, los alumnos no necesitaban mucha vigilancia de sus maestros.

En la mesa a parte de los profesores que conocía de su propio mundo, vio a un mago de pelo rubio y ojos marrones que conversaba afablemente con Tom Riddle, aunque el viejo mago estaba mas ocupado evaluándole que prestando atención a su compañero de mesa. También pudo ver que Hermione, Noah Black, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Senior, Percy y Arthur se encontraban allí también, algunos acompañados con los que supuso que eran sus compañeros de oficina, los cuales no reconoció. Le llamó la atención un muchacho que estaba sentado entre la esposa de Sirius y Hermione, tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos almendrados descansaban sobre Noah en medio de una conversación, no sabía por qué, pero el muchacho le recordaba a algo.

-Para aquellos que no le conozcan, permítanle presentarles a un viejo amigo mío, Polaris Lekker – Dijo Dumbledore cuando estaban ya en la mesa.

Para total sorpresa de los dos, los ocupantes de la mesa se les quedaron mirando con ojos extrañados, algunos con preocupación como Minerva, que enseguida se levantó hacia ellos, otros como Riddle solo levantaron una ceja sarcástica en su dirección. Era muy divertido ver que Snape hizo el mismo gesto al mismo tiempo.

Minerva estaba a su lado en un momento.

-¿Está bien Albus? No se te ha escuchado, ¿Te ocurre algo en la voz?

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir Minerva ¿Por qué susurras? – preguntó Dumbledore desconcertado.

-¡Te veo mover los labios pero no sale nada de tu boca Albus! – dijo la profesora de transfiguración con tono exasperado, intentando bajar la voz para que no les escucharan.

Harry se acordó en ese momento que no había cancelado el hechizo de _Muffliato _y tuvo que morderse la boca por dentro para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Merlín Albus! ¿Nos hemos quedado mudos? – preguntó Harry en tono serio sin cancelar todavía el hechizo.

Dumbledore se le quedó mirando unos segundos y después desvió su mirada hasta Minerva, una chispa de reconocimiento amaneció en su mirada.

-Creo que es más probable que ellos se han quedado sordos Pol, yo les escucho perfectamente, parece que son ellos los que están en problemas.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Snape, quien agitó su varita cancelando el hechizo en cuestión de segundos.

-Ahora, usted no es divertido profesor Snape – dijo Harry dedicándole su mejor mirada acusadora de abuelo, no pudo evitar reírse cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del profesor de pociones. No le hacía falta preguntar el motivo, a sus ojos, veía dos Albus Dumbledore delante de él.

-No sabía que tenía un hermano a parte de Aberfoth, Dumbledore – comentó Lucius Malfoy sedosamente.

-Me escondieron muy bien – aseguró Harry mientras sacaba una piruleta del bolsillo de su túnica - ¿Piruleta de naranja? – preguntó ofreciéndoles a las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Albus se rió con gusto de las bromas de Harry, pero sobre todo de las reacciones de las personas que estaban sentadas delante de ellos.

-Os presento a Polaris Lekker, un viejo amigo mío, aunque parezca de la familia.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y se empezaron a servir tranquilamente la comida en sus platos, por causas del destino quizás, a Harry le tocó sentarse entre Albus y Riddle, pero si estaba incómodo con esa imposición de sitios, no lo demostró en absoluto en su cara, porque tenía una sonrisa amable, como un calco de la del director.

-A parte de las diferencias obvias, parecéis dos clones, Director – dijo el joven de pelo largo castaño que le había llamado la atención en un principio, Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo tras escuchar la palabra "clon", pues le traía demasiados recuerdos atronadores.

-¿Qué son clones? – preguntó Arthur Weasley muy interesado, Harry respondió a la pregunta de forma automática.

-A pesar de que es una frase hecha, los clones son producto de una creación científica avanzada muggle – la voz del anciano Potter era monótona pero obviamente decía las palabras con abierto disgusto – reconocieron algo así como una firma mágica dentro de cada ser humano, a la cual llamaron ADN, abreviatura de ácido desoxirribonucléico - las caras de todos los magos de la mesa –a excepción de Hermione- le miraban como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Harry suspiró y sacó la varita haciendo una floritura en el aire, un sonido de succión fue la única advertencia para todos antes de que una pantalla transparente de dos caras apareciese en el centro de la mesa.

-será mejor empezar por el principio pues, todo el mundo sabe que dentro de los cuerpos de los seres humanos hay huesos, músculos, venas, arterias, órganos, etc.. ¿Verdad? – Mientras hablaba, en la pantalla transparente apareció una imagen del interior de un cuerpo humano, los ocupantes de la mesa asintieron en silencio mientras miraban la pantalla flotante sin despegar los ojos de ella.

-Pero lo más importante, es que dentro del cuerpo humano habita la sangre, formada por glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas – la imagen de la sangre vista desde un microscopio apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Nott senior mirando los círculos extraños teñidos de rojo.

-Eso joven – dijo Harry a Nott evitando cuidadosamente decir su apellido porque supuestamente no le conocía – es la sangre-

Su respuesta debió de parecer muy graciosa a la mayoría de magos de la mesa, porque se rieron a carcajadas. Curiosamente ni el joven que había hecho el comentario, ni Riddle se rieron, bueno, Dumbledore tampoco pero ahí no había sorpresa.

-_Eso _no es sangre, cuando te cortas accidentalmente te sale sangre, la sangre es líquido rojo y pegajoso, no nos intente confundir señor Lekker- dijo un mago que Harry no reconoció.

Suspirando por la incompetencia del mundo mágico en pleno siglo XX, Harry miró al mago con benevolencia.

-Dígame joven, ¿Usted cree que el líquido es solo líquido? ¿O piensa que está compuesto de millones de piezas tan pequeñas que es imposible de ver al ojo humano?

-Da igual de qué este hecho el líquido ¿No? – dijo con pomposidad el mago.

-A diferencia de la cultura popular, si, si que importa – contestó Harry secamente – todo cuerpo u organismo de este planeta está compuesto de células, partículas etc... hace falta un microscopio, una lupa muy precisa, para poder verlas. Los muggles que se especializaron en éste campo de la ciencia lo saben muy bien y gracias a ello pudieron hacer los avances propios para curar enfermedades, diagnosticarlas antes de que mostrara los síntomas y por supuesto, descubrir el ADN de cada ser humano.

-Los muggles se dieron cuenta de que cada célula tiene un núcleo y que hay distintos tipos de células y componentes orgánicos los cuales fueron identificando con la física y la química – Mientras Harry hablaba, en la pantalla de dos caras se iba mostrando una presentación de plantas, poco a poco se hacía zoom en ellas hasta que mostraba sus células, lo mismo pasaba con el aire, la sangre, la piel de los animales, el pelo, enfermedades, etc...

-Ahora por supuesto llegamos a lo que es el ADN – en la pantalla se mostró el esquema del ADN de un muggle, con su forma en espiral – esto que ven aquí señores, es el ADN descubierto por los muggles desde 1869 hasta 1944 cuando se empezó a llamar de ésa manera. Ningún humano tiene el ADN idéntico, puede que los gemelos, pero hasta de padres a hijos existe una diferencia visible.

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con los clones? – preguntó la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick.

-Tiene que ver todo profesor, dijo Harry con aspecto cansado. ¿Alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con la fecundación in Vitro de los muggles?

Hermione enseguida respondió como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo su oportunidad de hablar.

-Se trata de la fecundación artificial de una mujer, se hace sobre todo en casos en los que una pareja tiene problemas para concebir un hijo, se medica a la mujer y después durante una operación fecundan los óvulos con el esperma de la pareja o de un donante anónimo.

-Los muggles son unos bárbaros – dijo Noah Black escandalizada.

-Puede que parezca barbárico Noah, pero a veces es la única posibilidad para una mujer tener un hijo propio sin la opción de la adopción. – comentó Hermione pensativa.

-Ahora siguiendo con el tema en cuestión – dijo Harry deseando acabar con esto de una vez – el proceso de clonación es parecido, solo que en vez de fecundar el óvulo con un espermatozoide – en la pantalla se muestra la unión de estas dos células – sustituyen el núcleo de un óvulo sin fecundar, por el núcleo de una célula adulta del individuo que se quiere clonar, resultando un cigoto viable.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? – preguntó Nott.

-Que si el proceso tiene éxito, el resultado será un individuo exactamente igual que el original, por supuesto, tendría que crecer como si fuese un bebé recién nacido – terminó de explicar Harry.

-¿Quiere decir Señor Lekker, que los muggles pueden hacer copias de ellos mismos?- preguntó Riddle por primera vez desde que se inició la conversación.

-Con los mejores científicos y una buena cantidad de dinero apoyando el proyecto, sí.

-¿Podrían hacerlo con un mago? – insistió interesado.

Albus se dio cuenta de que la piel de Harry había perdido algo de color con la pregunta y un ligero temblor le sacudió, pero en un segundo se tranquilizó y sonrió a Riddle mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-Para poder hacerlo posible, primero tendrían que tener a su entera disposición un mago o bruja – aseguró.

-Eso no tiene sentido señor Lekker – intervino otro mago de la mesa que estaba sentado al lado de Poppy Pomfrey con la insignia de San Mungo en su pecho – Los estudios de la magia siempre han dejado claro que un mago o bruja nace por orden natural, por eso existen los nacidos de muggles y dentro de grandes familias de sangre pura nacen los squibs – aseguro.

-La diferencia entre los muggles y los magos en el ámbito de la medicina es abismal joven, puedo ver que usted pertenece a San Mungo, ¿Alguna vez había oído hablar de las células? ¿Había oído hablar del ADN? – ante la negativa de los dos sanadores Harry continuó hablando – Los muggles gracias a su ciencia han sido capaces de avanzar en el ámbito de la medicina, los magos por el contrario dependen de hechizos y pociones que automáticamente descubren el problema dentro de un cuerpo humano, esos hechizos se centran en la esencia general, los muggles por el contrario se centran en todos los detalles específicos que causan las enfermedades y todo lo demás.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el orden general de las cosas, nada puede provocar que dentro de una familia muggle nazca un mago al igual que nada puede provocar que nazca un squib – insistió el sanador.

Harry soltó una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por todo el gran comedor antes de hablar.

-Eso querido joven, no tiene nada que ver con la naturaleza, permítame hacerle una confesión de un descubrimiento que se hizo. No existen los nacidos de muggles.

-¡Usted está loco! – casi gritó el sanador, pero en vez de molestarse por el comentario, Harry solo sonrió con alegría.

-¿Puedes explicarte, por favor Pol? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-El descubrimiento fue gracias a esto – indicó Harry señalando el ADN en la pantalla semitransparente – Hay tres tipos de ADN en el mundo, el muggle, el de un mago y el de los squibs – las tres cadenas de ADN se mostraban ahora.

-eso sigue sin explicar su teoría de que no existen los nacidos de muggles – dijo el joven de pelo castaño.

-Paciencia joven – insistió Harry siendo interrumpido por Nott.

-Siguiendo su lógica Señor Lekker, es bastante posible que pueda identificarse con eso llamado ADN las diferencias entre los muggles, squibs y magos, pero no la abolición de uno de los grupos de magos que han existido durante milenios – razonó.

-Le daría la razón si no fuera por un pequeño dato, todo mago y squib tienen un gen indiscutible en su ADN, dicho gen puede estar activo, como es en el caso de los magos e inactivo como es en el caso de los squibs. La investigación dejó claro que el gen al cual se llamó "Magus" no puede aparecer en un descendiente de muggles, sino que es heredado de generación en generación. Por lo cual, se demostró que el gen puede estar inactivo durante generaciones, para después volver a activarse con algún descendiente.

-Haber identificado el gen "Magus" no implica toda esa información Señor Lekker – dijo Riddle conversacional mientras continuaba comiendo de su plato – es posible que esté sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

-Por Merlín señores, ¿Me están diciendo que no conocen un simple hechizo de genealogía? – dijo Harry comenzando a sentirse exasperado por la incompetencia que tenía delante.

-¿Qué implica eso señor Lekker? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Todas las familias de sangre pura tienen la tradición de tener un árbol genealógico, el hechizo que ha sugerido el Señor Lekker es extremadamente complicado, pero mostraría su árbol familiar marcando con diferente tinta los muggles, squibs y magos – explicó Lucius Malfoy.

-Yo no hablo de un hechizo que te muestra un tapiz familiar que se auto actualiza joven, hablo de un hechizo que te muestra un esquema familiar hasta el momento y desde luego no es complicado.

-Podría mostrárnoslo entonces – dijo escéptico el sanador.

-en cualquier momento que un "nacido de muggles" se preste – dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

-A mi no me importaría Señor Lekker – dijo Hermione con mirada seria - soy nacida de muggles – Harry la observó durante unos segundos pensando en las opciones, ¡Oh! Sería muy gracioso que todos vieran el árbol genealógico de Hermione aquí..

Sin decir una palabra, Harry trasfiguró una servilleta en un gran pergamino, gracias a Merlín que en ese momento la comida desapareció de la mesa y pudo ponerlo con comodidad encima.

-¿Alguno tiene una daga de platino? Sin envenenar, por favor – agregó riéndose de su propia gracia. Riddle le entregó la daga con un aire divertido en el rostro – Gracias joven, Bien ahora Señorita, dame tu mano izquierda-

Toda la mesa estuvo en silencio mientras Harry hacía un corte superficial en la palma de la mano de Hermione y la colocaba en el centro del pergamino en blanco, después sacó su varita y tras un cántico suave, varias líneas rojas comenzaron a salir de la mano de Hermione.

-Ahora no se mueva señorita, hasta que las líneas se introduzcan de nuevo en ti – instruyó Harry. Todos vieron como palabras comenzaron a llenar el pergamino desde el punto donde Hermione tenía puesta la mano.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente y algunos de los magos a su alrededor soltaban suspiros sorprendidos por los nombres que encontraban ahí, sobre todo el mago rubio al lado de Riddle, debería de ser un historiador para reconocer muchos de esos apellidos.

Cuando todo el proceso terminó, Hermione retiró la mano y todos se levantaron para observar los nombres de cerca.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! – dijo el rubio que parecía mucho más sorprendido que los demás, Harry se dio cuenta de que Riddle también comprendía su sorpresa, pero no lo expresaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué quiere decir profesor Mathews? – preguntó Hermione descolocada intentando absorber toda la información que tenía delante.

-¡La familia Silver desapareció en 1600 y se pensaba que la familia White era una simple historia contada por los Black! – respondió el mago rubio al que ahora Harry reconoció como profesor de historia del colegio.

-Los magos creen que nunca existió un reinado dentro del mundo mágico, pero para cualquiera que esté un poco versado en el arte de la investigación histórica se dará cuenta de que simplemente desaparecieron todas mas monarquías cerca de 500 años hacia atrás – explicó Harry ojeando el pergamino. – La familia Silver fue una de las pocas familias nobles dentro del reinado de los Queen, a los que después se les conoció como Prince, Los White eran la rama de la familia de los Black que estaban mas cerca de la magia blanca que de la magia negra-

-Si yo estuviera relacionado con la familia Silver lo hubiese sabido señor Lekker – dijo Lucius Malfoy con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas por su enfado, señalando dos nombres en el pergamino, Anticus Malfayr y Rubra Malfoy.

-Puedo hacer el mismo proceso con usted si quiere comprobarlo – dijo cortésmente Harry ocultando su diversión.

-¿Y cómo sé que todo esto no está amañado por usted? – preguntó inteligentemente.

-Puedo enseñar el hechizo a quien esté interesado en probarlo si le parece mas adecuado – razonó Harry.

-Me gustaría intentarlo Señor Lekker – dijo Riddle bastante interesado, Harry sonrió al mago antes de apartarle de los demás para comenzar a explicarle el hechizo que un oficial – científico del ministerio inventó en su propio tiempo.

**-o00o-**

A las siete y veinticinco de la mañana, antes de la escena que había pasado anteriormente, la casa de Grimmauld Place se encontraba en silencio absoluto porque sus habitantes estarían en un profundo sueño dentro las camas de sus respectivas habitaciones, en cambio éste no era un día cualquiera y por lo tanto se podía oír el tintineo de algunas botellas de cristal dentro de la cocina de la gigantesca casa.

Dentro de dicha cocina estaba Sirius Black, medio apoyado en la mesa de madera con rostro derrotado bebiéndose el último trago de que quedaba de Whisky de fuego, apoyó el vaso con cuidado porque no quería despertar a su mujer o a sus hijos. Noah había estado visitándole en varios momentos de la noche anterior, ella sabía que algo le ocurría pero no había conseguido sacar ni una sola palabra de los labios de su marido y aunque lo hubiese logrado, no habría entendido la profundidad de sus pensamientos, porque lo que afectaba a Sirius, era la cantidad de información que tenía ahora su cerebro.

Ayer de por sí fue un día duro, no solo para él sino para el resto de la Orden convocada que había escuchado la historia del señor Lekker, puede que James y Lily fuesen los mas afectados pero a él también le dolió, porque el chico del que hablaban era su ahijado y porque se estaba comprobando la supuesta traición de uno de sus mejores amigos y por ende, si esto resultaba ser cierto habría cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida, pensando que otro amigo de la infancia estaba traicionándolos.

Pero todo esto estaba a un lado en la cabeza de Sirius, porque tras la reunión, el señor Lekker le contó una "preciosa" historia a sus hijos, _Maldita sea, que les había costado dormir de lo emocionados que estaban, Arcturus quería ser un elfo doméstico y todo, _les había contado una historia que le parecía horriblemente familiar y para matar el asunto, Kreacher se comportaba de forma rara desde entonces, era como si le hubiesen quitado un peso gigantesco de los hombros porque juraría que su espalda estaba mas recta desde ese momento.

Con todos estos detalles, no tardó mucho tiempo en poner todas las piezas juntas, Lekker venía de un "futuro paralelo" pero casi todas sus historias eran jodidamente exactas a lo que pasaba aquí, empezó la maldita historia de Suria _-¿Se reía de él o qué? El nombre era horrible por mucho dios muggle que fuese –_ cuando había visto a Kreacher, se dio cuenta de las miradas que a veces le dedicaba el viejo y por último la actitud de Kreacher hacia el viejo después de contar la historia, también le había parecido notar que el elfo doméstico trataba a sus hijos de una manera menos hostil, pero volvía a su estado actual cuando se daba cuenta de que él entraba por la puerta.

Sirius no era idiota y no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que podían acceder al cuarto del pensadero siempre que quisiesen observar cualquier cosa, o eso es lo que le había dicho a James en la reunión anterior, le pareció extraño que no se pusiese ninguna medida de seguridad en la puerta porque todos los recuerdos del Harry de ese otro mundo estaban allí dentro y cualquier persona no deseada que lo viese comprometería a Lekker ante el ministerio. Sirius no dudaba que los inefables babeasen ante la posibilidad de ponerle la mano encima a un "espécimen" de un mundo paralelo.

Después de la cena esquivó a sus amigos y se dirigió al cuarto del pensadero sin pensárselo dos veces con la intención de ver todos los recuerdos relacionados con el Kreacher de ese otro mundo, así era como Lekker le había dicho a James que funcionaba la maldita habitación si no recordaba mal, solo tenía que penar en qué era lo que quería que les mostrase.

Abrió la puerta que no tenía ninguna medida de bloqueo y entró sin mirar atrás, en el mismo segundo que su pie hizo contacto con el suelo cubierto de niebla, sabía que algo andaba mal, una sensación extraña recorría todo su cuerpo, era como si le hubiesen echado un cántaro de agua fría en la cabeza y el frío se extendiese poco a poco pegándose por su cuerpo hasta que llegaba a la punta de los dedos de los pies, le pareció escuchar unos leves pitidos en su cabeza y un ligero congestionamiento del pecho para que después repentinamente le inundase una sensación de calor acogedor.

Tan pronto como esa sensación extraña había pasado, Sirius miró con recelo la puerta que se había cerrado sola detrás de él. _El cuarto sin protección y una mierda. _Pensó Sirius algo asustado por ese sistema, si le había hecho sentirse de esa manera tan extraña, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con las personas no deseadas que entrasen en la habitación. Como si el cuarto hubiese escuchado el cuestionamiento de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue formando una niebla mas espesa capaz de mostrar imágenes.

_Un adulto Harry Potter caminaba por un largo pasillo de piedra muy iluminado por unas antorchas de lo mas extrañas que emitían una luz casi cegadora hacia el techo. El desordenado pelo del hombre era mucho más largo de lo que se había acostumbrado a ver en otros recuerdos, estaba sujeto en una coleta baja y le caía con delicadeza por el hombro derecho. Tenía una pequeña perilla recortada que le hacía las facciones mucho más afiladas y no llevaba las gafas con las que se parecía tanto a su padre._

_Su paso era rápido y miraba fijamente una de las puertas del final del pasillo sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba a sus alrededores, parecía enfadado con algo. Cuando llegó a su destino abrió la puerta con fuerza a la vez que gritaba._

_-¡STUART! – El tono hosco de su voz hizo que los ocupantes de la sala saltasen por la sorpresa._

_Dentro de la sala había cuatro mesas en uno de los laterales y el centro estaba repleto de paneles transparentes que se sostenían solos en el aire, si te fijabas en esos paneles transparentes te dabas cuenta de que no eran de cristal, incluso parecían fantasmales, pero en ellos se reflejaban imágenes, figuras o incluso lo que parecían ser grabaciones. Para alguien que se había criado con muggles le parecerían televisores de última generación, si no fuese por el hecho de que se sostenían solos en el aire y que no se componían por una materia sólida._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre señor Potter? – preguntó un hombre flacucho con un monóculo de lo mas extraño – pues parecían tres monóculos puestos encima uno del otro – con el pelo a tazón de color pajoso. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía el uniforme del lugar, que eran unas batas parecidas a las de los sanadores pero de color turquesa raído, con muchos bolsillos y cosas aún mas extrañas sobresaliendo de esos bolsillos._

_-Me dijo que mi despacho sería seguro contra las intrusiones la semana pasada, ¡Pero han vuelto a entrar – llevándose – INFORMACIÓN CON CALIFICACIÓN ALFA! ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DEL RIESGO QUE CORREMOS EN ÉSTE MOMENTO SI ESTA INFORMACIÓN SALE DEL DEPARTAMENTO?_

_Harry elevaba la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba, cuando terminó la frase toda su cara estaba roja de furia y le faltaba muy poco para salpicar la cara de Stuart con saliva._

_-¡Pero eso es imposible Señor! – dijo Stuart con un ligero toque de miedo en su rostro, no se sabía muy bien si el miedo era por la información robada o porque habían conseguido entrar en el despacho del señor Potter cuando él dijo que estaba seguro._

_-¡¿Cómo que es imposible? Yo mismo he visto el desastre que está hecha la oficina ¿No sugerirás que paso mi tiempo de ocio tirando todos los papeles al suelo, soltando los cajones y rompiendo todo aquellos que encuentre a mi paso verdad? – El tono del señor Potter era muy peligroso y consiguió que Stuart temblase de forma ligera. – La seguridad del departamento está bajo el mando del Departamento de Investigación Mágica Avanzada, de la cual, tú eres el jefe, así que explícame ¡qué puede haber sucedido!_

_-Lo que quiero decir señor – comenzó a explicar Stuart recuperando la compostura – es que yo mismo inventé el hechizo que se puso en las tres puertas que dan a su despacho, dicho hechizo escanea a todo el personal que pasa por las puertas evaluando su núcleo mágico y las sensaciones más internas, cualquiera que intente entrar o salir con claros objetivos ofensivos o de hurto recibirá una descarga eléctrica que le causará dolor, le paralizará y después inducirá a un estado de semi coma en el que harán falta una media de dos enervate para despertarlo, también expulsa al intruso del interior dejándole tirado en la puerta fuera de la habitación..._

_El investigador había dicho todo el párrafo del tirón sin haber cogido un poco de aire ni una vez, dejando a Harry estupefacto en su sitio, tanto por la actitud de Stuart como la información que acababa de recibir, antes de que pudiese recuperar la compostura alguien llamó por el pasillo, se escuchaban claramente las voces porque Harry se había dejado la puerta abierta mientras empezaba a gritar._

_-¡Señor Potter! – La voz pertenecía a un hombre corpulento con el pelo rapado y mirada bondadosa, cargaba un hombre inconsciente en sus brazos mientras que corría hasta Harry, el hombre iba seguido por dos mas que vestían de la misma manera y miraban con expresiones alertas. El uniforme tenía claras semejanzas con los de auror, pero en vez de túnicas hasta el suelo estaba compuesto por pantalones que parecían militares de color azul pálido y camisetas ajustadas que marcaban los músculos del pecho. Cuando el hombre consiguió la atención de Harry se dispuso a dar el informe._

_-Hemos encontrado a Wilens sin conocimiento en la puerta de su oficina, llevaba un documento clasificado, no hemos encontrado al intruso pero hemos dado la voz de alarma y se han cerrado todas las vías de escape del edificio ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir, Señor?_

_Harry miró con una ceja alzada a Wilens que descansaba en los brazos del soldado que había dado el informe, llevaba ropas ligeramente diferentes a los otros tres hombres, su color era marrón grisáceo y disponía de mas bolsillos, se veía en su pierna una correa de la que sobresalía una pistola muggle y otra correa en el cinturón contenía mas de cinco cuchillos._

_-¿Wilens de la infantería Squib?- dijo Harry mientras su mirada pasaba de Stuart a Wilens evaluando la situación._

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, la primera razón era porque ya sabía que tipo de barrera se había puesto en la puerta, eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna vertebral solo de imaginarse el dolor de la descarga eléctrica, la segunda razón era lo duro que parecía ser Harry de mayor tanto su apariencia como su voz tenían un comando de mando que era muy difícil de eludir y por tercer lugar se sorprendió mucho del sitio en el que su ahijado se encontraba en el recuerdo, al principio le recordó a uno de los pasillos del Ministerio quitando las antorchas cegadoras, pero después no reconocía ni los uniformes ni los departamentos que habían nombrado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Sirius se centro en la tarea que le había hecho venir a este lugar, pensó en Kreacher, su hermano y él mismo. En ese mismo instante comenzó la tortura para Sirius, vio como su ahijado junto a sus amigos fueron testigos de la confesión de Kreacher. Invocó con su varita un sofá porque sus piernas no le sostenían y se obligó a seguir viendo las imagenes. Cuando la confesión de Kreacher terminó vio como el elfo doméstico fue a buscar a Dung, porque presumiblemente él había estado robando cualquier pieza de valor de la casa tras su propia muerte, vio como el elfo empezó a tratar de una manera mucho mas amable a los tres jóvenes y por último vio su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts.

A Sirius le sorprendió mucho esta faceta de Kreacher, con una pequeña daga en la mano y un colgante extraño en su cuello fue gritando por el pasillo dando órdenes a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts que seguían su ejemplo atacando los tobillos de los mortifagos, casi se reía de la situación, casi.

Al poco tiempo, la niebla volvió a su estado original dejando a Sirius pensar durante largos minutos. No era una casualidad que Lekker contase esa historia a sus hijos cuando él estaba presente, Lekker quería que se enterase de la verdad, pero no estaba seguro si era por su hermano o por el elfo doméstico.

Tantos años convencido de que sus padres habían comido la cabeza a su hermano, tantos años odiando al maldito elfo doméstico para que ahora venga un viejo "de otro mundo" y le de la vuelta a su mundo. El único motivo por el que aún mantenía a Kreacher en la casa era porque Dumbledore le había prohibido darle la prenda, tenía razón respecto a que el elfo sabía demasiadas cosas de la Orden para liberarlo, sería peligroso y no tenía ninguna duda de que acudiría corriendo a su querida prima Narcissa, o incluso peor, a su prima Bellatrix.

Lo gracioso es que lo hubiese hecho, pero no porque apreciase a su prima, sino por el voto que le hizo a su hermano de no contarle nunca la verdad, si no descubría la historia, Kreacher se hubiese visto obligado a seguir interpretando el papel de su vida y lo que es peor aún, acudir contra su voluntad a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, el causante de la muerte de su querido hermano Régulus.

Un sonido extraño sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Remus con claros síntomas de incomodidad y reprimiendo con poco éxito un escalofrío antes de que se cerrase la puerta del cuarto. Remus hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sirius cuando la sensación desapareció, miró con una mezcla de temor y sospecha hacia la puerta.

-Es el sistema de seguridad que Lekker ha puesto – informó Sirius antes de que Remus pudiese contestar.

-Podría habernos avisado, es lo más incómodo que sufrido en mi vida y eso que soy un hombre lobo – comentó Remus arqueando una ceja.

-No quieras saber lo que hace contra los intrusos entonces, yo ya lo sé y me da escalofríos.

Remus miró a Sirius antes de acercarse a él y convocar su propio sillón para sentarse a su lado.

-Te preguntaría como lo sabes, pero estando en éste lugar supongo que sería una estupidez. ¿Qué te ocurre Sirius?

Durante los próximos tres cuartos de hora, Sirius se dedicó a contarle su problema a Remus, no es que le apeteciese hablar, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía de confiarle todos sus pensamientos a su amigo, se lo debía después de haber desconfiado de él de esa manera. De vez en cuando la niebla mostraba de nuevo las imágenes para ayudar a Sirius en su relato.

-¿Sabes que debes de decirle todo esto a Kreacher verdad? Es necesario que tu mismo levantes el voto que hizo a tu hermano – dijo Remus, Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para ser interrumpido por un sonido de garganta extraño, cuando se fijaron de dónde provenía aquella voz, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse.

James Potter acababa de entrar en la habitación y comprobar los efectos de la seguridad, llevaba tres copas en una mano y una botella de Whisky de fuego en la otra.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó estupefacto.

-Sistema de seguridad – dijeron a coro Remus y Sirius riéndose aún de la cara de su amigo.

James convocó un sillón para él al lado de Sirius, dio una copa a cada uno y sirvió el líquido ámbar de la botella, cuando los tres bebieron un trago, levantó una ceja interrogante a Sirius esperando una explicación. Sirius solo suspiró antes de responder a la pregunta no formulada.

-En resumen, la historia que Lekker contó es cierta, solo que Rómulo es Régulus, Krellet es Kreacher y Suria soy yo.

James no hizo ningún comentario del tema y solo asintió.

-No sé ni como voy a poder dormir esta noche – comentó Remus.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que estás demasiado excitado pensando en tu pequeño cachorro – dijo Sirius en broma provocando que Remus se ruborizara para añadir mas diversión al asunto, pasaron un tiempo entre bromas recordando algunas de las cosas de su vida y al final se volvieron a quedar callados.

-¿Quién diría que nuestra vida cambiaría de manera tan drástica solo porque Polaris Lekker entró por esa puerta? – dijo James medio en broma, Remus iba a comentar algo pero se quedó callado cuando detectó movimiento en la niebla a su alrededor. Ésta se volvió a hacer espesa para rebelar nuevos recuerdos.

_La imagen mostraba un salón muy amplio con infinidad de retratos decorando las paredes blancas, una alfombra granate cubría el suelo y los muebles de madera oscura terminaban la decoración. En la mesa central estaban sentadas seis personas riéndose de algunas tonterías, presidiendo la mesa se podía reconocer a un adulto Harry Potter, un poco más joven que el del recuerdo anterior._

_-Tiene que estar al llegar de todos modos, ya era hora, porque llevamos casi un año sin verlo – dijo Harry mirando a un hombre que si te fijabas a fondo, era como James Potter pero en pelirrojo y con pecas._

-¿Ese es Harry? – preguntó James mirando la figura de su hijo con el pelo largo y perilla.

-Si – dijo Sirius – hace un rato he visto otro recuerdo pero era un poco mas viejo, deberías dejarte perilla James, no os sienta mal a los Potter – agregó riéndose.

-¿Creéis que ésos son sus hijos? – preguntó señalando a los demás - ¿Y esa es Ginny Weasley?

_-James, mas te vale no empezar con tus bromas, sé que el tío George y el tío Ron te han dejado algunos de sus nuevos productos, pero hoy no es el día apropiado, Al dijo que venía con un compañero y quería presentárnoslo a todos formalmente – dijo Ginny regañando al pelirrojo._

_-Mamá por favor, no pensaba hacer nada... hoy – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca._

_-¿Pensáis que va a hacerlo ya oficial? Quiero decir, no es que nosotros no lo sepamos, pero nunca nos lo ha dicho personalmente... – dijo una mujer pelirroja muy parecida a Ginny mirando con cara de circunstancias a su alrededor._

_En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y todos se levantaron como si tuviesen un resorte en el trasero._

_-Lily cariño, es mejor no hacer ningún comentario. Él nos dirá cuando esté preparado – dijo Ginny a la pelirroja antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Harry no había dicho nada mas hasta el momento, pero hizo una mueca con la cara ante la última frase de Ginny._

-James y Lily, supongo que Harry si que llamaría a sus hijos de esa manera – comentó Sirius con una mueca socarrona en la cara burlándose de James.

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta vosotros dos – dijo Remus de forma muy tranquila – Ginny Weasley parece ser su madre. – el comentario del licántropo arrojó nueva luz al tema sobre sus dos amigos que pusieron una cara de sorpresa bastante graciosa girando el cuello tan bruscamente hacia la imagen que se lo podrían haber roto.

_Solo Ginny había salido de la habitación para abrir la puerta al nuevo invitado, al rato se escucharon tres pares de pisadas en su dirección. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todo el mundo pudo ver a un joven sonriente de ojos verdes chispeantes, era el que más facciones Potter tenía en la habitación a parte de Harry, el pelo azabache no parecía tan indomable pues se lo había dejado muy largo, casi le llegaba por la cintura. Vestía con una túnica verde con motivos en negro._

_-¡Ah! Por fin nuestro querido Albus Severus ha hecho acto de presencia en nuestro humilde hogar. – dijo James en tono de broma mientras abrazaba a Albus – te hemos echado de menos hermanito, aunque necesitas un corte de pelo – agregó dando una vuelta alrededor de su hermano mirándole valorativamente._

_Albus solo sonrió con gracia mientras abrazaba a todos los de la sala, después se volvió a la puerta donde esperaba un hombre un poco nervioso, tenía también el pelo negro igual que Albus, en cambio sus ojos eran tan negros como el pelo en vez de verdes, vestía ropas oscuras que contrastaban con la piel pálida._

-¿Es mi imaginación o acaban de decir que un hijo de Harry se llama Albus Severus? – preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Se llama así – confirmó Remus de forma suave.

-Olvidándonos de ese gigantesco detalle, ese hombre de negro se parece a Snape, solo que en guapo – dijo James provocando una carcajada de sus amigos.

_-Os quiero presentar a mi querido amigo, Polaris Tartesus Lekker – dijo Albus a su familia._

Tras el último comentario de Albus, los tres merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso se levantaron para ver mas de cerca de su nuevo descubrimiento, pero antes de que ninguno pudiese comentar nada, la memoria continuó.

_Albus procedió presentando a Polaris a toda su familia._

_-Ya has conocido a mi madre Ginny, éste es mi padre, Harry James Potter._

_-Es un placer, señor, Albus me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes. – dijo Polaris con voz suave pero con acento, estrechando la mano de Harry, quien sonreía como si le hubiesen dado un juguete nuevo._

_-Mi hermano James Sirius y su prometida Aurora Andrews – continuó señalando James y la mujer que estaba a su lado, era una mujer morena muy guapa con los ojos azules y sonrisa soñadora._

_-Albus me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con tus bromas – dijo Polaris mientras los saludaba._

_-Mi hermana Lily Luna y su pareja Anthonin Marcus – siguió Albus señalando a la pelirroja sonriente y el hombre esbelto a su lado. Anthonin parecía demasiado fino para ser un hombre, pero se movía con gracia y tenía muy buenos modales._

_-Según Albus, no me puedo perder su concierto, dice que cantas muy bien y que el señor Marcus es un prodigio con el piano. – comentó Polaris mientras los saludaba._

_-Por último mi hermano Teddy Remus Lupin y su esposa Victorie Lupin – añadió Albus señalando al hombre de pelo rubio, cuando se le nombró, su pelo cambió a un verde eléctrico. La mujer a su lado era rubia clara con una deslumbrante sonrisa._

_-Un placer, Albus me ha contado historias increíbles sobre todos vosotros._

Los merodeadores todavía no habían podido cerrar la boca por todas las sorpresas que les habían soltado de golpe, acababan de conocer a los nietos de James y a algunas de sus respectivas parejas. Remus acababa de conocer la que sería la mujer de su hijo. También parecía que la pequeña Lily era cantante.

Todos estuvieron un buen rato charlando en la mesa, al parecer Albus había conocido a Polaris en un pueblo de Alemania durante un viaje de investigación, Polaris estaba haciendo maestría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un tema que interesó mucho a Harry ya que él tenía la maestría hecha con honores y ocupaba un puesto de mando importante dentro de un grupo especial de aurores, Harry y Teddy aconsejaban sobre algunas cuestiones a Polaris mientras que Lily y James hablaban alegremente con su hermano.

Ginny no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Albus, ni siquiera parecía saciada cuando había llegado el momento del postre, pero en general parece ser que Albus se estaba especializando en historia y la maestría de trasfiguración. Había hecho varios viajes por distintos países para intentar documentarse sobre su maestría, ya había conseguido su formación animago por un mentor en Italia y fue a Alemania para seguir el rastro de una historia que parecía que encaminaba hacia el descubrimiento de unos documentos de un mago del siglo V.

_Albus se levantó de la mesa mientras se reía – Os traeré el postre, es una sorpresa pero os puedo asegurar que os va a encantar, era la especialidad del padre de Polaris._

_-Te ayudo Albus – dijo Polaris levantándose también, al ver que iba a protestar agregó – el postre es Alemán y quién mejor que yo para presentarlo – dijo con un poco de gracia provocando una carcajada de James._

_Cuando los dos habían desparecido por la cocina, Ginny miró astutamente a Harry._

_-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – preguntó en un susurro mortal._

_Harry tenía una sonrisa malévola en la cara y no dijo absolutamente nada mientras se levantaba._

_-Por favor mi reina, ¿De qué me iba a reír yo? – respondió Harry de forma juguetona haciendo que Ginny desconfiase aún mas, pero antes de que Ginny pudiese responder, ya había desaparecido por la puerta._

James, Sirius y Remus observaron como Harry utilizó un encanto de silenciamiento en sus pies y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía la cocina, la puerta estaba abierta y Harry solo se apoyó en el marco mientras observaba la escena que tenía lugar delante de él.

_Albus estaba sacando algo de una bolsa visiblemente nervioso, al poco tiempo Polaris se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura de forma cariñosa._

_-¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Polaris de forma suave._

_Albus suspiró dejando lo que estaba haciendo antes – Sé que hemos hablado antes de esto Pol, pero ahora no sé que hacer, quiero decir, confío en mi familia y sé que no les importaría, pero no sé si están concienciados con éste tipo de temas, a parte de que a la larga querrán nietos y yo no voy a ser capaz de dárselos y también te tienen que aceptar a ti y me preocupa que.._

_-Estás divagando – dijo Polaris divertido – Pero en general, tienes razón respecto a que hemos hablado muchas veces sobre éste tema, pero por todo lo que has dicho antes de tus padres, estoy convencido que no les importará en absoluto este tema, mas bien estarán felices por tu propia felicidad, confía en ellos Albus. – agregó dándole un cálido beso en los labios._

_Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Harry había avanzado hacia ellos dentro de la cocina y que se paró solo a un par de pasos de distancia con una sonrisa oscura pegada en la cara._

_-Personalmente no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con Polaris – dijo Harry a la ligera provocando que los dos se tensasen en el momento de escuchar su voz – pero me sorprendes Albus, ¿Qué pensabas que íbamos a decir? – añadió sonriente._

_-Verás papá, yo... – comenzó a decir Albus rojo como un tomate, pero Harry le ignoró y se volvió a Polaris._

_-Bienvenido a la familia Polaris, no puedo estar mas que feliz por vosotros dos – Polaris se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario – Pero ahora que eres mi hijo político me temo que no puedo hacer menos que encargarme personalmente de tu instrucción en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Harry mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón con un Polaris sorprendido en el remolque y un Albus que se quejaba detrás de ellos._

_-No sé como agradecérselo señor Potter... – empezó a decir Polaris._

_-Ah.. No tienes que agradecérmelo hijo mío, llámame Harry por cierto, o papá –agregó guiñándole el ojo a Polaris provocando que sus mejillas se volviesen rojo profundo - pero bueno, dime, ¿Cómo estás en duelos? Puedo organizar clases prácticas, pero te advierto que van a ser muy duras, seas hijo político mío o no – dijo Harry antes de soltar una carcajada al entrar en el salón, donde todos los demás les miraban expectantes._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso Harry? – preguntó de nuevo Ginny con la ceja arqueada, la cara de Harry se cambió por completo a una seria._

_-Me temo que Polaris aquí – dijo señalando al moreno – ha dejado embarazado a Albus – silencio espectral en el salón._

_-¡PAPA! – gritó un muy avergonzado Albus mirando con horror a su padre. Una carcajada general se escuchó en el salón antes de que se desvaneciera la niebla._

**-o00o-**

De vuelta en el Gran Comedor, todos los involucrados en la conversación de los descendientes de muggles se inclinaban con la boca abierta ante el nuevo pergamino plegado encima de la mesa mostrando el árbol genealógico de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Muy bien muchacho! – felicitó Harry a Tom Riddle por el buen uso del hechizo mostrado al primer intento, Riddle le miró con una ceja arqueada – usted es un estudiante notable, sin ninguna vacilación en su primer intento – argumentó jovialmente.

El mago solo asintió con la cabeza cordialmente dándole una mirada suspicaz.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! – dijo el profesor Mathews asombrado - ¡En este árbol genealógico están prácticamente todos los apellidos mágicos conocidos! ¡Incluso algunos de los que nunca había oído hablar!

-Si deciden investigar éste tema a fondo, podrán averiguar que todo el mundo mágico está emparentado- informó Harry con aire taciturno mientras su expresión se ensombrecía sin que se diese cuenta – Incluso algunas de esas familias son la misma bajo diferentes nombres, separadas por circunstancias históricas o personales, el mundo mágico es un conjunto que se debería respetar por todos sus miembros, observando su belleza natural y amar por lo que es, en vez de...

Pero lo que Harry iba a decir fue totalmente interrumpido por el sonido de los aleteos de multitud de lechuzas entrando en el lugar, debía de ser la entrega del correo por todas las lechuzas que entraron en el comedor. Varios ejemplares del Profeta fueron recogidos por las personas a su alrededor y el viejo Potter no se perdió el rostro ensombrecido de Dumbledore ni el ceño fruncido de Riddle ante la lectura de la primera página.

Intrigado se acercó al director leyendo por encima del hombro.

**_Escape organizado de presos_ **

**_Huída durante su transporte a Azkaban_**

_Ayer a media tarde, durante una redada en el Callejón Diagón atacado por Mortifagos, los Aurores consiguieron atrapar a un total de trece convictos con vida, entre ellos la conocida Mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange junto a su marido Rodolfus Lestrange y el sanguinario hombre lobo Fernir Greyback._

_El tribunal de justicia junto con algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot entre ellos incluido el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, celebró una reunión de emergencia para atender al juicio de los delincuentes, fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua en el nivel cinco de alta seguridad de Azkaban._

_Su transporte fue organizado para hoy al amanecer, custodiados por mas de una veintena de oficiales capacitados del cuerpo auror, durante el viaje fue cuando se produjo el altercado._

_-Ha tenido que ser obra de Tu-sabes-quién – dice el auror John Talbott – Esa muestra de magia no puede ser hecha por un mago medio._

_Los sucesos establecidos a las afueras de la ciudad donde se transportan los presos para coger las embarcaciones que les llevan directamente a la prisión aún pueden verse por nuestros reporteros, según todos los presentes en la huída, un mago cubierto con una capa oscura con capucha, empezó a manipular los elementos a su alrededor sin hacer ningún uso de su varita._

_-Nunca he visto éste comportamiento en las plantas, ¡incluso hay algunas de las que nunca he oído hablar! – nos informa Emma Saithilk del Departamento de investigación de herbología._

_El mago misterioso utilizó las plantas a su antojo, creciendo a una velocidad inusitada e incapacitando a los trabajadores del Departamento de la Ley Mágica..._

Harry aspiró fuertemente el aire de sus pulmones sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de algunas personas, bruscamente quitó el periódico de las manos de Dumbledore y empezó a leerlo en serio perdido en sus pensamientos. Esas plantas de las fotografías eran muy parecidas a unas conocidas por él, pero eso sólo significaban dos cosas, cada una mas absurda que la otra. _No puede ser.._

_El ochenta por ciento de las plantas registradas hasta el momento no pertenecen a la zona del altercado, algunas incluso sólo pueden vivir en un hábitat determinado con un clima muy diferente del que se encuentran ahora. Es como si el mago misterioso ha creado una jungla maldita en la que las plantas no siguen ninguna ley natural, ni estudios hasta ahora certificados por los herbologístas del ministerio._

_Algunas de las teorías de los Maestros en Herbología del ministerio, es que las plantas son un cruce entre la Herbología y las Artes Oscuras, en cambio otros Maestros de la misma materia afirman que la obra ha sido hecha por el mayor experto en Herbología que hallan visto jamás._

_Ningún auror resultó muerto en el altercado y según el testimonio de algunos que estaban despiertos pero incapacitados para la acción, el mago escoltó a los presos y les liberó de sus cadenas trasportándolos con un método desconocido pero eficaz._

_El Departamento de la Ley Mágica no tiene ninguna pista hasta ahora del culpable, las plantas y la zona no muestran ninguna firma mágica para empezar las investigaciones, es como si las plantas han crecido en el lugar por su propia voluntad._

_¿Quién es el mago misterioso que ha liberado a los presos?_

_¿Es ésta otra obra de El que no debe ser nombrado?_

_¿Magia oscura relacionada con las plantas o es otra magia hasta ahora nunca vista?_

_¿Gran Bretaña mágica se ve amenazada?_

_Esta corresponsal seguirá investigando sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora para poder mantener al mundo mágico informado._

_Artículo escrito por: Ainé Robin._

Había dos páginas más con fotos adquiridas para el artículo, Harry las observó con avidez sin poder creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, mezclas de flores que solo había visto cuando tenía ochenta años, troncos de árboles retorcidos capturando cuerpos de lo que parecían ser aurores, aún por rescatar cuando se tomó la instantánea, una gran barrera hecha por lo que él sabía que eran gigantescas hojas de Oclousster, mas fuertes que el hormigón y el metal juntos. Árboles del tamaño de un edificio de diez pisos inclinado para formar un puente entre dos superficies, arbustos con hojas afiladas, las cuales, Harry estaba seguro de que estaban programadas para atacar a cualquier enemigo como si fueran proyectiles, enredaderas espinosas – y seguramente venenosas – marcando unos límites en el suelo.

El Gran Comedor se había quedado en un silencio pasivo tras la entrega del Profeta a los adultos, cerca de la mesa directiva, algunos magos que antes estaban pendientes de los árboles de familia, después de haber leído el artículo miraban con interés al anciano Lekker que parecía mas perturbado que el resto ante la noticia.

Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar un poco y se le había ido un poco el color de la piel. Dumbledore le observaba con preocupación mientras miraba las fotografías, Malfoy, Snape, Nott y Riddle solo se quedaron en silencio analizando su comportamiento. Tras unos minutos de escrutinio levantó la vista aún sin pronunciar palabra con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

-Tengo que irme ahora Albus – dijo Harry después de un minuto entregando el periódico al director de forma ausente.

-Pol ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – contestó el director agarrando por el hombro al anciano.

-Debo verlo con mis propios ojos eso es todo – contestó Harry intentando zafarse de la mano de Dumbledore.

-Antes deberías sentarte, explícame lo que está pasando por favor.

-Créeme, es mejor que no explique nada, me valla ahora y compruebe que todo esto es una broma macabra, así todo habrá acabado.

-Debería de dar un poco mas de datos Señor Lekker – dijo la Profesora McGonagall entrando en la discusión - ¿Sabe algo acerca de esto? – preguntó agitando el periódico delante de su cara.

-No estoy seguro de lo que se trata todavía, tengo mis dudas, por ese motivo he de irme ahora mismo.

Mientras trataban de convencer a Harry de que se quedara en Hogwarts en vez de hacer una salida precipitada, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando el paso a una hermosa mujer de pelo platino. Narcissa Malfoy fue avanzando por el pasillo entre las cuatro mesas de las casas hacia la mesa directiva, solo los cuatro Slytherins se dieron cuenta de su llegada porque los demás estaban absortos en la discusión de los directores con el Señor Lekker.

Narcissa parecía agitada y nerviosa, cargaba una jaula que contenía una hermosa lechuza blanca en su mano derecha y una caja de madera clara en su mano izquierda, se puso delante del grupo de magos enfrente de la mesa de profesores ignorando a su marido y hablando con voz clara.

-Estoy buscando al Señor Polaris Lekker, me han informado que es muy probable que aquí me indiquen de su paradero, ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y pusieron su atención en la bruja, a Harry no se le escapó el detalle de su nerviosismo – de la misma manera que no se le escapó a otras personas – y vio que cargaba con una jaula en la que sorpresivamente estaba Hedwig.

Harry avanzó de forma lenta hacia Narcissa sin mirarla a la cara, solo tenía ojos para su antigua lechuza, a la cual no había visto desde que tenía diecisiete años.

-Yo soy Polaris Lekker señora... ¿Puedo? – preguntó cortésmente señalando a la lechuza.

Narcissa asintió – Es suya de todos modos, me han enviado a entregársela.

El viejo Potter no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de Narcissa, solo las registraba en su cerebro levemente mientras abría la jaula.

-Ey Hedwig... mi preciosa niña... – tarareaba con alegría mientras la lechuza subía a su mano y ululaba, la acarició con ternura las plumas durante unos momentos.

Todos observaban en silencio la interacción entre Lekker y la lechuza a la que el anciano había llamado Hedwig en silencio, bueno, todos excepto Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que se habían apartado un poco del grupo, Narcissa estaba explicando algo a su marido de forma rápida y precipitada antes de separarse de él con rapidez y volver al lugar de antes, delante del anciano.

-No sé como darle las gracias señora, pensé que había perdido a Hedwig para siempre.

-Señor Lekker, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy – comenzó a presentarse Narcissa, hasta ahora era la bruja con mejores modales que había conocido, porque todos los magos que le rodeaban no habían tenido ni siquiera el gesto de decir su nombre – Hace unas horas se presentó en mi casa un anciano mago con una petición – explicó tendiéndole a Harry la caja alargada de madera que había traído – me pidió que le trajese a usted explícitamente la lechuza blanca y ésta caja.

Harry observó la caja con curiosidad, era alargada y de madera clara, el mayor peso era la caja misma, si había algo en su interior apenas se notaba.

-Me hizo jurar que no miraría dentro de la caja hasta que se la entregase a usted – explicó la bruja rubia.

-¿Puedo preguntar señora Malfoy, por qué acordó con un desconocido a hacer tal favor? – preguntó Dumbledore curioso.

-Son razones personales, solo diré que fue muy convincente – respondió con un poco de petulancia al director.

Mientras tanto, Harry escaneaba la caja con su varita para encontrar cualquier tipo de maleficio, no sería la primera vez que le habían enviado correo maldito, aunque esta vez ni siquiera vino por lechuza o correo muggle, lo único que le llamaba la atención era que alguien preguntase por el, podría haber sido cualquier persona de la Orden con los que se reunió ayer, pero ir a la Mansión Malfoy para pedirle a Narcissa que le diese el recado le parecía bastante enrevesado.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho porque no había ninguna maldición en la caja misteriosa, poco a poco la empezó a abrir, los demás sin saber lo que contenía se asustaron, porque el viejo mago palideció considerablemente y su rostro se endureció. Se acercaron con cautela para poder ver lo que había causado tal reacción del mago, dentro de la caja se encontraba la más hermosa rosa que habían visto en sus vidas, pero sorprendentemente su color era azul cielo, en ningún lugar habían oído hablar de una rosa de color azul claro brillante y mucho menos así de hermosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Pol? – preguntó preocupado Dumbledore.

-No sabía que las rosas azules existiesen – comentó el joven que estaba al lado de Noah Black.

-¡Qué ejemplar tan extraordinario! – Exclamó la profesora Sprout cuando por fin pudo verla.

-¿Es venenosa o algo así? – preguntó Hagrid quien tenía mejor visión que todos los demás.

Ignorando de forma absoluta a todo el mundo, Harry cerró la tapa de la caja y colocó una mano en el hombro de Narcissa.

-¿La has tocado? – preguntó con urgencia.

-El viejo mago dijo que dirías eso – sonrió la bruja con un poco de miedo – dijo que si no decías algo así, entonces tu no eras el mago al que él estaba buscando. No, no la he tocado, ni siquiera he abierto la caja.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y miró con curiosidad a Narcissa.

-¿Qué apariencia tenía? ¿Te dio un nombre?

-No me dio un nombre, solo dejó que le llamase Señor, tenía el pelo blanco al igual que usted, a la altura de los hombros mas o menos y sujeto con un cordón marrón, los ojos eran azules y no tenía barba.

La descripción que Narcissa le daba le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero la persona que le venía a la cabeza simplemente no podía ser, aunque explicaba de forma clara todas las circunstancias extrañas que habían pasado durante toda la mañana.

Se pasó la mano por la cara con un suspiro, cansado de toda la parafernalia de los misterios, abrió la caja de nuevo y contempló la flor con cuidado, sabía que a simple vista solo era una flor, una hermosa por cierto, pero no era tan sencilla, pues la hermosura de ésta planta en concreto podía significar la muerte más dolorosa en la peor situación.

-Bien, descubramos el misterio entonces – dijo en voz alta antes de caminar hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Todos los magos que habían visto la flor le siguieron con curiosidad, por supuesto, la mayoría de los profesores del castillo estaban en ésa categoría, también todos los trabajadores del ministerio y San Mungo, deseosos de saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

En general, un gran grupo de adultos liderados por Harry, salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts rodeando el muro oeste del castillo donde el viejo Potter se paró en seco.

-Aconsejo que me dejen un espacio de tres metros, por favor, no se acerquen más.

Dumbledore y Riddle fueron los más reacios a cumplir esa petición, pero al final cedieron porque todos los demás lo había hecho.

Harry abrió la caja y la depositó en el suelo delante de todos, se apartó dos metros antes de agitar la varita hacia la rosa de forma segura.

-_¡Floreo!- _Exclamó con decisión y un rayo marrón claro cayó directamente sobre la hermosa flor.

Durante unos segundos no pasó absolutamente nada, pero después, poco a poco la rosa azul comenzó a ponerse vertical mientras crecían unas raíces fuertes que se enredaban con el suelo y la hierba. Ante la vista de todos los magos, de forma lenta pero constante empezó a florecer una planta enorme que cinco minutos mas tarde fue cogiendo forma de una silla, mas tarde esa silla se parecía más a un trono bien elaborado con una figura en el centro y cuando la planta dejó de crecer, todos pudieron observar como una simple rosa azul se transformó en un trono de madera maciza con inscripciones, rodeado de flores azules hermosas y en el centro del asiento una figura de madera que parecía respirar, con la forma de un mago envuelto con una capa con capucha grande que impedía ver su rostro.

La figura que todos tenían delante parecía la escultura tallada en madera mejor hecha que habían visto en sus vidas, segundos mas tarde, cuando todo se calmó, las rosas azules que rodeaban el trono comenzaron a brillar de forma tenue. El brillo parecía líquido pues fue cayendo de forma lenta hacia la figura de madera del mago como si fuese agua. Cuando la figura del mago había absorbido todo el brillo de las rosas, una pequeña ventisca zumbaba a su alrededor.

Todos contuvieron el aire expectantes a lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así, nadie les podía preparar para lo que sucedió a continuación.

La figura del mago de madera comenzó a moverse como si fuera de carne y hueso, acomodándose de mejor forma en el trono y suspiró suavemente mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-¡Ja! Ha sido condenadamente desalentador encontrarte a la primera Arcano, podrías haberte esforzado mas, éste es el primer lugar donde te busco.

Los magos a la espalda de Harry se quedaron quietos del Shock ante la voz rasposa que salía de la boca de la escultura del mago de madera, incapaces de entender cómo a partir de una hermosa rosa, se había producido una escultura tan realista que al final se podía mover y hablar como si fuera un ser humano de verdad, pero el que más conmocionado se quedó, fue sin duda Harry.

Sabía quién tenía delante, pero era absolutamente imposible que fuese verdad. La representación del mago que tenía ante sus ojos, la muestra clara de magia única y propia solo podía ser de aquél a quien conoció en éste mismo lugar. Pero era bastante improbable que fuese verdad ¿No? Harry incluso se pellizcó el brazo para saber si estaba soñando, los sentimientos encontrados dentro de él le hacían sentirse confuso. Estaba muy alegre de volver a verle, habían pasado tres o cuatro años desde la última vez, pero a la vez estaba perplejo.

Aun así no había duda, durante toda su vida compartió muchas cosas con éste hombre, incluidos los malos momentos para los dos, los malos momentos para el mundo mágico en general. Hubo una época de guerras – que había preferido olvidar - después de la derrota de Voldemort, una guerra que marcó a todos los magos y brujas por igual, mucho más sangrienta y mucho más horrible. Fue durante éste periodo al cual el mundo mágico llamó "Crónicas de supervivencia" donde se empezaron a utilizar nombres en clave para la seguridad.

Los principales generales de guerra tenían nombres en clave muy ajustados, el nombre en clave de Harry era _"El Arcano"_, comandaba infinidad de magos a la batalla e incluso los entrenaba él mismo, las personas que no le conocían veneraban al Arcano por todas las victorias que consiguió y todas las vidas que consiguió salvar. Al final el viejo Potter pudo encontrar su voz, utilizando el nombre en clave por el cual se conocía antaño al hombre que tenía delante.

-Caedes...

Al principio él no tenía ningún nombre en clave fijo, pero desde el asesinato de su esposa en la guerra delante de sus ojos, él mismo se creó la fama de hombre sin sangre y comenzaron a llamarle "La matanza"

-¿Sorprendido de verme viejo? ¡Ja! Creo que a éstas alturas no deberías sorprenderte por nada ¿no?

Harry consiguió serenarse un poco por la familiaridad de la conversación.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no explica el cómo – le contestó sonriendo a la figura.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste tu eh? – contraatacó el mago.

-Me alegro de verte viejo amigo – dijo Harry con cariño – han sido años desde la última vez.

-Yo también, te lo aseguro, pero ojalá fuese en mejores circunstancias créeme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el viejo Potter con un indicio de temor.

-En éste lugar tu ya te habrás dado cuenta de que nada es ni remotamente parecido a lo que nosotros creíamos, ni siquiera el tiempo es correcto ¡Circe lo sabe! Siento decirte viejo amigo, que las crónicas están a punto de empezar.

Nadie comprendía de qué hablaban los dos magos que tenían delante de ellos, pero si se dieron cuenta de que el viejo Lekker había palidecido tanto que se dudaba de la cantidad de sangre en el rostro.

-¿Estas bromeando no? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa asustada.

-No bromeo en estas cosas Arcano, es necesario que te prepares, que prepares a todos los que puedas mejor dicho, porque te puedo asegurar que tienen mejores recursos de los que estábamos acostumbrados.

-No es mi lugar para hacer nada Caedes – todos se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz acerado que había conseguido el viejo Lekker recuperándose en menos de un segundo del susto – Jugar con vidas nunca ha sido ninguna afición mía, todavía no es tiempo y mucho menos mi tarea, en cambio, tu parece que tienes deseo de seguir con esto, ¡Adelante! Ten por seguro que no te detendré, pero no te atrevas a echarme la culpa sobre mis hombros si lo único que consigues es tu muerte – _De nuevo _– Pensó Harry en su cabeza.

-¡Ja! ¿Asustado viejo? – preguntó con sorna la figura sin inmutarse con el tono de Harry antes de endurecer su postura - ¡DEJATE DE IDIOTECES! Sabes tan bien como yo que un activo mas puede hacer la diferencia en el resultado final, Sabes tan bien como yo que sin tu ayuda necesitarán años de investigación y miles de pérdidas antes de dar con una manera de EMPEZAR A COMPRENDER el problema que tienen delante – dijo señalándole con el dedo enfadado, pero después se recostó en el trono y dijo con voz sedosa – y _sabes_ tan bien como yo, que tú eras mucho mas valiente que yo y mas versado en el arte de la batalla.

Harry resopló con enfado ante la insinuación.

-¿Ahora quién está diciendo idioteces eh, Caedes? Puedo darte una lista interminable de tu valentía.

-Pues bien, empieza entonces – le retó.

-Si hablamos de valentía en medio de una batalla, ¿Por qué no empezar por ésta? – se preguntó Harry a sí mismo antes de seguir hablando – Tu cortaste la cabeza de la serpiente – dijo levantando una ceja burlona.

-Y tu destruiste su alma – replicó en contra el viejo mago con un tono de desdén.

El silencio que precedió a ésta declaración no pasó desapercibido para ninguna persona que estaba presente.

* * *

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! No dudéis en dejar comentarios, cuantos más dejéis mas me animan a escribir!**_

_**¡Un beso! =)**_


	8. Una pequeña muestra

_**¡Hola! Sé que puedo ser un poco repetitiva, pero siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado buscando trabajo y hace unos meses conseguí uno, he tenido unos horarios un tanto inestables y he intentado seguir con la historia en el tiempo que he podido, de hecho, éste episodio lo he reescrito dos veces porque no me gustaba como iba yendo la trama, tuve que ponerme un parón y reorganizar algunas notas para que no se me destartalase la historia en sí.**_

_**No puedo expresar adecuadamente lo agradecida que estoy por los comentarios que me habéis dejado, me encanta cada uno de ellos y la alegría que he tenido al leerlos ha sido increíble. Voy a contestar a algunas de las preguntas que más habéis solicitado, pero eso será después del capítulo, el cual espero que disfrutéis. No es que esté muy contenta con él, pero me parecía excesivo el tiempo que tardaba en publicar así que he decidido escribir el resto de éste capítulo en el siguiente.**_

_**Siento mucho las faltas ortográficas **_

_**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 08: Una pequeña muestra**

Todo era bastante confuso, puede que la razón fuese la cantidad de sorpresas que les habían mostrado, pero conocía su propia mente y sabía que su capacidad de adaptación era tan buena como siempre, no... No tenían nada que ver las muestras maravillosas de magia que les habían mostrado.

La lógica de su mente corría como loca reorganizando toda la información, al final estaba claro cual era el problema. Éste anciano Lekker, al cual le habían presentado en la mesa directiva del Gran Salón era el problema, no dudaba que su conocimiento de las materias de las que hablaban era muy alto, o por lo menos la lógica con la que explicaba las cuestiones, su nivel mágico también era muy alto y no parecía nada cansado con el hechizo de genealogía que les había mostrado, su Señor tampoco parecía tener problemas con esa muestra de magia, aunque ahí no había ninguna sorpresa.

Otra de las cuestiones que le extrañó, fue la noticia en primera plana de la edición especial de _"El profeta". _Se trataba de la huída de sus cuñados antes de llegar a Azkaban, por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar ver la mueca concentrada de su Señor ante la noticia, estaba claro que ellos aún no habían planeado nada en absoluto para liberarlos de la prisión, de hecho se enteraron de su próximo encarcelamiento a última hora de la pasada noche. Ninguno de los mortifagos tenía ni idea de quién podría haberles ayudado en su huída y estaba claro que el Señor Oscuro tampoco.

Todo empezó a volverse confuso cuando llegó Narcissa – echando a un lado la cuestión de su propio árbol familiar por supuesto, aún tenía muchas preguntas al respecto – Ni siquiera le había mirado y eso que era su marido, fue directamente a hablar con los directores de Hogwarts ignorando al resto de personas que tenía delante.

No reconocía ni la lechuza ni la caja que portaba, por ese motivo Lucius Malfoy comenzó a preocuparse, no se le escapó la cuestión de que su esposa parecía muy nerviosa, aunque lo tratase de ocultar.

Preguntaba por el Señor Lekker aunque él no recordaba haber oído el nombre en su vida y tras hablar con él de forma escueta, se acercó hacia él rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Narcissa? – preguntó Lucius moderando su voz.

-Un viejo y poderoso mago se presentó a las puertas de la mansión, con él estaban todos los mortifagos de la huída del _Profeta, _no me ha hecho nada, pero me preocupa Lucius, no parece tener ningún indicio de miedo y Bella parece que le respeta.

-¿Quién es?

-¡No lo sé! Pero la cuestión es que cuando me fui de la mansión él seguía dentro, no sé si cuando vuelva seguirá ahí. Los mortifagos se han ido por una vía segura a las mansiones de seguridad y él mismo ha borrado las pruebas de su estancia.

Antes de que pudiese hacer mas preguntas, Narcissa volvió a su sitio y siguió hablando con el Señor Lekker, pero Lucius apenas prestaba atención a lo que decían.

La aparición de éste nuevo mago traía demasiadas incógnitas, estaba seguro de que su Señor también se preguntaba las mismas preguntas. ¿Era un aliado? ¿Estaba a favor de la Luz o de la Oscuridad? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de cómo había podido entrar en los barrios de su mansión. Las barreras de seguridad eran unas de las más fuertes que el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña conocía, no-solo por ser las mas actualizadas, sino por la magia de sangre de la familia Malfoy que había puesto y actualizado generación tras generación.

Hacía falta el permiso de la cabeza de familia Malfoy para que cualquier persona pudiese ver la mansión y por su puesto entrar, si no obtenías el permiso mágico, era imposible de localizar la mansión. A los ojos externos, no existía.

Pero éste mago había roto todos los protocolos mágicos y había entrado sin ningún tipo de autorización o presentación a las barreras, le preocupaba por el simple hecho de que su familia no pudiese estar segura, a parte de que el Señor Oscuro se enfadaría si descubriese que las defensas de su casa no son tan rentables como pensaba que eran en un principio. Pero a lo mejor solo estaba siendo paranoico, puede que su padre conociese a éste individuo y le hubiese concedido el permiso para entrar en sus tierras.

Dio gracias a Merlín que Draco se encontraba en un viaje a Francia con Astoria para visitar a sus primos segundos, no sabía lo que haría si ese mago desconocido estuviese en su casa con su hijo como rehén.

Caminó junto a los demás a los terrenos del castillo siguiendo al Señor Lekker que por lo visto tenía un pequeño misterio con una hermosa rosa azul – Una hermosa rosa que no le importaría cultivar en los jardines de su mansión – Todos sus compañeros junto a él se atrasaron unos metros a petición del anciano, vio como su Señor y el viejo Dumbledore eran reacios a cumplirla, no es de extrañar, nadie entendía nada, pero al final, bajo sus propias directrices, valió la pena.

La muestra total de magia que tenía delante, el control y el manejo exquisito le dejó deslumbrado como a los demás, no habría dudado en pagar para verlo si se lo hubiesen pedido. Nunca en su vida había visto cómo se podía hacer una réplica de una entidad mágica – en éste caso un mago – con el simple uso de las plantas, el mago que por lo visto estaba en su casa en ese momento podía comunicarse con ellos con las plantas, creando una copia mágica de él a través de dichos vegetales.

La escultura del mago era fascinante, se movía y hablaba como si fuera humana, le dio una similitud al mito de las Dríades, la clase de Ninfas de los Bosques pero en masculino. La voz del mago parecía muy antigua, era rasposa pero enérgica, a pesar de que escuchaba la conversación con interés, apenas podía comprender lo que se decían entre sí, pues parecía que estaban hablando en clave.

No se le pasaron por alto los nombres que se llamaron, el mago del trono de madera había llamado a Lekker el _Arcano_, si pensaba en ello podía tener muchos significados o ninguno. Arcano ahora era un título sin valor, pero hace cientos de años se llamaba así a los magos ermitaños, pues como su propio nombre indica, en latín significa "Secreto", los antiguos ermitaños no contaban a nadie sus descubrimientos de la magia, eran eruditos estudiosos, curiosos por todas las ramas que podían abarcar y gracias a sus descubrimientos estaban mas avanzados que la mayoría de magos comunes dentro de las comunidades mágicas.

Quizás lo que más le preocupó fue el nombre del mago misterioso, Lekker le había llamado _Caedes, _significa literalmente "La matanza" en latín. Éste hombre había estado en su casa y había pedido el favor a su propia esposa, no quiso ni pensar lo que haría en caso de que se hubiese negado.

Se sorprendió de la dura voz del anciano Lekker, si se fijaba bien podía incluso ver una fina capa de su magia que instaba a liberarse a causa del enfado del viejo, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Sea lo que sea el significado de lo que el viejo al que llamó Caedes estaba diciendo, enfadaba a Lekker a más no poder.

-¡DEJATE DE IDIOTECES! Sabes tan bien como yo que un activo mas puede hacer la diferencia en el resultado final, Sabes tan bien como yo que sin tu ayuda necesitarán años de investigación y miles de pérdidas antes de dar con una manera de EMPEZAR A COMPRENDER el problema que tienen delante... – La subida de tono de Caedes rompió el hilo de pensamientos de Lucius, entornó los ojos cuando su mente descifró la frase.

Hablaban como si todos tuviesen delante un enemigo muy poderoso, por las palabras de Caedes necesitarían al Señor Lekker para evitar la pérdida de vidas innecesarias. _Tardar años en comprender lo que tenemos delante... _Las palabras se hacían eco en su mente una y otra vez, no comprendía cómo un enemigo podría ser tan peligroso. Su Señor y sus compañeros los mortifagos eran una organización muy bien planeada, la coordinación del Señor Oscuro para que todos sus planes saliesen a la perfección eran el punto clave para estar un paso por delante contra el lado "De la Luz", pero aun así la Orden ya sabía de su existencia y el Ministerio también, aunque eso fue cuando su Señor lo consideró oportuno.

Aun así, si lo que estos dos magos estaban hablando era verdad, o por lo menos lo que el pensaba que se referían, tenían ante sus ojos un peligro mucho mayor de lo que nunca habían pensado, un enemigo que había estado en la sombra durante años y ni siquiera lo habían notado... _Un enemigo con mas recursos de lo que se pensaba... _Otra de las frases de Caedes apareció en su mente.

Los dos magos siguieron discutiendo durante un corto periodo de tiempo más, parecía que intentaban convencerse el uno al otro de que tenían razón en lo que fuese que estaban debatiendo. Lo que intentaba procesar Lucius era lo último que dijeron esos dos, uno cortando la cabeza de la serpiente y otro destruyendo su alma.

De por sí los dos argumentos parecían muy serios, era obvio para Lucius que "la cabeza de la serpiente" era otra de sus frases en clave, sea lo que sea a lo que se referían, parecía importante, como el líder de una organización contra la que combatieron juntos.

_Caedes le cortó la cabeza y el Señor Lekker le destruyó el alma... _A simple vista, parecía mucho más importante lo que el Señor Lekker había hecho, pero tenía que organizar esta información de nuevo y volver a pensarla durante el silencio que se había producido.

Si Caedes literalmente había cortado la cabeza de esa serpiente, implicaba que también estaba versado en el arte de la batalla y no se encogía ante la perspectiva, pero destruir el alma de cualquier entidad eran palabras mayores. Necesitas estar instruído en avanzadas artes oscuras para poder identificar el alma de cualquier usuario y mucho más para destruirla. Decidió vigilar más de cerca al Señor Lekker a partir de ese momento.

Hablando del señor Lekker, Harry había conjurado una silla mullida enfrente de Caedes y se sentaba mientras se frotaba la cara con cansancio.

-¿Entonces no estás mintiendo a cerca de todo esto no? – preguntó derrotado.

-Es obvio que no viejo, no me gusta perder el tiempo de esta manera.

-¿Cómo descubriste que ya están activos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Harry se centró en su conversación cambiando a una postura mas erguida.

-Llevo el mismo tiempo que tú y si te soy sincero, lo descubrí por pura casualidad. Quise visitar el lugar donde asesinaron a Hanna, ya sabes nostalgia y esas cosas... Todo para encontrarme a un vigía que casi me mata por no estar atento y una de sus bases a menos de dos kilómetros y medio – Aquí Caedes le envió una mirada que se trate - Tuve que huir corriendo antes de que llevasen un equipo de reconocimiento.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Caedes continuase su historia.

-Terminé en terreno de las Dríades, una de sus colonias que descubrí en mi juventud, me acogieron mientras hacía mi propio reconocimiento terrenal, ellas me dejaron asentarme mientras tanto. En mas de doce horas conseguí información muy esclarecedora.

-¿Es usted el responsable de esto? – Preguntó Riddle adelantándose mostrando la primera plana del _Profeta _y cortando con su monólogo.

-Es curioso que me lo preguntes Gaunt, pero si, fui yo quien les ayudó a escaparse de una muerte inminente o peor.

-No iban a matarlos, los presos se dirigían a la prisión de Azkaban, al nivel cinco de alta seguridad – aclaró Dumbledore incorporándose a la conversación.

-¡Ja! Magos crédulos por donde mire – se mofó Caedes – Dime Dumbledore ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este nivel cinco de alta seguridad?

-Se incorporó hace ocho años – informó Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo y por qué se implementó?

-Primero el Wizengamot aprobó la propuesta de la implementación de squibs dentro de los distintos departamentos del Ministerio, algunos destacaban en su trabajo, como Willens, quien hizo la propuesta de un nivel de alta seguridad dentro de la prisión – contestó Riddle.

Al momento en el que Riddle terminó su explicación Harry se levantó de su silla como si tuviese un resorte y se le quedó mirando con una cara extraña.

-¿Un Squib llamado David Willens? – preguntó Harry con cautela.

-Si, aún es joven, apenas llega a los treinta años, pero destaca en su trabajo – dijo Riddle.

Harry en cambio ya no le miraba, sino que no apartaba la vista de Caedes como si se estuviesen comunicando en silencio.

-En nuestro propio territorio viejo – dijo Caedes en voz baja - ¡Ja! Ni siquiera yo he podido acceder, así que ya sabes lo que eso significa. Solo sé lo que ocurre ahí por otras fuentes.

El viejo Potter se estremeció visiblemente, se quedó callado mientras pensaba en todo lo que eso podía significar. A su juicio era obvio que solo significaba una cosa, pero le causaba demasiado terror pensar en ello.

Cuando las Crónicas de supervivencia entraron en vigencia dentro del mundo mágico global, una de las peores armas que podían utilizar contra ellos era la cosa más inhumana del mundo. Crearon prototipos de personas que podían anular la magia, cualquier magia por así decirlo. Un mago de nivel Lord se rebajaba a ser un simple Squib cuando estaba dentro del rango de cinco metros de ese dispositivo.

Los llamaban _"Los Antimagika". _Pero eso no era lo peor, si ese dispositivo fuese un aparato, no hubiesen tenido tantas perdidas humanas, de criaturas y de razas mágicas... no, el problema es que los _Antimagika _eran también humanos. Pero eso no era todo, sus enemigos contaban con todo el conocimiento tecnológico avanzado, el conocimiento biológico y genético. Si solo hubiese habido un _Antimagika _en toda la guerra, quizás todo hubiese sido más fácil, pero los creaban por docenas con el proceso de clonación humana.

Estaban en guerra, debían matarlos a todos para que la raza mágica pudiese sobrevivir, aunque eso significase tener que matar a los bebés _Antimagika_ que existiesen por todo el mundo, quizás fue una jugada muy astuta de sus enemigos, quizás solo querían demostrar a toda la humanidad muggle que ellos eran unos demonios... pero la cuestión es que traían a estos muchachos al campo de batalla y como tal, tenían que matarlos para poder sobrevivir.

Al principio infinidad de magos se negaron a asesinar a muchachos de cuatro o cinco años, el único resultado fue la perdida de su magia o su muerte inminente.

Normalmente, cada muchacho _Antimagika _iba acompañado por una mujer con un poder de absorción de magia. Los niños debilitaban al mago, la mujer a la cual se denominó _"Ederius" _aprovechaba el estado del mago para poder absorber su magia. Mas tarde se descubrió que de la misma manera que podía comer la magia de un mago, podía escupirla. Esto lo hacían para poder investigar el poder mágico en bruto. Harry no tenía muy claro cuales fueron los resultados de dicha investigación.

En la batalla, el _Antimagika _y la _Ederius _iban acompañados siempre por otra mujer, su poder era hacer escudos casi impenetrables a la magia – solo los comandantes tenían alguna posibilidad de romperlo- por lo tanto, en los primeros años de la guerra, este trío se intentaba evadir como el que más, porque cruzarte con ellos era una muerte segura.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar a Caedes, empezó a crecer una planta delante de ellos, el viejo mago la reconoció al instante como la cicuta, una planta no mágica con una alta cantidad de veneno. En la guerra la utilizaban mucho para poder matar a enemigos que eran resistentes a los venenos mágicos, así que no les quedaba otra opción que utilizar lo que les quedaba.

Era ridícula la cantidad de enemigos que eran resistentes a cosas mágicas, aunque pensándolo bien, era normal, porque luchaban contra magos.

Al lado de la planta de cicuta fue creciendo otra, cualquiera que la viese por primera vez pensaría que era la planta mas rara que había visto en su vida – mentira, pues Harry había visto plantas creadas por Caedes de lo mas extravagantes – La planta en sí fue creciendo poco a poco pero a una velocidad constante, saliendo mas tarde una flor cerrada en forma de capullo y con el tamaño de una mochila escolar.

Sin mas contemplaciones, Harry abrió el gran capullo de la flor para encontrarse dentro un mortero y cinco dagas de metal normales. A él no le hacía falta preguntar a qué venía todo eso, conocía a Caedes muy bien.

La flor con forma de capullo era un método de transporte de objetos que Caedes había inventado en el pasado, muy útil pero un poco extraño. Era obvio que quería que preparase las armas para un combate, así que Harry comenzó a cortar hojas de cicuta para colocarlas en el mortero y empezar a sacar sus jugos y después cubrir las dagas con ellos.

Mientras hacía todo esto, siguió hablando con Caedes de forma casual.

-¿Sabes viejo? Si todo esto comienza, vamos a tener que buscar deprisa a los comandantes.

-Era bastante obvio que ese sería el primer plan de acción del _Arcano _– dijo Caedes con sorna.

-Mínimo tenemos que localizar a diez en un mes, pero no sé quienes estarán disponibles – comentó Harry ausente mientras aplastaba las hojas de cicuta.

-Por el tiempo yo diría que unos cuantos, Thypon, Gravvini, el Oráchle, Magma, Aqua, Tonitrus, el Bardo... Es obvio que _esos dos_ también, pero no están preparados ni de lejos. Nuestra querida amiga Bestia también, creo que nos puede dar alguna que otra sorpresa, pero es solo intuición. Terra será imposible, al igual que Velox...

Harry iba haciendo la lista mental de todos los candidatos que Caedes nombraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aunque del Oráchle no estoy muy seguro, hubiesen visto ya nuestra llegada y se habrían comunicado con nosotros no?

-También hay que tener en cuenta que ahora podemos tener nuevas adiciones – observó Harry con cuidado, pensando entre otros en las personas que tenía en su espalda. Cuando ellos lucharon en el pasado, no pudieron contar con el poder de Dumbledore, ni de McGonagall, ni de Snape ni de Voldemort. Harry se preguntaba vagamente cómo les beneficiarían estas nuevas adicciones.

Caedes quien entendió enseguida el significado de las palabras de Harry asintió con la cabeza de forma suave.

-Es cierto, pero tendremos que comprobar su principal potencial, creo que a estas alturas pocos magos lo descubren.

Caedes se refería a un potencial que se descubrió con los años. Cada mago tenía una afinidad natural por un tipo de magia en particular. No te limitabas solamente a tu potencial particular, solamente que en ésa técnica serías mas poderoso que en las demás. Para poner un ejemplo, Caedes tenía el potencial con las plantas, al igual que Harry descubrió con asombro estupefacto que su potencial tenía que ver con la magia de la mente – aunque rara vez lo utilizaba en la vida cotidiana-

Los generales eran obligatoriamente maestros de su afinidad particular, una afinidad que era muy bien recibida en la batalla y obviamente útil para poder ganar la guerra. Por ese motivo Harry sabía que tenían un largo camino por delante, primero para descubrir el potencial de los que tenían a mano, después el tiempo para que pudiesen controlarlo – en cierto modo esto era lo más sencillo, porque conocían hechizos druídicos que te mostraban tu afinidad basándose en el estudio de tu magia y de tu propia mente y cuerpo-

Después tenían que buscar a sus antiguos compañeros generales por el mundo, tratar de convencerlos de lo que tenían delante y obligarles a entrenar en su propia afinidad. Aunque Harry sabía que la probabilidad de que fuesen lo que él conocía de antaño tenía un porcentaje muy bajo.

En ese momento, Caedes dio un pequeño espasmo llamando la atención de Harry en su proceso de impregnar de cicuta las Dagas.

-Valla, acabo de encontrar algo realmente interesante en este lugar – Murmuró Caedes realmente divertido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry curioso.

-Solo que no me esperaba ver a Abraxas Malfoy caminando por la casa... o intentando caminar ¡Ja! Eh viejo, ¿quieres que te preste un bastón?

Caedes parecía que estaba hablando con alguien en otra parte totalmente divertido.

-Le aconsejo que se quede lejos de mi padre – Empezó a decir Lucius Malfoy acercándose a la figura de madera de Caedes, pero el anciano solo siguió hablando como si el rubio no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Curación experimental de Viruela de Dragón? ¿En serio?... Eso es interesante, no sabía que Gaunt se interesaba por la curación ¡Ja! ¿Qué opinas Arcano? El viejo dice que hay poco mas que se pueda hacer con la enfermedad, a mi solo me da que les falta una única cosa. – dijo Caedes un poco petulante.

Harry solo bufó antes de seguir con sus dagas.

-Lucius, tu padre no puede realizar magia sin peligro mortal ¿Cierto?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza reticente.

-Una de las cosas que aprendimos Caedes y yo a través de los años es que la única forma de curar la viruela de dragón es siguiendo unos pasos muy concretos y peligrosos. El primero de ellos es el reposos absoluto y ningún tipo de ejercicio, como mucho caminar, pero no saliendo de la casa. La segunda fase es la administración de tres pociones, la primera de ingredientes de la naturaleza, la segunda de ingredientes de criaturas mágicas y la tercera de estancadores de magia hechos de manera completa por un curandero cualificado. ¿Supongo que es hasta ahí que se ha llegado? Porque la última poción hace que su magia sea inestable a no ser que se complete el proceso.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba pero no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer a partir de pociones o magia porque le desestabilizarían aún mas, así que el proceso de curación está totalmente estancado y Abraxas es incapaz de utilizar la magia de nuevo – Aclaró Riddle.

-El último paso de la curación de viruela de dragón es un pequeño rompecabezas... – empezó a decir Harry - ¿Cómo utilizarías la magia sin utilizarla en sí y a la vez inducir el cuerpo de una persona en las propiedades necesarias para su curación?

-Eso es altamente imposible – dijo el curandero que seguía la conversación con cierto interés.

-Claro, claro... imposible – interrumpió Caedes con sorna.

-En teoría se necesitaría una fuente de magia y fuerza externa para que la fase fuese estable, pero dicha fuente se agotaría con el proceso por lo que no es factible utilizar a cualquier mago o bruja para el proceso – dijo Riddle con voz controlada.

-Casi – comentó divertido Caedes.

-Volviendo al tema – cortó por lo sano Harry – Haz lo que debas – agregó mirando a la escultura – pero date prisa porque quiero que hagas unas cuantas cosas antes, debes registrar algunas de las mejoras en el ministerio, paténtalas y crea una bóveda en Gringotts, necesitamos el capital para empezar a crear el viejo cuartel, supongo que los duendes se encargarán de construirlo si se les ofrece algo a cambio

Se hizo el silencio mientras Harry iba dando instrucciones al anciano-planta.

-Mas tarde quiero que empieces la búsqueda de los mas pequeños que conociste, pues son los más vulnerables, aunque si encuentras a los otros en el camino puedes aprovecharlo.

-Vas a tener que quitarte algunas de tus cadenas viejo – le cortó Caedes.

-Supongo que con cuatro valdrá de momento – suspiró Harry con cansancio. Cuando terminó la guerra en su tiempo, obligó a su propia magia debajo de unas fuertes cadenas, pues nunca le había gustado saber los secretos de las personas ni que casi todo el mundo se viese intimidado por el. Al principio no lo sabía, pero después se hizo claro que retener tu magia podría tener segundas consecuencias inesperadas, pues su cuerpo envejeció, sus músculos se volvieron flácidos y su percepción mágica casi desapareció. El aquél entonces Harry se había olvidado de cómo se sentía ser un mago normal.

-¿Encadenaste tu magia? – preguntó Poppy Pomfrey alarmada.

-Solo un poco – respondió Harry restándole importancia.

-¡Es una locura! – el Sanador exclamó con incredulidad.

-Una estupidez mas bien – afirmó Riddle.

-Vosotros sois muy dados a quejaros sin tener ni idea de las circunstancias, ¡Ja! Típico comportamiento idiota – dijo Caedes.

-Ve a hablar con el ministerio y los duendes, vuelve aquí si se me necesita para algo – instruyó Harry a Caedes con una voz de mando que no dejaba espacio para ninguna queja. Caedes solo asintió secamente con la cabeza y después su figura se quedó totalmente quieta.

-Si piensa usted Señor Lekker, que les voy a permitir que un criminal se pasee por el Ministerio de Magia y después por Gringotts, está usted muy equivocado – empezó a decir Riddle.

-Y usted señor Gaunt está muy equivocado al pensar que yo voy a seguir las leyes de unos Ministerios que hacen de todo menos proteger a nuestra raza – contestó Harry sin alterarse.

-Creo que ya he escuchado demasiadas tonterías por su parte, primero con los árboles genealógicos para "demostrar" que los nacidos de muggles no existen, después con éste hombre que se hace llamar Caedes quien supuestamente es el responsable de la huída de los presos de Azkaban y ahora hablando de personas con nombres en clave y hablando sobre crear un cuartel – comentó con malicia el Señor Nott.

-Y hablando de nombres raros, usted ha estado hablando con el Señor Riddle, no con el señor Gaunt – agregó el muchacho de pelo largo.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? – preguntó Harry sin hacer pausa en su tarea.

-Charlus Potter señor

Harry ni se inmutó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el que sería su hermano pequeño.

-Bien señor Potter, déjeme decirle una de las principales tradiciones antiguas que vergonzosamente se ha dejado de practicar. Si un mago es un mestizo con su patrimonio muggle por parte de padre, no acogen el apellido del padre, sino el apellido mágico. Por ese motivo a mi parecer, el que usted llama señor Riddle, para mí es el Señor Gaunt. De la misma manera que el profesor Snape podría ser el profesor Prince.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que mi madre fue una Prince? – preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja.

-Yo sé muchas cosas muchacho y usted también es un Prince, el último descendiente de la familia por cierto.

Snape negó con la cabeza aunque Harry no podía verle porque estaba de espaldas ocupado con sus dagas y el veneno.

-Yo nunca fui un Prince, la familia desheredó a mi madre y por consiguiente a mí. Magia tradicional de los Sangre Pura.

-Pues entonces Severus deberías hacer una visita a Gringotts creo yo. Es alarmante la pérdida de información de las tradiciones mágicas. Cuando una familia antigua ha desheredado a uno de sus familiares, solo hay una forma de que la magia te reconozca como perteneciente a su patrimonio y así deshaciendo la expulsión. Esa forma es ser el único hombre varón vivo que queda, para poder continuar la familia.

Harry terminó de impregnar el veneno en las dagas y se giró para mirar a Snape a la cara.

-Usted, Severus Prince, es el último varón vivo de la antigua y poderosa familia Prince, o al menos el último con el gen "Magus" activo.

-¿Por qué nadie me informó de esto antes? – preguntó un poco conmocionado el Maestro de Pociones.

-Los duendes de Gringotts no tienen ningún deber de recordar a los magos sus propias tradiciones. Si hubieses ido a pedir la información en particular, te la habrían dicho, eso solo significa que tu propia indiferencia al asunto, o la propia ignorancia de los magos que te rodean han creado las circunstancias propias a su falta de información sobre el tema de su propio patrimonio.

-Nos estamos desviando del asunto en cuestión señores – informó Riddle con una chispa de impaciencia – Debe reconocer Señor Lekker, que lo que hemos presenciado hasta ahora en su compañía son sucesos de lo más extravagantes. Refiriéndose a otro mago bajo el nombre en clave de "Caedes", llamándole a usted "El Arcano"... ¿Por qué debemos de pensar que todo esto no es mas que un deliro de ancianos?

-No voy a obligarle a creer cualquier cosa, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de la situación dentro de poco tiempo – aseguró Harry.

-¿Cuándo has dicho antes que hay un enemigo que no conocemos... No lo decías en serio verdad? – preguntó con escepticismo el profesor Mathews.

Harry suspiró y les miró a todos valorativamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Voy a intentar ponerles en situación... Imagínense un enemigo común para todo el mundo mágico. No, no estoy hablando solo de Gran Bretaña – aclaró cuando vio que el sanador de San Mungo iba a protestar – estoy hablando de un enemigo para TODO el mundo mágico, todos los países y todos los magos, brujas, criaturas, razas y plantas mágicas, hablo de algo GLOBAL. ¿Me entendéis hasta ahora? – preguntó Harry.

Cuando vio que algunos asintieron con un poco de reticencia continuó.

-Éste enemigo al que me refiero ha sido infravalorado por el mundo de los magos desde hace milenios, si ahora mismo os preguntase por ellos, la mayoría de ustedes respondería diciendo que no son nada más peligrosos que un gorrión... ¿Entendéis cuál es el primer problema de todo este asunto?

Nadie respondió intentando pensar cual sería la respuesta correcta, pero de forma obvia no podían imaginárselo.

-El primer problema de todo este asunto es el siguiente... yo ya sé que éste enemigo podría erradicar la magia del planeta entero – ante éste comentario muchos de los magos se tensaron visiblemente – pero al tratar de explicarlo al mundo de los magos no nos creerían. Se necesita una unidad del mundo mágico global para poder vencer a ésta amenaza y bajo el escepticismo del mundo mágico, esa ocurrencia se hace ya casi imposible. Pediríais pruebas que lo único que pueden producir son muertes innecesarias.

-¿Y cómo es que usted sabe de todo esto ya, cuando el resto del mundo mágico no se ha dado ni cuenta? – preguntó Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry la miró durante un rato antes de responder – Porque el mundo mágico en general ha optado por ser ignorante de todo menos de los que tienen delante, os habéis creado perjuicios contra vosotros mismos, peleáis entre vosotros, os matáis, creáis ríos de sangre por las cosas más mundanas y por consiguiente creáis a personas con deseos de venganza contra el mundo mágico en sí. Ha diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy ciego.

Tras una pausa, el viejo Potter continuó con su explicación.

-Necesitamos que todo el mundo mágico se una como uno solo para poder solucionar este asunto... ése es el segundo problema de todo esto. Os peleáis entre vosotros, habéis matado a los de vuestra propia raza. Ahora os pregunto... ¿Cómo vais a poder trabajar juntos cuando os tenéis rencor entre vosotros mismos?

-Si de verdad el mundo mágico se ve amenazado a la magnitud en que la pintas, estoy seguro de que esos problemas no interferirán – dijo el sanador de San Mungo con confianza, Harry vio que Poppy Pomfrey asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo.

-¿Está usted seguro de eso? – preguntó Harry en serio – ¿Sería usted capaz de luchar codo con codo con el asesino de su hijo? ¿Con el responsable de la muerte de su mujer o de algún ser querido? ¿Las criaturas mágicas lucharían al lado de los magos cuando han sido objetos de ridículas leyes que les prohíben expresarse o utilizar su propia magia a lo largo de los siglos?

Harry guardó silencio por un tiempo y después miró a Argus Filch, quien se había unido al grupo hace tiempo.

-¿Los Squibs lucharían del lado del mundo mágico cuando hay un grupo organizado que solo quiere matarlos o quitarles todos sus derechos dentro de su propio mundo y tratarles como basura? Reconozco que me siento avergonzado de la moral del mundo mágico actual. No valoráis el regalo que se os ha dado, no sabéis lo afortunados que somos al tener la magia, no apreciáis las cosas maravillosas que se puede hacer con ella, la naturaleza misma y el arte que libera.

-¿Pero ese es el curso de la vida no? – dijo Argus Filch, cuando vio que no le entendían bien se explicó – Se llama libre albedrío, cada ser humano es libre de pensar y razonar a su antojo, siempre te encontrarás a personas que no opinen como tu, lo cual origina conflictos obvios.

Se veía en muchas caras del profesorado de Hogwarts que nunca habían visto a Filch expresarse de ésa manera tan moralista y tranquila.

-Es cierto que muchos Squibs guardan rencor al mundo mágico en general – aseguró el celador – pero eso es algo que el mundo mágico se ha buscado solo, habéis hecho una caza de brujas con nosotros y cada vez hay menos personas como Dumbledore que nos apoyan y nos dan una oportunidad de trabajar en el mundo en el que nacimos. Casi todos los Squibs se ven obligados a vivir en el mundo muggle, despreciados por su propia sangre... ¡Sus familias! El pueblo mágico siempre nos ha mirado por encima del hombro... Despojos de la sociedad nos llaman ¡Ah! Si de verdad somos los despojos, es lo que nos vimos obligados a convertirnos por vuestra culpa-

-¿Pero no sería más razonable que si una persona no puede hacer magia, se adapte al mundo muggle? – preguntó inocentemente un jugador profesional de Quidditch que también estaba en el grupo.

-La sociedad de magos no trata como basura a los Squibs, el decreto de hace ocho años permitiéndoles trabajar en el ministerio es una muy buena prueba de ello – dijo Lucius Malfoy con Altanería.

-¡Ah! Deberías de darte cuenta como tratan a los Squibs en el ministerio Malfoy, o mejor dicho, como tu mismo los tratas, son secretarios en lo mejor, hacen los recados de los magos, llevándoles el café, guardándoles las túnicas, limpiando el lugar ¡Como simples sirvientes!

-Se os paga por un trabajo que vosotros mismos habéis solicitado – le respondió Lucius.

-¡Es una de las pocas maneras que tenemos para que no se nos dé la patada de nuestro propio mundo! ¿De verdad creéis que queremos vivir como muggles?

-SOIS muggles – dijo el Señor Nott con disgusto.

-Si de verdad piensas eso, te equivocas de una manera desastrosa Señor Nott – dijo Harry con molestia.

-Algunos magos son demasiado blandos para decir las cosas de forma directa, eso es todo – aseguró Nott.

-Bien, déjame informarte de una cosa mago ignorante – dijo Harry cuando se le había terminado la paciencia, continuó hablando antes de que Nott hiciese su comentario sobre la ignorancia – Los Squibs son los salvavidas del mundo mágico, ellos son la clave de nuestra supervivencia.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Narcissa visiblemente interesada.

-Todos sabemos que cada cierto tiempo en todas las familias mágicas nace un niño Squib – comenzó Harry pero fue cortado por Lucius.

-En mi familia no – aseguró

-Eso es porque de forma natural, en la familia Malfoy los primogénitos nacen magos, a partir del segundo hijo, tienen muchas posibilidades de que nazcan Squibs – dijo Harry sin darle importancia a la palidez repentina de Lucius – estoy seguro de que la familia Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de éste suceso, pues llevan mas de seiscientos años subsistiendo con un solo hijo en cada matrimonio.

-¿cómo..?

-La magia tiene su propia forma de prosperar – continuó Harry quitándole importancia a la pregunta de Lucius con un gesto de la mano - de ésta manera los Squibs nacen en cada familia, dejando la magia en un estado de pausa, reuniendo su fuerza y haciéndose más poderosa, este proceso tarda siete generaciones antes de que la magia vuelva a activarse. Por ese motivo es bastante natural que muchos de los que vosotros llamabais "nacidos de muggles" tengan un núcleo mágico muy potente.

-Desgraciadamente hace mil años no contaban con este descubrimiento mágico, la sociedad de magos era mucho más supersticiosa, así que cuando un Squib nacía en la familia se le desheredaba instantáneamente pensando que dicha persona había sido maldecida. Su propia familia se separaba de él pensando que la falta de su magia se podía infectar o algo así. Los Squibs continuaron con sus vidas como es normal, pero desterrados al mundo muggle, donde se perdieron las costumbres mágicas voluntaria o involuntariamente a lo largo del tiempo, para después de siete generaciones, empezar a nacer de nuevo magos en la familia más poderosos de lo que eran antaño.

Harry hizo un pequeño gesto de muñeca y las dagas impregnadas con veneno se quedaron flotando en el aire delante de él, las miró durante un tiempo antes de continuar.

-Desgraciadamente, siete generaciones es mucho tiempo para una familia totalmente desvinculada de la sociedad mágica. Cuando la nueva generación de magos nacía, todo el mundo mágico pensaba que eran nacidos de muggles, que la selección natural mágica los había elegido por un motivo u otro. Los magos y brujas Sangre Pura seguían pensando igual que la vieja creencia de que habían robado la magia a los verdaderos magos, cuando en realidad, ellos tienen el derecho mismo de la magia que todos los magos y brujas del planeta. Nuestra propia ignorancia ha sido la que ha creado el mayor conflicto del mundo mágico, es una verdadera vergüenza.

-Ha sido una lección de historia impresionante Pol – dijo amablemente Dumbledore con sus ojos chispeantes.

-Si todo lo que dice es cierto, eso significa que la guerra de Gran Bretaña ha sido una pantomima – dijo Noah Black sorprendida.

-Creo recordar que una de las ideas de Voldemort y sus mortifagos – Harry no hizo ni caso de las personas que se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro – es la aniquilación de muggles o la soberanía sobre ellos... Así que no creo que sea una farsa en general, pues todavía queda el problema de la población muggle.

-Entonces no hay mucho que hacer – comentó tristemente Hermione – Los magos que nacen en familias de muggles no van a querer olvidarse de sus raíces, los padres siempre van a tener que saber qué es lo que hacen sus hijos.

Harry hizo una mueca muy visible y apartó la vista de todos mirando fijamente el paisaje que tenía delante. Como buen observador, Tom Riddle no pudo evitar saber mas al respecto.

-¿Y qué es lo que opina usted sobre el tema de los muggles Señor Lekker? – preguntó con voz sedosa.

Harry tardó un tiempo en responder ordenando un poco sus pensamientos e intentando buscar una manera de decir su opinión sin que le malinterpretasen.

-Ninguna persona del mundo muggle jamás debería conocer la existencia del mundo mágico – declaró con voz dura.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Los padres tienen el derecho de saber donde están sus hijos, no se puede separar a las familias.

-De todas maneras como mínimo uno de los padres será un Squib, así que también podrá vivir en el mundo mágico con sus hijos – informó Harry sin rodeos.

-¿Y si solo una persona de la pareja es un Squib? ¿Si la otra persona es un muggle? ¿Separarías a la familia solo por mantener el secreto de la magia? – preguntó Hermione incrédula.

Harry la miró de forma dura –Separaría a familias solo para asegurarme de la supervivencia del mundo mágico. El ser humano tiene tendencias muy bien marcadas a lo largo de la historia, se asustan de lo desconocido y pelean para sobrevivir y destacar como en una especie de ley del mas fuerte. Siempre se han intentado gobernar los unos a los otros. Si de por sí solo el mundo muggle ha hecho ya dos guerras MUNDIALES, dime muchacha por lógica lo que puede pasar cuando se enteren del mundo mágico.

-Usted tiene un pensamiento muy chapado a la antigua Señor Lekker – dijo Hermione con una chispa de desprecio en sus ojos – El ser humano evoluciona, tiene moral y prospera a lo largo de los años...

-¡Exactamente! – exclamó Harry levantando las manos al cielo exasperado – Yo nunca he dicho que los muggles no evolucionen, por el contrario, los descubrimientos que han hecho son sorprendentes como mínimo, pero esa avanzada tecnología puede destruirnos si ellos lo desean, te aseguro mujer, que los muggles no dudarán de aprovechar la ventaja de la ignorancia del mundo de los magos sobre su propio mundo para poder estar un paso por delante de nosotros.

-¡Bueno! ¡Por una vez que el mundo muggle esté por delante de nosotros por sus propios logros no pasará nada! ¡Los magos siempre hemos tenido todo mucho más fácil que ellos por la magia!

-¡Estas ciega mujer! ¡No le pidas a un oso que vuele ni a un pez que camine! Nosotros somos magos que obviamente utilizamos la magia para vivir ¡Es nuestra naturaleza! Los muggles en cambio no pueden utilizarla por lo que se han adaptado a la vida con sus inventos, somos dos especies diferentes, no intentes tratarnos como iguales.

-¡Somos seres humanos! – exclamó Hermione con la cara enrojecida de enfado – Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es tratarlos con un poco de respeto, ellos no han tenido las facilidades de poder pescar con un simple movimiento de varita, ni de crear ropas o casas por la simple magia.

-¿Simple magia? Me pregunto yo ahora quién es la cerrada de mente en esta conversación Señorita Weasley, La magia no son simples movimientos de varita o muñeca, no es un simple pensamiento, no son simples mezclas de diferentes ingredientes para curar enfermedades, la magia es algo muy compleja que tu, mujer, no ha empezado ni a entender. ¿Quieres que los trate con respeto? ¿Cuándo he sido irrespetuoso con un muggle Señorita Weasley? ¿Me está mandando a la hoguera porque mi opinión es que debemos separar nuestros mundos? ¿Porque estoy siendo prudente?

Hermione se quedó estupefacta por la implicación de ignorancia en las palabras de Harry, pero enseguida se recompuso.

-Quieres separar a familias sin ninguna razón lógica – espetó enfurecida.

-Cuando sepas de qué estas hablando, continuaremos con esta conversación – sentenció Harry harto del tema, dejando claro con su tono de voz que no iba a aceptar mas comentarios.

-Pol relájate, la señorita Weasley solo está dando su opinión sobre el tema – intentó apaciguar Dumbledore.

-Ya lo sé Albus – respondió Harry mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo – Pero me parece muy hipócrita que ella deteste el comportamiento de los "Sangre pura" cuando no tolera que otras personas tengan su propio razonamiento.

Hermione iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Harry la ignoró sucintamente y miró de forma seria a Dumbledore.

-Necesito un favor Albus, debes liberarme del voto que hice ayer – se podía apreciar la sorpresa en el rostro del anciano – solo te pido que confíes en mí, pero ahora mismo es necesario que lo hagas, te prometo que mas tarde te explicaré mis razones detalladas.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en el que se podía ver los engranajes de la mente del director procesar todo lo que había pasado. Ni una sola vez apartó la mirada de los ojos de Harry como si estuviera esperando la traición o una mentira deslizarse fuera, cuando Dumbledore pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando en los ojos de Harry, sacó la varita.

-Yo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore te libero del roto inquebrantable que realizaste ayer.

Una luz dorada salió de la varita de Dumbledore y rodeó a Harry cuando le tocó. La magia se disipó rápidamente y se pudieron escuchar algunos susurros de las personas que lo habían presenciado.

-Gracias Albus.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando la figura de Caedes empezó a resquebrajarse poco a poco abriéndose desde el centro y permitiendo que el verdadero Caedes de carne y hueso saliese de su propia estatua, aún estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la capa, por lo que solo se le podía ver la boca de toda la cara. Se acercó en silencio a Harry y le dio un casto beso en los labios a modo de saludo antes de abrazarle ferozmente.

-Se te ve agitado, ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? – preguntó Caedes aún con un brazo encima del hombro de Harry.

-No es nada, solo una pequeña discusión con la señorita Weasley – dijo Harry intentando quitarle importancia, pero fracasando estrepitosamente porque su tono de enfado volvió al acordarse de nuevo de la pequeña pelea.

-¡Ja! Volvemos a las andadas por lo que veo – Caedes se volvió para encararse a Hermione – Déjame adivinar... ¿Los muggles deben de ser tratados con respeto? ¿Una igualdad entre el mundo mágico y el muggle? ¿Absurdas ideas de que los magos tenemos la vida más fácil por la magia? ¿No se debe separar a las familias para proteger el mundo mágico? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Una vida en armonía entre los muggles y los magos? – agregó con sorna.

-¡Es puro racismo pensar que los muggles están por debajo de los magos! – exclamó Hermione.

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he pronunciado muchacha! Te diré una pequeña historia para irte preparando con lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante. El Arcano y yo conocimos a una mujer con tus mismas ideas, de hecho al principio las compartíamos, pero según pasaba el tiempo esa misma mujer se dio cuenta de su error al igual que todos nosotros. El conteo final de muertos por nuestros errores fue de más de diez mil magos, un millar de hombres lobo, la desaparición de cinco clanes enteros de vampiros – uno de los cuales era el mas viejo del planeta - en las zonas del noroeste asiático, trescientos wolftaurus, diez elfos de la dinastía Maelyene desaparecidos, presos en los campos científicos de investigación del enemigo, la extinción de las gorgonas... ¿Quieres que siga?

La boca de Caedes estaba justo al lado de la oreja de Hermione, de tal manera que todos los que estaban a su alrededor no podían escuchar nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Harry observó con un poco de satisfacción como la cara de Hermione palideció considerablemente ante la información que la habían dado.

Viendo que nadie iba a hacer ningún comentario más, Harry tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-No has tardado casi nada, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Hay un ligero cambio de planes por así decirlo, te lo explicaré cuando lleguen, pero antes debes quitarte esas cadenas.

Era la primera vez que Harry se perdía en medio de una conversación, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el taburete que había conjurado hace algún tiempo.

-Bueno, necesito silencio total ahora por favor – dijo Harry muy serio, para después empezar a hacer florituras con los dedos de la mano derecha en el aire.

Para cualquiera que no supiese qué era lo que pasaba, pensarían que el viejo Lekker habría perdido la cabeza, pero a los tres minutos en los cuales el viejo mago no había parado de hablar para sí mismo en un idioma irreconocible y dibujar en el aire, la zona que había marcado de antemano se empezó a iluminar con una luz celeste brillante.

Parecía que habían escrito en el aire en un idioma fruto de una mezcla entre griego, runas antiguas y árabe, las letras brillantes escritas rodeaban al viejo Potter y poco a poco todo el conjunto de letras formaban una especie de casco que se puso sobre su cabeza. Mas adelante algunos de los extraños símbolos se posaron en sus manos, antebrazos, hombros, espalda, pecho, muslos, gemelos y pies.

Poco a poco el viento alrededor del grupo comenzó a cambiar de alguna manera, la brisa arrastraba el murmullo del encantamiento interminable que el viejo Potter decía, la magia en los alrededores parecía más tangible, como si un núcleo mágico se estaba formando delante de ellos.

Pulsaciones mágicas muy poderosas empezaron a salir del cuerpo del viejo mago que estaba sentado en el taburete que había conjurado, casi se podía ver como la magia salía en hondas de él, desapareciendo en el horizonte de alguna manera, pero igualmente el poder en bruto seguía creciendo dentro del cuerpo del Arcano.

Algunos de los magos a su alrededor no podían soportar la presión mágica monumental y terminaron de rodillas en el suelo, otros seguían de pie aunque visiblemente afectados, como McGonagall, Snape, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y Caedes. Solo Dumbledore y Riddle estaban de pie y buscando mucho menos afectados que todos los demás.

Cuando había pasado el tiempo necesario para que los magos se acostumbrasen al pulso mágico, observaron estupefactos como el cuerpo del viejo empezaba a cambiar debajo de las túnicas. Harry no hacía ningún sonido de dolor, pero su rostro mostraba las evidencias del malestar con su cuerpo.

-Mierda – exclamó Caedes al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Avanzó hacia el viejo mago con esfuerzo y empezó a quitarle las túnicas de forma brusca, Harry no parecía reconocerlo pues siguió con su canto. Todos miraron con la boca abierta como le desnudaba hasta que se quedó solo con los pantalones.

Haciendo un exagerado movimiento con la muñeca y los brazos, Caedes convocó una enredadera con decenas de salientes delgados y puntiagudos, al principio era pequeña al salir de la tierra, pero a los dos minutos era lo suficientemente alta para llegar a la altura del Arcano. Con otro movimiento de la muñeca, los zarcillos puntiagudos se clavaron en distintos lugares del cuerpo del Arcano, dos en las sienes, uno en la nuca, siete en el cuello, quince en cada brazo, veintiocho en las piernas, treinta y dos en el pecho y cuarenta y nueve en la espalda.

Algunas de las mujeres que presenciaron esto se volvieron de un tono verde oliva en su piel, colocando su mano en la boca. Otros intentaron acercarse para impedir que Caedes continuase atacando al anciano, pero volvieron a retroceder por la fuerza de una pulsación mágica, solo cinco personas se dieron cuenta de la diferencia en la cara del Arcano, ya no sufría por la transformación en su cuerpo, el cual se estaba tonificando y volviéndose mucho más fibroso que el de un anciano normal.

**-o00o-**

Al mismo tiempo que el Arcano y Caedes sorprendía a todo el mundo a su alrededor en Hogwarts, en Grimmauld Place se reunían tres magos que se conocían desde que tenían once años, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

La noche anterior habían tenido una buena mirada al cuarto del pensadero, observando diversas escenas de la vida de Harry Potter en ese universo alterno. Los tres estaban relativamente felices, cada uno por distintas circunstancias. James había disfrutado enormemente de ver a su hijo crecer y sus aventuras, Remus se deleitaba con lo que podría haber sido su hijo Teddy y su familia, Sirius estaba mas que feliz de que su ahijado había nombrado a un hijo suyo con su nombre y cómo James Sirius había seguido la tradición de los merodeadores (Entre otras muchas tradiciones, parecía que al muchacho le encantaba seguirlas, primero con los merodeadores, después con las mujeres, mas tarde al nombrar a sus hijos... y así a lista seguía y seguía...)

A Sirius ya se le había pasado la depresión por lo que descubrió en dicho cuarto, por ese motivo habían invitado a mas personas para poder ver lo que pasaba en la vida del hijo de James. Ahora tenían lo mas parecido a una película muggle interminable para divertir a los visitantes de la casa.

Hoy venían Frank Longbottom y Alastor Moody. Frank porque le habían dicho que el Neville del mundo de Harry era muy distinto al de éste mundo y el auror aceptó por curiosidad, Moody en cambio quiso ir cuando le comentaron los distintos hechizos de seguridad e información relacionada con batallas en los recuerdos.

Cuando los cinco magos subieron al cuarto, estaban bien surtidos de comida y bebida, para que no les faltase nada. Moody se maravilló con el hechizo de vigilancia del cuarto y tomó mentalmente nota p ara preguntarle al Señor Lekker a cerca de él, era un avance considerable.

Los cinco se sentaron en butacones cómodos y se pusieron a debatir sobre lo que querían ver a continuación, pobres de ellos, pues ninguno sabía que el cuarto del pensadero estaba muy débilmente ligado a la mente de su creador, el viejo Potter, que en ése mismo momento estaba teniendo el susto de su vida en Hogwarts, haciendo revivir las pesadillas de su pasado.

Normalmente los recuerdos del señor Lekker no afectarían al cuarto del pensadero, solo cuando las emociones son suficientemente fuertes para que pasen por la débil conexión, la sorpresa y el horror que el Arcano estaba pasando por éste momento fue suficiente para que los recuerdos se materializasen, en concreto el primer recuerdo, el día en el que empezaron a llamar a Caedes por ese nombre...

_La niebla se arremolinaba delante de los magos sin previo aviso y en poco mas de diez segundos tenían delante de ellos un espectáculo irreal._

_Dentro de lo que parecía una habitación totalmente blanca y esterilizada, se encontraba un maduro Harry Potter, las facciones de su cara estaban fuertemente construidas, llevaba una perilla puntiaguda y ya no utilizaba las gafas redondas con las cuales se identificaba, por lo cual se podía observar directamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas que en ese momento tenían una dureza que sorprendió a los magos de la habitación del pensadero._

_Pero eso no fue lo único que les sorprendió, éste Harry era muy distinto al adolescente que habían visto el día anterior, el cuerpo del mago que veían ahora estaba muy bien formado, los músculos se podían apreciar debajo de la túnica ligeramente ajustada, su espalda era más amplia y su pelo largo estaba sujeto con una trenza fuerte._

_Harry estaba observando una pantalla gigante que tenía delante de él, la pantalla era muy fina, pero no de cristal, parecía una especie de magia medio solidificada que estaba a un centímetro de la pared de forma vertical. En aquella pantalla aparecían cinco imágenes distintas de lo que parecían ser lugares separados pero en el mismo momento del tiempo, dos de las imágenes eran muy conocidas por los magos, las otras tres no las habían visto en su vida._

_-Francotiradores betta a sus puestos en escenario A, Squibs armados a larga distancia cubridles – dijo la voz imperiosa de Harry haciendo levantar algunas cejas de los que estaban viendo el recuerdo._

_-Francotiradores y Squibs en escenario A a sus puestos comandante – sonó una voz desconocida en la sala._

_-Grupo de señuelo en escenario C prepárense para actuar en cuatro minutos, Sanadores de escenario B no se separen de su escolta asignada, consigan el objetivo y transpórtense de inmediato cuando la misión se halla realizado. Grupo de protección en escenarios D y E intenten impedir la pérdida de civiles a cualquier precio._

Ahora todos en la sala del pensadero estaban muy curiosos respecto a lo que pasaba, vieron con interés como un mago apareció en el recuerdo, era un mago que todos conocían muy bien, pero al igual que Harry, había cambiado muchísimo y casi ni se le reconocía.

_-Los hospitales de campaña han sido puestos en los lugares que se especificó, todo el edificio está en alerta naranja._

_Harry asintió con la cabeza sin dignarse a mirar al recién llegado._

_-Faltan dos minutos para el ataque Ron, quiero que estés aquí para dar las instrucciones a los batallones que hay en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Yo me ocupo de la base de experimentación y las cárceles de prisioneros._

_Ronald Weasley asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo._

_-Unidades de escenarios D y E quedan bajo las órdenes del capitán Weasley – anunció Harry._

_-Capitán, permiso para hablar, señor – dijo una voz desconocida._

_-Permiso concedido guerrero Tattum – concedió Ron._

_-Quisiera proponer avisar a la gente del pueblo y la escuela, las probabilidades de victoria aumentarían si contamos con su preparación antes del ataque y la esperanza de bajas de civiles sería casi inexistente pues no se les expondría a ningún peligro._

_Hubo un silencio en el que Ron solo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de responder._

_-Proposición denegada, guerrero Tattum. Su misión es hacer una emboscada al enemigo, dicho enemigo no es idiota, se darían cuenta del comportamiento extraño de los civiles en la aldea y sospecharían de nuestros movimientos._

_-Si, señor._

_Pasaron dos minutos sin ningún altercado nuevo, antes de que una de las pantallas se iluminó más que las otras verificando el inicio de movimiento, los magos vieron como un grupo de personas salían de un edificio que parecía estar en mitad del campo, si no fuesen mujeres con niños, los magos de la sala del pensadero pensarían que era un cambio de guardia en una fortaleza, poco sabían que tenían toda la razón._

_En total salieron cinco mujeres, cada una cargaba en su cadera a un niño. Si se les miraba de cerca se podría apreciar que cada mujer era exactamente igual a la otra, respecto a los niños no se notaba tanto porque estaban en distinta etapa de crecimiento._

_Los magos de la sala del pensadero no se dieron ni cuenta de este gran detalle, bueno, dos sí, uno era Alastor Moody y el otro era Frank Longbottom. A los quince segundos una segunda pantalla se iluminó, mostrando un batallón de unos ciento cincuenta magos atacando la fortaleza enemiga. En ese mismo momento se escuchó la voz imperiosa de Harry._

_-Francotiradores, ¡AHORA!._

_Sonidos secos de disparos se escucharon en la sala para momentos después ver como los niños y las mujeres que acababan de salir del edificio caían muertos por idénticos agujeros de bala en la cabeza._

_-Unidades Antimagika y Ederius abatidas, Comandante._

En la sala del pensadero casi todos palidecieron por la masacre de las mujeres y los niños por parte de los magos, se horrorizaron al darse cuenta de que había sido una orden directa por parte de Harry.

-Dios, pero si son niños... – Dijo tembloroso James Potter – Los han matado a sangre fría.

-Deberías de ver el plano más general Potter – Exclamó Moody sin apartar la vista de la memoria.

-No hay excusa para matar a niños indefensos – dijo Sirius.

-Los han llamado Antimagika y Ederius – comentó Frank Longbottom pensativo.

-Siguen siendo niños – reiteró James horrorizado.

-Pues fíjate los que esos niños pueden hacer, porque acaban de salir tres exactamente iguales a los que han matado hace un momento con mujeres idénticas a las muertas.

_Y era verdad, en el campo de batalla de "señuelo", muchas personas habían salido del edificio para pelear con el batallón de magos que habían originado el ataque, se podían apreciar a los tres niños sujetos por las tres mujeres. El primer mago que llegó al lado de uno de estos niños enseguida lanzó un haz de luz naranja que se desvaneció poco a poco antes de que pudiese tocar el niño. El mago cayó de rodillas cuando la mujer se acercó a él y todos vieron horrorizados cómo la mujer sacó un frasco y comenzó a llenarlo de una energía que brotaba del cuerpo del mago por orden de la mujer castaña._

_El mago cayó al suelo muerto después de la operación de extracción de su magia y la mujer se guardó el frasco lleno de la energía del mago para buscar nuevas víctimas._

_-Francotiradores, abatir sus nuevas amenazas – gruñó Harry después de ver la muerte de su soldado._

_Poco después de observó como las mujeres y los niños cayeron al suelo muertos._

_Durante mas de media hora, en las pantallas se podía ver la batalla siguiendo el curso, más de cincuenta magos habían caído por el ataque de los antimagika y las Ederius, pero cuando todos pensaban que los enemigos estaban decayendo, veinte personas salieron del edificio, eran hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades, algunos apenas llegaban a la mayoría de edad._

_Los magos que estaban en la sala del pensadero se quedaron anonadados al darse cuenta de que éstas personas utilizaban también magia, pero una magia que nunca habían oído hablar en su vida. Un hombre con la cabeza rapada parecía que podía controlar la tierra, creaba agujeros a los pies de los magos o hacía que la tierra se moviese como si fuese agua._

_Un hombre hacía que los magos se disecasen con un solo toque, una mujer podía enviar descargas eléctricas con sus manos, dos muchachos de no mas de quince años, levantaban los brazos provocando que una decena de magos volasen por los aires. Tres niñas castañas exactamente iguales volaban por los alrededores disparando con pistolas..._

-Es una masacre... – Remus no daba crédito a lo que veía, los gritos de los magos y de sus enemigos resonaban en sus oídos.

-No están utilizando ninguna clase de varitas – Informó Frank ceñudo.

-Pero tampoco utilizan hechizos normales, parece que cada uno tiene un tipo de habilidad adquirida, pero nada más aparte de eso – Alastor estaba analizando a los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban las unidades de Harry. La batalla era una mezcla de milicia mágica con milicia muggle, los dos bandos utilizaban todo tipo de recurso a su alcance, a parte pudo apreciar muchos tipos de dispositivos que nunca había visto y que reconocía que serían muy útiles en medio de una batalla.

_-¡Comandante Arcano, el grupo de recuperación está a punto de salir de las prisiones con los magos secuestrados, permiso para proceder! – Anunció una voz hosca y cansada._

_-¡Grupo C despejen el área y preparen el transporte! – ordenó Harry, al instante en una de las imágenes, un contingente de tres centenares de robustos magos y doscientos Squibs armados inundaron el terreno._

_-Transporte listo y en posición – dijo una voz melodiosa que sorprendió a algunos de los magos de la sala del pensadero porque la reconocieron._

_-¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEA! - El grito provino de Ronald Weasley, que estaba mirando a sus pantallas asignadas con palidez – Hemos cometido un error, ellos no han enviado ataque mágico a Hogsmeade ¡Joder! ¡Son treinta tanques! ¡Grupo de Hogsmeade, que la mitad ataque con todo el armamento que tengan, la otra mitad que se divida en dos grupos! Allen y Marcus se encargarán de los equipos, el grupo de Marcus se dividirá en tres, el primer grupo evacuad a la gente por el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, el segundo que evacuen por el pasadizo de Honeydukes y el tercero que corra por el sendero hacia las puertas de Hogwarts con el grupo de Allen cubriéndoles la retirada. ¡Grupo de Hogwarts, prepárense para cerrar las puertas con la máxima protección!_

James Potter, Frank Longbottom y Alastor Moody que entendían bastante de armamento militar muggle, esperaban ver entrar en la pantalla esos aparatos de metal gigantescos que disparaban cañonazos y con armadura blindada, en cambio lo que apareció en la imagen eran treinta personas exactamente iguales. Eran hombres muy musculosos, con una sonrisa traviesa pegada al rostro, el pelo castaño estaba muy corto y algunos no tenían ni la camiseta puesta. Caminaban con parsimonia pero en un grupo muy bien formado.

Al segundo, multitud de sonidos de disparos se escucharon, los magos se quedaron con la boca abierta al comprobar que las balas que les habían disparado rebotaban en su dura piel, sin dejarles ni siquiera una marca rojiza. Silbidos se escucharon para después fuertes explosiones suceder en el mismo lugar en el que la treintena de hombres estaban, sin embargo eso no impidió que siguiesen disparando al mismo lugar con distintos tipo de munición tanto muggle como mágica.

Tras la nube de humo y polvo, se veía como los treinta soldados seguían avanzando como si no pasase nada, cuando salieron del caos del humo, solo las ropas estaban chamuscadas.

-No les ha hecho nada... – Sirius estaba anonadado al igual que todos su compañeros.

-¿Pero qué demonios son? – Frank sentía todos sus nervios roer su cuerpo.

_-Transporte ¡Evacuen la zona ahora! _

_La orden de Harry hizo que los magos pusiesen atención a las otras tres pantallas. Si antes tenían la boca abierta, ahora les rozaba el suelo porque lo que vieron era increíble. En la pantalla habían diez monstruos que no habían visto en su vida, unos se asemejaban mucho a las mantas marinas, pero en vez de ser marinos volaban en el aire y tenían veinte veces su tamaño, otros parecían estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo desilusionador, porque se podía apreciar su silueta pero no verlos de forma real, éstos caminaban por la tierra y tenían un cuello de más de treinta metros. De la nada aparecieron enormes surcos en el suelo, suficientemente grande para que cupiesen siete personas al mismo tiempo._

_Una avalancha de magos se dirigían hacia éste punto, algunos cargando con personas muy desaliñadas y bajo unas condiciones infrahumanas, otros en la retaguardia peleando contra las personas que les estaban persiguiendo. En total, unas mil personas corrían hacia aquél punto, entrando en los surcos en el suelo o montándose a los lomos de las bestias sin nombre._

_-La carga está lista comandante Arcano, los Manas están preparados para zarpar – anunció la melodiosa voz que algunos conocían._

_-¡Salid corriendo de allí Luna! – Gritó Harry a pleno pulmón, desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla de Hogsmeade, preocupado por lo que estaba pasando allí._

_Cuando Harry se cercioró de que todos habían salido de la zona, volvió a hablar._

_-¡Lanzad las bombas y destruid ese lugar!_

_-¡Si comandante!_

_Al instante, los silbidos de las bombas por venir llenaron la zona, para que después todos fuesen testigos del sitio donde los magos habían sido prisioneros estallar con una fuerte explosión semejante a una bola gigante de fuego._

Los ocupantes de la sala del pensadero vieron con sorpresa la masacre ante sus ojos, la zona donde habían recatado los prisioneros mágicos ya no existía, en vez de una pequeña fortaleza, solo había ruinas y cenizas. La peor parte sin embargo era Hogsmeade, Ron Weasley capitaneaba su equipo desde la distancia, creando distracciones para los "Tanques" mientras la segunda unidad se dispersaba para salvar la vida de los aldeanos, aun con todos los esfuerzos, mucha gente caía muerta en medio de la calle, otros intentaban salvar el cuerpo sin vida de un ser querido y los llantos de los niños se escuchaban por encima de todo el caos.

_-¡HANNAH! – El grito desgarrador llamó la atención de muchos en el pueblo. _

_Por el camino hacia Hogwarts, venía corriendo un hombre en desesperación, Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro y los ojos azules, buscaba por todos los lados esperando encontrar a su esposa, su magia estaba muy inestable porque se podía apreciar como salía de él en ondas espasmódicas, pero lo mas extraño de todo aquello, era que todo terreno por donde su magia tocaba, plantas crecían como si tuvieran vida propia._

_Harry y Ron se habían vuelto aún más pálidos cuando vieron como Neville había entrado en escena, alguno de los "Tanques" se acercaron en seguida a su amigo y comenzaron a intentar golpearle para matarle en el acto, pero el desesperado profesor de herbología ni se daba cuenta de su entorno, solo tenía conciencia para buscar a Hannah, a pesar de que su magia hacía los estragos suficientes para neutralizar a la mitad de los enemigos que intentaban acabar con su vida._

_Las plantas crecían rápidamente en un tamaño inmenso, lo suficientemente fuertes para ser capaces de bloquear los golpes de los hombres idénticos que se esforzaban por crear una matanza._

_Fue al final de la calle cuando la vio, en la puerta de Las tres escobas, había un cuerpo tendido en la calle de una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación, sus dos trenzas sucias por la sangre y algunas extremidades extendidas en ángulos imposibles._

_Neville se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de su esposa y cuando se arrodilló ante ella sujetándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, un muro de plantas silbantes casi se materializó a su alrededor de manera protectora. Nadie podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Neville al ver el cuerpo muerto de su esposa en sus brazos, pero de lo que si se dieron cuenta fue de la gran explosión de magia que sucedió a continuación._

_Las conexiones con la localidad de Hogsmeade se desvaneció al instante como si antes no hubiese existido. Fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para volver a ponerse en acción, pues antes había estado totalmente bloqueado por lo que veía._

_-¡Stuart! ¡Quiero una visualización de Hogsmeade desde el cielo ahora mismo! Si hace falta robar uno de esos satélites muggles hazlo._

_-Por Merlín... Neville nunca se va a recuperar de esto – murmuró Ron._

Fue en ése momento cuando lo ocupantes de la sala del pensadero se dieron cuenta de la identidad del hombre devastado. Frank Longbottom se llevó las manos a la boca para impedir echar el desayuno en el suelo. Apenas podía conciliar el hecho de que él y su esposa Alice habían sido nada más que unos vegetales en la vida de su hijo en aquél mundo paralelo, pero darse cuenta de cómo la esposa de su hijo murió y que su hijo tuvo que pasar por ello era mas que horrible.

Le pareció reconocer a la que había sido la mujer de su hijo, de hecho el Neville de éste mundo había tenido un noviazgo ligero con la muchacha hace algunos años, pero parece que las cosas no debieron de funcionar muy bien.

Aquella Hannah Longbottom de la memoria estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación, así que se dio cuenta de que su hijo no solo había perdido a su esposa en dicha batalla, sino que también acababa de perder a un hijo antes de que pudiese tomar su primer soplo de vida.

Si esa situación le pasase a él ahora mismo, no le cabía la menor duda de que se habría vuelto loco sin remedio. Nunca en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado que algo muy parecido fue lo que el destino decidió para su hijo en aquél lugar.

_Ron se tapaba el rostro con la mano y se podían apreciar pequeños espasmos en los hombros, estaba claro que tanto para él como para Harry la pérdida de Hannah Longbottom les había afectado._

_Cuando una nueva pantalla mucho mas grande apareció en el centro de la pared, pudieron observar como la ciudad de Hogsmeade era literalmente comida por una monstruosa planta verde y púrpura, las casas colapsaban bajo el peso de la naturaleza, los gritos eran mucho más sonoros que en la batalla y pequeñas manifestaciones de lucha con lo que se pudo apreciar que eran los restantes "Tanques", los cuales estaban totalmente desesperados por huir de las enredaderas que salían de la planta, pues cuando los cogían, les aplastaban poco a poco, como si hubiese algún concurso de fuerza entre la misma planta y los hombres invencibles._

_Harry y Ron apenas podían enlazar dos palabras juntas ante lo que estaban viendo, pasaron mas de dos minutos antes de que aluno de ellos se pudo componer adecuadamente._

_-El ha llegado a su magia innata – comentó Ron con voz ronca._

_-Pero su magia es más que salvaje – agregó Harry en tono seco._

_Los dos dejaron de hablar en el momento en el que las alarmas del lugar empezaron a sonar, pequeñas pantallas se mostraron en la habitación y les permitieron ver como Neville avanzaba con una mueca feroz en su rostro por distintos pasillos del edificio noqueando a cualquiera que intentaba interponerse en su camino._

_-Dejadle pasar, no le ataquéis – ordenó Harry con voz de mando._

_Gracias a aquella orden mas de una decena de soldados bien preparados se libraron de una apacible estancia en la enfermería, pero volviendo al problema, Neville continuó avanzando a paso tormentoso hasta que la puerta de la habitación donde Harry y Ron se encontraban se abrió de un fuerte golpe._

_Las plantas seguían creciendo por todo lugar que Neville pisaba, pero él apenas se daba cuenta mientras miraba con esos enloquecidos ojos a Ron y Harry, sus dos compañeros desde que tenían once años._

_-¿Quién dio la orden? – preguntó Neville_

_-Neville... – empezó a decir Harry._

_-¿QUIÉN DIO LA ORDEN? – gritó a pleno pulmón antes de dejar que terminase la frase. Su arrebato fue seguido por unos segundos de silencio intenso._

_-¿Qué orden Neville? – cedió finalmente Harry._

_-Evacuar a Hogwarts, permitir el fuego máximo en Hogsmeade provocándoles, cerrar las puertas de Hogwarts evitando de tal manera la salvación de personas del pueblo._

_-Yo di esa orden Neville – dijo Ron sin ningún tipo de vacilación._

_La reacción fue instantánea, las plantas atacaron al pelirrojo empotrándolo contra la pared mas cercana y manteniéndole en ésa posición._

_-¡Neville!_

_El hombre ignoró completamente la advertencia de Harry en vez de eso respiró profundamente y se acercó de forma lenta a Ron que estaba bien sujeto contra la pared._

_-Mi esposa, Hannah Longbottom, acaba de ser asesinada a causa de sus acciones, Weasley... Mi tercer hijo, Leonard Domeus Longbottom nunca sabrá lo que se siente al tener una vida, porque acaba de ser asesinado a causa de sus acciones Weasley... Mis dos hijos Benjamín Neville Longbottom y Galatea Augusta Longbottom se acaba de quedar huérfanos de madre a causa de sus acciones, Weasley... y yo, Neville Francis Longbottom me acabo de quedar viudo a causa de sus acciones, Weasley._

_La temperatura en la sala había descendido varios grados mientras hablaba._

_-A partir de éste momento, declaro la enemistad de la familia Longbottom contra Ronald Billius Weasley, tu no eres el muchacho que conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts, tu no eres aquél con el que compartí una amistad en el pasado, tu no eres nada para mí, de hecho, a partir de éste momento, no existes en absoluto para mi familia._

_Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y del edificio._

_Ron cayó al suelo cuando la magia de Neville dejó de tener efecto sobre las plantas, Harry y él se miraron durante largo rato pensando exactamente lo mismo, apretando la mandíbula para mantener la compostura, pero entendiendo de que acababan de perder al amigo que llegaron a adorar._

Sin saberlo, los cinco hombres en la sala acababan de presenciar el momento exacto en el que Neville Longbottom, apacible profesor de herbología de Hogwarts, se convirtió en uno de los guerreros del ejército mágico, para más adelante, ser una de las figuras que inspiraba fuerza y poder en la lucha para la supervivencia mágica.

* * *

_**NA/ Espero que halláis disfrutado del capítulo ocho, sé que deja muchas cosas colgando y puede que os halla dejado con mas dudas que con las que empezasteis, pero prometo que se va a resolver al menos en parte en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Hay algunas preguntas que creo que ya han sido respondidas por éste capítulo, pero voy a intentar responder de todos modos a las más generales.**_

_**¡Felicidades! Muchos habéis acertado en la identidad de Caedes, es efectivamente Neville Longbottom. Aviso que al igual que Harry es un personaje que ha madurado con los años y la vejez, Caedes es un personaje bastante similar pero con unas circunstancias muy distintas a la de nuestro protagonista. Es muy posible que os sorprendáis por su forma de actuar futura y me digáis que el personaje se ha salido de su línea, pero a lo largo de la historia voy a intentar justificar éste comportamiento.**_

_**Ha habido preguntas respecto a la reacción de los merodeadores cuando vieron el recuerdo del verdadero Polaris Lekker. Los merodeadores nunca fueron estúpidos, quizás por su forma idiota Gryffindor de comportarse, pero no creará ningún problema desde luego, pues Harry está mas que acostumbrado a tratar con ése tipo de comportamiento a lo largo de su vida.**_

_**Respecto al tema de Horrocruxes es uno de los misterios mas largos de ésta historia, tanto al identificarlos como los motivos detrás de ellos.**_

_**Hay algunos que me preguntan porqué Albus Severus es Gay, no me voy a disculpar, pero el hijo de Harry (Para mi, por lo menos) Tomó como modelo de guía a Albus Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, porque Harry siempre le recordaba que eran grandes hombres valientes. Siendo tan buena persona y enternecedor no le veo de otra manera que con ése tipo de personalidad, sin importarle en absoluto el sexo de su pareja siempre y cuando exista el amor de por medio.**_

_**¿Qué si existe algún enemigo peor que Tom Riddle en esta historia? Oh si... de eso se trata precisamente, poco a poco se verá, pero lo de la alianza es de lo que hablaba Harry en éste capítulo, otra cosa es que se pueda hacer, pero quién sabe.**_

_**Hay alguien que se ha dado cuenta de cómo trataban los elfos a Harry, tengo que felicitar a Reykou Higurashi por ello, pues es algo importante e la trama.**_

_**Quiero dejar algo claro, por cierto. Harry no fue el único lider de la antigua guerra =P**_

_**Hay muchos que me han comentado sobre la relación de Harry y Ginny. No tengo motivos para continuar con el emparejamiento de Harry y la Ginny de ñeste mundo, puede haber recuerdos de la vida pasada y algunos romances o intentos, pero desde luego no con estos dos actualmente. La diferencia tanto física como mental es abismal, en mi humilde opinión no pegan ni con cola xD. Así que no quiero que penséis mucho en éste tema porque puede haber mas de un shock en el futuro.**_

_**Respecto al espía que ni siquiera Severus conoce, es bastante probable que os sorprenda con eso jajaja.**_

_**Las crónicas de supervivencia es como se llamó a la guerra que Harry pasó en el futuro, todo sobre ella se abordará en el próximo capítulo =P**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ya lo he dicho antes, pero no puedo agradeceros lo suficiente por ello. Me han encantado todos, pero especialmente los largos con vuestras teorías a cerca de la historia, me han entretenido mucho e incluso algunos me han dado ideas que tenía un poco descolgadas antes.**_

_**Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza de los capítulos, pero quiero dejar claro que no pienso abandonar la historia.**_

_**¡Hasta pronto! =P**_


End file.
